DESPERTARES
by fadet
Summary: Haruko odia a Hanamichi, pero el pobre pelirrojo no sabe por que. Todo comienza despues del partido contra Sanohn, cuando Hanamichi es internado en la Clínica por su lesión.
1. Haruko

DESPERTARES  ****

DESPERTARES 

Autor: Fadet 

Titulo: **Despertares**

Par: **Haru-Ru // Ru-Hana**

__

Hola a todos. Espero disfruten de este fanfics, ya que es el primero de una larga lista que espero poder publicar. Me gustaría saber su opinión, que les pareció, les gustó, no les gustó, etc. Mis disculpas a los fans de Haruko, pero yo solo he tratado de imaginar como reaccionaría una muchacha dulce como ella, cuando se da cuenta que su amor no solo nunca será correspondido, sino que además el chico de sus sueños en verdad ama a su mejor amigo.

****

HARUKO

Estoy sentada frente a mi escritorio tratando de escribir una carta, pero los papeles arrugado a mi alrededor dan testimonio de mi fracaso.

"Escribiré una carta a Sakuragi",.- Le dije a Ayako.- le escribiré todas las semanas. No puedo visitarlo por ahora (en verdad no quiero), pero le enviaré muchas cartas para animarlo.

Ayako sonriendo me dio su aprobación, dijo que yo era la única que podía animarlo en estos momentos. Insiste en que debo visitarlo personalmente, dice que él me necesita. 

"Por supuesto...en cuanto pueda lo haré.- murmuré apenas, ¿qué más podía decirle?, Después de todo se supone que él y yo somos amigos, por lo tanto era mi deber visitarlo en el hospital.

¿Visitarlo....?

Ni siquiera puedo escribirle una carta sin sentir que mi corazón se hace pedazos y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿cómo entonces puedo siquiera pensar en visitarlo?

¿Qué haré cuando lo tenga frente a mí?

¿Sonreírle y fingir que todo está bien, y que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros?

¿O llorar y enfadarme con él por romper mi corazón?

¿Cómo podría yo volver a hablarle como a un amigo después de lo sucedido?. No, no, no, aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo, si lo hiciera él leería en mis ojos todo el odio y la rabia que siento y tendría que explicarle mis motivos, y eso sería demasiado humillante.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?. Miró el lápiz entre mis dedos y pienso que debo apenas aprender a fingir. 

Fingir amistad por alguien a quien odio con todo mi corazón, fingir que deseo que se recupere y que vuelva pronto con nosotros (no, no quiero que vuelva, recupérate pero vete lejos de aquí). si, solo debo aprender a fingir. 

Es más fácil hacerlo a través de una carta que frente a él.

Tal vez lo más difícil de todo sea el saber que no es su culpa, porque él no tiene idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Sakuragi no puede ni siquiera imaginarse que él es la persona que más daño me ha hecho, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, después de todo él estaba dormido cuando todo sucedió.

****


	2. Despues del Juego

SHOHOKU V/S SANON _SHOHOKU V/S SANON _****

DESPUES DEL JUEGO...

Aquella tarde fue gloriosa, Shohoku había dado lo mejor de sí y gracias al trabajo en equipo habían conseguido lo imposible "derrotar a Sanon". Pero ese triunfo había tenido, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un alto costo.

-¡¡¡SAKURAGI!!! – Gritaron todos al ver desmayarse al muchacho pelirrojo, que solo minutos antes les había dado la victoria.

La inquietud por el N° 10 de Shohoku se extendió por todo el gimnasio. Todos estaban muy preocupados, especialmente sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

La sirena de la ambulancia aún resonaba en los oídos de Haruko, quién estrujaba nerviosamente la chaqueta olvidada de Sakuragi.. Yohei y el ejercito habían corrido a la clínica, ya que en la ambulancia sólo admitieron a Akagi, quien se sintió responsable por el chico.

-Él estará bien.- Trato de animarla Ayako- No te preocupes, él es muy fuerte.

Cuando estuvieron todos en la clínica, un silencio pesado pareció invadirlos. Todos se sentían un poco culpables de haberlo forzado mas allá tal vez de lo debido.

-Él va a estar bien, Hanamichi es muy fuerte.- Se repetía Miyagi en voz alta.

-Maldición, si yo hubiese estado en mejor forma, seguro que él no hubiese tenido que forzar su cuerpo de esa manera.-Se recriminó Mitsui.

-Nadie tiene la culpa- Los tranquilizó el profesor Ansai - Sakuragi es un muchacho sano y extraordinariamente fuerte, sin duda se recuperará antes de lo que cualquiera de ustedes pueda imaginarse.

Yohei y el ejercito ya se habían organizado y habían traído algunos objetos personales de Hanamichi desde su casa.

-¿Y sus padres?.-Preguntó Ayako.

-Emmmm.......- Los muchachos se miraron inseguros entre si.

-Sus padres murieron.- Respondió finalmente Yohei.- Su madre cuando él era solo un bebe y su padre el año pasado. Hanamichi vive ahora con un tío, él es un vendedor viajero por lo cual pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo.

Todo el equipo se miró sorprendido. Nadie hubiese pensado que aquel bullicioso muchacho, que parecía derrochar fuerza y alegría, estuviese tan desamparado. Haruko también estaba sorprendida por la revelación, Sakuragi solo se limitaba charlar de basketball y de sus avances.

Haruko suspiró triste y paseó su mirada por los rostros de cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Todos parecían muy preocupados: su hermano, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa.....¿Rukawa?

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que él estaba ahí?. Apoyado en un pilar, la figura silenciosa de Kaede Rukawa, apenas si parecía estar presente. ¿Cómo ella no lo notó?, seguro su preocupación por Sakuragi le impidió verlo antes. Su rostro seguía siendo tan impávido como siempre, sin ninguna emoción, casi como si durmiera. 

"Es tan bello..."- No pudo evitar pensar Haruko- pero tan frío y tan distante.- Su corazón comenzó latir fuertemente, tal como sucedía cada vez que se encontraba con el hermoso jugador. Ella lo amaba tanto, nadie podía imaginar todo lo que ella sentía, todo lo que ella sufría por su indiferencia. Ella no solo amaba su belleza y su talento, ella amaba también su alma, aquella que creía adivinar detrás de ese silencio y esa indiferencia. ¿Podría él amarla alguna vez?, ¿Podría ella llegar a su corazón?, ¿Atravesar su frialdad?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los murmullos del equipo. El médico se había acercado al profesor Ansai, siendo rodeado inmediatamente por los ansiosos miembros de Shohoku.

-No se preocupen, el muchacho estará bien.- Los tranquilizó el médico.

Un sentimiento de alivio se extendió por la sala.

-¿Él podrá volver a jugar pronto?. Preguntó preocupado Mitsui.

-Hmmm... me temo que no.- Respondió el médico. -Su lesión es muy seria, la caída que tuvo pudo haber traído consecuencias más graves...como una parálisis (murmullos de ansiedad y preocupación). Afortunadamente él es un muchacho muy fuerte, y estoy seguro que con un tratamiento adecuado y el apoyo de ustedes, podrán tenerlo pronto de vuelta.

-¿Podemos verlo?.- Preguntó Yohei.

-No por ahora, él está dormido. Le aplicamos un sedante para calmar los dolores. Mañana podrán verlo y hablar con él.

-Vamos .- Ordenó Akagi.- Podremos verlo mañana, por ahora será mejor volver a casa. Sakuragi queda en buenas manos.

Entonces todo el grupo comenzó a caminar.

-Sí –Dijo Ayako.- Nos organizaremos para venir a verle.

-Estará muy triste por no estar en la final. –Se condolió Miyagi.

-Pero estará en los juegos de invierno. –Intervino Mitsui, quien mentalmente se prometió ayudar al muchacho en la rehabilitación.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, Haruko recordó la fotos que había revelado el día anterior. Ella había pensado dárselas como un regalo a Sakuragi después del juego. Eran fotos que él y su ejercito se habían sacado durante el campeonato.

-Debo dejárselas ahora.- Pensó Haruko.- Así podrá verlas mañana, cuando se despierte. Ver a sus amigos sin duda lo hará sentirse menos solo.

Con esa idea en la mente Haruko se excusó con Akagi, diciendo que había olvidado algo en la sala de espera. Caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos, Haruko se deslizó con suavidad hasta el cuarto de Hanamichi. 

-Solo le dejaré las fotos y me iré. –Se dijo, mientras procuraba pasar desapercibida.

La puerta estaba apenas entreabierta y ella procuró abrirla con suma suavidad, no quería ser sorprendida por alguna enfermera. Pero a pesar de todas sus precauciones, Haruko no estaba preparada para lo que encontró en esa habitación.

Un Sakuragi profundamente dormido yacía en la cama. La tenue luz iluminaba suavemente el rostro del pelirrojo, dándole un aire más infantil y frágil, como el de un muchachito abandonado. Pero no fue esta visión la que conmovió el corazón de Haruko, sino la vista de una figura alta sentada a su lado, cuyos fríos ojos azules observaban atentamente el rostro del muchacho dormido. Haruko se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar de la impresión. Allí sentado junto a Hanamichi Sakuragi, se encontraba nada menos que su peor enemigo, Kaede Rukawa.


	3. Sentimientos Develados

SENTIMIENTOS DEVELADOS ****

SENTIMIENTOS DEVELADOS

Una especie de biombo se interponía entre la puerta y la cama donde dormía Sakuragi. Esto le facilitó la observación de la escena, sin que Rukawa notara su presencia. Observarlo así, con su mirada concentrada en el muchacho enfermo, le produjo una profunda impresión.

-Pero...¿qué hace aquí Rukawa?.- se preguntó asombrada Haruko.- ¿Acaso él también se siente culpable por la lesión de Sakuragi?.

La muchacha estaba desconcertada, no sabía a que atribuir la presencia del N° 11 de Shohoku en la habitación de quien se suponía era su peor enemigo. Desde que lo que lo conocía, jamás le había visto demostrar preocupación por nadie en especial, excepto por el basketball y todo aquello que tuviera directa relación con él. Las únicas veces que lo vio salir de su apatía, fue durante los partidos y en sus luchas con Sakuragi. Este último parecía ser el único capaz de alterarlo.

Ella entonces recordó lo dicho por el profesor Ansai unos momentos antes.

****

Flashback

__

"Sakuragi es un muchacho que desborda energía, por eso es que quienes lo conocen se sientes motivados a seguir luchando cuando ven que él da todo de sí en cada partido. Es esa misma energía la que le ayudará a recuperarse pronto.

-¡Nosotros le ayudaremos!.- Había intervenido Mitsui decidido.

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!.-Corearon todos.

-Jojojojo, veo que su energía ya los contagió. Creo que ese muchacho podría revivir a una piedra. –Exclamó divertido el profesor Ansai.

****

fin del flashback

-"Una piedra"...- Se repitió la muchacha, sin poder evitar asociar esa palabra con el muchacho de cabellos negros.- Rukawa es como una hermosa estatua hecha en piedra.- Se dijo.- tan frío, tan impenetrable como una roca. ¿Podría yo ser capaz de revivirlo?.

En ese momento un movimiento la sacó de su ensoñación. Rukawa había extendido su mano sobre el rostro de Sakuragi, pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente. Su mirada parecía totalmente absorbida por las facciones del pelirrojo jugador. Luego, apenas rozándolo, sus largos dedos comenzaron a dibujar suavemente el perfil de Hanamichi hasta detenerse sobre su boca. Los dedos dibujaron delicados los sensuales labios del pelirrojo, y como si todo fuese un sueño, pronto esas caricias fueron reemplazadas por el suave toque de unos delgados labios. El beso fue dulce y parecía no terminar, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Haruko, quien presenciaba horrorizada la escena, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-No es verdad, no puede ser verdad- se repetía aterrada.- No, no, no, esto no está sucediendo, es una pesadilla apenas...yo...yo..yo estoy cansada, so-solo debo despertar...- La mente de Haruko era un verdadero remolino, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y habría jurado que escuchó como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Su amor, el chico de sus sueños estaba...estaba...be-besando a...a...a....otro chico?.- No puede ser.- se repetía con febril obstinación.- no Rukawa, no MI Rukawa, él es mío, solo mío....Sakuragi no puede.....- Entonces la comprensión pareció golpearla otra vez.- ¿Sakuragi?....Haruko apenas podía respirar, todo aquello parecía demasiado increíble, demasiado cruel, un verdadero imposible.

- Pero si ellos se odian- se dijo desesperada.- Tú lo odias, él te odia, son enemigos.

-"_ Creo que ese muchacho podría revivir a una piedra". _La frase vino de una parte de su mente con un nuevo significado. Su estatua de piedra, su Kaede, había sido traído a la vida por el calor y la vitalidad de un muchacho, un varón como él, alguien tan opuesto a él mismo como lo eran el día y la noche. Pero sobre todo, alguien que lo odiaba con toda la pasión que regía su vida, gritando a los cuatro vientos su desprecio por él.

El beso había durado varios segundos, pero a Haruko le pareció una eternidad. Él apenas esbozó una mueca de amargura al alzar su rostro. Hanamichi seguía durmiendo profundamente.

-¿Lo ama?.- Ese pensamiento le produjo un nuevo dolor. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado compartiendo su vida con él?, paseando, bailando, riendo..., sí, porque ella realmente creía que con su amor podría enseñarle a sonreír, derretir el hielo de sus ojos....- ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?. Solo Sakuragi conseguía una respuesta de él, solo el pelirrojo jugador podía llamar su atención sacándolo de su habitual apatía.

- Sólo él podría hacerlo sonreír.- 

Viéndolo allí dormido ella lo odió. Todas esas muchachas enamoradas de Rukawa, ella incluida, siempre alabándolo, siempre suspirando por él, pero Rukawa solo tenía ojos para su pelirrojo enemigo, para alguien que lo único que hacía era insultarlo, provocarlo y pelearse con él.

-Ru-ka-wa.....-El sollozo ronco, escapó involuntario de su boca.

Kaede Rukawa se volvió sorprendido, encontrándose con una Haruko pálida y de ojos llorosos. Su rostro recuperó rápidamente su frialdad habitual, pero Haruko alcanzó a ver en ellos un destello de desafío. Si decir una palabra, Rukawa caminó simplemente hacia la salida. 

-Yo...yo...yo solo vine a...- Intentó excusarse Haruko. Pero él no parecía escucharla, simplemente pasó a su lado como si ella no existiera. Haruko se hizo a un lado bruscamente, lo que provocó que las fotos que aún llevaba en sus manos, cayeran esparcidas por el suelo. 

Una Haruko nerviosa se arrodilló a recoger las fotos apresuradamente. Con manos temblorosas fue tomando cada una de ellas, pero al tratar de alcanzar una que había quedado semi-escondida bajo la puerta, dio un respingo al ver que una pálida mano se le adelantaba, tomándola primero. 


	4. Amor y Odio

AMOR Y ODIO

Haruko se sobresaltó ante su presencia. Rukawa  se había inclinado para ayudarle a recoger las fotos, pero aquella que estaba bajo la puerta pareció llamarle particularmente la atención.

Era una foto de Sakuragi tomada de improviso. Yohei la había captado durante el partido contra Sanonh, cuando Hanamichi seguía con la mirada la trayectoria del balón. El rostro del pelirrojo parecía resplandecer por una multitud de emociones: alegría, expectación, maravilla. La fotografía había captado sin duda la esencia de su ser. La mirada de Rukawa se tornó suave y ella vio como sus ojos brillaban.

Aunque su rostro no pareció mostrar emoción alguna, el corazón enamorado de la muchacha había leído claramente, en la fracción de segundos que duró, todo el amor de su Kaede por el pelirrojo jugador. La sensación de rabia y amargura se intensificaron haciéndose casi insoportables. Dos fuerzas poderosas se habían despertado en su corazón y parecían  consumirla  dolorosamente. 

Amor y odio,  sentimientos tan opuestos pero tan ligados el uno al otro, se apropiaron de su alma y por un instante le nublaron completamente la razón. Guiada por la desesperación y los celos, en un impulso Haruko tomó el rostro de Rukawa entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

Su boca se movió con urgencia sobre los labios del muchacho, procurando borrar cualquier rastro  dejado por la boca de Sakuragi. Rukawa fue totalmente sorprendido por la acción de Haruko, pero rápidamente reaccionó y tomándola de las muñecas bruscamente la alejó de él. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en un choque de emociones, la de Rukawa era fría y dura, la de Haruko llorosa y suplicante.

-Yo....yo te amo.....- Susurró desesperada Haruko. Él la observó un momento antes de responder.

-Lo siento, pero yo no. – La voz de Rukawa había sido cortante, luego sin decir una palabra más,  simplemente se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Haruko se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar silenciar los sollozos que en ese instante sacudían su cuerpo. Una sensación de ahogo y nauseas la invadieron, y la pobre muchacha apenas alcanzó  a llegar hasta el pequeño baño de la habitación. 

Minutos después aún seguía arrodillada junto al retrete, con la cara bañada en llanto y su cuerpo  aun temblando notoriamente.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada.

Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, ella le había declarado su amor  y él la había rechazado.

¿Cuantas veces había ensayado su declaración frente al espejo?

¿Cuántas largas cartas le había escrito donde le confesaba sus sentimientos? . El recuerdo de las numerosas cartas de amor que le escribió, pero que nunca llegó a enviarle, dibujaron una sonrisa amarga en su rostro bañado por el llanto. Era casi divertido, nunca se atrevió a entregarle esas tontas declaraciones escritas en papel rosa, pero ahora en un arranque de celos y de rabia, lo había besado.

**_"Lo siento, pero yo no."–_**Las palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente.

-¡¡Dios...!!. Ella lo había besado y le había confesado que lo amaba, pero él ...él...él la rechazó, la rechazó, ¡¡¡la rechazó!!!. 

Con apenas una frías palabras él había destruido todas sus esperanzas.

No, no fueron las palabras, fue aquel beso, aquel maldito y repugnante beso dado al pelirrojo.

Eso está mal, él no puede amarlo, es anormal, es horrible, es...es antinatural..

¿Qué pensarían lo demás si lo supieran?

Casi podía imaginar los comentarios burlones y crueles en la escuela: el muchacho más popular de la escuela, el sueño de la mayoría de las chicas era ¡¡¡GAY!!!.  Y peor aún, estaba enamorado de uno de los muchachos con peor fama, nada menos que el  explosivo pelirrojo Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien además era su compañero de equipo.

¿Y que dirían los del equipo?

Sin duda se sentirían horrorizados igual que ella. Esto podría afectar la carrera de Rukawa.

¿Y la familia de Rukawa?.

Sin duda sería un golpe tremendo. Rukawa pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes y distinguidas de Kanagawa, y un escándalo como ese le provocaría serios problemas, y por supuesto, muchos sufrimientos a sus padres.

-No, no puedo permitir que nadie se entere. Te amo Kaede Rukawa, y no permitiré que destruyas tu futuro.- Exclamó la muchacha en voz alta.

- Pero él está enamorado de Sakuragi, él incluso se atrevió a besarlo. ¿Puedes tú luchar contra sus sentimientos? .- Susurró una voz en su mente.

-Sakuragi lo odia, ellos  jamás estarán juntos. No hay manera de que ellos estén juntos.-Exclamó con mayor vehemencia, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.- Rukawa finalmente se dará cuenta de que lo que siente no es realmente amor, es solo admiración, él está demasiado sólo y la personalidad extrovertida de Sakuragi le llama la atención, eso es todo.

-¿Y si Sakuragi no lo odiara?, ellos podrían  hacerse amigos.

-Imposible, Sakuragi lo considera su peor enemigo. Él realmente lo odia, no lo soporta.

-Pero hoy le pasó el balón, hoy jugaron como equipo.- L e recordó la voz.- Sakuragi  le pasó el balón a Rukawa.. Este puede ser el inicio de algo, Sakuragi tiene facilidad para hacer amigos.

-No, eso nunca sucederá, por el bien de Rukawa yo evitaré cualquier posible cercanía entre ellos.

-¿Realmente lo harías?

Haruko se había levantado del suelo y estaba contemplando su rostro frente al espejo. Aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas en él, pero sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo distinto. Algo había cambiado en ella esa noche, ya no era la niña ingenua que había llegado. Ella estaba enamorada de Rukawa, y aunque el hecho de que jamás le hiciera caso a otras muchachas le había dado esperanzas de poder conquistarlo, también se había preparado para dejarlo ir si veía que otra chica lo hacía feliz. Pero jamás había cruzado por su mente que lo perdería por causa de su mejor amigo, un varón como él, era algo demasiado absurdo siquiera para ser pensado. 

¿Cómo sucedió?, ¿Qué vio en él?.¿ Es que no ve que eso es algo imposible, que solo le traerá dolor y vergüenza?. No, ella jamás permitiría que algo así le sucediera.

-Sí, haría cualquier cosa por separarlos.- La voz de Haruko era firme y decidida.- Sakuragi es un buen muchacho y lo aprecio como amigo, pero él sólo le trae sufrimientos a mi Kaede, haciéndole sentir algo que no puede ni debe ser. 

Luego de limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y acomodar sus cabellos, Haruko salió del baño y se detuvo frente a la cama donde yacía Sakuragi.. Una mezcla de sentimientos se revolvió en su interior, una sensación de rabia y de dolor, de celos y humillación, de odio, de un odio absurdo (ella lo sabía) pero que estaba calando en lo mas profundo de su ser. La imagen de Rukawa besándolo se había grabado en su mente con dolorosa claridad, y solo ver el rostro del pelirrojo parecía detonarla.

-Él es mío, no dejaré que lo lastimes.- Su voz fue dura.- Tu presencia le hace daño, y aunque me agradas como amigo si tengo que hacer algo que te hiera y  es por él bien de Rukawa, lo haré, puedes estar seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?. Preguntó una voz femenina.

Una Haruko asustada se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Ayako.

-¡¡¡Ayako!!!

-Shhhhhh, que puedes despertarlo.- Ayako se acercó a la cama de Sakuragi y observó un momento al muchacho.- Pobrecito, se ve algo pálido.- Luego mirando a Haruko.- Tú hermano me envió a buscarte, está molesto por tu demora.

-Oh, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o mi hermano se enfadará aún más.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Haruko, Ayako había notado la actitud nerviosa de la muchacha.

-No nada, solo estoy cansada.

Ayako recorrió la habitación con la mirada, sentía algo tenso el ambiente, estaba segura que algo había sucedido. Su mirada tropezó entonces con las fotografías que continuaban tiradas en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

-¿Y esas fotografías?

-Eh?, hmmm sí, se las traía a Sakuragi pero al entrar me tropecé y las tiré, estaba por recogerlas cuando llegaste.-Dijo, inclinándose a recogerlas rápidamente.

-¿Y te distrajiste mirándolo como dormía?, no te culpo, parece un angelito y no hay muchas ocasiones para observarlo con tanta tranquilidad. –Rió divertida Ayako.- Apuesto a que hasta el mismísimo Rukawa podría mirarlo tranquilamente sin temer a ser agredido...

-Mi hermano nos está esperando, será mejor que nos apresuremos.-La voz de Haruko sonó seca.

Ayako la vio desaparecer tras la puerta apresuradamente.

-Definitivamente algo anda mal con Haruko, estoy segura que algo le sucedió.- Le dirigió una última mirada a Hanamichi que seguía profundamente dormido y luego salió por la puerta pensando en averiguar que era lo que esa muchachita ocultaba. 

*************************************************************************************************

Por fin terminé el cuarto capítulo. Debo decir que la historia se está desarrollando por su propia cuenta, no tengo idea lo que seguirá e incluso estoy algo sorprendida por lo sucedido en este capítulo. ¿Opiniones?


	5. Un sueño

1 UN SUEÑO  
  
El gimnasio entero rugió, el balón había entrado en la red dándole la victoria a Shohoku. Un grito de euforia escapó de los labios de Hanamichi, el sueño de Akagi se estaba haciendo realidad y él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, le estaba ayudando a lograrlo. Ahora estaban a un paso de ganar el campeonato nacional. La sensación era maravillosa, su corazón latía muy fuerte y podía sentir el grito de la gente en sus venas:  
  
"Lo logré, pude encestar y darle la victoria a Shohoku", pensó emocionado. "¡Vamos a ganar el campeonato!".  
  
Sintiendo una multitud de sensaciones cerró por un momento los ojos, solo para sentir el latir de su propio corazón al ritmo de los gritos de alegría del público.  
  
El dolor, la frustración, el miedo, todo, absolutamente todo había desaparecido, ahora solo sentía una alegría inmensa, unos deseos locos de abrasar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a todo el mundo y de gritar y festejar con toda la gente que los había apoyado. Pero entonces algo cambió, los gritos de alegría dieron paso a los de asombro y luego a gritos de horror. Confuso por este cambio en el ambiente Hanamichi abrió sus ojos algo desconcertado.  
  
Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, él giró para mirar a sus compañeros pero solo se encontró con la mirada de Rukawa.  
  
-¿Kitsune?.- Preguntó todavía confuso. Hanamichi pensó que algo andaba mal con el zorro, el normalmente frío muchacho lo miraba angustiado. Rukawa entonces bajó la vista al suelo, Hanamichi siguió la mirada de su enemigo y un grito de horror escapó de su boca. Allí, tirado sobre el suelo, estaba su propio cuerpo. El pelirrojo se sintió atontado por esta visión, en ese momento comenzó a ver su cuerpo, aparentemente inerte, rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo. Sin saber que hacer, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando alguna explicación a tan aterradora situación, pero ya nadie parecía notar su presencia. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él y desesperado comenzó a retroceder tratando de alejarse de lo que parecía ser una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido en toda su vida.  
  
En ese momento sintió que alguien lo empujaba.  
  
-Eh tú, ¿te crees mejor que nosotros?.- Un tipo de mal aspecto le gritaba.  
  
-¿Uh?... De repente todo había cambiado a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el gimnasio eso estaba claro, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de donde podría encontrarse.  
  
-Escucha pelirrojo idiota, te daremos una paliza.- Para su sorpresa, Hanamichi se vio entonces rodeado por un grupo de pandilleros de aspecto amenazante. Eran 8 muchachos, una cantidad manejable para alguien como él, acostumbrado a pelear. Sin embargo, sus caras se le hicieron familiares, estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes.  
  
-¿Ya habíamos peleado?.- Se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
-Eres un estúpido, gigante pelirrojo.- Gritó con rabia un tipo de cabello verde.-Hace un momento nos tomaste por sorpresa, pero ahora no podrás contra todos nosotros.  
  
Entonces recordó. Eran ellos, los tipos con quienes se había peleado justo cuando buscaba ayuda para su padre.  
  
-Vamos idiota, ¿o es que estas asustado?. –Uno de los tipos lo empujó.  
  
-El bebe tiene miedo, jajajajajajaja.-  
  
Hanamichi los observó uno por uno, todos parecían tener mas de 17 años y sus rostros vulgares y desagradables activaron dolorosos recuerdos en su memoria. Conocía muy bien esas caras, eran las mismas que durante muchas noches lo atormentaron en sus pesadillas después de la muerte de su padre.  
  
-Déjenme.- Les gritó.  
  
Pero ellos no lo escuchaban, comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad, tal y como había sucedido en aquella ocasión.  
  
Pero si era igual que aquella vez, entonces...  
  
-Debo ayudar a mi padre, después lucharé todo lo que quieran...- Les dijo. Si esos idiotas estaban allí, significaba que su padre aún estaba vivo. Mientras les gritaba, trataba de defenderse de los golpes.  
  
- Escuchen al nenito, está llamando a su papi.  
  
-Nadie te va a salvar de esta...  
  
-No, ustedes no entienden, mi padre necesita ayuda....  
  
-El que necesita ayuda eres tú....  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!.- La lluvia de golpes y patadas no se detenía y él podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre.  
  
Después de unos minutos todo terminó, se encontraba solo y su cuerpo lastimado apenas respondía. Alzó su cabeza y vio frente a él una puerta semiabierta, descolorida y con un símbolo extrañamente tallado en ella.  
  
Él conocía esa puerta.  
  
Por supuesto que sí, era la puerta de su casa.  
  
Y él sabía lo que había detrás de ella.  
  
El cadáver de su padre.  
  
-No, por favor no.- Su voz era apenas un susurro.  
  
-Lo siento pero su padre sufrió un infarto, hicimos lo posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde. – La voz del doctor resonó fuerte, tal como había sonado en aquella oportunidad, y tal como se había repetido en sus pesadillas.  
  
-Es mi culpa, si hubiese llegado antes, si tan solo yo...  
  
-Pobre hombre, murió antes de poder recibir ayuda.- La voz de una de sus vecinas llegó claramente a sus oídos.- Claro, mientras él sufría el ataque, el delincuente de su hijo estaba de juerga con sus amigos.  
  
-NO, YO TRATE DE BUSCAR AYUDA, PERO ELLOS NO ME DEJARON-  
  
-Es una vergüenza, el pobre trabajaba día y noche para mantenerlo y al muchacho ni siquiera le importaba.  
  
-NO ES VERDAD, YO LO AMABA, ERA MI PADRE.  
  
Las voces se fueron disolviendo y un silencio pesado calló sobre él.  
  
-PAPÁ, PAPAAAAAAAAAAA. POR FAVOR PERDONAME. ¡TE AMÓ!,yo... yo te amo, por favor vuelve, no quiero estar solo, por favor...  
  
Su voz se quebró en sollozos. Su vieja y conocida angustia hizo presa de él, volvía a sentir ese profundo dolor en su corazón. Había vuelto a revivir aquel horrible episodio, cuyo solo pensamiento bastaba para hacer sangrar esa herida que tan profundamente había marcado su alma.  
  
-Shhhhh, todo va a estar bien.- Una voz suave llegó hasta sus oídos y como si tuviese algún poder especial sobre él, sintió su angustia disminuir. Una brisa ligera pareció envolverlo y trajo con ella miles de pétalos de Sakura, que parecieron iniciar una hermosa danza a su alrededor.  
  
No había nada mas, era solo una agradable sensación que le recorría el cuerpo y parecía llegar hasta su alma. Respiró profundo y sintió las suaves caricias de los pétalos sobre rostro, casi como si lo dibujaran. Era una sensación tal dulce y desconocida...  
  
¿De quien era esa voz?, no la reconocía, parecía tan suave, tan cálida.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y volvió a ver los bosques que él y su padre recorrían cuando él era solo un niño. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.  
  
  
  
*************************** 


	6. Rukawa

1.1 RUKAWA  
  
  
  
Señorito.  
  
Señorito Kaede.  
  
-¿Hmm?  
  
¿Señorito, puedo ayudarle en algo?. Parece usted intranquilo.  
  
Rukawa vio la cara preocupada del mayordomo, pero apenas se alzó de hombros.  
  
-No gracias. – Fue su escueta respuesta. El mayordomo le dirigió una segunda mirada pero no hizo mas preguntas, conocía demasiado bien al joven Kaede como para esperar una respuesta más extensa. Sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que le pasaba, lo conocía desde que era un bebe y a pesar que su carácter siempre había sido bastante parco, estaba seguro que algo lo tenía muy mal. Dejando una bandeja con un jugo de naranja sobre la mesita de noche del muchacho, el hombre agregó:  
  
-Su madre llega mañana de Europa y la señorita Tomoyo me pidió que le recordara que mañana vendrá para recibirla junto a usted.  
  
-Tengo que entrenar.  
  
-Se lo dije, pero de todas maneras dice que vendrá.-Rukawa hizo un gesto de indiferencia. – Por cierto señorito, permítame felicitarlo, supe que hoy ganaron.  
  
-....  
  
-Bueno, me retiro, si necesita algo solo llámeme.  
  
  
  
-Gracias.  
  
  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar en el dormitorio del muchacho, pero esta vez el sueño no llegó. Demasiadas emociones, incluso para el príncipe del hielo.  
  
-Ganamos, somos los más fuertes.- Se dijo complacido, y aunque estaba cansado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para poder dormir.  
  
Repasó mentalmente su actuación durante el partido, era algo que siempre solía hacer después de cada juego, para poder corregir los errores. Quería ser el mejor, y nada lo detendría, por ahora lo más importante era ganar el campeonato nacional y para ello requeriría mejorar su condición física, su cansancio era un serio obstáculo a superar. Las imágenes desfilaban ágiles por su mente, aunque había una en especial que él trataba inútilmente de evitar. Pero no importaba cuando tratara de ignorarla, poco a poco iba desplazando todas las otras imágenes hasta ocupar totalmente su mente. Esta era una lucha que venía entablando desde hacia varios meses, específicamente desde la primera vez que se había topado con aquel ser de chispeantes ojos castaños y rebeldes cabellos rojos.  
  
-Mi pobre Do'aho.- Suspiró triste. La imagen del pelirrojo postrado le produjo una sensación de amargura, le hubiera gustado tanto quedarse junto a él para cuidarlo. Entonces recordó la fotografía que traía en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y la sacó con sumo cuidado.  
  
-Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.- Le susurró, y depositó un beso suave sobre ella.  
  
Después de meses de luchas consigo mismo, finalmente había admitido la increíble verdad: él, Kaede Rukawa, se había enamorado. Pero el suyo, quien lo hubiera pensado, era un amor imposible, porque de todos los seres humanos que poblaban el planeta, él tuvo que enamorarse justo del tipo más opuesto e improbable: Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
Al principio creyó que era solo curiosidad, jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiese progresar tan rápido en el basketball, sin duda el muchacho había nacido para jugar ese deporte. Pero su interés iba mas allá de lo meramente deportivo, siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que él hacía o decía y no podía evitarlo. "Es solo un idiota, ridículo y presuntuoso chiquillo, se decía, un tonto que es capaz de entrar en un equipo solo para impresionar a una chica". A medida que pasaba el tiempo la relación entre ellos iba empeorando, ya no podían estar juntos sin pelear, eran demasiado opuestos y Hanamichi realmente lo detestaba. El muy estúpido estaba celoso de él, envidiaba su popularidad con las chicas y su notoria superioridad en el basketball y sin embargo no se daba cuenta que él mismo tenía mucho más. Pero de cierta manera, él realmente disfrutaba molestándolo, le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerlo enfadar solo para ver brillar esos ojos castaños.  
  
Todo sobre él le llamaba la atención, su alegría, su ingenuidad, su tesón por ser mejor y su absoluta indiferencia a lo que el resto pudiese pensar de él, siempre hacía lo que sentía aunque aquello le valiese después los golpes del capitán "Gori". Era un espíritu de fuego viviendo a plenitud la vida. Con el correr de los meses Hanamichi fue ganando mas espacio en sus pensamientos, pero él se decía que solo era una entretención, una especie de bufón que conseguía la difícil tarea de divertirlo, su principal preocupación seguía siendo ser el mejor basquetbolista de Japón y aquel tonto no iba a distraerlo de ello. Pero la "distracción" siguió, y pasó de ser solo espiritual a tornarse peligrosamente física, ya no era solo su "espíritu" lo que lo atraía, el maldito idiota tenía un físico que estaba provocando extrañas reacciones en sus hormonas y el compartir las duchas definitivamente no le estaba ayudando con el problema. Sus hermosos cabellos rojos, la sensual forma de su boca, su chispeante mirada castaña, su esbelto cuerpo, todo sobre él le atraía y en el último tiempo le estaba provocando sueños que nada tenían que ver con el basketball.  
  
  
  
Al principio se negó a admitirlo, era demasiado ridículo para siquiera pensarlo, pero allí estaba, tentándole cada vez que lo veía. Él no era ningún chico ingenuo y ya tenía experiencia en lo que respecta al sexo, aunque nunca se había enamorado realmente. A pesar de su carácter frío, sus hormonas eran las de un adolescente normal y estaban tan activas como las de cualquier chico, solo que su obsesión por el basketball y la indiferencia que le provocaban las chicas en general, le habían permitido mantenerlas a raya. Tener sexo era una cosa, pero hacer el amor era algo totalmente distinto y él solo tenía experiencia en lo primero, pero jamás había estado enamorado. Hasta ahora.  
  
Ser homosexual no le preocupaba, siempre había pensado que el amor iba mas allá de un mero detalle como el género (femenino o masculino) del ser amado, el amor simplemente no tiene reglas, se ama o no se ama. Ya es bastante difícil encontrar el verdadero amor como para estar preocupándose por el que dirán, solo basta ver los miles de matrimonios que se sostienen por las apariencias, solo para complacer a la siempre exigente e hipócrita sociedad. Un ejemplo de ello son sus padres: ambos son exitosos empresarios provenientes de aristócratas familias acaudaladas, pero que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por separado porque simplemente ya no se soportan. Dos seres egoístas a quienes ni siguiera su hijo les importa. Gracioso, los sirvientes se preocupan mas de él, que sus propios padres.  
  
Amar y ser amado también era algo con lo que había soñado, aunque enamorarse del "desastre pelirrojo" no estaba definitivamente en sus sueños. Sin embargo estaba enamorado y ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había asumido como algo irremediable. Era su mayor secreto, su más grande alegría y su más profundo dolor.  
  
Pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado por culpa de su debilidad, esa tonta muchacha lo había sorprendido besando a Hanamichi. Su secreto estaba develado.  
  
No lo había podido evitar, parecía tan frágil e indefenso que no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar esos suaves y sensuales labios. Una oportunidad como aquella, no la iba a desperdiciar.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
-No se preocupen, el muchacho estará bien.- Los había tranquilizado el médico.  
  
Sintió un profundo alivio.  
  
-¿Él podrá volver a jugar pronto?. -Escuchó preguntar a Mitsui.  
  
-Hmmm... me temo que no.- Respondió el médico. -Su lesión es muy seria, la caída que tuvo pudo haber traído consecuencias más graves...como una parálisis (oh no, mi pobre do'hao). Afortunadamente él es un muchacho muy fuerte, y estoy seguro que con un tratamiento adecuado y el apoyo de ustedes, podrán tenerlo pronto de vuelta.  
  
-Tengo que verlo.- Se había dicho y aprovechando que los de su equipo seguían escuchando al doctor, y que la mayoría del personal estaba ocupado con una mujer que gritaba indignada porque nadie la había atendido, se deslizó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Hanamichi.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación escuchó unos quejidos.  
  
-hmñnnm...no...por favor.- El pelirrojo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.- no, por favor no...papá, no...  
  
El pobre muchacho sin duda estaba sufriendo una pesadilla. Rukawa se sentó a su lado y trató de calmarlo.  
  
-Tranquilo do'aho.- Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente los cabellos del muchacho, procurando tranquilizarlo.  
  
-....hmmñnm...no... es mi culpa...papá.......por favor perdóname .....- Seguía moviéndose angustiado.  
  
- Shhhhh, todo va a estar bien.  
  
-...te amo...- La voz angustiada susurró.  
  
La mano acariciante se detuvo, y él miró asustado al muchacho de los cabellos rojos. ¿Había escuchado bien?.  
  
-..hmmnmno....yo te amo....hnoñmm....no quiero estar solo...., por favor...  
  
A la angustia de la voz, se unieron las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr libremente por las mejillas del muchacho. El corazón del jugador de cabellos negros comenzó a latir fuertemente, había soñado tantas veces con escuchar esas palabras..., pero no, no eran para él. Hanamichi seguía soñando, al parecer con su padre muerto, y se estaba agitando demasiado.  
  
  
  
- Shhhhh, todo va a estar bien.- Le volvió a repetir con más fuerza (hubiese dado cualquier cosa por protegerlo, por calmar su dolor). Como si lo escuchara, la respiración del pelirrojo se fue tranquilizando y poco a poco su sueño se tornó mas pacifico.  
  
  
  
Lo miró atentamente, él conocía cada uno de sus gestos pero era la primera vez que lo podía contemplar así, durmiendo pacíficamente (y no es tarea fácil ver al pelirrojo tan tranquilo, podría no volver a tener una oportunidad como esa). Era bonito, realmente bonito, de una belleza exótica y una sensualidad que él mismo parecía desconocer. Tan inocente, tan ingenuo, se preguntó que diría si supiera la clase de pensamientos que le provocaba. Seguramente se horrorizaría y lo odiaría aún más.  
  
  
  
-Do'aho, si tu supieras.....- Suspiró con amargura, mientras miraba el rostro algo infantil del muchacho dormido.  
  
Extendió su mano sobre el rostro de pelirrojo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente. Quería grabar en su mente cada detalle de sus facciones. Luego, apenas rozándolo, sus largos dedos comenzaron a dibujar suavemente el perfil de Hanamichi hasta detenerse sobre su boca. Había soñado tantas veces con besarlo, con explorar los secretos de esa boca para enseñarle lo que es el placer, lo que es el verdadero amor. Suavemente dibujó con sus dedos la forma de sus labios, pero al estar tan cerca, mas cerca de lo que nunca había estado, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarlos con su propia boca. La sensación era simplemente maravillosa, sintió que un extraño calor le recorría todo el cuerpo y que a su paso iba derritiendo todos sus hielos, llevándose su dolor y su soledad.  
  
Pero no podía engañarse, si Hanamichi hubiese estado despierto él estaría en este momento en el suelo, con la marca de su puño en la cara (el pensar que Hana algún día le correspondiera era casi risible). Sintiendo toda la amargura de su amor no correspondido, rompió su beso sintiéndose el tipo más patético al estar mendigándole amor a un muchachito dormido.  
  
-Bueno, al menos él no lo sabe.- Se dijo, aunque no estaba seguro que este pensamiento realmente lo alegrara.  
  
Pero entonces...  
  
-Ru-ka-wa.....-  
  
Allí estaba Haruko Akagi, mirándolo horrorizada.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-Maldición, y justo tenía que ser ella.- Le dirigió una mirada dura al retrato.- Francamente Do'hao, no sé que le ves.  
  
Él no sabía mucho de Haruko Akagi y sinceramente nunca se hubiera preocupado de averiguarlo de no estar su Hana-kun de por medio. Para empezar, la hermana menor del capitán Akagi, era la típica muchacha dulzona y molesta, como la mayoría de las que lo seguían en la escuela, pero lo más importante acerca de ella es que era muy amiga de su Do'aho. De hecho, por lo que había escuchado, ese tonto había entrado al equipo solo para impresionarla. Tal vez era lo único que podía agradecerle a ella, el haber enseñado a ese adorable estúpido lo que es el basketball, cambiando totalmente de esa manera su destino. Pero eso no significaba que él pudiera soportar su proximidad al pelirrojo, le molestaba absolutamente su cercanía y los celos lo corroían cada vez que su do'aho parecía babear cuando ella estaba cerca.  
  
Él sabía que le gustaba a Haruko, de hecho ese era el principal motivo por el cual Hanamichi lo odiaba, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera al punto de atreverse a besarlo. La mayoría de las muchachas le escribían cartas tontas donde le confesaban sus sentimientos, o se le declaraban (rojas como tomate) con frases entrecortadas, pero Haruko lo había besado. Al principio estaba sorprendido por la audacia de la muchacha, pero luego se molestó y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, se asustó.  
  
¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hanamichi los hubiera visto? (lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, eso es seguro)  
  
Pero...¿qué pasaría ahora?  
  
¿Se lo diría a Sakuragi?  
  
No, estaba seguro que no, pero le preocupaba como afectaría esto su amistad con el pelirrojo. Cuando se está enamorado se es capaz de muchas cosas (y él lo sabía por experiencia propia). Además la lesión de su Do'aho era otro punto que le preocupaba, el médico había dicho que se recuperaría pero que necesitaría mucha ayuda. Estar inactivo sin duda lo afectaría y él no quería que se deprimiera, estando solo podría ser peligroso.  
  
-Maldición, tendré que vigilarte muy de cerca Hana, no puedo permitir que esa bruja te haga daño.- Ella se veía buena persona, pero Rukawa no se fiaba, después de todo ¿quién hubiera pensado que se atrevería a besarlo?. No, definitivamente debía estar muy atento.  
  
  
  
Bueno, bueno... me he tardado pero aquí estoy con dos nuevos capítulos. Tengo algunas ideas para el próximo, pero me gustaría saber su opinión: ¿Les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿hago correr sangre, estallar autos, bajar a los extraterrestres, en los próximos capítulos?. Si tienen sugerencias, por favor hacerlas llegar.  
  
Muchas gracias por sus opiniones a quienes leyeron mi otro fanfics ("Feliz Navidad Hanamichi Sakuragi"), me alegro que les haya gustado. Espero publicar pronto un cuento corto como ese para el día de los enamorados. Saludos a todos. Fadet  
  
2 


	7. El Reencuentro

****

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Después de un par de semanas de receso, las actividades en el gimnasio de Shohoku se habían reanudado, su ahora famoso equipo de basketball había recomenzado sus diarias prácticas con miras a obtener esta vez el primer lugar en el campeonato nacional. Las prácticas eran ahora bastante concurridas, todos estaban deseosos de ver jugar a los tipos que habían sido capaces de tal hazaña y a los novatos que remplazarían a los que se habían ido. 

El primer día había sido bastante emocionante, el viejo equipo se había reunido y le había dado la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes. Miyagi había asumido totalmente su papel de nuevo capitán y les había prometido poner todo de su parte para llevar al Shohoku al primer lugar.  Entre risas nerviosas y gritos de parte de algunas fanáticas, se fueron nombrando uno a uno los integrantes del equipo. Por supuesto que los antiguos se llevaron los aplausos más fuertes, especialmente el ídolo de la mayoría de las muchachas, Kaede Rukawa. Con mucho orgullo se anunció la elección de este último para participar en la "Selección Japonesa de Basketball".  A pesar de que esto suponía una gran perdida para el equipo, no podían evitar estar orgullosos de que un integrante de Shohoku  fuera llamado a la selección.

 Después de los anuncios, se realizó un pequeño festejo en honor del equipo. Todos habían asistido, incluso Akagi y Kogure, quienes habían estado presentes como invitados especiales, el único ausente había sido el N° 10 de Shohoku, Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien aún continuaba recuperándose de su lesión. Pero como para recordarles su existencia, se encontraba su ejercito celebrando alegremente con el resto de los miembros del club de basketball.

Ubicados estratégicamente junto a una mesa llena de comida, los amigos del pelirrojo conversaban animadamente.

- Menos mal que Hanamichi no está aquí, le habría dado mucha rabia  saber que Rukawa fue seleccionado y él no. – Murmuró divertido Okus.

- Pobre Hanamichi, ha sido duro para él, mientras Rukawa aumenta su fama, él tiene que seguir en rehabilitación. – Se condolió Yohei.

- Tenía muchas ganas de venir hoy, pero se lo prohibieron. – Agregó Takamiya, mientras tomaba una bandeja llena de galletas y comenzaba a devorarlas rápidamente.- Ñam, ñam, ñam,... el tratamiento es realmente doloroso...ñam, ñam , pero creo que la comida que le dan es peor, yo no podría sobrevivir con tan poco.

- Porque eres un glotón.- Se mofó Yohei, mientras le quitaba unas cuantas galletas de la bandeja.-  Si Hanamichi no fuera hiperactivo, con todo lo que come estaría tan gordo como tú. Pero como ahora no puede hacer todo el ejercicio que hacía antes, debe regular su alimentación.

- Vaya doctor Mito, es usted una eminencia.- Se burló Noma.

- Yohei Mito tiene razón, Hanamichi Sakuragi necesita una dieta especial  ahora que está en tratamiento. – Intervino una voz femenina. Ayako se había acercado al grupo para saber mas sobre el estado de salud del N° 10 del equipo.- Y ahora cuéntenme ¿cómo está nuestro pelirrojo Tensai?.- 

- Muy bien y mejorando rápidamente, aunque se ha quejado por que ninguno del equipo lo ha ido a visitar desde hace varias semanas.- 

- ¿Y que se cree ese idiota?, ¿piensa que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer?.- Gruñó Miyagi, algo celoso por la preocupación que Ayako demostraba por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué clase de capitán va a ser usted Riota Miyagi?.- Lo reprendió Ayako después de golpearlo con su abanico.- Su deber es preocuparse por el bienestar de todos sus jugadores.

- Auch, pero si Haruko le escribe y lo visita, no creo que a él le interese que nadie mas lo vaya a ver.

- ¿Haruko?, ella aún no lo ha ido a visitar.- Intervino Takamiya.

- ¿Cómo?. – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ayako y Miyagi.

- Al parecer Haruko ha estado muy ocupada, pero  le escribe todas las semanas.- Les explicó Yohei.- Ya pueden imaginar lo feliz que se pone cada vez que recibe una carta suya, aunque igual está algo decepcionado por que no lo ha ido a visitar personalmente.

- ¿Ocupada?.- Se extrañó Ayako.- Pero si hasta Akagi y Kogure que han estado realmente ocupados con su ingreso a la Universidad se han dado el tiempo de ir a visitarlo. Hmmm, aquí hay algo extraño, Haruko ha estado portándose muy rara últimamente.

- ¿Pasa algo con mi hermana?.- Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del ex capitán de Shohoku.

- ¡¡¡Gori, tanto tiempo!!!.- Saludaron alegres los integrantes del ejercito de Sakuragi.

- Grrrrrrrrr., a quien le dicen Gori, idiotas. – Un pesado puño se dejo caer en las cabezas de los impertinentes muchachos.- Ahora me dicen que pasa con mi hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?. – Todos se volvieron a ver a Haruko.

- Nada importante, solo nos preguntábamos porque no has ido a ver a Hanamichi. – Le dijo Ayako, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

- Mi hermana no tiene porque ir a visitar a ese idiota.

- Pero como nueva ayudante es su deber el estar preocupada por todos los integrantes del equipo.- Señaló Ayako, y luego volviéndose a la muchacha. – Haruko, pensé que lo irías a visitar.

La mirada de todos se concentraron en la recién llegada.

- Es que he estado algo ocupada, pero le he escrito todas las semanas.- Se apresuró a excusarse la muchacha.- ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿Está enfadado porque no lo he ido a ver?.

- ¿Contigo?, Jamás.- Rió Yohei.- Eres la última persona con la que él podría enfadarse. – Pero sería bueno que lo fueras a visitar, él pobre ha estado sintiéndose un poco solo.

- No se preocupen, el próximo fin de semana lo visitaré.- Se apresuró a asegurarles.- Lamento no haber podido hacerlo antes, pero he estado demasiado ocupada. 

Ayako la miró suspicaz. ¿Ocupada?, no lo creía, estaba segura que Haruko ocultaba algo. 

Desde que Hanamichi había sido internado en la clínica, Haruko se había estado comportando bastante rara, Ayako había pensado que solo era ansiedad por la salud de su amigo, pero ahora se enteraba que ella nunca lo había visitado en la clínica, cuando lo lógico hubiese sido que lo fuese a ver regularmente, en vez de solo enviarle cartas. Había estado a punto de preguntarle, pero decidió que era mejor interrogarla a solas. Con Akagi allí, sería difícil que la muchacha se sincerara y ella necesitaba que le diera una buena explicación sobre su extraño comportamiento durante las últimas semanas. 

La directora del equipo observó atentamente a la muchacha más joven. Parecía estar tranquila, aunque casi podía jurar que su mente estaba en algún otro lugar.

"Hmmm, es extraño.- Reflexionó mentalmente Ayako.- tengo la impresión que no le agrada mucho la idea de visitar a Sakuragi, pero no, eso es imposible. Ellos son amigos y ella siempre lo ha apoyado en todo. " 

La mente de la joven directora estaba llena de preguntas, pero había optado por dejar la búsqueda de respuesta para después, mientras tanto se conformaría con observar atentamente a Haruko para percibir cualquier posible indicio que la ayudara a resolver el misterio. Lo primero sería hacerla visitar a Hanamichi Sakuragi y esta vez no habrían excusas.

Mientas Ayako se hacía ese propósito, Haruko Akagi se debatía con sus propias inquietudes.

La pobre muchacha podía sentir la mirada de Ayako sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, de hecho, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Tenía miedo que alguien viese su angustia y le hiciera preguntas. Y sin embargo..., ya no importaba si estaba preparada o no, la hora del reencuentro finalmente había llegado.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde lo ocurrido, pero ella seguía sin poder asimilarlo. En un primer momento había creído enloquecer de dolor, cuando se amaba con la intensidad que ella lo hacía, enfrentarse a una situación como la que vivió aquella noche no era fácil. Pero con el paso del tiempo había logrado tranquilizarse, aunque eso no significaba que el dolor hubiera disminuido. Afortunadamente no se volvió a encontrar con ellos después de aquel incidente, pero sabía que no podría postergar por siempre ese momento, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlos. Ese tiempo le sirvió para meditar sobre ella, sobre Rukawa  y  especialmente sobre lo que haría cuando volvieran a reencontrarse. Ahora estaba allí, tan cerca como la última vez, pero tan distante y frío como siempre. Como si nada hubiese cambiado. 

Por un momento quiso creerlo.

¿Y si fuera así?

¿Si todo hubiese sido un malentendido, una equivocación?

¿Y si todo lo que pasó aquella noche, fue solo producto de su imaginación?

¿Solo un mal sueño?

Pero no.

Ya no podía engañarse.

Miles de veces había estado tentada de dejarse convencer por su mente, que lo ocurrido había sido solo un mal sueño, una estúpida alucinación producto del cansancio. Pero era inútil, aquello había sido real, tan real como las 36 fotos que había tirado sobre el piso de aquella  habitación esa maldita noche, tan real como las 35 fotos que finalmente se llevó y rompió en mil pedazos en su dormitorio.

Y sin embargo...

Él parecía ser el de siempre.

¿Acaso había cambiado?. 

Sus ojos lo buscaron por el salón y lo encontraron sentado junto al profesor Ansai, escuchando lo que este le decía. 

No.

Era el mismo de siempre. 

El Rukawa que todos conocían.

Frío e indiferente.

Admirado y envidiado por todos.

Tan hermoso...

Tan perfecto...

Todo ese tiempo había estado temiendo su reencuentro con él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiosa de tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

Volver a ver a Rukawa había sido difícil, eran la alegría y el dolor mezclados. La alegría de sentirlo cerca y el dolor de su indiferencia. El recuerdo de su rechazo la hacía enrojecer y a menudo se preguntaba como había sido capaz de besarlo. En sus sueños era él quien le robaba un beso, quien la buscaba y le decía que la amaba, jamás se le habría pasado por la mente tomar la iniciativa y menos besarlo como lo había hecho, ella no era ese tipo de chica. Pero tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido nunca que él pudiese estar enamorado de un muchacho, menos de Sakuragi. 

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

¿De aquel beso?

¿La odiaría por descubrir su secreto?

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante su cercanía. 

Ella estaba tan nerviosa, tan angustiada....

En cambio él...

Él seguía allí, escuchando atento al profesor Ansai, tan indiferente como siempre a todo lo que le rodeaba.  Solo concentrado en las palabras de su maestro.

¿De que hablarían?

Seguro de su futuro. Su "brillante futuro", pensó con orgullo.

Cuando supo que él había sido seleccionado, sintió una mezcla de emociones, pero la mas fuerte de todas había sido la sensación de alivio. Sí, porque eso significaba poner mas distancia entre él y Sakuragi, aunque ello significara no poder verlo por un largo tiempo. La distancia física entre ellos haría reflexionar a Rukawa sobre lo absurdo de sus sentimientos y volvería a concentrarse solo en el basketball, en ser el jugador N°1 de Japón. 

- ...¿Haruko?...¡¡¡HARUKO!!!

- ¿Si?.- Perdida en sus propios pensamientos no había escuchado lo que el resto hablaba.

- Muchacha, tú no cambias.- La regañó cómicamente Ayako, luego dirigiéndole una mirada a Rukawa que seguía escuchando al profesor Ansai, comentó fingiendo alivio.- Afortunadamente para el resto de los jugadores, Rukawa no estará para distraerte. Podrías resultar hasta peligrosa para su seguridad.

- Oh, Ayako, no me digas eso.- Se sonrojó Haruko.

Todos rieron divertidos menos Akagi, a quien no le agradaba esa clase de bromas con respecto a su hermana.

- Te decía, que tu primera misión como mi ayudante sería visitar  "personalmente" a Hanamichi. – Señaló Ayako procurando dar énfasis a sus palabras.-El "Deber" de una "asistente del equipo" es preocuparse del bienestar de sus jugadores, especialmente cuando están lesionados. 

- ¡Hanamichi se pondrá feliz, esperen a que le contemos!.- Exclamó Takamiya.

- No, mejor que sea una sorpresa, será mas divertido.- Opinó Noma.

- Sí, una sorpresa.- Estuvo de acuerdo Yohei.- tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien, esto será realmente muy divertido.

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, EL EJERCITO DE SAKURAGI VUELVE A LA CARGA!!!.- Gritaron los cuatro muchachos a la vez, ante las risas del resto del equipo, los gruñidos del ex-capitán gorila y la mirada angustiada de su hermana menor.

- ¿Han dicho los doctores cuanto tiempo tendrá que estar en rehabilitación?.- Preguntó Mitsui, quien acababa de acercarse al grupo.

Las risas se cortaron de inmediato. Todos centraron su mirada en Yohei, el mejor amigo del pelirrojo y quien más estaba al tanto de su recuperación. 

- Con Hanamichi nunca se sabe.- Reconoció Yohei .- Si se lo propone podría lograrlo solo en 3 meses, pero también puede suceder que (como es habitual) pierda el genio y haga una tontería que lo deje postrado por un año. 

- Tenemos que vigilarlo.- La voz de Mitsui se escuchó seria.- La rehabilitación se hace  aun más larga y tediosa cuando se está ansioso por jugar. 

- Y es por eso que nuestra segunda asistente irá a visitarlo este fin de semana para asegurarse de que él está bien, ¿verdad Haruko?.- Ayako pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha y sonrió al resto del grupo.

Haruko procuró sonreír para disimular su malestar e incomodidad. Había evitado tanto como le fue posible un contacto físico con Sakuragi, a cambio, durante semanas le había estado enviando alegres cartas donde le decía lo mucho que lamentaba no poder visitarlo, pero que lo pondría al corriente de todo lo que sucediera. Le había costado mucho escribir las primeras líneas, pero sabía que no podía dejar que él sospechara algo. Si de buenas a primeras ella se comportaba diferente, él le haría preguntas que ella no podía ni quería responder.

Hoy se había reencontrado con Rukawa. 

Pronto tendría que hacerlo con Sakuragi.

Era inevitable.

Su mirada se volvió nuevamente hacia donde estaba Rukawa, pero esta vez encontró sus ojos fijos en ella. 


	8. La Propuesta del Profesor Ansai

LA PROPUESTA DEL PROFESOR ANSAI 

En circunstancias normales Kaede Rukawa se hubiese marchado inmediatamente después de la ceremonia de presentación del equipo, pero esta ocasión era diferente, necesitaba averiguar algunas cosas y esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo.  Le fastidiaba enormemente el asedio y los gritos de sus admiradoras, pero valdría la pena el malestar si con ello lograba obtener algunas noticias relacionadas con cierto pelirrojo jugador.

Cuando vio al ejercito de Sakuragi conversar alegremente junto a una de las mesas de comida decidió ubicarse lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, sin que ellos lo notaran. Al comienzo varias chicas se le acercaron para felicitarlo, interrumpiendo su concentración, pero él apenas si las miró (¿Por qué no lo podrían dejar tranquilo?). Afortunadamente el profesor Ansai se le acercó y les pidió a las muchachas que lo dejaran un momento a solas con él para poder hablar sobre algo importante. Las chicas le dirigieron una última mirada, suspiraron  y se fueron.

La gran barriga del profesor comenzó a ser agitada por la risa. 

- Jojojojojojojo, debes tenerles un poco de paciencia. -Exclamó divertido.- Recuerda que son ellas quienes los apoyan durante el juego.

A Rukawa no le hacía la menor gracia aquello, es cierto que ellas siempre lo apoyaban, pero la mayoría de las veces eran mas un fastidio que una ayuda. 

- Profesor, ¿sobre que usted quería hablarme?.- Le preguntó.

Sin hacer caso de la pregunta del joven jugador, el profesor Ansai señaló a los amigos de Sakuragi.

- Mira a esos muchachos.- Exclamó el viejo profesor.- Si que han elegido un buen lugar para conversar.- Luego agregó. -¿No son ellos los amigos de Sakuragi?.

Algo extrañado por el comportamiento del profesor, pero sin mostrar la menor emoción, Rukawa dirigió su mirada hacia los amigos del pelirrojo, preguntándose cuanto de su conversación se había perdido. Pequeños extractos de ella llegaban a él.

- Debo hablar con ellos después, quiero saber como ha estado Sakuragi.

-  Yo también.- Pensó frustrado.- Por eso estoy aquí tratando de escuchar lo que dicen, pero siendo interrumpido por todos. No he logrado oír nada que valga la pena.

- Sé que tú y él no se llevan bien.-Escuchó decir al profesor.-, pero creo que si realmente cooperan entre si, ambos saldrán beneficiados en su juego. Tú tienes mucho talento y experiencia, solo te falta perfeccionarte, en cambio, él aún tiene mucho por aprender. 

Rukawa se preguntó a donde quería llegar el profesor con todo aquello. 

- Tu ingreso a la selección te ayudará mucho a mejorar tu juego, allí te encontrarás con jugadores superiores a ti y se que el reto de vencerlos te hará perfeccionarte. – Prosiguió Ansai.- Pero hay algo que solo puedes aprender en un lugar como este: a jugar en equipo. El basketball está hecho para trabajar de esa manera. Tienes talento, disciplina y ambición, todo lo necesario para llegar a ser el  mejor, pero puedes llegar a dar mucho mas si realmente sabes trabajar en equipo. 

Algo confundido por las palabras del entrenador, el muchacho se preguntó si el profesor Ansai le pediría que no ingresara a la selección. Pero este pareció leer su pensamiento y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

- No te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo que rechaces tu ingreso a la selección, de hecho creo que será una gran oportunidad para que mejores tu técnica. Pero no quiero que desaproveches lo que Shohoku te está dando. Cuando te encuentras con un rival superior a ti, debes ser lo bastante astuto como para descubrir y aprovechar sus debilidades en tu favor, para ello debes hacer uso de todas tus armas. Pero si tu mismo no sabes reconocer las armas de tu propio equipo, aunque técnicamente seas el mejor nunca podrás ganar. El basketball es más que técnica, es cooperación, es trabajo de equipo.

La mirada del profesor se posó nuevamente sobre los amigos del pelirrojo. El grupo parecía ahora más grande, Ayako, Miyagi y otros miembros del equipo se les habían unido y la conversación parecía bastante animada.

-Cuando jugaron contra Sanonh, lo hicieron como un verdadero equipo. Sakuragi y tú, ambos dejaron sus problemas de lado y confiaron en el otro, gracias a eso consiguieron la victoria. Tal vez te sea difícil tratarlo, sus personalidades son demasiado opuestas, pero sabes tan bien como yo que tiene talento y una capacidad sorprendente para aprender. La mayoría de ustedes comenzaron a jugar cuando eran niños, y fueron aprendiendo técnica y disciplina con los años, algunos como tú han llegado a un nivel superior al resto, pero nunca he visto a nadie aprender tan rápido como él un deporte. Sakuragi es un deportista nato, casi podría asegurar que cualquiera que fuese el deporte que él escogiera, lograría sobresalir en él.  Afortunadamente para nosotros, él se decidió por el basketball y está en Shohoku. En este momento tú eres totalmente superior a él, eso es indudable, pero si partiendo de cero y en tan solo algunos meses, ha logra llegar este nivel, imagínate hasta donde puede llegar.  Tú juegas con tu mente, él lo hace con el corazón,  aprovéchalo como aliado. 

La mente de Rukawa estaba en total estupor, sabía que el profesor Ansai tenía grandes esperanzas en el Do-aho y en él, pero no al punto de compararlos de esa forma. De alguna manera le molestó la insinuación de que el pelirrojo pudiese llegar a ser igual o mejor que él, pero también sabía en el fondo que aquello era verdad. Lo que a él le había llevado años, a Sakuragi solo le había costado un par de meses, posiblemente era aquello lo que le molestaba más de él. Él amaba el basketball, y había decidido dedicar su vida a él, pero este idiota venía y solo por impresionar a esa estúpida muchacha se metía a practicar un deporte del cual desconocía todo. ¿Y si hubieses elegido otro deporte?, talvez nunca se habrían conocido. No, ese pensamiento no le gustó. Hanamichi era bastante alto, atlético y con una gran capacidad para saltar, sin duda había nacido para jugar basketball, para jugar en Shohoku y, sobre todo,  para jugar junto a él.

-Sakuragi y tú harán una gran pareja.- Señaló el profesor Ansai.

Rukawa tuvo dificultades para mantener la frialdad de su rostro.  Obviamente el profesor se refería a ellos como pares en la corte, pero en ese momento la frase adquiría un cariz distinto dada sus sensaciones con relación al pelirrojo.

- Solo deben aprender a trabajar en equipo. –Terció el viejo profesor.

- ¿Qué desea que yo haga?.- Preguntó procurando mantener un tono neutro y frío.

- Quiero que entrenen juntos. Ambos van a estar lejos de Shohoku por un tiempo, tú en la selección y él en la clínica, pero cuando vuelvan quiero que trabajen juntos, necesito que lo ayudes a recuperarse.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque está en el mejor momento. Sin influencias ni malos hábitos, solo con deseos de aprender  y ser el mejor. Como tú. – La voz del profesor era firme.- Escúchame Rukawa, tú y él pueden llegar a convertirse en una gran dupla, y ello puede ayudarte a mejorar aún mas tu juego. 

- ....

- Rukawa, no quisiera presionarte y comprenderé si no aceptas, pero ....

- **¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, EL EJERCITO DE SAKURAGI VUELVE A LA CARGA!!!.-** El grito de los amigos del pelirrojo sobresaltó al profesor. Ambos observaron como el grupo reía y bromeaba.

La mirada de Ruawa se detuvo por un momento en el bullicioso grupo y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el profesor. Ansai supo que el muchacho había tomado una decisión.

- Lo haré.- Fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿Estas seguro?.

- Sí, quiero saber que tan bueno puede llegar a ser.

El profesor sonrió satisfecho, pensó que sería más difícil convencer a Rukawa de cooperar con

Sakuragi, pero también conocía el amor del 11 de Shohoku por el basketball y si le daba buenas razones estaba casi seguro de que lograría su colaboración. Sin dudas este año traería grandes sorpresas para Shohoku, y estaba seguro que las mayores sorpresas vendrían de la mano de la dupla formada por Rukawa y Sakuragi.

Por su parte, Rukawa pensaba en todo lo que aquello significaría. Tendría que pasar más tiempo con él, entrenar horas extras. Bueno, todo sea por el básquetbol, se dijo, me tendré que sacrificar. Sentía ganas de reír en esos momentos, pero su rostro conservó su habitual inexpresión.

-Y es por eso que nuestra segunda asistente irá a visitarlo este fin de semana para asegurarse de que él está bien, ¿verdad Haruko?.- La voz de Ayako llegó hasta ellos.

Ambos volvieron su mirada al grupo.

- Vaya, parece que los muchachos están organizando una visita a la clínica. – Sonrió el profesor.- Tal vez deberías ir con ellos, si tú y él van a entrenar juntos en un futuro, lo mejor sería comenzar a limar asperezas. 

Rukawa no respondió pero en cambio sus ojos azules se posaron inquisitivos sobre la pequeña muchacha de cabello castaño. La vio retorcer sus manos mientras sonreía nerviosa a sus amigos. 

¿Qué pasaría cuando ella y el do'aho se volvieran ver? 

Ella aun no lo visitaba, lo había estado vigilando muy de cerca y sabía que hasta el momento el único contacto entre ambos había sido a través de las cartas. Aquello le había dado cierta tranquilidad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ellos se volverían a encontrar. 

Las cosas han cambiado.

Ella y yo lo sabemos.

Pero el do'aho no.

Para él las cosas siguen siendo iguales.

En ese momento ella volvió sus ojos hacia él, y tal como ocurrió aquella noche, sus miradas se encontraron. Pero esta vez era diferente. 

La mente de ambos estaba llena de preguntas y de incertidumbres respecto al otro.

Ambos sabían que ya nada sería lo mismo.

¿Qué pasará ahora? Se preguntaban una y otra vez.

Ambos estaban enamorados y sin embargo, cruel ironía, ninguno de los dos tenía esperanzas. Pero tanto Haruko como Rukawa, apostaban por la felicidad de su amor. Ella por apartarlo de la vergüenza y la deshonra, y él por protegerlo del dolor. 

El mensaje era claro en la mirada de ambos:

**(****Haruko)**

_No dejaré que te destruya_

_No se lo permitiré.   _

_Te amo._

**(Rukawa)**

_No dejaré que lo hieras._

_No puedo permitirlo._

_Lo amo._

En el gimnasio las risas continuaban, nadie pareció notar el intercambio de miradas entre el jugador más popular de Shohoku y la nueva encargada del equipo.  

- Lo haré profesor, visitaré a Sakuragi. – La voz de Rukawa  había sonado tan fría como siempre, pero sus ojos habían brillado con una luz especial. 

- Gracias muchacho.- Sonrió agradecido Ansai. 

Dejando atrás al viejo profesor contento por haber aceptado su propuesta, Rukawa se marchó del gimnasio. Tenía mucho en que pensar, esto estaba recién comenzando.


	9. La Rehabilitacion

LA REHABILITACIÓN La sesión había sido especialmente dolorosa, pero el pelirrojo esta vez se había limitado solo a morder sus labios cuando el dolor se hacía insoportable. La doctora que le ayudaba no podía dejar de estar sorprendida con la rapidez de su recuperación, la mayoría de los pacientes con ese tipo de lesión tardaba bastante en recuperarse, se quejaban amargamente de las terapias de rehabilitación y normalmente debían acudir al psicólogo del hospital para que les apoyase en el proceso.  Pero con Hana- chan, como le gustaba llamarlo, había sido todo muy distinto desde el comienzo, él le había dicho claramente que no tenía tiempo que perder y que se recuperaría mucho antes de lo que ella le había dicho, "porque él era un tensai". 

La doctora Yamane no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba su primer encuentro con el pelirrojo jugador. 

**Flashback**

Normalmente los pacientes más difíciles de recuperar eran los deportistas, porque siempre incurrían en tonterías que hacían que su rehabilitación se retrasara, por eso había decidido llevar al psicólogo con ella para su primera entrevista.  La ficha decía que se trataba de un muchacho de 16 años, lesionado durante un partido de basketball. 

La primera vez que lo vio, estaba recostado en la cama con las manos aferradas a las sabanas y cubriéndose hasta el cuello, mientras le daba una mirada asesina al enfermero.

- Ya te dije que yo me puedo bañar solo, viejo.- Gruñó enfadado

- No puedes muchacho, es mi deber ayudarte.- El pobre enfermero ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con este agresivo pero ridículamente pudoroso chico.

- Si puedo, y  te advierto que aunque estoy lesionado aun puedo lastimar gente, enfermero hentai.

- ¿Enfermero hentai?, pero como te atreves.....

El enfadado hombre estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre el muchacho para estrangularlo cuando fue detenido por el psicólogo, que aun riendo por el último comentario del pelirrojo, trataba de detener al enojado enfermero.

- Vamos Tadao, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos. – 

- Les deseo buena suerte Dr. Taira y Dra. Yamane. El chico es un salvaje.- Dirigiéndole una última mirada asesina al pelirrojo, el ofendido enfermero se retiró.

La doctora observó con interés a su nuevo paciente, era desde todos los puntos de vista un ejemplar bastante interesante para estudiar. El muchacho los miraba atentamente, como tratando de decidir si eran amigos o enemigos.

- Hola, tú debes ser Hanamichi Sakuragi.- Lo saludó.- Yo soy la Dra. Ranko Yamane y él es el doctor Ikaro Taira. Nosotros vamos a encargarnos de tu rehabilitación.

- ¿Verdad?, genial,  porque necesito recuperarme pronto.- Les dijo alegremente mientras les apretaba fuertemente las manos.-¿Cuándo podré volver a jugar?.

- Bien muchacho- Intervino el Dr. Taira.- Recibiste un golpe duro y tu lesión necesita ser tratada con sumo cuidado, pero con paciencia y fuerza de voluntad estoy seguro que podrás recuperarte pronto. Solo tienes que concentrarte en hacer los ejercicios que la Doctora te señale y no desobedecerla.- Agregó en tono de advertencia.- Cualquier mal movimiento solo retrasará tu recuperación.

- Hmmm, ¿cuanto tiempo Doc.?.- Preguntó intranquilo Hanamichi, a quien la palabra "paciencia" no agradaba.

- Es difícil de precisar, aun debo hacerte algunos exámenes.- La doctora observó como el muchacho la miraba directo a los ojos tratando de adivinar si le estaba diciendo la verdad.- pero aunque la lesión es bastante seria, con los ejercicios adecuados estoy segura que en 6 meses mas estarás totalmente recuperado.

- ¿En  6 meses más?, ¿están locos?. No, no, no, no, no, yo me voy a recuperar en mucho menos tiempo, porque yo soy un tensai y los tensai no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tengo que jugar en los juegos de invierno para llevar a Shohoku a la victoria.

Ambos doctores trataron de explicarle que era muy importante que fuera paciente ya que el tratamiento sería largo y doloroso, pero Hanamichi les había asegurado que él era el tensai del basketball y que una tonta lesión no le impediría volver a jugar.

- No se preocupe "señora de blanco", no voy a ser tan tonto como Michy, primero voy a recuperarme y después iré a jugar. 

**Fin del Flashback**

Durante la primera sesión, el pobre muchacho se había esforzado mucho por hacer los ejercicios, pero á veces le ganaba la impaciencia y se enfadaba ante la lentitud del proceso. 

Lo que más le preocupaba a la doctora era justamente esta falta de paciencia, afortunadamente, Hanamichi parecía contar con una voluntad de hierro y estaba decidido a recuperarse lo mas pronto posible. Durante las siguientes sesiones, a pesar del dolor, había sido bastante perseverante, aunque solía descargar su frustración peleando con la mayoría de los enfermeros. 

Esta última sesión había sido bastante dolorosa, sin embargo Hanamichi parecía especialmente enfurruñado y había pasado casi toda la hora que duró la terapia gruñendo y murmurando frases ininteligibles, en las que mezclaba palabras como "Tensai" y "estúpido Kitsune". 

- Muy bien Hana-chan, eso es todo por hoy.- 

- hmmm.- 

- Realmente estoy impresionada, tu recuperación ha sido muy rápida y si sigues...

- ¿Cuando? .- La interrumpió él.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cuándo voy a terminar con esta estúpida terapia?

- Bien, como te decía, tu recuperación ha sido bastante rápida, pero aún debemos esperar un poco más. Yo pienso que talvez...

- ¿Cuánto más?.– El pelirrojo comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, cada vez mas impaciente.- Escúcheme Doc, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y NECESITO recuperarme lo antes posible.

- Espera Hana, ven, vamos a conversar. – Trató de tranquilizarlo la doctora

- No quiero conversar, solo quiero que me diga ¡CUANDO!. – Hanamichi la miraba enfadado.- Estoy harto de conversaciones, si quiere hablar hágalo con el loquero, siempre está persiguiéndome para que le diga lo que siento, lo que sueño, ¡TODO! , Ya me tiene harto. Yo solo quiero saber ¡¡¡CUANDO PUEDO VOLVER A JUGAR!!!.

- Primero tranquilízate.- Le dijo ella con voz suave pero firme.- Si gritas lo único que consigues es agitarte y eso no es bueno para ti, sobre todo después de una sesión.  

Hanamichi alzó sus ojos al cielo, mientras sus puños se volvían casi blancos de tanto apretarlos.

- Escucha Hana-chan.-  Su voz se dulcifico.- Sé que no es fácil para ti y que estas muy impaciente, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tu progreso ha sido muy rápido, más rápido que el de cualquier paciente que haya tenido, pero aún necesitas de la terapia.

- .....

- ¿Hanamichi?.

La doctora frunció el ceño, Hanamichi en ocasiones se impacientaba, pero hoy había estado especialmente intranquilo. Parecía molesto, preocupado, casi triste.

- No es justo...- Musitó.

- ¿Quieres contarme? , tal vez te haga sentir mejor...

- .... – El pelirrojo la miró por un momento tratando de decidir si era confiable.

- Ven, te propongo algo. Yo también estoy algo cansada, ¿porque no me acompañas a dar un paseo por la playa?. 

- ¿Y encontrarme con ese estúpido Kitsune? No gracias. – Su voz sonó rotunda.

- ¿Quién?.- Se interesó la doctora.

- Nadie, olvídelo.- Y ante la mirada perpleja de la doctora se marchó sin decir nada más.

- Kitsune...- Repitió la doctora.- a quien se referirá con ese apodo.


	10. Un Misterioso Regalo

Un Misterioso Regalo 

****

- Maldito Kitsune.- Gruñó Hanamichi y se dejó caer frustrado sobre la cama.- No es justo, mientras yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo con estas tontas terapias,  él y el resto del equipo están festejando. 

Ese día había recibido temprano una carta de Haruko, en la cual le contaba que harían un pequeño festejo en honor del equipo y especialmente de Rukawa, para celebrar su admisión a la Selección de Japón. 

-  Maldito, mil veces maldito. -  Gruñó cada vez mas enfadado.- Mientras él se lleva todos los honores yo tengo que estar postrado dejando que me torturen con esas estúpidas terapias.  ¿Y porque tanto homenaje? Gran cosa, si no me hubiese lesionado también estaría celebrando y siendo homenajeado. 

Hanamichi suspiró  triste. Aquello no era justo, simplemente no era justo. Él también había contribuido a que Shohoku ganara, pero nadie parecía recordarlo. ¿Por qué no lo esperaron? él también quería celebrar, también era su triunfo.

En el periódico había aparecido la foto de la premiación, pero en ella él no aparecía. Cuando se desarrolló la final él estaba en la clínica.  Haruko le había enviado el retrato enmarcado con una leyenda al costado que decía: _"Shohoku, un equipo ganador"._

Al verlo se había deprimido. Sabía que Haruko no lo había hecho a propósito,  pero se había sentido relegado, como si nunca hubiese sido parte del equipo. 

Enfadado y triste, Hanmichi se preparó para pasar una tarde amarga, tan amarga como la que había pasado cuando se desarrolló la final y él no pudo estar en ella por su lesión.

El despertar había sido bastante doloroso y confuso. Sus primeras sensaciones habían sido de total incertidumbre y angustia con respecto a su estado. Le hablaron sobre la seriedad de su lesión y el tiempo que le tomaría recuperarse, pero para él aquello parecía tan irreal. No, operaciones y rehabilitación eran cosas que nada tenían que ver con él. Por Dios, si solo hace un par de días él estaba peleando un campeonato nacional y lo estaba ganando, y ahora ellos le decían que no podría jugar por lo menos en unos 6 meses. Estaban locos si pensaban que él se iba a resignar a estar todo ese tiempo sin jugar basketball. No, definitivamente no Hanamichi Sakuragi, no el Tensai de Shohoku. 

Los días habían pasado y casi todo el equipo de Shohoku le había ido a ver. Incluso había recibido la visita de los miembros de equipos rivales como Ryonan, Kainan y Shoyo.  La única que aun no iba, para su decepción,  era Haruko. Pero en cambio,  siempre le estaba enviando cartas donde le contaba todo lo que pasaba con el equipo. 

Siempre esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de sus cartas, aun cuando en todas era inevitable que le mencionara a ese estúpido Kitsune. 

Cuando fue la final, él había sido operado por lo cual no pudo estar presente.   Haruko le contó en una de sus cartas todos los pormenores y le envió además algunas fotos tomadas durante la premiación. Pero en ninguna de ella él aparecía. A la alegría inicial de recibir una carta de su amada sobrevino la tristeza de saberse fuera de todo aquello, y aun peor, la incertidumbre sobre su futuro. 

Ese día se había sentido mas triste y solo que nunca.****

Hubiese querido romper en mil pedazos aquel retrato, pero había sido un regalo de su querida Haruko y él jamás podría destruirlo.  Recostado en su cama y con la vista fija en el techo deseó que su padre estuviese con él.  

El cansancio y la tristeza finalmente lo vencieron y cayó en un profundo sueño, no exento de sus ahora habituales pesadillas. Al despertar y  aun agitado por las desagradables imágenes que plagaron su mente mientras dormía , Hanamichi se incorporó lentamente y logró sentarse sobre la cama.  Respiró profundo y trató de colocar sus pensamientos en orden.

- Uffffff, no, no otra vez, no de nuevo estas estúpidas pesadillas.- Murmuró con voz cansada.- Ya tengo bastante con la maldita realidad, como para que además me deba preocupar por lo que sueño. 

Con mucho cuidado se levantó y fue hasta el baño para mojarse la cara,  y ver si lograba así despejarse un poco.  Cinco minutos después salía un poco mas relajado,  con la agradable sensación de frescura que el agua fría había dejado en su rostro.  Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le dolía aun mas el alma y el encierro en ese cuarto lo estaba empezando a desesperar. Decidido a cambiar de ambiente, aunque fuera solo por un momento, Hana comenzó a buscar su chaqueta para salir, pero entonces se quedó paralizado de asombro. 

Sobre su cama se encontraba una misteriosa caja envuelta en un fino papel de color azul. . 

- Pero quien demonios habrá dejado esto aquí.- Se preguntó Hanamichi. – Apuesto a que ese idiota del mensajero se equivocó otra vez.- El pelirrojo no guardaba un muy buen recuerdo de él, desde que le había dejado por equivocación una canasta con rozas y una tarjeta que decía: "_FELICITACIONES POR EL NUEVO BEBE_".  Aquello había divertido a todos menos a él.

Con sumo cuidado tomó la tarjeta para leer el nombre del dueño o dueña, del que parecía un regalo muy fino y caro a juzgar por el papel. Al leerla su cara reflejó el mas profundo estupor.

- Es...es ...es para ...para mi.- Tartamudeó. Hanamichi casi no podía creerlo. La tarjeta era un hermoso color gris y en ella se leía el siguiente mensaje escrito a mano.

**_Hanamichi Sakuragi._**

**_Sigue adelante. Te estoy esperando._**

El pelirrojo leyó varias veces el mensaje sin lograr encontrar algún indicio del autor.  Descartó inmediatamente a Yohei y al Gundam, parecía demasiado fino como para ser de ellos. En ese instante recordó que aun no había abierto el regalo y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el. Con la impaciencia de un niño rasgó en pedazos el papel hasta encontrarse con una caja cubierta con una tapa. Ansioso sacó la tapa y miró en su interior.

Por un momento se quedó casi sin respiración. 

Habían varias cosas dentro de ella, pero sus ojos se habían detenido con asombro y emoción sobre un hermoso portarretrato, en el cual se enmarcaba una foto del equipo tomada durante el campeonato.  Pero a diferencia de la que le había enviado Haruko, en esta él si aparecía.

Con dedos temblorosos y el corazón latiendo rápido, el pelirrojo acarició con sus dedos la foto y sonrió ante los recuerdos que aquella foto evocó en él.

Allí estaban todos ellos, sonriendo. El gorila, cuatro-ojos, Mitsuito, el pequeño Riota Miyagi y por supuesto, el siempre apestoso y apático Kitsune,  con su cara de "yo-jamás-me –río".  En la foto todos aparecían abrasados, y para su mortificación, Rukawa y él también. Akagi los había obligado, el puño del gorila resultó ser un argumento bastante convincente para ambos muchachos.

Dejando cuidadosamente el portarretratos a un lado, siguió investigando lo que había en la caja. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue una pequeña caja negra forrada en terciopelo, al abrirla sus ojos se toparon con una hermosa medalla. 

- ¡¡¡MI MEDALLA DEL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL!!!.- Gritó emocionado.

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Con ojos brillante, el pelirrojo se quedó mirando el pequeño objeto plateado en sus manos. 

Y pensar que él ya la había dado por perdida. Haruko le había dicho que se había producido una confusión en cuanto al número de jugadores a quienes debían entregarse la medalla y que finalmente, dado que él no estaba en el partido final, solo se les había entregado a los jugadores presentes. Cuando él había protestado, Kogure le dijo para tranquilizarlo que le comprarían una o  que le daría la suya, pero él se había negado alegando que no sería lo mismo. 

Aquello lo irritó mas que nada. La mayoría de ellos tenían muchas medallas y trofeos que habían ganado a lo largo de su escolaridad, en cambio él la única medalla que había ganado era la que le entregaron en el campeonato ínter- escolar de Kanagawa. Era la primera vez que podía sobresalir en algo (además de la estatura y la peleas) y simplemente no era justo que por causa de un idiota él no pudiera tener su medalla. Ayako finalmente le trajo una bastante mas pequeña e insignificante que las del resto, a su parecer, y él tuvo que resignarse a aceptarla ante la amenazante mirada del capitán Gori, quien le advirtió que lesionado o no, si seguía haciendo escándalo se las vería con él. Finalmente Haruko lo habían convencido de olvidarlo y no seguir peleando.   

Lo había hecho por ella.

Solo porque ella se lo pidió.

Pero aún le dolía cada vez que recordaba que él no tenía su medalla.

Pero ahora...

Su medalla.

Él ahora tenía su propia medalla.

Solo suya.

- Tengo mi medalla....ahora tengo mi medalla.- susurró para si mismo, y como el sol sobre la playa al amanecer, una cálida  sonrisa se fue extendiendo sobre su cara, haciéndolo mas parecido al Hanamichi de antaño. Y en un acto impulsivo, propio de él, se asomó a la ventana y gritó con todas su fuerzas:

- TENGO MI MEDALLA, TENGO MI MEDALLA....¿ESCUCHARON?, EL GRAN TENSAI TIENE SU MEDALLA.

- Shhhh, silencio pelirrojo escandaloso, ¿qué no ves que estas en un hospital?. .- Le regañó un enfermero.

- NIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.- Hanamichi no hizo caso del enfermero (para variar) y volvió a mirar en la misteriosa caja. 

Sentado en su cama sacó los últimos objetos de ella. Se trataban de unas revistas de basketball con artículos sobre estrellas de la NBA. Los reportajes hablaban de las lesiones que había sufrido algunos jugadores y como habían logrado superarlas.

Hana miró todos sus regalos aun maravillado pero también absolutamente intrigado. 

¿Quién le habría enviado todo aquello?

¿Sus compañeros de equipo?

No. No lo creía.

El mensaje decía**:"_Te estoy esperando_"**, No "**_Te estamos esperando_".**

¿Su ejercito? 

No,  todo ellos estaban bastante mal de finanzas. El marco del retrato y las revistas parecían haber costado un buena cantidad de yenes...

Pero entonces....¿Quién?

¿Profesor Ansai?. No, el gordito no haría ese tipo de regalos.

¿Yohei?. Poco probable, su amigo estaba tan pobre como él.

¿Ayako?. Tal vez se sintiera arrepentida por la minúscula medalla que le entregó. Aunque Ayako no era el tipo de persona que hubiera entregado un  regalo como ese en forma anónima.

¿Kogure? . Tal vez. El cuatro ojos era tan buena persona que era capaz de hacer algo así para confortarlo. Pero Hana dudaba mucho que le hubiera escrito un mensaje como aquel.

¿Haruko?. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.  

Su querida Haruko...

Su amada muchacha le había enviado aquel regalo para compensarlo por su sufrimiento, también le había escrito aquel mensaje porque lo extrañaba y porque...porque..

Por ....

Su boca dejó de sonreír e hizo un mohín de incredulidad y pesar.

No. ¿Para que engañarse?.

Los regalos de Haruko nunca le llegaban de esa manera. Además, no eran de su etilo.

Papel azul, revistas de basketball, una frase breve.

Hmp....Esto mas bien parecía el estilo de... 

...el estilo de ...de...

Un momento...

¿Por qué en todo aquello le parecía reconocer la mano de alguien?

Hmmmm....es extraño..

Es como si hubiese olvidado a alguien...

¿Pero a quién?

¿Por qué?

.......

El pobre y confuso muchacho suspiró cansado. 

Le frustraba no saber quien le había dado tan hermoso regalo, pero también lo emocionaba mucho porque ello significaba que existía alguien en algún lugar que se preocupaba realmente por él. Alguien que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Guardó con sumo cuidado la caja bajo su cama y tomando su chaqueta decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la playa. Pero esta vez, además de la chaqueta, decidió llevar también consigo una brillante medalla alrededor de su cuello y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.


	11. La Preocupación de la Doctora Yamane

LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE LA DOCTORA YAMANE 

 La doctora Yamane estaba muy preocupada por Hanamichi, su actitud durante la sesión la había dejado muy intranquila. Siempre era bastante inquieto e impaciente, pero estos últimos días lo había notado además algo triste y desanimado, no era el "tansai"  de siempre.  Era completamente normal pasar por una etapa de desaliento cuando se estaba en rehabilitación, pero en el caso de Hana-chan ella sentía que había algo mas.  Desde que conoció al pelirrojo sintió una especial simpatía por él, la cual aumentó a medida que lo fue conociendo. De cierta manera despertaba sus instintos maternales, en él se mezclaban la rudeza y fragilidad de una manera única y la hacían querer protegerlo. Tal vez era el hecho de que no tenía padres, tal vez era su ingenuidad y transparencia en su forma de ser,  o su espíritu de lucha a la hora de enfrentar la dura terapia, o simplemente por su carácter travieso. Si hubiera tenido un hijo, le hubiera gustado que fuese como él.

- Creo que me estoy poniendo vieja...- Murmuró en voz alta para si misma.

- Ay doctora no diga esas cosas, usted luce maravillosa.- La voz chillona de la nueva recepcionista interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Gracias Yoko, eres muy gentil.- Respondió amable la doctora. Y dime, ¿hay alguna novedad?

- Oh si doctora, hoy conocía a mi príncipe azul.- Suspiró ruidosamente la joven recepcionista.- Yo sabía que este trabajo me traería suerte, si usted lo hubiera visto... es realmente hermoso, perfecto, tan distinguido y misterioso, estoy segura que es el destino, que él y yo.....

- Creo que la doctora se refiere a si hay novedades con respecto al trabajo, no a tu vida personal. – La regañó la enfermera jefe.

- Oh, perdón.- Río tontamente la chica.- Veamos...llamó el doctor Tokugawa y dijo que llegaría mas tarde, la sra. Idori ha reclamado varias veces porque dice que no le entregan los regalos de sus admiradores y que se quejará con el director (pobre mujer, está mas loca que una cabra), han llamado varias veces del Hospital Central preguntando por el doctor Hayama, los enfermeros se estuvieron quejando porque la maquina de café no esta funcionando, llamaron del cuarto n° 22 para quejarse porque...

- Uff ya cállate muchacha.- Se exasperó la jefe de enfermeras.- ¿Qué no puedes diferenciar entre un recado importante y los que son simples chismes?, ¿Crees que la doctora Yamane tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para estar escuchándote decir tonterías?.

- Lo siento enfermera Gogatzu, es que estoy tan contenta de trabajar aquí que pienso que todos es importante. – Luego, mirando a la doctora Yamane.- Doctora, la señora Takano ha llamado para avisar que hoy no podrá venir.

- Bien, eso me da tiempo para tomar un pequeño descanso, ¿alguna otra novedad?, ¿has visto a mi niño travieso?.

- No, el pelirrojo se ha ido directamente a su habitación.

- Hmmm....¿y el doctor Taira?

- Está en su consulta ahora.

- Muchas gracias Yoko.

La cita cancelada por la Sra. Takano le permitiría tener un poco mas de tiempo libre para descansar, pero decidió que era mejor emplearlo en averiguar que le pasaba a su pelirrojo paciente, y para ello lo primero era conversar con su amigo el "loquero", como lo llamaba Hana-chan. Con paso firme y decidido, la doctora se dirigió por los pasillos hasta la consulta del doctor Taira, tenía muchas cosas que conversar con él sobre su pelirrojo paciente.

Mientras caminaba, su mente repasaba su última conversación con el muchacho.

**Flashback**

- _ No es justo...- Lo escuchó musitar_

- _¿Quieres contarme? , tal vez te haga sentir mejor..._

- _.... – El pelirrojo simplemente la había mirado, pero no había pronunciado palabra._

- _Ven, te propongo algo. Yo también estoy algo cansada, ¿porque no me acompañas a dar un paseo por la playa?. – Ella intentó nuevamente._

- _¿Y encontrarme con ese estúpido Kitsune? No gracias. – Y sin decir mas, simplemente salió del cuarto._

**Fin del Flashback**

****

****

- "Kitsune", me pregunto a quien se referirá con ese nombre.

Mas de una vez había escuchado al pelirrojo nombrar al tal "Kitsune", y la forma en que lo hacía no era precisamente la mas amistosa. ¿Tal vez algún pariente?, ¿o algún amigo o compañero con el cual se hubiese enfadado?. Definitivamente era algo importante, y tenía que averiguarlo...

- Mas te vale que me tengas algunas respuestas Ikaro, o sino comenzaré a dudar de tu capacidad como psicólogo y te lo..OUCHHH.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus propios pensamientos que al doblar una esquina chocó de frente con un muchacho que también doblaba en ese momento. Aun adolorida por el caída, y sintiéndose algo tonta por la situación, levantó sus ojos para ver como estaba la otra persona, encontrándose con que ella era la única afectada por el choque. 

El muchacho permanecía imperturbable, lo cual no era de extrañar considerando que el chico en cuestión parecía rondar el metro noventa de estatura según sus cálculos. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras.

- Lo siento Sra. .- Lo escuchó disculparse.

- Ejem....no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por ir distraída. –Le sonrió mientras él le ayudaba a levantarse. – Ufff..., muchas gracias y no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue....

- **TENGO MI MEDALLA, TENGO MI MEDALLA....¿ESCUCHARON?, EL GRAN TENSAI TIENE SU MEDALLA.**

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en suspenso al escuchar aquel grito.

- Hana-chan está de vuelta .- Sonrió divertida y agradecida a la vez, su chico travieso ya estaba de vuelta con su alegría habitual. Aquello le sacó un peso de encima, Hana ya llevaba demasiado tiempo triste y cada día parecía estar peor, pero aquel grito era de verdadera alegría. ¿Una medalla? Ya se enteraría de todo aquello.

 Aún sonriendo, se volvió para ver al otro muchacho esperando verlo con cara de asombro por el grito que acababan de escuchar, sin embargo la asombrada fue ella al notar una pequeña mueca de satisfacción en su hasta ahora impasible rostro. Pero aquello solo duró unos segundos, porque el muchacho recobró rápidamente su seriedad al sentirse observado. Luego, inclinando su cabeza en forma respetuosa a modo de saludo, simplemente se alejó.  

Su mirada intrigada lo siguió hasta verlo desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. El chico vestía en forma deportiva y parecía ser tan alto como Hana-chan, tal vez era uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Fuera quien fuera, si tenía algo que ver con la repentina alegría del pelirrojo, ella se lo agradecía de todo corazón. 

Dando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, reemprendió su camino a la oficina del Dr. Taira.


	12. Todos los caminos conducen a

TODOS LOS CAMINOS CONDUCEN A.... 

Uno de los lugares mas hermosos de Kanagawa era el de Bahía Amankai, sector donde se ubicaban la mayoría de las residencias de la clase alta de la ciudad de Kanagawa. La mayoría de las construcciones contaban con suntuosos jardines, e incluso las veredas y caminos, parecían estar vestidos con elegancia y orgullo, como haciendo ostento de su propia gracia y superioridad.  

Bajando  precisamente por uno de estos caminos, un muchacho de cabellos negros se deslizaba en su bicicleta indiferente al paisaje que le rodeaba. Al llegar a un cruce, se detuvo por un momento mientras con una mano palpaba algo en su mochila. Sus ojos brillaron con un destello especial, aunque su rostro conservó su habitual frialdad.  Sin siquiera titubear, se lanzó calle abajo a  través de uno de los caminos que conducían a una de las áreas mas solitarias de la ciudad.

No era la primera vez que hacía este recorrido.  Llevaba ya varias semanas frecuentando aquel lugar. Se trataba de un sitio bastante agradable, justo el tipo de lugar que un tipo introvertido y antisocial como él necesitaba: Una pequeña cancha de basketball, una hermosa y poco frecuentada playa,  y un solitario y rebelde pelirrojo que todos los días se sentaba a esa hora a tomar aire, cerca de la clínica en la cual estaba rehabilitándose . 

Ya se había vuelto un hábito el pasar todos los días por ese lugar después de terminar el entrenamiento, y aunque implicaba el hacer un innecesario rodeo para llegar hasta su casa, no cambiaría por nada esa caminata por la playa. 

Una tibia sonrisa afloró en sus labios al recordar su reencuentro con el do'aho después de su operación. 

Flashback 

A pesar de haber perdido la final, Rukawa estaba contento por el logro alcanzado, especialmente después de recibir la invitación para formar parte de la Selección de Japón. Llegar a esas instancias era un paso mas para convertirse en el mejor jugador de su país, y por supuesto, poder llegar algún día a jugar en la NBA, el mayor de sus sueños.

Por eso entrenaba tan duro.

Quería convertirse en el mejor jugador de Japón.

Ese era el trato que el profesor Ansai y él habían hecho y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Solo había un pequeño problema: el do'aho.

Normalmente el  100% de sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el basketball, pero desde que ese tonto pelirrojo apareció en su vida, su preocupación por el balón había ido disminuyendo y se encontró dedicando demasiado de sus pensamientos a su hiperactivo compañero de equipo. 

Durante su primer día con la selección, se sorprendió pensando mas en el estado de salud del  pelirrojo que en sus rivales. 

Después de aquel incidente con esa tonta muchacha, la noche de la lesión de Hanamichi, Rukawa se había sentido cada vez mas preocupado por él. No sabía como reaccionaría Haruko con el do'hao, temía que le hiciera daño, especialmente por el estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo a causa de su lesión.

No la vio durante la final, a pesar de estar jugando su hermano, ella no se presentó.  

Tampoco lo pudo ver a él.

El mismo día en que se desarrolló la final, Hanmichi fue operado.  

Al termino del partido se encontró a si mismo mas preocupado por estado de salud del pelirrojo que por perder el campeonato. 

 _¿Cómo estaría?_

_¿Cómo habrá resultado la operación?_

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y Hanamichi ahora estaba en terapia. 

Pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de otros que verlo por si mismo.

Su preocupación y ansiedad por el pelirrojo crecía a diario. Siempre estaba atento a cualquier noticia que se pudiese relacionar con él, era así como se enteraba de su estado de salud. Todo el equipo ya lo había visitado y habían hablado brevemente con él, y aseguraban que estaba tan animoso y arrogante como siempre. Pero el zorro lo conocía demasiado bien, y había estado seguro que Hanamichi tenía miedo y se sentía muy solo. 

Aun no podía olvidar su imagen llorosa y agitada mientras llamaba a su padre y le pedía que no lo dejara solo. Esas palabras habían calado hondo en su corazón, porque por primera vez había podido mirar el verdadero Hanamichi que se escondía tras la risa fácil y la personalidad ruidosa. 

Aquella imagen y la convicción de que Hana sufría, lo decidieron a tratar de verlo personalmente, aunque fuera de lejos. 

Después de la práctica diaria con la selección, decidió pasar cerca de la clínica. Conocía cual era la ventana de su habitación y quería verlo aunque fuera de lejos.

Se fue trotando por la playa, pensando en como podría averiguar sobre el pelirrojo de manera disimulada. 

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Estaba sentado sobre la hierba, leyendo atentamente lo que parecían ser unas cartas.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo.

Estaba como siempre.

Con su cabellos rojos ahora un poco mas largos, su rostro algo mas pálido y delgado tal vez, pero con esa misma mirada ardiente que él recordaba. Lo vio sonreír, luego ponerse serio, nuevamente sonreír, hacer algunas muecas extrañas, fruncir el seño y luego gruñir algunas palabras por lo bajo.

Era el Do'aho de siempre.

"Su  Do'aho de siempre".

Con esa increíble capacidad de pasar por todas las emociones solo en segundos.

- Grrrr.....maldito Kitsune....- Lo escuchó gruñir.

_¿Piensas en mi?_

_Esto es divertido._

_Me he pasado casi toda la tarde pensando en ti y ahora te encuentro gruñendo mi nombre._

_No es precisamente la forma en que me gustaría que pensaras en mi, pero no estoy exactamente en posición de exigir algo._

_¿Me extrañaste?_

_¿O al menos extrañaste nuestras peleas?_

_Yo sí._

_Eres el tipo mas irritable y molesto del planeta, pero no cambiaría nuestras peleas por nada del mundo._

_Es nuestro lazo. Nuestro único lazo._

_Por el momento...._

Avanzó hasta él, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. 

Hana lo miró algo sorprendido, pero luego frunció el seño enfadado.

Rukawa abrió su chaqueta y le dejó ver su camiseta de la Selección, lo que provocó la inmediata ira del pelirrojo. 

- Grrrrr......... Maldito Kitsune. –Volvió a repetir.- Si no fuera porque estoy lesionado, también me hubieran llamado a la selección. –Agregó con voz altanera.

Rukawa no dijo nada, simplemente le dio una última mirada y se alejó trotando.

_No has cambiado._

_Sigues siendo el mismo Do'aho._

_Tan rebelde y altanero como siempre._

_Ingenuo, infantil, sincero._

_El mismo espíritu indomable y apasionado_.

- Hanamichi  ¿Estas listo para la sesión de hoy?.- Escuchó la voz de una mujer preguntarle a su Do'aho.- Debo advertirte que la de hoy será mucho mas dolorosa.

- Por supuesto que sí Doc.- La voz de Hana sonó determinada.- Yo soy el tensai.

El muchacho de cabellos negros no pudo evitar sonreír.  Un sentimiento de orgullo y ternura se apoderó en ese instante de su corazón. Su Hana estaba luchando, no se había rendido.

**_Hanamichi Sakuragi._**

**_Sigue adelante. Te estoy esperando._**

Fin del Flashback 

No era la primera vez que lo veía después de aquella noche. Mas de una vez lo había visitado mientras dormía o lo había vigilado desde lejos, pero era la primera vez que podía mirarlo a los ojos.  

Extraño. La última vez que se miraron fue al final del partido contra Sanonh,  justo unos segundos antes de que Hanamichi se desmayara.

Sonrió nostálgico ante los recuerdos. 

Después de ese primer encuentro en la playa, siguieron varios. 

Terminada sus practicas, siempre trotaba por la playa a la misma hora.

Y siempre lo encontró allí. 

Sentado leyendo, o simplemente mirando el horizonte.

¿Peleaban?

Por supuesto.

Eran Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa. 

Enemigos jurados.

La noche y el día.

Era inevitable que las chispas saltaran en cuanto sus miradas se encontraran.  Y eso era algo que lejos de molestarle, le hacía sentir mucho mas cercano a su Do'aho. 

Nadie tenía ese poder sobre su Do'aho mas que él.

Y nadie tenía mas poder sobre él, que su Do'aho.

Su Do'aho...

Su Hana...

No.

Él no era suyo y debería dejar de llamarlo así.

Era una muy mala costumbre que podría traerle problemas algún día, si no se cuidaba.

Bajó de su bicicleta justo frente a la clínica, a esa hora Hana ya había terminado su terapia, por lo cual estaba seguro de encontrarlo descansando en la playa.

Y no se equivocó.

Sentado bajo un magnifico árbol de Sakura,  Hanamichi contemplaba el mar. 

Rukawa sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

El pelirrojo estaba a solo unos metros de él, pero no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, demasiado concentrado como estaba en el pequeño objeto dorado que colgaba de su cuello. Sus ojos castaños escudriñaban ávidos cada detalle de la medalla como si se tratase de un tesoro invaluable.

- Mi medalla...- Lo escuchó susurrar.

La emotividad no era uno de sus fuertes, pero aquella escena lo desarmó por completo. Su naturaleza fría y reservada lo hacían parecer un tipo sin sentimientos, y él pensó que realmente era así, puesto que casi nada lograba conmoverlo. 

Casi.

Allí sentado sobre la arena, estaba la prueba de que él no era completamente de hielo.

Avanzó con paso suave y se detuvo delante de él.

Hanamichi en tanto, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para notar la presencia de su "enemigo".

¿Quién le habría enviado todo aquello?.- Se preguntó por enésima vez.

Había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en "Quién" pudo haberle dejado ese presente. Ese día interrogó a casi todas las enfermeras, pero ninguna le supo decir nada. 

Debía ser alguien que lo conocía muy bien y que sabía cuanto necesitaba algo como aquello.

Alguien que estaba muy inmerso en el mundo del basketball, porque de otro modo no se explicaba como pudo conseguir su medalla.

- _Mi medalla..._

Sus ojos examinaban cada detalle de ella, como queriendo buscar una pista sobre su "misterioso amigo".  Era increíble como aquel presente había logrado lo que hasta ese momento nadie había podido.

Devolverle la confianza.

- ¿Quién te trajo a mi?.- Preguntó con voz suave.

- No me digas que ahora hablas solo Do'aho.

La voz de Rukawa lo sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Kitsune. 

- Maldito Kitsune, casi me matas de un ataque al corazón.- Gruñó Hanamichi, comenzando a sonrojarse al pensar que aquel idiota lo había sorprendido en unos de sus momentos de ensoñación. - ¿Y qué?, ¿No tienes que seguir trotando?. - Le preguntó al ver que el muchacho parecía tener intenciones de moverse, por lo visto hoy  también recibiría su "diaria cuota de Kitsune" como estaba sucediendo hace algunas semanas ya. 

- Voy a descansar un momento.- Respondió este.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Kitsune debilucho, te cansas muy rápido.- Se burló el pelirrojo, obteniendo solo un gruñido de parte de su enemigo. El muchacho simplemente se sentó junto al pelirrojo y abriendo su mochila comenzó a buscar su botella de agua, que al parecer había olvidado. 

El pelirrojo lo miraba intrigado, no sabía si estar molesto o no por su presencia, por una lado tenía que soportar verlo pasar todos los días presumiendo su estúpida camiseta de la selección, pero por otro, era la única persona con quien tenía contacto que no perteneciera  a la clínica.  Hasta podría decirse que esperaba esas peleas diarias,  de alguna manera su rivalidad lo mantenía alerta, mas vivo y menos solo. 

Sin embargo....

¿Era idea suya, o sus últimos encuentros parecían alargarse mas?

Aunque era la primera vez que el apestoso y antipático Zorro se sentaba junto a él, en todas las anteriores ocasiones solo habían intercambiado insultos.

Extraño.

Muy extraño.

Dando un suspiro decidió dejar de lado por un momento su hostilidad y las preguntas, tomó entonces su botella de agua y se la dio a su zorruno compañero. El misterioso regalo lo había puesto de excelente humor, por lo cual se sentía lo suficientemente magnánimo como para compartir su agua, incluso con su peor enemigo.

- ¿Está envenenada?.- Preguntó con desconfianza el N° 11 de Shohoku.

- Claro que no, zorro malagradecido.- Se enfadó Hanamichi.- Lo que pasa es que además de lindo y talentoso, yo soy muy generoso, incluso con debiluchos malcriados y engreídos como tú.

- Ah ya, y por eso te condecoraron.- Se burló Rukawa señalando la medalla que colgaba del cuello de Hanamichi. 

- Esta es MI MEDALLA del Campeonato Nacional.- Señaló altanero, pero algo ruborizado. Aunque también se moría de ganas de comentar con alguien lo de su medalla, sabía que sería difícil explicar de donde la había sacado,  y  aquel era su secreto y no lo compartiría con nadie, menos con aquel idiota. – Yo también tengo una medalla.

- Como todos.- Escuchó decir al kitsune con indiferencia. – Aunque no he visto a nadie llevándola al cuello.

- Tal vez porque como perdieron.....- Señaló el pelirrojo con intención (por lo visto el kitsune ignoraba que él no había recibido su medalla).- Pero claro, sin este talentoso era difícil que ganaran.

Hanamichi se preparó para la arremetida,  Rukawa había clavado sus ojos en él  y  el pelirrojo podía sentir la fuerza que emanaba de ellos. Pero no fue el habitual y despectivo "Do'aho" lo que escuchó como respuesta del Kitsune.

- El Campeonato Nacional es pasado.- Lo escuchó decir.- Lo importante ahora es el Campeonato de Invierno, la mayoría de los equipos de Kanagawa están haciendo sus esfuerzos en miras a él. Además, este año habrá un "Mini Campeonato", al cual han invitado incluso a algunos equipos extranjeros.

Hanamichi lo miró estupefacto.

No sabía que le sorprendía mas.

Si el escuchar al Kitsune decir algo mas que sus monosílabos habituales o el que estuvieran sosteniendo algo parecido a una conversación. Pero mas allá de lo raro de la situación en sí, lo que más le sorprendió fue su propia reacción, puesto que sin saber cómo, se encontró escuchándolo atentamente, ¿y porque no decirlo?, con interés. 

"Interés Deportivo", por supuesto. No es que el Kitsune fuera interesante o algo parecido, se dijo sonrojándose levemente sin saber porque. Por supuesto que no.

Tal vez era el hecho que pasaba mucho tiempo solo y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien de su edad, que no le importaba que fuese el Kitsune.

O era su creciente amor por el Basketball, que cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él, le interesaba. 

Lo que fuera, se encontró reflexionando sobre las palabras del Zorro. Él también estaba al tanto de aquel campeonato, lo había leído en una de las revistas que le regalaron misteriosamente. 

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para el mini campeonato?, ¿3 meses?.- Preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo. 

- Sí.

- Shohoku los derrotará a todos, somos los mejores.- Señaló orgulloso Hanamichi.

- Lo dudo, con Akagi fuera  será difícil cubrir su puesto.- Acotó pensativo  Rukawa.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, ya lo he hecho antes. – Gruñó. Hana se sintió tocado por las palabras del kitsune, seguramente él también pensaba como todos que él era un inútil y que ya no le servía al equipo. Empezó a sentir que su sangre se calentaba y ya se estaba preparando para insultar al muchacho, cuando este le sorprendió con una pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a jugar?

- ¿Uh?

- Pregunté ¿Cuándo vuelves a jugar?, supongo que los médicos te habrán dicho algo.

- .....

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo....yo...yo no lo se.- Confesó. – Primero hablaron de 6 meses, pero ahora la doctora dice que probablemente será mucho menos.

- Hmmm, supongo que podría ser peor, pero dadas las condiciones, tendremos que conformarnos solo contigo.- Suspiró resignado el muchacho ojos de zorro.

- De que hablas Kitsune insolente, "Yo soy el Tensai de Shohoku" y volveré para llevar al equipo a la victoria.- Rugió le pelirrojo.- Además, ¿a ti que te importa?, después de todo según escuché, vas a estar muy ocupado con la  "Selección".

Rukawa se levantó y tomando su mochila se preparó para partir, pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso para alejarse, sorpresivamente se volvió e inclinó su cuerpo hasta dejar su ojos a la altura de los del pelirrojo, a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos azules se clavaron con intensidad en los castaños, y su voz casi susurró la respuesta.

- Sigo siendo parte de Shohoku....y soy el mejor.

Hanamichi se quedó sin respiración por un momento, absolutamente sorprendido por la acción de Rukawa.  Su voz se había escuchado tan fría y despectiva como siempre, pero sus ojos....sus ojos.....

Aquello duró solo algunos segundos.

Quizás muchos, quizás pocos.

Pero los suficientes como para dejar a ambos muchachos con un extraño vértigo en su interior, aunque con la diferencia de que solo uno de ellos sabía a que se debía.

Rukawa recobró su postura y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando ya se encontraba a una cierta distancia escuchó la voz de Hanamichi gritarle.

- MALDITO ZORRO ENGREÍDO, YA VERAS CUANDO ESTE TENSAI TE DERROTE.

- Pues entonces date prisa Do'aho, te estoy esperando.

Lo dijo con voz suave, pero sabía que el Do'aho lo había escuchado. 

Mientras se alejaba, una mueca muy semejante a una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

Casi no podía esperar para su próximo encuentro.


	13. La visita de Haruko

LA VISITA DE HARUKO 

Un hermoso sol saludó a los habitantes de Kanagawa, quienes se volcaron a pasear por las playas aprovechando el tiempo libre del fin de semana. En las estaciones de trenes se podía ver a grupos de jóvenes conversando y riendo, totalmente despreocupados de los deberes. Era tiempo de divertirse.

Una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño bajó de uno de los carros, pero su rostro no demostraba el mismo entusiasmo que el de las otras chicas a su alrededor. Caminaba algo titubeante, como si no estuviese segura de a donde iba. Un aire de tensión parecía rodearla.

Se detuvo por un momento justo en el cruce de una calle, respiró profundo y luego se echó  calle abajo con paso decidido.

Mil pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas y una solo camino a seguir. Tenía que enfrentarlo.

_Vamos Haruko._

_Debes hacerlo, tienes que enfrentarlo._

_Sonríe._

_Solo sonríe._

_Y finge._

_Lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora._

_Él no lo notará._

_Él no sabe nada, nunca sabrá nada._

_Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramática._

_Era solo el muchacho ingenuo de la gran sonrisa._

_Su amigo._

_Su mejor amigo._

_Lo visitaría, hablaría con él un rato y luego se iría._

_¡Simple!._

- ¡¡¡HARUKO!!!

El gritó a su espalda la sobresaltó. Al voltearse se encontró con los rostros risueños de los amigos de Sakuragi.

- Jajajajajaja....te asustamos.- Rió Takamiya.- No se lo digas a Hanamichi, por que se enfadará. 

- ¿Ya lo viste?. – Preguntó Okus.

- N-no...-

- Te acompañamos....queremos ver que cara pone cuando...

- Esperen muchachos, ¿no recuerdan el plan?.- Interrumpió Yohei .

- Cierto, casi lo olvidaba.-  Exclamó Noma. 

Los cuatro muchachos se reunieron en una ronda cerrada y discutieron brevemente el plan.

Haruko los observaba intrigada, preguntándose que estaban planeando aquellos chicos.

La muchacha sonrió agradecida, de alguna manera su presencia le ayudaría a suavizar las cosas. No quería estar a solas con Sakuragi.

Con risas contenidas los cuatros integrantes del ejercito terminaron su "conferencia" y decidieron poner manos a la obra. 

- Bueno muchachos, ya todos saben que hacer.- La mirada de Yohei se cruzó con la del resto de la pandilla en un gesto de entendimiento.- Yo iré a buscar a Hanamichi, ustedes se encargan del resto.

- Ven Haruko, vamos a darle una verdadera sorpresa a Hanamichi.- La invitó Takamiya.

La muchacha no tuvo mas remedio que seguir al grupo.

¿Cuál sería el plan?, lo que fuera seguramente haría enfadar a Sakuragi.

A ellos les encantaba burlarse de él, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo lo hacían para divertirse. Cuando se trataba de ayudarlo, eran siempre los primeros. Sakuragi era un muchacho con suerte al tenerlos como amigos.

Caminaron por los jardines de la clínica hasta llegar a una bajada que conducía hasta la playa. El lugar era muy hermoso. Un magnífico árbol de Sakura recortaba su silueta contra el azul intenso del mar, produciendo un bello contraste. Haruko cerró sus ojos y decidió olvidarse por un momento de todas sus preocupaciones para disfrutar del aire marino. Sin duda este era el lugar ideal para recuperarse no solo de la heridas del cuerpo, sino también de las del alma.

- Ven, vamos  a esconderte aquí por un momento para sorprender a Hanamichi.- La voz de Noma la sacó de su ensueño y la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

_Oh no, veré a Sakuragi._

_No estoy lista, aún no estoy lista._

_Dios mío que hago aquí._

_No quiero verlo._

-Shhhh, muchachos, allá vienen Hanamichi y Yohei, vamos a escondernos.

Los tres muchachos y Haruko se escondieron tras unos espesos arbustos, lo cuales se encontraban algo distantes de la bajada. Hasta ellos llegaban ecos de su conversación. 

- Ya te dije...no te lo puedo decir, me ordenaron solo darte el mensaje.- Escuchó decir a Yohei.

- Yohei.....- La voz del pelirrojo comenzó a tornarse amenazante.

- .....

- Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo...

- No te diré nada, lo verás con tus propios ojos....

- Vamos amigo, no me visitas en una semana y luego te apareces diciendo que debo presentarme en la playa para el encuentro con un ser misterioso ¿y quieres que no sospeche?.- Se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, pero soy un tumba.- Declaró con toda seriedad el muchacho mas bajo.- Pero no te preocupes, si hay problemas yo te ayudaré.

- ¿Cómo que "problemas"?, ¿a quien se supone que voy a ver?....-Se impacientó Hanamichi.- Mira Yohei, si se trata de alguna broma de ustedes cuatro te juro que los voy a....

- Es Rukawa. – Fue la respuesta tajante de Yohei. Los ojos de Hanamichi y Haruko se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras el resto del ejercito trataba de contener la risa ante la invención de Yohei.

- ¿RUKAWA?.- Exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido y enfadado a la vez. – ¿Otra vez?, pero que demonios quiere ahora ese....maldito Kitsune, ni siquiera los fines de semana me puedo librar de él....

- ¿De que hablas?.- Ahora el sorprendido fue Yohei.- ¿Acaso lo has visto?

- ¿Verlo?.- Bufó enfadado el muchacho.- Lo he visto mas que a ustedes. Tiene la mala costumbre de trotar por ESTA playa después de sus entrenamientos. 

- ¿De verdad?.- No solo Yohei estaba sorprendido, cuatro sombras ocultas tras unos arbustos a penas si contenían la respiración al escuchar aquello.

- Hmnse....lo hace solo para presumir "su estúpida camiseta de la selección". – Se quejó Hanamichi.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?....pero que tonto, es del señor monosílabo de quien hablamos....- Se rió Yohei.- Supongo que lo único que hacen es lanzarse rayos cuando se ven, como de costumbre.

- .....

- ¿Hanamichi?.

- .......- El pelirrojo parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  Resultaba extraño, pero ahora que lo pensaba cada encuentro con Rukawa parecía alargarse. Habían pasado del breve intercambio de insultos a algo que casi parecía una conversación. Seguían insultándose por supuesto, pero la última vez el apestoso Kitsune había estado mucho mas comunicativo, casi agradable. Había sido un encuentro bastante extraño, por decir lo menos.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?.- Se atrevió a preguntar su mejor amigo, pensando en alguna pelea seria entre ellos.

Hanamichi miró por un momento a su mejor amigo tratando de decidir si comentarle aquello o no. También quería contarle lo del misterioso regalo, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad.

- ¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?.- Yohei asintió con la cabeza. – Verás, yo estaba el otro día en mi cuarto cuando...

- ¡SAKURAGI!

Aquel grito sobresaltó a ambos muchachos, los dos se voltearon sorprendidos solo para encontrar la pequeña figura de Haruko, con la angustia pintada en su rostro. Yohei se maldijo, había olvidado por completo que ellos estaban escondidos, pero el saber que Hanamichi y Rukawa se había visto casi a diario lo había dejado completamente pasmado.

- Ha..Haruko.- Tartamudeó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-......-  La muchacha no hizo nada por acercarse, solo se quedó allí mirándole, tratando de contener las lágrimas de dolor y celos que en ese momento luchaban por asomarse a sus ojos. 

_Ellos se había visto._

_Se había visto a diario._

_Rukawa lo visitaba después de sus entrenamientos._

_¿Acaso ellos...?_

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no, No, NO, NO, NO._

- ¡HARUKO!.- Gritó feliz Hanamichi, recuperado al fin de su asombro.- Me viniste a ver, no lo puedo creer. Soy tan feliz.-El pelirrojo jugador se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, pero al llegar junto a ella, la muchacha retrocedió con un gesto de repugnancia. 

El pobre muchacho interpretó este gesto como un rechazo a su atrevimiento de querer abrazarla, y se puso rojo como un tomate mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa.

- L-lo si-sien-tto.-

El ejercito miraba algo desconcertado la escena, sin entender a que se debía la extraña reacción de Haruko.

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!.- Gritó a todo pulmón Takamiya, lanzando confeti sobre Hana y Haruko.

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!.- Gritaron los otros tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento. Entonces comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellos riendo y lanzando confeti al aire.

- Debes estar muy decepcionado.- Se burló Noma.- Apuesto que hubieras preferido a Rukawa.

- Idiotas...- Gruñó Hanamichi, luego volviendo su mirada a Haruko y con un marcado sonrojo sobre su rostro, exclamó.- Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a visitarme Haruko, se que has estado muy ocupada y por eso no lo habías hecho antes. Yo...yo quería agradecerte por tus cartas, ha sido muy amable de tu parte el....

- Es mi obligación.- Le interrumpió con voz cortante la muchacha.- Ahora soy la nueva ayudante de Ayako y debo preocuparme de todos los miembros del equipo.

-  ¿Haruko?.- Esta vez la frialdad de la muchacha no pasó desapercibida para Hanamichi. Su mirada era dura y su voz fría.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?.- Sugirió Yohei.- Apuesto que Haruko está algo cansada por el viaje.

Todo estuvieron de acuerdo, y  lentamente se dirigieron hasta la cafetería de la clínica. 

****************

Sentados alrededor de una de las mesas, la conversación parecía desarrollarse algo torpemente. Haruko se veía incomoda,  parecía querer evitar la mirada de su pelirrojo amigo. Por su parte, Hanamichi se comportaba mas tímido que de costumbre frente a la muchacha y se notaba que aun estaba algo confundido por su actitud fría y cortante de hace un rato.

Yohei preguntó a Haruko sobre Akagi, en un intento de aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso.

- Vamos a extrañar mucho a Gori, perdón a tu hermano.- Se corrigió cómicamente Takamiya.- Sobre todo tú Hanamichi, especialmente su puño.

Todos rieron recordando las innumerables ocasiones en que Akagi golpeó a Hanmichi por llamarlo "Gori". 

- Será una gran perdida para Shohoku.- Reconoció Okus.

- Hey, mientras el gran Tensai esté en Shohoku, no tienen nada que temer.- Aseguró Hanamichi ya recuperado del asombro que la actitud de Haruko le había provocado.

- La mas grande perdida ha sido la partida de Rukawa.- Escucharon decir a Haruko- Pero supongo que es natural, es imposible que alguien con su talento no quiera avanzar. No existe NADIE que pueda ocupar su lugar.

El tono frío y desafiante de sus palabras asombró muchos a los muchachos, quienes no reconocían en esta chica a la dulce Haruko de siempre. Los ojos de Yohei se posaron preocupados sobre su amigo, Hanamichi se había puesto pálido y sus ojos mostraban claramente el dolor ante las palabras de "su Haruko".

- ¿Y a que Universidad asistirá Akagi finalmente?.- Preguntó Yohei tratando de cambiar de tema y maldiciendo internamente a la muchacha por herir a su mejor amigo.

- No lo se. Estaba postulando a la Universidad de Kanagawa como primera opción, pero también tiene otras en mente.- Su voz sonaba indiferente, casi como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar. 

Y de alguna forma, así lo era. 

Disimuladamente la muchacha miró al pelirrojo y lo vio jugar nervioso con algunas servilletas. La sensación de amargura no la dejaba, mientras su mente repetía las palabras de Sakuragi.

"Lo he visto mas que a ustedes. Tiene la mala costumbre de trotar por ESTA playa después de sus entrenamientos"

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su corazón y la hirieron horriblemente. 

Dolor, asco, odio...Sobre todo odio. 

Tuvo ganas de gritarle con todas sus fuerza cuanto lo aborrecía.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Quería herirlo, tal como él la hería. 

Pero no podía....

- Haruko...estás preocupada por algo?.- La voz de Hanamichi sonó titubeante, el muchacho simplemente no podía entender la actitud de su amiga.

- Sakuragi....¿has visto....a Rukawa?. Preguntó finalmente Haruko.

Hanamichi la miró sorprendido.

¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? ¿sus peleas con Rukawa?

- Sí, el kitsune habitualmente trota por este lugar. Al parecer está cerca de su casa.- Respondió de malas ganas.

El pelirrojo pensó que en los ojos de Haruko se formarían corazones tal como sucedía cada vez que mencionaba al apestoso Kitsune, pero en lugar de ello la mirada de Haruko se tornó mas dura.

- Pero yo no lo he golpeado.- Le aseguró, creyendo que era lo que le preocupaba a la muchacha.

- Entonces podríamos esperar un milagro.- Intervino Okus.- Tú y Rukawa trabajando juntos.

- No exageres.- Gruñó Hanamichi.

- ¿Y porque no?, después de todo ustedes hicieron una muy buena dupla en el último partido.- Le recordó Yohei.- Solo imagina los titulares: "Rukawa y Sakuragi, la dupla dorada de Shohoku, gana las nacionales".

- Mejor "El gran Tensai Hanmcihi Sakuragi lleva a Shohoku a la victoria".- Corrigió el pelirrojo orgulloso.

- Que tal "Rukawa y Sakuragi conquistan la NBA, ambos jugadores se mudan juntos a un departamento en Nueva York". – Sugirió Takamiya. La propuesta del regordete muchacho fue recibido con carcajadas por parte del resto del ejercito. A los únicos que no les hizo gracia el "titular" fue a Hanamichi y a Haruko. El primero agarró a su gordo amigo por el cuello y le susurró con voz peligrosa.

- Escucha gordo, estoy lesionado pero no manco.

- Tranquilo Hanamichi, no es para tanto, es solo una broma.- Lo tranquilizó Yohei, mientras los otros, entre risas, rescataban a su gordo amigo de las garras del pelirrojo.- Además, debes ir acostumbrándote a trabajar con Rukawa, recuerda que este año tienen el Campeonato de Invierno y Shohoku dependerá totalmente de ustedes. ¿Verdad Haruko?.

- No será necesario. Rukawa está participando de la Selección y no creo que tenga tiempo para nuestro equipo. – Haruko a duras penas podía controlar sus emociones, pero estaba decidida  a estaba decidida a establecer la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, aunque para ello tuviera que herir al pelirrojo jugador.- Yo....., escucha Sakuragi, quiero que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que quieras Haruko.- Se apresuró a responder Hanamichi.

- Quiero que te alejes de Rukawa. .- Su voz era firme, aunque sus ojos brillaban suplicantes. 

- ¿QUE?.- Los cinco muchachos exclamaron a la vez, absolutamente sorprendidos por la extraña petición.

- Pero Haruko, creí que se trataba de que ellos se unieran para defender al equipo. – Exclamó Yohei extrañado.

- Rukawa está en un punto muy importante de su carrera, no se puede distraer en tontas peleas...

- Pero si no soy yo el que empieza...- Exclamó por fin el pelirrojo, quien hasta ese momento no había podido articular palabras después de escuchar la insólita petición de su Haruko.

- Por favor Sakuragi, eres tu quien siempre lo provoca.- Le reprochó la muchacha.- Siempre que se ven, se pelean, y eres tú quien siempre comienza. Por favor Sakuragi, tú no tienes nada que perder, porque no tienes nada, en cambio él.... . .- Los ojos de la chica reflejaban claramente una profunda angustia.- .- Rukawa está a un paso de realizar su sueño, y si por culpa de una pelea contigo él no lo puede realizar.....yo...., yo jamás te lo perdonaré. 

- Haruko.....- La voz de Hanamichi era a penas audible.

- Perdóname Haruko, pero creo que exageras.- Intervino Yohei, quien se sentía cada vez mas molesto con la actitud de la muchacha para con su mejor amigo. – Rukawa y Hanamichi siempre se han peleado, y eso jamás ha afectado a Rukawa como jugador. 

- Pero ahora es diferente. – Respondió la chica.- Él ahora está en la Selección.  Sakuragi  con sus tonterías solo lo distrae. Solo le estoy pidiendo que se mantenga alejado, algo que no creo que le cueste tanto considerando el odio entre ellos.-  La muchacha hasta ese momento, había procurado mantener la calma, pero finalmente había comenzado a perder los estribos.  Los celos y el odio volvían a jugarle una mala pasada.  Había tratado de mantenerse calmada procurando bloquear el recuerdo de aquel maldito beso, pero el saber que Rukawa seguía cerca del pelirrojo, y que pudiesen llegar a entenderse, simplemente le revolvió las entrañas. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

- Hanamichi se está recuperando.- La voz de Yohei se tornó mas dura.- Y pronto volverá al equipo. Si como dices, Rukawa está ocupado con la selección,  no veo el caso de pedirle algo como esto a Hanamichi.  Además, tu deber es preocuparte por los miembros activos del equipo y como dices, Rukawa ya no está jugando para Shohoku, pero Hanamichi sí. 

-  Él aún está lesionado, por lo tanto no es un miembro activo. – La voz de la mucahca era dura, implacable.- Mi deber es ayudar al equipo, y aunque Rukawa ya no juegue con nosotros sigue siendo el miembro mas importante. No quiero que por culpa de una tonta pelea perjudique su carrera....- Luego volviendo su mirada hacia  el pelirrojo, - Por favor Sakuragi, tu tienes mucho talento y algún día te convertirás en un gran jugador, pero ahora es el momento de Rukawa. Yo te ruego..., te suplico..., solo mantente alejado de él.

- Haruko, yo....- 

- Pero que tontería... -  Se quejó Yohei.

- Sakuragi, solo prométemelo.

- ........

Hanamichi quiso decir algo más, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Cuando escuchó la petición de Haruko quedó absolutamente sorprendido, porque siempre había pensado que lo que ella deseaba era que fueran amigos. Él sabía que ella estaba enamorada del zorro, pero nunca pensó que hasta ese punto. Sin embargo, lo que mas le dolía era el desprecio que sus palabras destilaban para él. Lo había herido profundamente,  y lo peor es que parecía como si ella lo hiciera a propósito, como si de verdad quisiera lastimarlo. 

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella lo trataba así?

Parecía como si lo odiara....

Pero...¿por qué lo odiaría?

¿Acaso él había hecho algo que la ofendiera?

¿O era tanto el amor que sentía por el zorro, que haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz?

No lo entendía.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Y lo peor es que lo estaba lastimando de la peor manera.

_Haruko....¿es que acaso me odias?_

Haruko. Su dulce muchacha.

Tanto tiempo soñando con su visita y ahora...

_¿Por que...?_

Si hubiese sido el mismo de siempre, tal vez hubiese salido corriendo hecho un mar de lágrimas, pero lo que sentía ahora era mucho más profundo. Casi no sentía las piernas y la cabeza parecía darle vueltas. De repente se había sentido muy mareado. 

- Creo que debo retirarme, es hora de mi medicina.- Murmuró con voz ronca, mientras se levantaba con cuidado. – Yohei, ¿podrías acompañar a Haruko?,  estoy algo retrasado y las enfermeras fastidian mucho con lo del horario.

- Por supuesto amigo.- Yohei le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

- Haruko, muchas gracias por visitarme...

- Sakuragi....

- No te preocupes Haruko, ya no pelearé con el Kit-Rukawa....- Y tras decir esto, desapareció por la puerta.

- Espéranos Hanamichi.- Exclamó Noma después de intercambiar una breve mirada con Yohei.- Te acompañamos. 

Noma, Okus y Takamiya se apresuraron para alcanzar al pelirrojo, solo Yohei se quedó

- Aléjate de él, Sakuragi por favor..... – Alcanzó a gritarle la muchacha. 

Yohei observó a sus amigos correr tras su mejor amigo, y solo cuando los perdió de vista volvió su mirada a Haruko. La muchacha permanecía sentada y con la vista baja.

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó simplemente el mejor amigo de Hanamichi.

-.....- Haruko alzo sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Yohei.  


	14. Secretos

SECRETOS 

-¿Por qué?.- Volvió a preguntar Yohei. 

-      ....- 

- No te entiendo.-Se impaciento el muchacho.- Pensé que considerabas a Hanamichi tu amigo.

- Yohei, yo...

- Tú qué. – La presionó.- Vamos Haruko, dime algo que me permita entenderte, porque realmente te desconozco.

- No puedo....- Susurró la muchacha con amargura.- No lo comprenderías..." 

_Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo_"- Pensó. 

_¿Y es que podría alguien comprender algo tan absurdo y grotesco como aquello?_

_Nunca debió venir, sabía que no soportaría su presencia._

_Y ahora el  mejor amigo le reclamaba._

_¿Qué explicación podría darle?_

- Lo lamento....- Comenzó ella.- Creo que no debí venir.

- ¿Querías hacerlo?.- Preguntó el chico.

- ¿Eh?. – Ella alzó los ojos sorprendida.

- Tengo la impresión que no es algo de hoy.- Aventuró Yohei.- Creo que nunca quisiste venir en primer lugar, aunque no tengo la menor idea de porque.

- Cla-claro que deseaba venir.- Se apresuró a asegurar, mientras desviaba nerviosa la mirada.

- ¿Segura?, porque pareciera que no.- Dudó Yohei.- Te has comportado muy extraña últimamente, realmente no pareces ser la misma de antes.

- ....- Los ojos de Haruko se encontraron con los de Yohei, y ella pudo leer claramente en su mirada una mezcla de enfado con desconcierto.

Y era natural.

Después de todo él era el mejor amigo de Sakuragi, y a sus ojos ella lo había herido sin motivo aparente.

¡¡Pero por Dios!!

Si ella tenía los motivos mas poderosos del mundo para odiarlo.

Tal vez había sido algo dura con el pelirrojo, pero no había punto de comparación con el 

dolor que ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

A él pronto se le pasaría, en cambio ella...

¿Cómo podría borrar de su mente aquella horrible escena?

¿Cómo volver a ser la misma de antes cuando su corazón había sido roto sin piedad?

¿Por qué sentirse culpable, si la verdadera victima de todo aquello era ella?

Y se había contenido.

Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano no gritarle a la cara todo su odio, su rabia...

No.

No había punto de comparación.

Sakuragi se recuperaría pronto, y se olvidaría de todo aquello.

En cambio ella se encontraba presa de un horrible secreto.

- Escucha Yohei.- Dijo por fin.- Lamento mucho si fui brusca con Sakuragi, no fue mi intención herirlo.  Yo solo le pedí que no se acercara a Rukawa. Eso fue todo.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tanto interés en separarlos?

- Ya te lo dije.- Señaló obstinada.- Rukawa está en una etapa importante de su carrera y no...

- ...Y no quieres que una pelea con Hanamichi perjudique sus posibilidades.- Le interrumpió impaciente Yohei.- Es absurdo, desde que se conocen se han peleado como perro y gato....

- A-Antes no importaba, pero ahora Rukawa está en la Selección de Japón y no puede verse  involucrado en este tipo de incidentes.- Replicó.

- Ja, como si a Rukawa hubiera algo que lo desconcentrara del baloncesto.- Se burló Yohei.- Por favor, parece como si no lo conocieras., el tipo vive y respira para el basketball, no existe nada ni nadie que aleje su mente de él.

- Nadie...- Repitió con amargura la muchacha.- Nadie lo puede alejar del basketball...

- Entonces...?- Insistió el chico.

- Yo, yo me disculparé con Sakuragi.- La voz de la muchacha era algo titubeante, pero en sus ojos Yohei pudo ver determinación.- Pero prométeme que me ayudarás a mantenerlos separados. No, no me digas nada.- Se apresuró a decir cuando lo vió hacer un gesto de impaciencia.- Talvez te parezca algo exagerada, pero te puedo asegurar que no es bueno que ellos estén juntos.

- Tú sabes algo.- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.- Algo que no quieres que nadie sepa.

- ¿Yo?, no, no, nada.-Replicó nerviosa.- Lo único que se es que no es bueno que Sakuragi y Rukawa se peleen en este momento, el futuro de Rukawa está en juego y él...

- Vamos Haruko, ¿por qué no confías en mi?.- Yohei procuró dar a su voz un tono suave, confidente.- Tú estas preocupada por algo mas, cuéntame que es.

- ¡¡NADA!!.- Se exaltó la muchacha.- Ya te dije que no es nada. 

Haruko sintió que era demasiado, ya no soportaba la tensión. 

Estaba cansada.

Harta de interrogatorios.

Aquel horrible secreto estaba carcomiendo su alma y ella no podía compartirlo con nadie.

Porque nadie debía saberlo.

Absolutamente "Nadie".

- Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que me vaya.- Con manos temblorosas tomó su cartera y chaqueta y se preparó para partir.

- Yo te acompaño.- Dijo simplemente el muchacho.

 A Yohei aquella reacción no le gustó.

De hecho el comportamiento en general de la muchacha no le agradó.

No parecía la Haruko de siempre.

Ya antes había notado el comportamiento extraño de la chica, pero lo de hoy había rebasado los limites. Aun no podía creer la forma en que había tratado a Hanamichi.

No había explicación para lo sucedido.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al principio pensó que solo era una tontería de muchacha enamorada, pero ahora.....Todo el mundo sabía que a Haruko le gustaba Rukawa, y que no importaba cuan despectivo e indiferente fuera el muchacho con ella, siempre lo justificaría y defendería antes el resto. En el pasado las peleas entre Rukawa y Hanamichi nunca preocuparon a la muchacha, ¿por qué hora le bajaba aquel absurdo temor al punto e no querer ni siquiera un contacto entre ellos?. 

¿Por qué?

Había algo mas.

Su reacción exaltada nada tenía que ver con la dulce y transparente Haruko que todos conocían.

Aquí había algo mas .

Algo que involucraba a Hanamichi y a Rukawa.

Algo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Un secreto.

¿Pero que?

Caminaron juntos hasta la estación sin hablar nada, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Yohei observó el rostro pálido de la muchacha y pudo sentir la tensión y  l angustia que emanaba de ella, pero decidió no presionarla por ahora.

Ya habría tiempo.

Por  el momento, lo que mas le preocupaba, era el estado en que había quedado Hanamichi.


	15. Una visita a Shohoku

UNA VISITA A SHOHOKU 

Hanamichi no quiso levantarse.

Llevaba ya dos días sin asistir a terapia por culpa de una fiebre que no lo dejaba.  

La doctora Yamane estaba realmente extrañada, porque a parte de la lesión, hubiera jurado que Hanamichi era un chico extraordinariamente saludable. No se trataba de algo muy grave, pero si preocupante, puesto que ya llevaba un par de días sin levantarse y comiendo a penas lo mínimo.

La enfermera que lo cuidaba le había dicho que tenía muy mal dormir, que mas de una vez lo había sorprendido despierto a altas horas de la madrugada y que le preocupaba cada vez mas su falta de apetito. 

Extraño.

Muy extraño.

Parecía muy repentino.

Al parecer, después de la última visita de sus amigos, se había sentido algo mareado y durante la noche le había dado fiebre. A la doctora le preocupaba que se tratara de una reacción alérgica a  algunos de los nuevos medicamentos, aunque no parecía probable  ya que los mas fuertes se le habían administrado al principio del tratamiento. También su ánimo parecía haber decaído, estaba mas callado y ensimismado que nunca, cuando le ofreció llamar a sus amigos para que lo visitaran, él se negó diciendo que no estaba de ánimos para recibir a nadie, porque en verdad se sentía muy mal, solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo. Esto último le hizo pensar que tal vez había sucedido algo en la última visita que lo había afectado mucho, pero según la enfermera, su mejor amigo se había quedado hasta tarde hablando y bromeando con él.

¿Pero entonces que pasó?

La doctora Yamane era una profesional muy competente, y su experiencia le había enseñado a no mezclarse en los asuntos personales de los pacientes. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sintió que no podía simplemente "no involucrarse", de alguna manera el caso de Hanamichi era diferente (él no tenía a nadie) y ella se sentía incapaz de dejarlo solo. Tal vez exageraba, pero algo le decía que el pelirrojo tenía un problema mas grave que el de su lesión, en el fondo Hana-chan era mucho mas complejo de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban. 

Fue así como aprovechando su día libre, decidió hacer una pequeña visita a Shohoku, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer el ambiente en que se desenvolvía el muchacho, tal vez allí podría hallar la clave para ayudarlo.

Al llegar se encontró con varios estudiantes charlando animadamente a la salida. No fue difícil encontrar el gimnasio, solo tuvo que seguir a un grupo de porristas que chillaban enfervorizadas, mientras desfilaban hacia el lugar.

- ¡¡¡RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!!! RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA!!!

Al escucharlas, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al recordar las quejas de Hana-chan sobre lo escandalosas que resultaban esas chicas. 

Y tenía razón.

Realmente resultaban molestas con sus chillidos.

- Por favor, esta es una practica privada.- Escuchó que les decía un muchacho bajo con un arete en la oreja.

- Nosotras hemos venido a ver a Rukawa.- Se le enfrentó una de las lideres del grupo.- ¡No nos pueden echar!

- ¡¡¡RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!!! RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA!!!- Seguían gritando las otras.

- Maldición, si al menos Hanamichi estuviese.- Se quejó el chico.- apuesto a que él podría sacar a todas estas locas de aquí.

- Ni nos menciones a ese estúpido pelirrojo.- Exclamó furiosa otra de las chicas.- Ese tonto mono siempre está molestando a nuestro Rukawa, es un envidioso. Nos alegramos que esté lesionado, solo tiene lo que se merece.

- ¡¡¡SI, LO QUE SE MERECE!!!.- Corearon la otras muchachas.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a...?.- Se empezó a enfadar el muchacho, pero fue interrumpido por una voz fría y dura a sus espaladas.

- Váyanse, esta es una practica privada.

Todos se  volvieron sorprendidos a mirar al muchacho dueño de la voz, al reconocerlo las porristas rompieron en gritos aun mas ensordecedores.

- ¡¡¡RUKAWA TE AMAMOS, RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA!!!

- Te las dejo Rukawa, a ver como las haces callar.- Se despidió el jugador mas pequeño.

La doctora reconoció de inmediato al muchacho, se trataba naturalmente del mismo chico con el que había tropezado el otro día en la clínica.

- Es una practica privada.- Volvió a repetir con voz dura. Luego tomó una de las puertas y comenzó a tirar de ella para cerrarla. Mientras tanto las muchachas se miraban unas a otras sin saber que hacer, puesto que el objeto de su afecto les estaba pidiendo que se fueran (en realidad las estaba echando, pero en esas cabezas huecas.....). Estaba a punto de cerrar la otra puerta cuando sus ojos tomaron contacto con los ojos de la doctora. 

Él también la reconoció. 

La doctora le dedico una sonrisa amable y decidió retirarse. Al parecer el equipo estaba muy ocupado, sería mejor regresar en otra ocasión.

Comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la salida, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

- Señora, espere un momento.

No se sintió en lo absoluto sorprendida al voltear y ver al muchacho de ojos azules, de alguna manera esperaba que fuera él. El chico se inclinó respetuosamente.

- Soy Kaede Rukawa.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ranko Yamane.- Se presentó ella a su vez.- No se si me recordarás, pero nos conocimos en la clínica, tropezamos. 

El muchacho solo asintió.

ÉL también la reconocía.

Sí, era la primera vez que ella lo veía, pero él ya la conocía de antes. La había observado mas de una vez mientras ayudaba a su do'aho en sus ejercicios de rehabilitación, ella parecía ser una buena persona. Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo del otro doctor que atendía a su pelirrojo, un tal Taira que se desempeñaba como psicólogo en la clínica y a quien había observado en una de sus sesiones con Hanamichi realizadas en el jardín, mirándolo de una manera que a él no le gustó en absoluto.

- Bueno, no se si lo sabrás, pero soy la doctora de Hanamichi Sakuragi y como él me ha hablado tanto de Shohoku quise venir a conocerlo.

- ¿Cómo está él?.- Preguntó en un tono que quiso ser indiferente.

- Bien, bien.- Se apresuró a asegurarle.- ¿Tu eres uno de sus amigos?, es que no recuerdo haberte visto con él durante las visitas.

- No, somos solo compañeros de equipo.- Replicó frío. 

- ¿Conoces a algunos de sus amigos?.- Preguntó ella.

- El do'aho tiene muchos amigos.

- Sí, parece que Hana-chan es mas popular de lo que él cree.- Rió ella.- Eso es bueno, así no se siente tan solo. ¿Sabes? esta escuela parece muy animada, con razón Hana-chan está tan deseoso de volver, debe extrañar mucho a sus compañeros, aunque no tanto a tus admiradoras.- Exclamó divertida recordando el alboroto reciente.

- Hmn.- Gruñó apenas el chico ojos de zorro.

- Jajajaja con razón no las soporta, realmente son escandalosas si me permites decirlo.- La doctora Yamane se sentía algo extraña charlando con aquel muchacho, tenía la impresión de que la conversación no era precisamente su fuerte, aunque hasta ahora se había limitado mas bien a escucharla. - Bueno, no te quito mas el tiempo, se que debes estar muy ocupado y yo solo tenía curiosidad de conocer este lugar.

- Puede pasar si quiere.- Le sugirió indiferente.

- No, no te preocupes, en realidad ya me debo ir. – La doctora comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.- Me alegra haber venido, no es habitual que visite las escuelas de mis pacientes, pero tampoco Hanamichi es un paciente común. 

-  Es un dohao....- Vino el comentario automático de Rukawa.

- Jejejejeeje, creo que lo voy a extrañar cuando lo den de alta, y estoy segura que no seré la única.

¿Cuándo lo darán de alta?.- Preguntó tratando de pasar por alto la última parte del comentario que definitivamente no le hizo la menor gracia (hablando de celos....._ ^ _ ^ )._

- El tratamiento está muy bien encaminado y él ha evolucionado increíblemente rápido, si sigue así en vez de los 6  meses diagnosticados al comienzo será en menos de la mitad.

- ¿Puede realizar algún tipo de entrenamiento que involucre el uso del balón?

- ¿Sabes?, es interesante lo que preguntas, he estado pensando comenzar a utilizar algunos ejercicios que se relacionen con el basketball para motivarlo. El profesor Ansai y yo estuvimos charlando sobre ello el otro día y está de acuerdo conmigo, de hecho se ofreció a darme todo el apoyo necesario, pero por supuesto también necesitaré la ayuda de alguno de ustedes, sus compañeros, para interactuar con él.

- Yo lo haré.- Fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿En verdad?.- Se sorprendió, aunque al ver el rostro imperturbable del muchacho, algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar.- Pero por supuesto, Ansai me dijo que hablaría con alguno de ustedes para ayudarlo, seguro ya habló contigo.

- ¿Cuándo desea comenzar?

- Hmn, aun no lo se, esa extraña y persistente fiebre me tiene un poco preocupada. Ya van 2 días que no realiza ninguna terapia de rehabilitación.- Señaló preocupada.

Si la doctora no hubiese estado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos sobre la extraña fiebre que aquejaba a Hana, hubiese notado la mirada de angustia del muchacho de ojos azules.

¿Fiebre?

¿Su Do'aho tenía fiebre?

Maldición, él tenía que ir a verlo.

Hanamichi lo necesitaba.

No lo veía desde el viernes, ya que sabía que el fin de semana sería visitado por su "querida Haruko".

Por eso no había ido, porque no soportaba verlo derretirse como un idiota alrededor de ella.

Y ahora estaba enfermo.

Algo le decía que aquella bruja algo tenía que ver con la repentina fiebre del Do'aho. Tal vez solo se estaba siendo paranoico, pero realmente la detestaba.

No podía evitarlo.

Maldición!!!

Era definitivo.

Visitaría esa misma noche al Do'aho.

Si la doctora estaba preocupada significaba que era algo de cuidado, y él quería asegurarse que su Hana estuviese bien.

- Seguramente es un pequeño resfrío sin importancia, nada de que preocuparse.- Suspiró la doctora tratando de no darle mayor importancia.-  Creo que lo que mas necesita es una buena dosis de ánimo. Está muy solo.

- ........

Habían llegado hasta la salida.

La doctora se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al muchacho.

- Has sido muy amable Rukawa, muchas gracias por acompañarme. – Entonces abrió su bolso y sacó una tarjeta.- Supongo  que nos seguiremos viendo puesto que trabajarás con Hanamichi, así que te ruego me llames en una semana mas para ponernos de acuerdo.

- ........- Rukawa tomó indiferente la tarjeta.

La doctora sonrió ante frialdad del muchacho. Definitivamente había encontrado el polo opuesto del pelirrojo.

- Ya no te hago perder mas tiempo, puedes volver a tu entrenamiento., ¡Hasta pronto y muchas gracias!

Rukawa la vio marchar con paso firme y resuelto, se notaba que era una mujer muy decidida y a Rukawa le agradó. Estaba por volverse al gimnasio cuando la escuchó preguntar.

- Casi lo olvidaba, ¿conoces a un amigo suyo al que llama Kitsune?.

- ¿Kitsune?, ¿Amigo?.- Rukawa tuvo dificultades para mantener la frialdad de su rostro.

- No se si amigo o  no, pero suele nombrarlo mucho.- La doctora Yamane hizo una mueca extraña.- No, olvídalo,  ya te he retrasado bastante por hoy. Adiós y gracias nuevamente.

Y la doctora Yamane desapareció entre la gente.

***********


	16. Hanamichi

**HANAMICHI** La visita de Haruko había producido un notorio bajón en el ánimo de Hanamichi. 

Su humor se había tornado mas sombrío y su apetito había disminuido peligrosamente. 

La enfermera que lo controlaba lo reprendió al ver la comida intacta sobre la mesa.

- ¡Otra vez!, muchacho, si no comes te vas a poner peor. 

- No tengo ganas. – Gruñó el chico.

- Pues peor para ti, si sigues así te tendrán que poner suero.- Le advirtió la mujer.

- Hmn...-Hanamichi hizo a penas un gesto de indiferencia.

- Esa terquedad no te ayuda para nada, si no te alimentas bien es mas difícil que te recuperes.- Le tocó la frente e hizo un gesto de contrariedad.- Hum, aun tienes fiebre, déjame ver el termómetro.- Con ojos expertos inspeccionó el pequeño objeto.- Vaya, 37,5° casi 38°, por supuesto que si no comes lo que te dan no se como esperas recuperarte....

Hanamichi a penas si escuchaba la perorata de la enfermera. 

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. De buena gana la hubiera mandado al infierno, pero sabía que aquello no serviría de nada y que solo lo fastidiarían aun mas. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban solo?, escucharlas regañarlo todo el día solo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada.

Quiso cerrar sus ojos y dormir, pero entonces recordó las pesadillas y decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

¡¡Malditas pesadillas!!

Al menos cuando realizaba los ejercicios de rehabilitación, terminaba tan cansado que muchas veces ni siquiera soñaba. Desde que se había lesionado las pesadillas habían vuelto a ser parte de su vida, pero ahora estaban peores.

Ya casi no podía dormir.

Y estaba tan cansado...

Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Hanamichi se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana de su habitación, no quería que el sueño lo venciera. Con los ojos cerrados y la frente ardiente apoyada sobre cristal, el pelirrojo procuró absorber su frialdad. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente y se sentía muy mareado, pero aquello era nada comparado con los sufrimientos de su alma en ese momento.

Haruko lo odiaba.

Yohei lo había intentado convencer que se trataba solo de un mal día, de un cambio de humor,  algo muy frecuente en las mujeres según su mejor amigo.

Pero no.

Yohei podría pensar que era un ingenuo, pero había leído claramente en los ojos de Haruko "odio",  un odio profundo hacia él. 

Siempre pensó que lo peor que le podría pasar era que Haruko lo rechazara, pero ser odiado por Haruko era mil veces peor.

_¿Por qué Haruko?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué te he hecho?_

_Si para mi tu eres lo mas importante del mundo._

_Jamás haría algo que te dañara._

Antes de llegar a Shohoku su vida se dividía entre las peleas y los rechazos.

Era un perdedor.

Pero Haruko había cambiado todo eso.

Ella no se asustó de su cabello, le habló, confió en él.

Le dio un propósito.

Él que nunca tuvo nada propio, ahora contaba con el basketball y todo gracias a esa dulce muchacha que creyó en él. Y era tan poca la gente que creía en él....

Pero ahora no tenía nada.

Se había quedado sin el basketball y sin Haruko.

Aquella maldita lesión lo estaba apartando del balón y sentía mucho miedo de que fuera para siempre.

Pero...¿qué le separaba de Haruko?

Él no lo sabía.

Hasta hace muy poco, Haruko siempre lo estaba animando, lo escuchaba y apoyaba en todo, e incluso le escribía contándole todo sobre el equipo. Nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por él. Nadie nunca lo había tratado con tanta suavidad.

Por eso dolía mas, porque su amistad era un tesoro muy importante para él. Tal vez por eso fue postergando su declaración de amor, por que sabía que aun mas doloroso que su rechazo , sería perderla como amiga. 

_Haruko......_

_¿Me odias?_

_¿Realmente me odias?_

_¿Es por el Kitsune?_

_¿Tanto lo amas?_

_Yo no lo entiendo, siempre has sido tan buena y dulce conmigo, en cambio ahora pareciera que me desprecias. Y todo por culpa de es maldito zorro...._

_Maldito desgraciado..._

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba mas que a nadie en el mundo.

Lo odiaba tanto, tanto, que a veces dolía...

Desde que sus vidas se habían cruzado, no recordaba un solo momento en el que no sintiera ganas de estrangularlo. 

¿Por qué lo irritaba de esa manera su presencia?

Era algo mucho mas fuerte que él, nada mas verlo su espíritu se agitaba, su corazón golpeaba de una manera ensordecedora, su ser entero entraba en erupción y su capacidad para razonar se iba al diablo.

Siempre lo estaba molestando, parecía disfrutar el fastidiarlo y lo peor es que todos estaban de su parte y por lo general terminaban echándole a él la culpa de todas sus peleas. Esta bien, tal vez una que otra vez fue su culpa, se reconocía de temperamento algo inflamable y con poca tolerancia, pero con el Kitsune era mucho peor.

Era un cosa de piel.

Había muchos tipos a los que no soportaba, como Aota por ejemplo, pero podía ignorarlo si quería. En cambio el Kitsune....

Maldición, le molestaba todo, absolutamente todo de él.

Su estúpida cara de zorro.

Su indiferencia y frialdad.

Su mirada despectiva.

Su apatía hacia el resto de los seres humanos.

¿Pero quien se pensaba que era?

¿Un Dios?

Lo miraba como a un ser inferior, como si él no valiera nada. "Do'aho", "idiota", "torpe", solo insultos recibía de su parte y por supuesto nadie le decía nada.

 Era tan injusto..., él tenía la admiración y el respeto de todos sin ningún esfuerzo. 

Las chicas se morían por él.

¿Y que hacía el maldito kitsune? 

Ignorarlas, como si no existiera.

En cambio de él todo el mundo solo esperaba lo peor.

Como si fuera su destino el ser un delincuente juvenil, un perdedor.

Era tan absurdo.

Ellos no los conocían, ni a él ni al kitsune, sin embargo ya todos los tenían etiquetados: a uno de "ganador" y al otro de "perdedor". 

¿Pero que sabían realmente de ellos?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Y sin embargo pareciera que ya estaba todo decidido sobre ellos.

Rukawa era antipático, egoísta, ingrato y antisocial "siempre", pero tal parece que a nadie le importaba. Las muchachas seguían delirando por él y los tipos le tenían respeto.

Por el contrario, a él solo le hallaban defectos y nadie reconocía sus virtudes. 

Totalmente injusto.

Y para peor, ese estúpido parecía que disfrutaba humillándole.

Siempre lo estaba mirando con desdén, como si él fuese un estorbo en su camino. 

Yohei podría decir que exageraba, pero él había aprendido a leer el rostro del kitsune y en sus ojos había leído solo desprecio y odio hacia él. No lo miraba como al resto de sus compañeros,  sus ojos en él siempre tenían un destello diferente, amenazante, peligroso. 

Bueno, después de todo eran enemigos...

Y como buenos enemigos, por supuesto que el sentimiento de odio era mutuo. 

Por que Rukawa lo odiaba, y casi podía jurar que tan intensamente como lo odiaba él.

Y, divertido, de tanto enfrentarse había aprendido a leer en ese rostro impávido de su adversario, casi todas las emociones. 

Para el resto de la gente el zorro podría ser el "señor inexpresivo", pero a él no lo engañaba, no señor, él conocía al verdadero Rukawa.

Conocía cada uno de sus gestos.

Conocía el "código zorro".

Sabía cuando estaba molesto, asombrado, aburrido e incluso cuando estaba contento, lo que normalmente ocurría solo cuando jugaban algún partido importante. El zorro normalmente imperturbable, solo parecía volver a la vida cuando jugaba, pero fuera del gimnasio lo único que hacía era dormir y babear. 

_¿Y las chicas lo encuentran atractivo?_

_Por favor...._

Hanamichi sonrió con amargura, las chicas encontrarían atractivo al Kitsune incluso si estuviera sumergido en un mar de baba. 

Era un hecho, el zorro había nacido baja una buena estrella, contrario a él, que era hijo de la oscuridad. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, la vida había sido ruda con él desde que tuvo uso de razón y por lo visto aquello no iba a cambiar. Allí estaba él, encerrado en una clínica, con una lesión que no sabía si era recuperable, con noches pobladas de pesadillas sobre el pasado, con el recuerdo de su única amiga mirándolo con odio y con la sensación de estar mas solo que nunca. Tal vez aquello era lo que mas odiaba del Kitsune, que lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, pero parecía no importarle. Era como ver a otro botar la comida, mientras se moría de hambre.

El cristal contra el cual se apoyaba le devolvió su propia imagen frágil y sonrojada por la fiebre, poco quedaba ya del autoproclamado tensai y es que a solas consigo mismo, ya no era necesario fingir que todo estaba bien, que él podía solo contra el mundo.

Se sentía tan cansado, tan harto de todo aquello. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el destino, contra aquellas infinitas barreras que una y otra vez se alzaban en su camino.

¿Por que siempre tenía que ser así?

¿Por qué el camino mas difícil siempre?

Por una vez quería poder tener algo sin tener que luchar.

Que alguien lo amara así, tal y como era, con su cabello rojo y su carácter bullicioso, con sus días a veces radiantes y otras grises,  con sus modales bruscos y su sinceridad, con todo aquello que era y podría llegar a ser si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad. 

Alguien alguna vez le dijo que si cambiara, si tiñera su cabello de oscuro, si fuera mas formal y educado, si controlara su impulsividad, si no demostrara tan abiertamente su desagrado, si....si no fuera como era, tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad de ser aceptado...

¿Cambiar?

¿Oscurecer su cabello rojo, solo para ser aceptado?

¿Fingir y mentir para ser admitido?

¿Contener su propios impulsos y pasión porque "no es bien visto"?

No.

Definitivamente no.

Ya no sería él.

Quería y necesitaba ser amado, pero no al precio de matar su propio espíritu. Si alguna vez dejaba de hacer y decir lo que sentía, sería él día de su muerte. 

_¿No debo llorar cuando siento ganas de hacerlo?_

_¿Debo sonreír cuando realmente no lo quiero hacer?_

_¿Es acaso la vida un maldito libreto que debo actuar?_

_No. No puedo._

_Realmente no puedo hacerlo...._

Su corazón se revelaba ante aquella injusticia y trataba de buscar alguna explicación. 

_Pero....¿Es realmente tan malo ser como soy?_

_Pareciera que si...._

_El Kitsune nunca demuestra sus sentimientos y es admirado y aceptado por todos._

_Somos tan distintos..._

_Tal vez por eso Haruko lo prefiere, él es todo lo que yo nunca he sido ni seré._

Aquel pensamiento lastimó profundamente.

Haruko le dijo desde un comienzo que estaba enamorada del Kitsune, sin embargo siempre guardó una pequeña esperanza de ganar su corazón. Pero ahora lo veía claro, él jamás podría competir con el zorro, porque ella al amar a Rukawa, amaba todo aquello que él nunca sería. Era tan doloroso admitirlo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, su amor jamás sería correspondido y no importaba cuanto luchara y se revelara, al final sucedería como siempre...

Sería rechazado.

Una vez mas.

Ella nunca lo amaría, nadie nunca lo amaría. Siempre estaría solo...

Solo.

Sin Haruko...

Sin el basketball...

Sin sus padres...

Aun cuando sentía que la fiebre aumentaba a cada minuto, y parecía envolver y consumir su cuerpo, el frío de la soledad de su vida, era una sensación aun peor. 

Se abrazó a  si mismo tratando de darse calor  y comenzó a mecer su cuerpo, mientras los sollozos escapaban de su boca. El suyo era un llanto bajito, ronco, pero tan lleno de dolor.

_Papá..._

_Me haces tanta falta..._

_Es todo mi culpa..._

_Lo siento tanto..._

El recuerdo de su padre solo aumentó su dolor. Era demasiado para él, demasiadas perdidas, demasiada soledad, demasiado amor sin poder entregar...

 Deseo como nunca sentir el calor de otro ser humano. 

_Alguien._

_Alguien que me ame._

Susurró en voz baja, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la fiebre. 

_Alguien me diga que todo esto pasará..._

_Que podré volver a jugar.._

_Que ya nunca mas estaré solo._

Era tanto el dolor de su alma, que había superado el de su propio el cuerpo, el cual a penas se sostenía preso de una alta fiebre. Pero el cuerpo también tiene su limite y Hanamichi comenzó a sentir como todo se nublaba a su alrededor, como si un gran vacío lo absorbiera....

Sintió como su cuerpo se derrumbaba y espero el toque duro de la superficie. Pero este nunca llegó, en cambio un agradable calor pareció rodearlo. 

- _Estoy muriendo_...- Musitó mientras luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

- _No, no lo estas_.- Una voz susurró.

Esa voz...

- _¿Quién eres?.-_ Preguntó suave, mientras inútilmente trataba de enfocar al dueño de aquella voz.

- _Shhhh, solo descansa, yo te voy a cuidar._

Sintió que un calor diferente al de la fiebre parecía envolverlo, haciéndolo sentirse protegido. Le gustó la sensación, no quería que desapareciera.__

- _¿Eres un ángel?.- _Volvió a preguntar con voz débil pero ansiosa- _¿Eres el ángel de la muerte?, ¿puedes llevarme con mi padre_?.-

- _No, no lo soy y aun no es tiempo de que vayas con tu padre._

El pelirrojo suspiró triste.

- _Me gustaría verlo....lo extraño tanto_...- Le costaba mucho hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de ver al desconocido. 

- _Shhhh, no te esfuerces, trata de dormir._

- _No quiero dormir_.- El pelirrojo se agitó.- _Si duermo, volverán las pesadillas y  cuando despierte tú habrás desaparecido y yo continuaré solo..., no quiero estar solo, por favor..._

- _Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo.- _Sintió unos dedos que acariciaban suavemente su cabello_.- Nunca mas vas a estar solo, te lo prometo_.- Le aseguró con fervor el desconocido. 

- _La gente siempre me deja_...- Susurró abatido.

- _Yo jamás te dejaré, lo juro. _

- _¿Y quien eres tú?._

- _Solo alguien que te ama._

Hanamichi sonrió suavemente. Estiró su mano tratando de encontrar en aquel paisaje borroso el rostro de aquel extraño. Sus dedos tocaron una piel suave y una extraña emoción pareció llenarlo. Sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a ella, como un naufrago a una tabla en el inmenso mar.

- _¿Existes?, ¿realmente existes?.- _Una sonrisa, mezcla de miedo y esperanza, se dibujo en su sonrojado rostro.- _¿Alguien realmente me ama?_

Sintió como aquellos brazos lo estrechaban aún mas y una mano fría acariciaba su afiebrado rostro.

- _Te amo y voy a estar siempre contigo, te lo prometo._

- _Gracias...._

Y la oscuridad lo tomó por completo. 

Su cuerpo fue alzado con suma facilidad por aquellos brazos y dejado con gran delicadeza sobre la cama. Luego de arroparlo, el desconocido se sentó a su lado y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo lo mojó en una jarra de agua y lo aplicó sobre la frente ardiente. Aquella era una clínica avanzada, con los mejores equipos médicos para ayudar a los pacientes, pero él sabía que ninguna medicina podría curar su enfermedad. Porque su pelirrojo estaba enfermo, pero enfermo de pena y soledad. 

Y él sería su cura.

888888888888888888888888888

Hola a todas.

Aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos y tal y como lo había prometido publicándolos el día del cumpleaños de mi Hana-Kun. Había pensado escribir mas capítulos, pero este último me ha llevado mas tiempo. Mi idea ha sido dar a conocer el pensamiento de los 3 protagonistas de esta historia, por eso cada uno tiene su capítulo especial, pero no os preocupéis, porque estoy escribiendo y corrigiendo la continuación, la que espero terminar antes de mi cumpleaños (no se preocupen, es en abril, no en diciembre ^_^ ). Quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus mensajes, me da mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Un gran abrazo para todos. Fadet.


	17. Ecos de un Sueño

ECOS DE UN SUEÑO 

La mañanas en la clínica suelen ser bastante agitadas, las enfermeras se mueven de un lugar a otro procurando atender las necesidades de todos los pacientes. 

Hanamichi suspiró, eran las 09:30 hrs de la mañana y aun nadie entraba en su cuarto, pero a él realmente no le importaba, a decir verdad casi lo prefería. Había sido una noche especialmente agotadora, aun le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, había demasiadas cosas sobre las que pensar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo la sensación de haber cruzado un oscuro y largo túnel. El cuerpo le dolía bastante y la cabeza parecía retumbarle, pero a pesar de ello se sentía de alguna forma mas liviano, como si de alguna forma se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima. Con manos temblorosas aún, refregó sus rostro, quería estar seguro de estar totalmente despierto.

Normalmente al despertar, lo que menos quería era recordar los sueños, pesadillas la mayoría de las veces, que habían poblado sus noches. Pero se sentía demasiado confuso, parecía que había olvidado algo muy importante. Se incorporó con mucho cuidado hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, y pasando sus dedos a través del cabello, trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

Las imágenes parecían mezclarse en un enorme y borroso collage, los recuerdos de su padre muerto, las duras palabras de Haruko, la eterna sensación de soledad que parecía haber hecho crisis la noche anterior.

Recordaba haberse levantado y contemplado el exterior a través de la ventana, mientras su mente repasaba todos sus fracasos. Sin embargo, no recordaba como había llegado hasta su cama....

Sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana tratando de buscar en ella los recuerdos que su mente le negaba. 

- Seguramente alguna enfermera me obligó volver a la cama .- Se dijo, pero entonces en su mente se registro un pequeño flash.- Un momento, no era una enfermera.....

- 

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar a medida que el recuerdo se hacía mas claro.

- Era...., era...un ángel.- Totalmente perturbado por el recuerdo, se abrasó a si mismo.- Pude sentir su calor...

Aunque su mente era un remolino, aun podía recordar la sensación de calidez en medio del frío que lo rodeaba, como si en lo mas oscuro de la tormenta encontrase una pequeña lámpara que lo guiase a un refugio. 

- _Un ángel.-_ Susurró mitad asustado, mitad emocionado.

Parecía  imposible.

"Era Imposible"

Aquello tuvo que ser solo un sueño.

Un extraño y maravilloso sueño.

Solo eso, no había sido real.

Pero extrañamente, aunque solo fuera un sueño, algo de aquel sentimiento parecía haberse quedado en él.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un risa cansada.

_- Lo único que me faltaba, ahora voy a empezar a alucinar._

Alzó sus ojos al techo como buscando una respuesta en él.

- _Y sin embargo.....parecía tan real.....- _Murmuró con pesar.__

- _Un ángel....- _Cerró sus ojos y trató de bucear en sus recuerdos. – _Una sensación de calor...., una voz suave..., sus palabras...,su promesa..._

- _Un momento...¿Su promesa?.- _Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.__

**_"Yo jamás te dejaré, lo juro."_**

_-Él lo dijo...- _Sus ojos se abrieron asustados. – _Él dijo...él dijo que me amaba..., él_..... . – 

Los recuerdos iban volviendo lentamente pero aun parecía que todo estaba inmerso en las tinieblas de la fiebre y el delirio. 

¿Realidad o Alucinación? 

Justo cuando sentía que volvía la calma, los recuerdos lo arrojaban nuevamente al mar de la confusión. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

La razón le decía que aquello era imposible, pero los latidos de su corazón parecían decir otra cosa. Después de una breve pero intensa lucha interna, cedió finalmente a la voz de la razón y procuro tranquilizar su propio espíritu.

- _Solo fue sueño...-_Se volvió a repetir_.-...aunque parecía tan real..._

Y luego dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, gruño en voz alta.

- ..._Oh , pero que estoy diciendo..., solo fue un sueño, un estúpido sueño_., _....como patético eres Hanamichi_.- Se regañó a si mismo.- _Ahora te inventas Ángeles que te declaran su amor.._.-Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y revolvió su cabello. – _Maldición, creo que me estoy volviendo loco..._

- _Siempre lo has estado.- _Le respondió una voz.__

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó. 

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rukawa. Este había entrado silenciosamente y lo contemplaba  desde una esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Hanamichi lo observaba absolutamente desconcertado.

- _Maldición Kitsune...¿que te propones...?-_ Gruñó Hanamichi una vez recuperado de la impresión por la súbita aparición del Zorro_.- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?...maldita sea tu costumbre de aparecerte de la nada. _– Rezongó tratando de mostrar su hostilidad habitual, mientras internamente se preguntaba cuanto había escuchado el zorruno taimado de sus pensamientos en voz alta.- _Pensé que con no ir a la playa me libraría de ti, pero por lo visto estas aburrido y decidiste subir hasta aquí solo para molestarme._

- _Por lo visto tu lengua esta en perfectas condiciones._- Se burló Rukawa_.- Lástima, al equipo le hace falta mas tu espalda que tu gran bocota._

- _¿Y a eso viniste?.-_ Preguntó con rabia el muchacho de cabellos de fuego.- _¿A burlarte de mi lesión?._

- _No.-_ Fue la escueta respuesta del zorro.

- _¿Entonces?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?._

- _Perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, por lo visto.-_ Fue su fría respuesta.

- _¿De que hablas maldito Kitsune?, nadie te ha invitado a venir, así que puedes marcharte por donde viniste_.- Se enfadó aun mas el pelirrojo.

- _Escucha idiota, me encargaron ponerte en condiciones para que vuelvas a jugar. –_ Rukawa no se sorprendió al ver la mirada incrédula de Hanamichi, la noticia de ellos dos trabajando juntos era el equivalente a decir que los elefantes volaban .- _Pero mirándote, me doy cuenta que es una absoluta perdida de tiempo, pareces mas listo para recibir una transfusión que para entrenar._

Hanamichi lo miraba atónito, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaba el kitsune de decirle que lo pondría en condiciones para volver a jugar?, ¿es que las pesadillas continuaban?. 

Imposible.

Estaba alucinando nuevamente.

Y él que juraba que ya estaba despierto.

- _Ay Dios, estoy delirando de nuevo...-_ Se dijo en voz alta, y luego se tocó la frente con una mano. – _Por supuesto, aun tengo fiebre..., será mejor que me recueste de nuevo_...- Se acostó con cuidado, y luego volvió su mirada hacia Rukawa.- ..._que esperas,  ...desaparece, eres solo producto de la fiebre..., lo mismo que el ángel de anoche, aunque no se porque te tienes que aparecer tú y no él ..._

Rukawa estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener su expresión neutra, al parecer Hanamichi lo recordaba, aunque fuese solo como un sueño.

- _Do'aho. – _

- _¿A quien le llamas Do'aho Kitsune maldito.-_ Gruñó el pelirrojo.- _Para ser una alucinación eres bastante molesto...., por que no desapareces y me dejas tranquilo._

- _Idiota.-_ La voz de Rukawa resonó fría y despectiva como siempre_.- Le dije al profesor Ansai que perdería el tiempo viniendo aquí. Es evidente que no te interesa volver a jugar._

- _Pe-pero de que estas hablando zorro apestoso._ – Exclamó el enojado pelirrojo al tiempo que se alzaba demasiado bruscamente,  para quedar mirando cara a cara al frío jugador que tan gratuitamente lo insultaba. – _Claro que quiero volver a jugar estúpido, pero por si no te has dado cuenta estoy enfermo..., en cambio tú, tienes una cara que das pena. Que...¿no te han dejado tomar tus siestas habituales?._

- _¿Entonces ya no soy una alucinación?.-_ Preguntó irónico el muchacho de cabellos negros.

- _Nah, creo que eres demasiado molesto para ser una alucinación. –_ Sentenció el pelirrojo.- _Pero dime, ¿es cierto?_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Que el profesor quiere que vuelva a jugar._

- _Él cree que puedes volver a jugar. – _Rukawa reconoció aquella mirada, mezcla de miedo y esperanza, tan propia e intima del pelirrojo. 

- _¿Acaso le dijo algo mi doctora?._

- _No lo se, ¿te ha dicho algo ella?._

- _No...- _Suspiró con amargura Hanamichi_- Siempre está repitiendo lo mismo, "que tenga paciencia, que me estoy recuperando rápido pero que aun es muy pronto".- _El pelirrojo dejó escapar un resoplido exasperado._- ¿Por qué no me dice la verdad?, ¿por qué alargarme la agonía?, odio que la gente me mienta. _

- _¿Por qué piensas que te miente?._

- _......_

El pelirrojo no respondió. 

¿Qué le podría decir al Kitsune?

¿Qué su vida estaba llena de esperanzas fallidas?

¿Qué cada vez que parecía la vida mejorar, las cosas acababan mas negras?

Que podría saber un tipo como él, que lo tenía todo, sobre deseos frustrados. 

No, él jamás lo entendería.

Y como irónico era todo.

Aquí estaba Rukawa dándole nuevas esperanzas de volver a jugar. 

 ¿Acaso el destino había elegido a su peor enemigo para devolverle la ilusión?. 

No.

Ya no sería lastimado nuevamente.

Aquella tenía que ser una broma especialmente cruel tramada por su enemigo para humillarlo.

¿Rukawa devolviéndole la ilusión de volver a jugar?

Imposible.

- _Déjame solo_.- Dijo simplemente.

- _¿Y ahora que te pasa?.-_ Preguntó brusco el muchacho de cabellos negros, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor del pelirrojo.

- _Vete.-_ La voz de Hanamichi se torno amenazadora.- _Ya te has burlado bastante, ahora vete y no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino._

- _Do'aho.-_  Musitó despectivo Rukawa.

- _Vete Rukawa o no respondo._ – Kaede sabía que el pelirrojo estaba en condiciones físicas muy inferiores a él debido a su lesión y a  la fiebre de los últimos días, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que eso lo detendría. Y aunque lo ultimo que deseaba era lastimarlo, no podía quedarse viéndolo hundirse cada día mas en la tristeza. Necesitaba recuperar a su tensai.

- _Realmente eres un torpe._

- _MALDICI"N RUKAWA, VETE MALDITA SEA!!!!_

- _Cobarde. ¿Por qué no admites que realmente no te importa el basketball?._ – La mirada del zorro era fría y despectiva. - _¿Crees acaso que un par de meses jugando te hace realmente un jugador?. Eres simplemente un cobarde..._

- _¿Cómo te atreves...?_

- _Proclamas a los cuatro vientos que eres el tensai y cuando tienes que demostrarlo te asustas como un niño. _

- ......- Hanamichi estaba paralizado por la rabia y la humillación.

- _Realmente he perdido mi tiempo aquí.-_ Dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta- _Se lo advertí al profesor Ansai, pero él aun cree en ti._

Rukawa miró con el rabillo del ojo la figura delgada del pelirrojo sobre la cama. 

La imagen hizo doler su corazón. Tal vez había sido muy duro, pero necesitaba hacerlo reaccionar. Cuando estaba por tomar la manilla de la puerta, lo escucho hablar.

_-¿Por qué viniste?.-_ Su voz sonaba extraña, pero no se atrevió a volverse y mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Ya te lo dije, me envió el profesor Ansai.-_ Respondió frío.

- _No, ni siquiera él te hubiese obligado a venir.-_ Dijo rotundo. – _Rukawa dime la verdad, ¿por qué viniste?_

- _Por que también yo pensé en algún momento que te podrías convertir en un verdadero jugador_.__


	18. Una nueva Terapia

**UNA NUEVA TERAPIA**

- _¿Como amaneció hoy mi paciente favorito?.-_ Preguntó alegre la doctora Yamane.

- _Estaría mejor si la señora "agujas", me dejara un rato tranquilo_.- Gruñó el pelirrojo dándole a la enfermera una mirada resentida. La mujer lo miró con molestia y haciendo un gesto de impaciencia se retiró.

- _¿Cómo te sientes?.-_ Le volvió a preguntar, mientras con su mano le palpaba la frente.- _Parece que ya no tienes fiebre._

- _Un poco mejor...-_ Reconoció el muchacho.- _¿Cuándo podré volver a rehabilitación?_

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, durante las últimas semanas Hanamichi parecía haber perdido el interés en recuperarse. Era como si se hubiese rendido, lo cual preocupaba bastante a la buena doctora, y temía que la extraña fiebre que lo había atacado, fuera uno de los síntomas (¿o consecuencias?, no lo tenía claro aún) de aquello. 

_-¿Quieres volver a terapia?_

- _Sí.....-_ Parecía algo titubeante.-_Yo...yo quisiera recuperarme._

- _Me alegra escucharlo_.- Le sonrió maternal.- _Bueno Hana, te ves mejor y por lo visto la fiebre ya ha quedado atrás, si sigues así pronto podrás volver a la terapia física_.- La doctora le hablaba con voz suave pero firme.- _Pero para ello debes comenzar a alimentarte mejor, si no estas lo suficientemente fuerte no podrás comenzar la nueva etapa de la terapia._

- _¿Nueva etapa?_

- _De eso quiero hablarte, pero necesitaré de toda tu cooperación._

El pelirrojo la miró desconfiado, parecía demasiado solemne y algo le decía que no iba ser de su completo agrado. Quizás sería mas dolorosa que la anterior, pero el casi lo prefería, el dolor físico le hacía olvidar el otro dolor.., aunque solo fuera por un momento. 

- _No se olvide que está hablando con el tensai.-_ Señaló orgulloso.- _Yo puedo con cualquier cosa._

- _Es bueno saber que el gran Tensai está de vuelta_.- Sonrió divertida.- _Ya lo estaba extrañando._

- _Naaa, una insignificante fiebre nunca podría contra este tensai.- _respondió altanero.- _Puede darme los ejercicios mas dolorosos y no escuchará ni una sola queja de mi._

- _Muy bien, te tomaré la palabra._ – Los ojos de la mujer brillaron astutos.- _Vamos a comenzar una nueva etapa en tu rehabilitación, pero para que resulte será necesario que te dediques 100 % a ella y sobre todo, tal como acabas de decir, no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja, ¿serás capaz?_

- _Por supuesto, ya le dije que puedo con todo.- _Parecía que el viejo Hanamichi estaba de vuelta, sus palabras dejaban traslucir determinación y confianza. 

La doctora lo observó satisfecha, los últimos días había estado muy preocupada por su salud, afortunadamente al parecer junto con la fiebre también se había marchado la apatía  que parecía haberse apoderado de él en las últimas semanas

- _Voy a volver a jugar, voy a participar en el campeonato de invierno.-_ La miró desafiante, pero sus ojos no pudieron suprimir un destello de angustia e inquietud pensando en el incierto futuro, ¿realmente podría recuperarse?, ¿sería capaz de volver a jugar?

- _Todo depende de ti.-_ La escucho decir con voz rotunda.- _Cuando iniciaste el proceso, el diagnóstico era de 6 a 8 meses y fue lo que te dije en esa ocasión, pero tú me advertiste que lo harías en mucho menos tiempo y lo has cumplido. Te esforzaste y soportaste con gran tesón una dolora y larga terapia, y eso ha dado sus frutos, además cuentas con la suerte de poseer un cuerpo que parece recuperarse a una velocidad mucho mayor que la del común de las personas. _

- _Por supuesto, soy el gran tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi,......-_Exclamó orgulloso__

- _Tienes razón, y creo que te dedicaré un capítulo especial en mis memorias_.- Agregó divertida la doctora.

- _Nihahahhahahahahahha.....ahora el tensai si será famoso, ya sabía yo que escribirían de mi algún día, nihahahahaha...-_ Hanamichi reía a todo pulmón, absolutamente feliz ante la idea de que hablaran sobre él en un libro.

- _Perfecto, significa entonces que podremos empezar tu nueva terapia._

- _Sí Doc!!!.-_ Gritó con firmeza el pelirrojo.

- _Comenzaremos desde hoy._

- _Sí Doc!!!_

- _Haremos los ejercicios habituales todas las mañanas..._

- _Por supuesto Doc.!!!_

- _Y en las tardes trabajarás en los nuevos..._

- _Allí estaré Doc!!!_

- _...ejercicios. Mañana te levantarás temprano y me acompañarás a..._

- _No se preocupe Doc.-_ Volvió a interrumpirla.- _Estaré en pie a las 06:00 AM, o mejor, a las 05:00 AM, así aprovecharemos el mejor el día._

- _No es necesario tan temprano, te pasaré a buscar a las 09:00 AM. Quiero que conozcas a un gran amigo mío, él es quinesiólogo y está muy interesado en conocerte._

- _Sí Do...un momento.-_ Preguntó sospechoso.- _¿Para que me quiere conocer ese viejo?_

- _Porque le he hablado mucho de ti, y de lo rápido que te has recuperado.-_

- _Ah...si es así, creo que le puedo dar un autógrafo._

- _Será mejor que lo trates bien, él es quien nos va a ayudar a preparar una rutina de ejercicios especialmente para ti. Está especializado en tratar pacientes deportistas._

- _Esta bien...., otro matasanos que mas da._

- _Perfecto, entonces estamos de acuerdo._ – Sonrió satisfecha.- _Mañana entonces nos reuniremos los cuatro a discutir sobre tu nueva terapia._

- _¿Los cuatro?, ¿cuales cuatro?.- _

- _Tú, mi amigo el doctor Hiroki, yo y alguien muy importante en este proceso, quien nos ayudará a que sea mas rápida tu recuperación._

- _¿Quién?, por favor no me diga que es el loquero...- _

- _Taira?, por supuesto que no, no te preocupes..._

- _Entonces?_

- _Lo verás mañana, ahora descansa porque necesitaras de todas tus energías.-_ Dicho esto, la doctora se retiro rápidamente del cuarto para evitar ser bombardeada a preguntas por el curioso muchacho.

Hanamichi la vio marcharse con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que lo dejaran sin respuestas. Suspiró resignado y se dijo que de todas formas lo averiguaría. 

- _Mientras no sea el loquero..._

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho.

Una nueva terapia.

Un nuevo paso que acortaba la distancia entre él y su recuperación total.

Estaba decidido.

Ya no importaban las pesadillas.

Ni el dolor.

Ni lo rechazos.

Había vivido siempre con ellos y bien podría soportarlos por el tiempo que fuera.

Era el precio justo para cumplir un gran sueño.

Ser el mejor jugador de basketball de Japón y del mundo.

La noche anterior lo había decidido

Le demostraría a todos que no era el perdedor que todos pensaban.

Él tenía un don, él era "El Tesai del Básquetbol" y este era el tiempo de demostrarlo.

- _Volveré a Shohoku..-_ Se dijo decidido-

- _Volveré a ver a entrenar con los muchachos_...- Su corazón se alegró.

- _Volveré a ver a Haruko....-_ Sintió punzadas de angustia.

- _Y tendré que volver a ver al apestoso Kitsune.- _Quiso que su voz sonara molesta, pero

_e_xtrañamente su corazón se aceleró y un raro calor comenzó a inundar su pecho, mientras el recuerdo de unas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, al igual que durante toda la noche hasta que tomó la decisión.

**"_Por que también yo pensé en algún momento que te podrías convertir en un verdadero jugador_."**

- Yo soy verdadero jugador Kitune, yo soy un basketbolista. Y juro que te lo demostraré.

******

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste estos nuevos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por todas sus opiniones.**

**Saludos **

**Fadet**

**(fadetxi@hotmail.com)**


	19. Mala Actitud

**MALA ACTITUD**

La doctora Yamane estaba muy contenta con la nueva actitud de Hanamichi, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse curiosa y algo preocupada por el repentino cambio de humor del muchacho. Claro que después de meses de conocer al pelirrojo, sabía que sus cambios bruscos de animo eran algo natural en él, pero el instinto le decía que había mucho mas de fondo.

Esa mañana decidirían la nueva terapia a seguir, sabía que la reunión sería un importante paso para acelerar la recuperación del chico y no podía dejar de sentirse algo preocupada por la posible reacción del pelirrojo.

- Bueno Ranko, estoy ansioso de conocer al muchachito del que tanto me has hablado.- Escucho decir a su colega Hiroki Yamagashi.

- Te encantará.- Le dijo contenta.-Desde el punto de vista médico es sorprendente, su capacidad de recuperación es asombrosa.

- ¿Se había lesionado antes?. –Preguntó el doctor mientras revisaba con interés el historial médico del muchacho.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva jugando?

- Según me dijeron nunca había practicado ningún deporte, recién hace un par de meses comenzó a jugar basketball.

- ¿Bromeas?.- Se asombró el médico.- ¿Pues que hacía?

- Hmmm, déjame ver, un chico hiperactivo de 1 metro 88, y con cabello rojo, ¿qué crees?, pues meterse en problemas, que mas!!.- Sonrió divertida la doctora Ranko.

- En resumen solo peleas.- Entonces tomó algunas de las radiografías y las puso a contra luz para examinarlas.- La lesión debió ser especialmente dolorosa por lo que veo.

- Pero muy rara vez se ha quejado.- Se apresuró a acotar con orgullo la doctora.

En ese momento unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta y unos segundos después se asomó la secretaria.

- Doctora Yamane, la enfermera Masaki me pidió informarle que en 5 minutos mas enviará a Sakuragi, ya que lo está inyectando.- Entonces su rostro se sonrojó levemente.- También hay un chico que le está esperando, su nombre es Kaede Rukawa.

- Perfecto, hazlo pasar en enseguida Izumi.- Luego dirigiéndose a su colega exclamó.- Ahora conocerás a una de las partes mas importante en mi plan de recuperación para Hanamichi.

Un muchacho alto, de cabellos oscuros y aire soñoliento entró en el despacho. El doctor Hiroki Yamagashi, gran fanático de los deportes en general, lo reconoció inmediatamente como uno de los jugadores promesas del basketball en Japón.

- Buenos días.- Saludó respetuoso el muchacho.

- Encantada de verte Rukawa.- Lo saludó a su vez la doctora.- Permíteme presentarte a doctor Hiroki Yamagashi, excelente quinesiólogo y gran amigo mío, que nos ayudará en la recuperación de Hanamichi.

- Kaede Rukawa, he oído hablar mucho de ti .- Exclamo admirado.- Estas jugando para la Selección Juvenil de Japón.

- Hmn.

- Yo estoy trabajando para la Universidad de Tokio.- Añadió tratando de llamar la atención del joven.- El equipo de Basketball de este año es en verdad impresionante, varios de ellos deben estar contigo en la Selección, pero hay otros que son estudiantes de intercambio que le han dado un poderío especial. Deberías conocerlos.

Rukawa no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto, pero sus ojos destellaron un brillo especial. Él también había escuchado hablar del poderoso equipo de la Universidad de Tokio, y estaba ansioso de enfrentarse a ellos. Su técnico ya les había prometido un futuro encuentro.

- Bueno, bueno.- Se impacientó la doctora. –Dejemos a un lado al fanático y traigamos al doctor de vuelta. Quiero discutir con ustedes la nueva terapia de Hanamichi.

- Jajaja, la Ranko de siempre.- Se burló el doctor.- Si no puede opinar, prefiere cambiar el tema.

- Claro que puedo opinar.- Se molestó ella.- Para tu información Hanamichi me ha explicado las bases del juego.

- Por lo visto te ha tomado mucha confianza, aunque pensé que ese era el trabajo de Taira.

- No se porque, pero no le tiene la mas mínima confianza.- Reconoció la mujer.- Taira ha tratado por todos los medios de ganárselo, pero nuestro pelirrojo Tensai hace caso omiso de él.

"Entonces que lo deje en paz"-Pensó para sí Rukawa. "A mi él tampoco me da confianza, y si el do'aho no quiere hablar con él, pues que lo deje tranquilo".

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la misma secretaria de asomó.

- Doctora Yamane, Saku....

- ¡¡¡Sakuragui Hanamichi, el Tensai de Shohoku ha llegado!!!.- Exclamó una voz fuerte y alegre.- Hola doc, aquí me tiene listo y dispuesto para comenzar.

La secretaria lo miró molesta por haberla interrumpido, luego haciendo una breve inclinación volvió a retirarse. El pelirrojo se había detenido ante la doctora a quien le sacudía la mano efusivamente como para demostrarle lo bien que se encontraba.

Desde un rincón de la consulta donde se había retirado descansar, unos ojos zorrunos lo miraron con atención. Aunque su voz había sonado tan efusiva y alegre como siempre, su cuerpo denotaba aun rastros de cansancio y fatiga.

El pelirrojo estaba bastante pálido, su habitual tostado prácticamente había desaparecido y estaba casi pareciéndose al blanco característico del propio Rukawa. El cabello rojo había crecido mas y estaba definitivamente mucho mas delgado que cuando llegó.

- Con que este es el famoso Hanamichi Sakuragi.- Saludó el doctor Yamagashi. - Encantado de conocerte muchacho, me han hablado mucho de ti.

- Niahahahaha...el tensai tiene fama internacional. -Rió satisfecho el pelirrojo.

- Do'aho.

Totalmente sorprendido, pero por sobre todo enfadado por la súbita aparición de su peor enemigo, el N° 10 de Shohoku reaccionó indignado.

- Maldito Kitsune, que haces tu aquí.- Gritó enfadado.

- Viene a ayudarte en tu rehabilitación.- Se apresuró a decir la doctora.

- ¿QUÉ?, ¿ESTA BROMEANDO?, ¡¡¡YO JAMÁS TRABAJARÉ CON ÉL!!!.

- Ya deja de hacer escándalo idiota.- Gruñó el zorro.- Tampoco me interesa trabajar con un torpe como tú.

- ¡¡¡PUES ENTONCES VETE, NADIE TE NECESITA AQUÍ!!!

- Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir.- La voz de Rukawa sonó fría y despectiva .- Eres un cobarde.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él y tomándolo por el cuello le susurró con voz peligrosa.

- Nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme cobarde.-

La furia del pelirrojo apenas era contenible, no podía perdonar que le hubiese llamado cobarde, no soportaba la idea de que pensase que él era un fracasado. Había pasado las ultimas dos noches prácticamente en insomnio por su culpa, por sus malditas palabras que le habían acelerado el corazón mas que nada hasta ese momento en su vida. Por su parte Rukawa decidió que definitivamente era masoquista, pues disfrutaba de aquella mirada amenazante sobre sí, aunque le costara la vida no renunciaría a ella por nada en el mundo.

Aquello era definitivamente la continuación de su ultima conversación, pero esta vez lamentablemente no estaban solos...

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!.- Gritó enfadada la doctora, mientras apartaba al pelirrojo del muchacho ojos de zorro, tirándole de un brazo. – No permitiré una pelea en mis despacho.

Hanamichi se fue al otro extremo de la oficina, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma y no arrasar con todo lo que estaba en su camino, como sentía ganas de hacer en ese momento. La doctora en tanto, trataba de calmarle.

- Pensé que querías recuperarte.- Le regañó.

- ¡¡Claro que quiero!!

- Entonces por que no quieres aceptar su ayuda.

- Por que él no quiere ayudarme, solo quiere burlarse de mi.

- Pero ustedes son compañeros de equipo, han jugado juntos, él está aquí por ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

- Usted no lo conoce, a él solo le importa esa estúpida bola naranja, no se interesa por sus compañeros, ni por sus fanáticas ni menos por mi. ¿Sabe por que está aquí?, porque me odia, por que disfruta humillándome.

En ese momento sintieron un portazo, era Kaede Rukawa que salía furioso del despacho.

-¡¡¡Espera Rukawa!!!.- Le gritó.

La doctora trató de detenerlo pero este se perdió rápidamente por los laberínticos pasillos. Al volver a su oficina se encontró con el doctor Yamagachi cómodamente sentado sobre su sillón, pero ninguna señal de Hanamichi. Este también se había marchado.

- Creo que tienes un gran problema.- Le escuchó decir burlón.

- "Tenemos" un gran problema. –Le corrigió molesta.- Si mal no recuerdo acababas de acceder a ayudarme con la rehabilitación de Hanamichi.

- Sí, pero nunca mencionaste que tu "travieso muchacho", en realidad era un volcán a punto de estallar.

- Él no es malo.- Se apresuró a asegurarle la mujer.- Solo está asustado y confundido, después de todo es solo un adolescente y está pasando por un muy mal momento. Subiré a hablar con él.

- Déjalo que se calme primero.- Le sugirió el doctor.- Y no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Rukawa. Te puedo asegurar que esos dos terminaran trabajando juntos.

Ranko decidió seguir su consejo y no ir tras el pelirrojo por ahora, pero estaba decidida a sacar a ese muchacho adelante aunque para ello tuviera que esposarlo al mismísimo Rukawa. Y entonces una pregunta surgió.

¿Por qué entre todos los jugadores, Ansai había escogido al peor enemigo del pelirrojo para ayudarlo?. ¿Sería aquella una estrategia para obligarlos a trabajar como equipo?. Era lo mas probable, aunque no se imaginaba como había convencido al moreno para participar.

- Creo que no solo Hanamichi me debe una conversación.- Se dijo.- El profesor Ansai también debe tener muchas cosas interesantes que decirme.


	20. La Tregua

La Tregua 

Llegar hasta su habitación le tomaba solo un par de minutos, pero en el estado en que se encontraba le pareció que el camino se hacía mas largo y laberíntico que nunca.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos tratando de recuperar la calma, miró sus manos temblorosas y sintió su corazón saltar a mil por horas. ¿Por qué todos sus encuentros con él terminaban siempre en lo mismo?.

No había podido contenerse, él solo verlo le había provocado una furia incontenible. No podía verlo, no quería verlo, su sola presencia le sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué estaba allí?, desde que lo conociera parecía que a cada vuelta de su vida se lo tenía que topar.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente ignorarlo?

¿Por qué parecía todo salirse de su cause cuando el kitsune estaba cerca?

¿Por qué él estaba allí?

Las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Cuando él se lo preguntó, le dijo que "él también pensaba que algún día se convertiría en un gran jugador". Pero él no había querido creerle, había pasado un par de noches de insomnio repitiéndose una y otra vez su conversación, y al final seguía sin creerle.

¿Por qué precisamente él entre todos sus compañeros lo quería ayudar con su rehabilitación?. Pero había una pregunta mas que no se atrevía a hacer, pero que ahora parecía salir con fuerza propia desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

¿Por qué me importa su opinión?

¿Y por que no me siento feliz ahora que ya se marchó?

Lanzó un pequeño grito de frustración.

- Todo es culpa de ese entrometido Kitsune.- Gruñó en voz alta ante la mirada desconfiada de pacientes y doctores que lo miraban como si estuviese loco. Sin hacerles caso volvió a emprender el camino hasta su dormitorio, la necesidad de marcharse lejos de allí se hacía a cada momento mas imperiosa. Iría a su cuarto, recogería todas sus cosas y se marcharía de allí. No quería ver a nadie, y lo mas probable es que la doctora lo regañaría, y él no estaba en ese momento como para sermones.

- Necesito salir de aquí.- Se dijo en voz alta al llegar a su cuarto.

- También yo lo creo.- Le respondió una voz a sus espalda.- Si sigues encerrado, terminaras por volverte loco.

Al volverse vio al kitsune sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared en un rincón de la habitación.

- ¿Pero que...?-

- ¿Qué hago aquí?.- Le interrumpió Rukawa.- Esperando por ti, ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

- .......- Hanamichi lo seguía mirando sin poder articular palabras.

- Ya te lo dije Do'aho, me voy a hacer cargo de tu entrenamiento. – Respondió el muchacho a la pregunta muda del pelirrojo.

- Yo jamás.....- Comenzó a decir con voz ahogada el chico de cabellos de fuego.

- Además de torpe, eres repetitivo.- Le volvió a interrumpir Rukawa despectivo.- Por una sola vez en tu vida, cierra la boca y escúchame.

El muchacho ojos de zorro se había puesto en pie y comenzaba a avanzar directa y lentamente hacia el pelirrojo. Sus ojos parecía mas zorrunos que nunca, y Hana podía sentir la seguridad y determinación que emanaba de su ser, muy similar a la que desplegaba en los partidos. En cambio él se sentía mas desorientado y confuso que nunca.

_¿Dónde estaba su rabia?_

_¿Dónde su ira y odio?_

_¿Por qué no podía levantar sus puños y golpearlo hasta cansarse?_

_¿Por qué se sentía...aliviado al volver a verlo?_

_¿Aliviado?, no, no, no, no él jamás..._

- Acompáñame. – Lo escucho decir.

- ¿Qué...?

- Solo por esta vez.-

- Yo...

- Ven conmigo, y si después de que lo veas aun sigues sin querer que trabajemos juntos, ya no me veras mas.

- ¿Ver?, ¿Ver que?.

Sin decir mas Rukawa tomó una chaqueta de la silla y se la arrojó.

- Abrígate, nos vamos de inmediato.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue caminando tranquilamente por lo pasillos sin darse vuelta a mirar si el pelirrojo lo seguía o no. Este por su parte se quedó paralizado en medio de la habitación sin atinar a hacer ningún movimiento.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse sintió ganas de gritarle que se fuera al diablo, que a él nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero entonces...

- ¡¡¡ESPERA KITSUNE!!!

El muchacho de cabellos negros no hizo amago de detenerse, pero en cambio dejó que una suave sonrisa se apropiara de su rostro.

- Te estoy esperando, Do'aho.

- ¿a dónde vamos?.- Preguntó curioso, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y trataba de seguir el paso rápido de su "enemigo".- Mas te vale que no sea una treta para burlarte de mi zorruno apestoso, porque de ser así vas a morir en mis manos.- Terció con voz amenazante.

- De eso estoy seguro.

.

Hanamichi lo miró de reojo, pues no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, algo en el tono del zorro le hizo sonrojarse. Bajaron juntos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida, y después avanzaron por la playa hasta una de las numerosas escaleras de piedra que llevaban hasta la avenida principal de esa zona.

Durante el trayecto apenas si intercambiaron algunos insultos, ya que el pelirrojo estaba algo distraído con el paisaje a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía, y la perspectiva de poder ver algo diferente de las batas blancas y el olor a medicina lo tenían completamente entusiasmado

- Por fin libre.- Exclamó en voz alta.- Parece todo tan cambiado....

Rukawa apenas esbozó una sonrisa, al doáho debió parecerle una condena su estadía en la clínica, un chico con tanta energía y espíritu que de la noche a la mañana se ve inmovilizado, no le debió ser fácil soportar todo aquello.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la estación de trenes, donde Rukawa sacó dos boletos e hizo que el pelirrojo lo esperase sentado en la una de las numerosas bancas.

La palabra cansancio nunca había sido muy habitual en el léxico de Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero debía admitir que en el último tiempo su cuerpo parecía cada vez mas pesado de llevar. Sentado allí, a la espera del regreso del Kitsune, se sintió un poco mareado. Y no era solo un mareo físico, sino algo que estaba mas allá, algo que lo perturbaba, que lo desorientaba completamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

¿Por qué diablos estaba con el Kitsune?

¿Por qué lo había seguido?

- ¿Por me siento así?.- Se dijo.- Estoy tan cansado....

- ¿Te sientes mal?. – Para variar no lo escuchó venir.

- No es nada.-

- ¿Desayunaste?.- El pelirrojo se sorprendió a sentir el tono preocupado del zorro.-

- No tengo mucha hambre...

La verdad es que últimamente no tenía mucho apetito, talvez fueran las medicinas o quizás las preocupaciones, pero ver comida ya no le producía la alegría de antes. Rukawa no dijo nada, en cambio lo llevó hasta uno de los vagones allí detenidos.

- Vamos, ya llegó nuestro tren, subamos.

Era un tren de primera clase, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a unos compartimentos privados. Rukawa le ordenó quedarse allí, mientras él volvió a bajar.

- Este Kitsune, siempre dando ordenes.- Gruñó el pelirrojo, mientras lo observaba caminar hasta una de las boleterías.- ¿Y ahora que se le perdió?, espero no esté planeando dejarme aquí solo y después acusarme a los guardias de subir sin boleto.

Mientras su imaginación recreaba una caótica escena en la que dos guardias lo arrestaban por no tener boleto, una voz fría lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa, porque tienes esa cara?

Rukawa estaba de vuelta y ya estaba sentado frente a él.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Y tu a que horas llegaste?. – Se sobresalto el muchacho. Otra vez el maldito kitsune apareciéndose de la nada, estaba por pensar que el zorro apestoso poseía algún tipo de anillo mágico que lo hacía invisible y por eso nunca se percataba de cuando llegaba.

- Si no fueras un do'aho te darías cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.- Le respondió con intención el moreno.

Al pelirrojo se le calentó rápidamente la sangre.

- Escucha Kitsune, si quieres llevarte bien conmigo será mejor que dejes de llamarme Do'aho. Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi, si lo deseas puedes abreviarlo como quieras.

- ¿Mono pelirrojo?

- Tampoco.

- ¿....?

- ¿Qué tal tensai?

- ¡¡¡.....!!!

- Maldición, solo llámame Sakuragi o Hanamichi. – Dijo irritado.

- ¿Algo mas que saber?.-

- Sí, no me agrada que te aparezcas de la nada.- Prosiguió molesto. – Un día me vas a provocar un infarto. No me gusta que me mientan, ni que se burlen de mi. Aun de mi peor enemigo espero honestidad al luchar, prefiero que me digan las cosas de frente.

- ......- Rukawa no dijo nada, pero cabeceo en acuerdo. Hanamichi algo sorprendido por la buena disposición del kitsune para escucharlo, preguntó a su vez.

- ¿Y tú?, ¿algo que quieras que yo sepa?.- La pregunta sorprendió a ambos, especialmente al pelirrojo que no estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por lo que pensasen los demás.

_¿De donde diablos salió esa pregunta?_

_¿Qué me importa a mi lo que piense o sienta este idota?_

- No me agradan las charlas sin sentido, así que no esperes que siempre te responda. – Los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraron ofendidos.- Me gusta la tranquilidad y el silencio, demasiado ruido me desconcentra.- El pelirrojo lo seguía atento y sin interrumpirlo.- Soy un tipo...- Aquí su mirada se hizo mas penetrante.- ...un tipo muy celoso y posesivo, lo que es mío **"es mío". **No lo comparto.****

¿Hace calor aquí?

¿Por qué de repente me cuesta respirar?

El pelirrojo se movió inquieto en su asiento. En ese momento sentía sus latidos a mil por hora, le faltaba el aire y sus mejillas ardían, mientras un hormigueo extraño se instalaba en su estomago. Habían antecedentes de problemas cardiacos en su familia, por lo cual no le extrañaría si moría de un ataque al corazón en ese mismo momento.

¿ Que me pasa?

¿ Por que la presencia del zorro siempre me provoca este malestar?

¿Es tanto lo que lo odio?

No lo entiendo...

Y sin embargo...

Sus ojos, esta sensación, es como...

Toc-toc-toc.

- Su desayuno señor.- La voz del camarero interrumpió el momento, provocando un suspiro de alivio en el pelirrojo y uno de frustración en el moreno. "Demasiadas interrupciones" , rezongó mentalmente este ultimo.

- Gracias.- Había olvidado lo del desayuno. Al ver el semblante pálido del Do'aho había decidido cambiar los boletos normales por dos de primera clase. Quería que el pelirrojo viajase lo mas cómodo posible y que pudiese disfrutar de un buen desayuno en el entre tanto.

Después de dejar las bandejas instaladas en la pequeña mesita del compartimiento, el pobre camarero se retiró bajo la glacial mirada del muchacho de cabellos negros.

- Será mejor que desayunes, eres demasiado pesado para cargarte si te desmayas.-

- Eres demasiado débil para cargar a nadie.- Se burló a su vez Hana ya recuperado. – Yummmm, por fin comida de verdad.

Y así continuaron el trayecto. Hanamichi comprobó que su apetito estaba volviendo y comió con entusiasmo, mientras Rukawa disfrutaba también a su manera del desayuno, del paisaje y sobre todo de la compañía.

-


	21. Un amigo preocupado

Un amigo preocupado 

-Muy bien muchachos, es todo por hoy.- Gritó Ayako. Los jugadores comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia las duchas, mientras la directora recogía algunas cosas de la banca desde donde había estado supervisando el entrenamiento.

-Ayako, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- La muchacha de cabellos rizados se volvió y quedó algo sorprendida al ver a Yohei, el mejor amigo de Hanamichi.

- Hola Yohei Mito, como estás.- Lo saludó alegre.- Hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Sí, es que como Hanamichi no está, ya no es lo mismo.- Se excusó el muchacho.

- Sí, supongo que si.- Admitió la chica.- Nosotros también lo extrañamos. Pero dime, ¿de que querías hablarme?.

Ayako condujo a Yohei hasta unos asientos de las gradas, donde podría hablar mas tranquilamente.

- Es sobre Hanamichi, estoy algo preocupado por él.

- ¿Preocupado?, ¿le pasó algo?.- Se apresuró a preguntar la muchacha.- No me digas que empeoró su lesión.

- Nada de eso, no te preocupes.- La tranquilizó Yohei.- La terapia en general ha estado bien, aunque parece que agarró un resfriado o algo parecido y ha estado con algo de fiebre la última semana. Pero nada grave.

- Y yo sin poder ir a verlo.- Suspiró contrariada.- La verdad es que he estado tan ocupada entre los entrenamientos y los deberes que no he tenido tiempo de nada.

- No eres la única.- Le sonrió el muchacho.- Con los muchachos conseguimos un trabajo y apenas tenemos tiempo también, la verdad es hemos dejado algo de lado a Hanamichi, aunque siempre lo estamos llamando por teléfono. Pero supongo que para él no es lo mismo.

- Tú al menos lo llamas.- Se quejó Ayako.- Yo ni eso, ¿pero que clase de directora soy?, ni siquiera lo he llamado en las últimas dos semanas. –Se reprochó.

- Tranquila, Hanamichi lo entiende.

- Hmm, el pobre debe estar muy aburrido, tal vez debería pedirle a Haruko que lo visite nuevamente.- Sugirió maliciosa

- Por favor no te molestes.- Gruñó el muchacho.

Ayako lo miró sorprendida, el tono utilizado por Yohei era de absoluta contrariedad.

La verdad es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza había dejado momentáneamente de lado su investigación sobre la extraña conducta de Haruko, pero algo en el tono de aquel muchacho le decía que era mejor llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

- ¿Por qué estas preocupado?, ¿pasó algo durante la visita de Haruko?

- ¿No te contó nada ella?.-

- La verdad es que esa muchacha ha estado actuando muy rara desde hace un tiempo.- Reconoció la joven directora.- Cuando le pregunté como estaba, a penas me dijo algo como "que estaba como siempre", pero nada mas. Traté de preguntarle mas, pero entre una y otra cosa se me fue, y supongo que después lo olvidé.- Ayako observó el rostro disgustado del muchacho y supo inmediatamente que algo muy grave había sucedido.- Pero dime Yohei, que fue lo que pasó, ¿acaso Hanamichi se le declaró y Haruko lo rechazó?

- Declaración no hubo, pero si mucho rechazo.- La voz enfada del chico iba aumentando la preocupación de la directora de Shohoku.- No es mi costumbre entrometerme en asuntos como estos, pero Hanamichi es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta cuando la gente lo hiere.

- Por Kamisama Yohei Mito, reconozco que Haruko ha estado actuando bastante extraña este último tiempo, pero dudo que sea capaz de herir a propósito a alguien, menos a Hanamichi a quien considera su amigo.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo.- Respondió el muchacho.- Pero parece que el enamoramiento le nubló la razón por completo.

- ¿Enamoramiento?, ¿pero de que hablas?

- De Rukawa, ¿de quien mas?

- ¿Rukawa?, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?. – Ayako estaba cada vez mas confundida.

- Pues que Haruko piensa que Rukawa y Hanamichi no deben relacionarse para nada, porque "sus peleas podrían afectar el futuro de Rukawa"

- ¡¡Pero que tontería!!.- Exclamó la chica indecisa entre enojarse o reír por tamaña estupidez. – Siempre ha estado enamorada de Rukawa, pero nunca ha llegado a la ridiculez.

- Ella siempre fue muy amable con Hanamichi y lo apoyó mucho durante los partidos y entrenamientos. – Reconoció el mejor amigo del pelirrojo.- Pero ahora es como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta . Fue muy dura con Hana.

Ayako recordó todas las excusas que Haruko le había dado antes de finalmente visitar a Hanamichi. - Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me cambia el tema cuando quiero hablar de nuestro pelirrojo tensai.- Se dijo mentalmente.

- Yo he tratado de hablar con ella, pero siempre me evita.- Los ojos de Yohei brillaron con determinación.- Por eso me decidí a hablar contigo, estoy seguro que algo pasó que la hizo cambiar, algo muy grave que involucra a Rukawa y a Hanamichi.

- No parece muy probable.- Objetó la chica.- Ellos no se ven desde que lo visitamos con todo el equipo, cuando recién se lesionó.

- Te equivocas, Rukawa suele trotar casi todos los días por la playa donde esta la clínica. – El desconcierto se reflejo en los ojos de la muchacha.-Él y Hana se han visto a menudo.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues sí, al parecer la clínica está justo a medio camino entre la casa de Rukawa y el centro deportivo donde va a entrenar.

- Pero....si la casa de Rukawa está cerca de Shohoku y el centro deportivo está en la dirección contraria.- Se extraño Ayako.- Tendría que darse una vuelta muy larga para llegar hasta la clínica.

- ¿Realmente?

- Ajá, pero dime, ¿Hanamichi te dijo si habían peleado o algo?

- Solo lo usual, aunque no dejó de sorprenderme el hecho que él y Rukawa se hubiesen visto a menudo.

- Hmmn., ¿pero que pasó exactamente con Hanamichi?

- Mira, en el pasado Haruko se ha dejado llevar por falsas impresiones, pero siempre ha tenido una buena disposición para conversar. – Se explicó el muchacho.- Pero después de la visita, no ha querido hablarme y lo único que hace es decirme que lo mejor es mantener a Hanamichi y a Rukawa lejos el uno del otro.

- Pero todavía no me dice que fue lo que pasó con Hanamichi durante la visita de Haruko.- Insistió Ayako deseosa de tener las mayor cantidad de piezas posibles que le pudiesen dar sentido a aquel embrollado rompecabezas.

El mejor amigo del pelirrojo le hizo un pequeño resumen de la visita, terminado por relatar su breve conversación antes de que ella abordara el tren. Hizo especial hincapié en la aparente necesidad que ella tenía de mantenerlos separados.

Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras:

- **_"Prométeme que me ayudarás a mantenerlos separados. No, no me digas nada.- _****Se había apresurado a decirle cuando lo vió hacer un gesto de impaciencia.-_ Talvez te parezca algo exagerada, pero te puedo asegurar que no es bueno que ellos estén juntos."_****__**

- Lo mas extraño es que realmente parecía aterrada.- Reflexionó Yohei.- Como si fuera de vida o muerte mantener a esos dos separados.

- Pero eso e absurdo, son compañeros de equipo.

- La verdad no se que pensar realmente.- Reconoció.- Es como si ella supiera algo, como si tuviera un secreto que le pesara mucho. Traté de interrogar a Hanamichi sobre si habría tenido alguna pelea con Rukawa, una especialmente violenta, que pudiese haber podido presenciar Haruko sin que él la viera., pero me dijo que en todas las ocasiones habían intercambiado con el zorro solo un par de insultos, pero que en general habían tenido algo muy parecido a lo que llamaríamos una conversación.

- ¿Una conversación?, ¿Con Kaede Rukawa?. – Ayako pensó que aquello parecía mas cercano a la dimensión desconocida que a la realidad.- Debes estar bromeando.

- Reconozco que a mi también me sorprendió, pero si lo piensas, en el último partido él y Hanamichi se comportaron como un verdadero equipo. – Le recordó el muchacho.- Con la obsesión de Rukawa por el basketball, tal vez piense que Hana es un mal necesario para su objetivo de ganar el campeonato.

- Se nota que no lo conoces.- Rió divertida.- Rukawa considera a "todos" los jugadores como un mal necesario, pero jamás establece lazos fuera de la cancha. Y si algún día decidiera hacerlo, Hanamichi sería el último en la lista.

- Pues entonces no se lo que esta pasando.- Se rindió finalmente Yohei.- Lo único que se es que a Haruko se le ha metido en la cabeza que Rukawa y Hanamichi deben estar separados, y no le importa herir a mi amigo en el intento por mantenerlos apartados.- Concluyó enojado el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

- Pero esto es ridículo.- Se exasperó la chica.- ¿Para que separarlos si ellos son enemigos?, no tiene lógica.

- Para mi tampoco.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron unos momentos en silencio reflexionando sobre lo extraño que resultaba todo aquello.

- Yohei, ¿crees que si Haruko no estuviese de por medio Hanamichi no odiaría a Rukawa?.- Escuchó decir a Ayako.

- No. – Reconoció el muchacho.- Una vez le pregunté y me dijo que lo de él y Rukawa era algo de piel, que simplemente no se soportaban.

- Bien, supongo que tendré que tener una larga charla con Haruko para poder desentrañar todo este misterio.

- La doctora me dijo que Hanamichi necesitaba mucho apoyo de sus amigos, y que creía que pronto lo tendríamos de vuelta.- Señaló preocupado. – No me gustaría que regresara y se repitiera otra escena como la de la clínica.

- No te preocupes, Haruko no podrá negarse a hablar conmigo. Definitivamente no pasa de hoy mi conversación ella.- "Y con Rukawa", agregó mentalmente. Algo le decía que el muchacho ojos de zorro tenía una pieza importante de aquel extraño rompecabezas.


	22. EL VIAJE DE IDA

EL VIAJE DE IDA 

El viaje estaba resultado ser mucho más tranquilo de lo que había esperado Rukawa, salvo algunas pequeñas riñas, estaban teniendo algo muy parecido a una conversación.

- Y bien Kitsune¿me dirás donde vamos?.- Preguntó por enésima vez Hanamichi.

- No, y ya no fastidies Do'aho.- Gruñó el muchacho estoico.

- ¿Y como se que no es una trampa?- Cuestionó suspicaz el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo se que tu plan no es abandonarme en algún lugar desconocido para deshacerte de mi?. – Señaló acusador- Apuesto a que lo tienes todo planeado, me eliminarás y luego volverás a Kanagawa con la tranquilidad de que ya no existe la única persona capaz de superarte.

- Do'aho.- Rukawa dejó escapara un suspiro exasperado (¿se podría ser tan idiota realmente?).- Pero que imaginación tienes...-

- ¿Y tu que pensarías si de la noche a la mañana tu peor enemigo se aparece y te dice que te quiere ayudar?.- Se defendió el muchacho .- ¿No sospecharías tú también?.

- Probablemente si como tu dices "aparece de la noche a la mañana" tal vez me resultaría sospechoso.- Le aclaró el pelinegro.- aunque no para un asesinato "Do'aho Fantasioso". –El pelirrojo gruñó ante el apelativo.- Pero en nuestro caso somos parte del mismo equipo, por lo tanto nos interesa lo mismo, llevar a Shohoku a la victoria¿por qué eliminar a un miembro del equipo?. Además, ni en un millón de años me podrías ganar "Do'aho" ingenuo". – Terció despectivo.

- Ya deja de llamarme Do'aho, maldito Kitsune.- Se enfadó- Tú sabes muy bien que si no fuera por esta maldita lesión, yo sería el que estaría en la Selección, no tú.

- Sueña...-Murmuro desdeñoso.

- Kitsune...- Dijo amenazante el pelirrojo, pero se distrajo al ver como el zorro malcriado tomaba uno de sus panes y comenzaba a untarlo con mantequilla.- Hey, ese es mi pan...

Luego de luchar un rato, Hanamichi volvió a recuperar la calma. Viendo que aun le quedaba parte del desayuno y que el viaje parecía ser para largo, decidió disfrutar de lo que tenía: un día de libertad fuera de la clínica y comida decente para saborear. Y todo a costa del Kitsune.

- Humm, esto es delicioso, y este tren es de veras elegante.- Dijo admirando a su alrededor.

La mirada de Rukawa recorrió con indiferencia el compartimiento, había hecho demasiado viajes en este tipo de carros como para sorprenderse, pero le alegraba que el Do'aho lo disfrutara.

- Es solo un tren...

- Sí, pero se parece a esos que aparecen en las novelas de misterio. – Exclamó entusiasmado.

Pronto un cuadro se empezó a apoderar de su mente, se veía a si mismo como un famosos detective entrando al compartimiento donde se había cometido un crimen. La victima, un pobre infeliz de cabello negro y ojos azules, yacía atravesado por una daga sobre el asiento de cuero, mientras una hermosa chica lloraba y le pedía que resolviese aquel crimen. Él era el único capaz de hacerlo.  
Y así lo comentó con el Kitsune.

- Do'aho. - Se quejó el pelinegro.- ¿Por qué he de ser yo el muerto?

- Porque ya tienes cara- Le explicó con descaro.- Todo pálido y delgado.., yo diría que ya te siguen los gladiolos.

- Jaja, que gracioso.-Masculló el zorro.-Será mejor que te mires al espejo, yo diría que tu eres mejor cadáver que yo ahora. Estas mas pálido y delgado que yo.

- Jejejeje, solo bromeaba Kitsune, no es para que te enfades. –Rió divertido Hanamichi.- Además, siempre he sido mas fuerte que tú, y a pálido nadie te gana zorruno.

- ¿A no, comparemos.- Rukawa se enfadó consigo mismo por caer en estos juegos infantiles con el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi, aun divertido por el enfado del kitsune, puso su mano junto a la de su compañero y con no poca sorpresa, descubrió que su piel estaba casi tan pálida como la de Rukawa. Pero claro, con casi dos meses dentro de la clínica y las ultimas semanas prácticamente sin salir de su cuarto, no era de extrañar aquello.

- Sigo siendo mas moreno.- Dijo obstinado.

- Y además estas mas delgado – Agregó el moreno.

- Eso si que no.- Objetó Hanamichi.- Comparemos, soy mas alto que tú, y desde luego mas fuerte. Mira, párate...

Rukawa se alzo de mala gana quedando frete al pelirrojo. Hanamichi con la vista fija en la cabeza de Rukawa, y procurando estar lo mas derecho posible, empezó con su mano a medir su altura con respecto a la de Rukawa.

- ¿Ves, soy mas alto.- Se jactó, aunque la "recta" que trazó su mano estaba sospechosamente inclinada, en el intento de establecer su mayor altura.

Rukawa no dijo nada, aunque se dio perfecta cuenta de que en realidad eran de la misma altura y que incluso él parecía mas alto gracias a su despeinado cabello.

- Nihajajajaja, soy mas alto y mas fuerte. – Rió satisfecho el pelirrojo.

- Solo eres mas tramposo.- Hanamichi bajo la vista hasta los ojos del zorro con enfado, pero justo en ese momento su mente se quedó en blanco.

Unos fríos ojos azules le miraban con intensidad. El corazón de Hana dio un brinco, quiso decir algo pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Era como aquella vez en la playa..., cuando lo tuvo tan cerca y sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno.

**Pero ¿qué me pasa?  
¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo?**

Nuevamente se sentía atrapado por sus ojos, parecían tan duros y fríos como cristales, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir como si el azul se derritiera y se volviese liquido. Ya no sentía su frialdad habitual, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, hacía mucho tiempo que la mirada de su "enemigo" parecía emanar una extraña calidez. Una sensación de calor lo envolvió y su estomago pareció llenarse de mariposas, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al máximo. Entonces, un pensamiento lo sobresaltó:

**Conozco esa mirada  
Conozco esos ojos...**

Parecía una estupidez, se dijo, que le resultasen tan "familiar", sobre todo considerando que eran los ojos de su enemigo, por lo tanto era obvio que los conociera.

- Pero...esto es tan diferente.- Pensó.- Es como si no fuese el Kitsune, como si fuese otra persona, alguien que hubiese conocido hace mucho tiempo y lo volviese a encontrar. Parece tan absurdo...

Si Hana estaba confundido, el estado de Rukawa era peor. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, en una cercanía tan dolorosa...

**A un paso de un beso  
A un paso del rechazo  
A un solo paso del amor o del odio**

- Si solo existiera una posibilidad, una mínima posibilidad. – Se dijo.- Yo podría..., yo me arriesgaría...

Entonces su corazón pareció detenerse. La mirada confusa y asustada del pelirrojo pareció cambiar por un momento, y lo miró como si...como si lo reconociese.  
Se dijo que era absurdo, pero por un instante sintió que llegaba de un largo y pesado viaje por fin a su hogar.  
Y su hogar eran aquellos ojos castaños que lo miraban con sorpresa y con miedo, pero también con emoción.

- Kit...Kitsune.- Balbuceó a penas el pelirrojo.

- Kaede.

- ¿Cómo?.

- Mi nombre es Kaede.- Su voz era suave, tan distinta a la habitual.

- Kaede...- El pelirrojo se sentía como en un transe, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pronunciar su nombre.- Yo no quise..., yo...yo no creo...que tu me quieras...quiero decir...que tu me quieras asesinar...yo...

Hanamichi sentía la urgencia de que Rukawa supiera que él no pensaría algo tan malo sobre él. Pero para su sorpresa, Rukawa recibió su declaración con una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, no aquellas muecas que simulaban serlo y que tan bien había aprendido a conocer, sino una verdadera y real sonrisa.

- Lo sé. -Dijo simplemente.

Hanamichi pensó que estar cerca de Rukawa era definitivamente muy malo para su salud, las posibilidades de sufrir un ataque cardiaco parecían aumentar siempre que él estaba cerca. Totalmente sonrojado, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa algo torpe.

- Yo..., yo quería..., bueno yo...- Tartamudeó.- ...en fin,...solo quería darte las gracias.- No sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello, solo sabía que necesitaba que él supiera que había entendido, y que le estaba agradecido por tenderle la mano. Quería explicarle su comportamiento.- La terapia es dura,...estar allí..., solo..., mientras tú...y los demás...- Susurraba, sus frases eran sueltas, casi incoherentes.

- Lo se.- Su voz también era casi un murmullo..- Pero tú volverás a jugar, y...no estás solo...Hanamichi.

No habían dejado de mirarse ni un instante, y a pesar del leve bamboleo del tren, aun permanecían de pie uno frente al otro.

- Entonces...tú tampoco.

Las palabras parecieron salir solas de su boca. El problema para Hana es que su corazón iba a mayor velocidad que su cerebro, y mientras el corazón le había ordenado a su boca decir aquello, su mente desesperada preguntaba de donde había salido aquello.

- Qui-quiero decir, ahora..., ahora que me ayudarás...- Mas rojo que un tomate desvió por fin la mirada y balbuceó.- es de-decir...que...tendremos que pasar tiempo juntos, para entrenar claro...

- Es inevitable.- Estuvo de acuerdo Rukawa

En ese momento un movimiento brusco los hizo tambalearse, produciendo durante un segundo un breve toque entre ambos.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos. – Sugirió mas turbado que nunca el pelirrojo.

Ambos volvieron a sus asientos respectivo. Rukawa se dejó caer agotado,

¿Cómo podía el Do'aho someterlo a semejante tortura?  
¿cómo podía el mismo resistir tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo?  
Su nivel de autodominio estaba en su tope, unos minutos mas y hubiese mandado todo al diablo, besándolo .

Las miradas de ambos parecían tratar de evitarse, creando un silencio incomodo entre ambos. En ese momento uno de los inspectores del tren se asomó y les indicó que ya estaban por llegar a su destino.

- ¿Llegamos?- Preguntó Hana por fin, dejando momentáneamente de lado la vergüenza y la turbación, para ser consumido totalmente por la curiosidad.

Tal como si fuese solo un niño, aplastó su rostro contra el vidrio y observó maravillado las modernas y elegantes construcciones que se levantaban al costado del camino.

- Guau, esto es...- Exclamó totalmente asombrado- ¡Tokio!.

- Hasta que te das cuenta Do'aho.- Rió Rukawa.- Hemos pasado varios letreros de bienvenida y los guardias del tren lo han gritado por lo menos 5 veces.

- Es que estaba algo distraído. -Gruñó sonrojado.

- Toma tu chaqueta.- Le dijo Rukawa.- Vamos a bajar.

Bajaron del tren con rapidez y se dirigieron a la salida. Hana miraba a uno y otro lado totalmente maravillado, quedándose varias veces atrás, lo que obligaba a Rukawa a detenerse para no perderlo de vista.

- Aunque un baka de casi 1:90 y con el pelo rojo es difícil de perder.- Se dijo.

Rukawa miró de reojo a Hanamichi. Aun no podía creer todo lo sucedido momentos antes en el vagón.

- Esto es increíble.- Pensó – Él me llamó Kaede y además me dio la gracias.-Mordió sus labios para no sonreír tontamente.- Y ahora, él y yo caminando juntos por Tokio.

**Ay Do'aho, no me hagas soñar  
No hagas que me ilusione  
Porque después de esto...  
Estoy comenzando a tener esperanzas.**

Y aunque parecía ir distraído por el paisaje, Hanamichi también pensaba en lo extraño del momento.  
**  
El Kitzune y yo en Tokio  
Y caminando como si fuésemos amigos  
Después de todo, no es un mal tipo  
Pero es extraño  
Y me hace sentir extraño**.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin decir nada, y al llegar a una esquina Rukawa hizo para un taxi.

- ¿A dónde jóvenes?. – Preguntó el taxista.

- A la Universidad de Tokio, al Deportivo.- Ordenó el moreno.

Hola a todos.

En primer lugar me quisiera disculpar por la demora. He tenido varios problemas para poder continuarlo, entre ellos una horrible falta de inspiración, y me niego a publicar algo que a mi en primer lugar no me guste. Eso significó borrar y rehacer varios capítulos, pero aquí estoy totalmente inspirada. Espero que tambien los disfruten.

Tengo además 2 noticias : 1 buena y 1 mala.  
La buena es que ya estoy terminando de escribir los últimos capítulos de esta historia. La mala es que como no me inspiraba frente al PC, los escribí en un cuaderno, y ahora los estoy traspasando y eso me está demorando una poco. Por eso los van a recibir en gotera, me quedan 4 que corregir y a medida que lo haga los publicaré. Muchas Gracias a todos, un beso, Fadet.


	23. UN EMOCIONANTE JUEGO

UN EMOCIONANTE JUEGO 

¿Vamos a la Universidad de Tokio?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo, recordando que aun no sabía su destino final.

Sí.- Escueto como siempre, Rukawa obvio mayores explicaciones.

¿ Y a que vamos?.

Vamos a ver jugar al equipo de esa Universidad.

Hanamichi miró por unos momentos al Kitzune, y pudo percibir la determinación en sus ojos.

El zorro malcriado quiere observar a sus enemigos de cerca.- Se dijo convencido.- Y si el zorruno tiene especial interés en verlos, es porque definitivamente valen la pena.

¿Como serían¿Realmente eran los mejores como había escuchado¿Por qué tenía Rukawa tan marcado interés en ellos, pero sobre todo¿por qué Diablos quería que él también los viera?

Talvez quiera la opinión del Tensai.- Se dijo.- Después de todo, él cree que puedo ser un gran jugador. - Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir feliz.- Él valora mi opinión, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro, mientras un leve rubor cubrió su nariz. Le hacía inmensamente dichoso saber que a Rukawa le interesaba su opinión.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Hanamichi a penas pudo contener la respiración ante tan magnificas instalaciones. Y es que no solo el "Deportivo", sino toda la Universidad rebosaba una magnificencia que por un momento abrumó al pobre pelirrojo.

Al llegar al Gimnasio se dejaron llevar por la marea humana, procurando no perderse de vista, ya que en esta oportunidad su estatura no hacía la diferencia, había varios tipos tanto o mas altos que ellos.

Pronto ya estuvieron instalados y el espectáculo dio comienzo.

Saltos, bloqueos, pases.

El juego definitivamente era muy superior a todo lo que Hanamichi había conocido hasta el momento. La cuenta entre los equipos era estrecha, los movimientos por una y otra parte eran tan rápidos y sorpresivos que era difícil adivinar quien ganaría. . Definitivamente la fama sobre las capacidades de aquel equipo no eran para nada inmerecidas, y gran parte del merito se lo llevaban algunos jugadores extranjeros, cuyo nivel tenían al pelirrojo con la boca abierta.

Son alumnos de intercambio.- Le comentó Rukawa.- Todos ellos han participado en algunos juegos de la NBA.

Son muy veloces...- Exclamó un asombrado pelirrojo.

Tienen una gran técnica.- Aunque la voz de Rukawa mantenía su neutralidad habitual, el N° 11 de Shohoku también estaba muy impresionado.

Es increíble...- Los ojos del pelirrojo seguían cada jugada con máxima concentración.-¡Demonios!

Rukawa volteó a ver a su compañero, el pelirrojo fruncía el seño y sus puños apretados estaba casi blancos. El moreno sonrió imperceptible, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo el pelirrojo porque era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él: se moría de ganas de estar allí, quería medir sus propias fuerza con aquellos jugadores, quería llegar a ese nivel, y aun , superarlo.

Su nivel es muy superior al de los equipos de preparatoria.- Murmuró Rukawa.

¿Qué dices?.- Se enfadó Hana.- Nosotros podríamos hacerlos pedazos, yo podría derrotarlos hasta con los ojos cerrados.

¿Tú?.- La voz despectiva del zorro hizo hervir aún mas la sangre del pelirrojo.- En tus sueños...

Ah maldito Kitsune.- Se enfadó aún mas el pelirrojo.- Por supuesto que podría derrotarlos, después de todo "yo soy el tensai de Shohoku"

Do'aho, para ganarles primero tienes que ser basketbolista.- Le dijo con intención el moreno. Los ojos azules se clavaron de manera intensa en los castaños. Lo estaba desafiando.

Por unos segundos Hanamichi no dijo nada, su mirada se volvió al juego justo en el momento en que el arbitro daba el pitazo el final. El equipo dueño de casa comenzó a saltar y a gritar celebrando la victoria, los mismo que la mayoría del publico. Se volvió entonces a Rukawa, y con una seriedad poco frecuente en él, dijo simplemente :- Lo soy.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida. Parecía extraño hacerlo cuando la mayoría de quienes los rodeaban estaban gritando o cantando, pero estaban demasiado concentrados en sus propios pensamientos como para hacerles caso.

Yo soy un basketbolista. – Se repetía mentalmente Hanamichi, una y otra vez.- Realmente lo soy.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Aún podía sentir el sonido del balón al rebotar, el grito de los jugadores, la euforia de la gente. Lo había extrañado tanto... Tal vez si nunca hubiese jugado aquello no le importaría, pero él sabía, el conocía esa sensación, la alegría, la rabia, la frustración..., la adrenalina corriendo por las venas. Era algo demasiado fuerte como para olvidarlo. Pero también tenía miedo..., miedo de comprobar que ya nunca podría tener todo aquello de nuevo, miedo a la certeza de que el juego se había acabado para él. Y sin embargo...

**Puedo derrotarlos.**

**Se que puedo hacerlo**

**Pero esta maldita lesión..**

**¿Me lo permitirá?**

¿Te arrepientes?.- La voz de Rukawa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Hmm?.- El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido.

De haber vuelto al juego en el partido contra Sanhon

Si no hubieses vuelto, tu lesión no habría empeorado y tal vez ahora no estarías en rehabilitación.- Explicó el moreno.- ¿Te arrepientes?

Hanamichi lo miró desconcertado. Muchas veces había maldecido su lesión, pero jamás nunca se le había pasado por la mente el arrepentirse.

No. Definitivamente no estaba arrepentido de haber vuelto. A pesar del dolor y la frustración, aquella clavada increíble que hizo era uno de los momentos mas maravillosos de su vida.

No, no me arrepiento.- Dijo finalmente.

¿A pesar de la lesión?

Sí, a pesar de ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque valió la pena.- Dijo rotundo.- Y porque... yo soy un basketbolista.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hanamichi se sintió totalmente seguro. Sabía lo que quería, ahora lo único que necesitaba era ir por ello.

Rukawa que así lo entendió también, no dijo nada mas, simplemente estiró su brazo y ambos chocaron su manos a modo de saludo.

**El N°10 de Shohoku, Hanamichi Sakuragi, estaba de vuelta.**


	24. AYAKO ENTRA EN ACCION

AYAKO ENTRA EN ACCIÓN 

Aunque el tiempo de Ayako era tanto o mas escaso que el de la mayoría de los alumnos de último grado, había decidido dedicar toda esa tarde a resolver un problema que la tenía muy preocupada.

Al terminar la practica, y mientras los jugadores se dirigían al vestuario, avanzó con paso decidido hacia su ayudante.

Haruko, necesito que te quedes.- Solicitó la joven directora.

Es que tengo algo que hacer...- Intentó excusarse.

Por favor.- Insistió la muchacha mayor.

Esta bien.- Se resignó la hermana de Akagi.

Se sentó a su lado y terminó de organizar algunas planillas de la práctica. Entre tanto Ayako esperó hasta que quedaron solas para comenzar a hablar.

Sabes Haruko, estoy muy preocupada.

¿Por el equipo?

No, por ti.

¿Por mi?.- Trató de parecer sorprendida la chica.

Quiero se honesta contigo.- La mirada de Ayako se clavó escrutadora en la muchacha.- Y espero que tu también lo seas conmigo.

No te entiendo. – Dijo nerviosa.

Pero Haruko si sabía exactamente a que se refería. El día anterior la había visto conversando con Yohei, y ya se imaginaba cual había sido el tema de conversación: su visita a Sakuragi.

Hasta el momento había logrado esquivar al mejor amigo del pelirrojo, pero sabía que no podría hacer lo mismo con Ayako, por eso ni siquiera lo intentó.

Creo que sí lo sabes...

Haruko bajó la vista, mientras sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas con un cuadernillo.

Si es por lo de Sakuragi...- Dijo vacilante, tratando de adelantarse.- La verdad es que también estoy avergonzada. Creo que justo estaba en uno de esos días, y bueno, tú sabes, me desquité con él.- Trató de explicarse.- Estaba pensando en llamarlo y pedirle disculpas.

Sería bueno que lo hicieras.

Por supuesto que lo haré.- Se apresuró a asegurar.- Me alegro haberlo podido aclarar, y ahora es mejor que me marche, tengo varias cosas...

No tan rápido. – La atajó Ayako.- Aun no hemos terminado, necesito saber que es lo que te pasa.

Nada, ya te dije, solo fue un mal día...- Insistió la chica.

Fue mas que un mal día. – La interrumpió la joven directora.- Desde hace un tiempo que vienes actuando muy raro.

No Ayako, te lo aseguro...

¿Tiene algo que ver Rukawa?.- Sondeó la muchacha de cabellos rizados.

¿Qué¡¡Claro que no!.- Casi gritó.

La mirada de Haruko había evitado la de su compañera casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora la miraba directo a los ojos.

No tiene nada que ver.- Dijo con voz casi ahogada.- ¿Por qué tendría?.- Luego volvió a desviar la mirada y procuró serenarse un poco. – Creo que Yohei Mito ha exagerado un poco, es cierto que fui brusca con Sakuragi, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Ayako la observó por un momento sin decir nada, al parecer la había visto conversar con Yohei y se encontraba a la defensiva.

¿Sabes lo que yo creo?.- Dijo finalmente Ayako.- Pienso que esto es mucho mas importante de lo que tú admites.- Señalo convencida.- Hay algo que te preocupa, y mucho. Y ese algo tiene que ver con Rukawa y Hanamichi.

¡NO, MENTIRA!. – Se exaltó la muchacha.

Vamos Haruko, cuéntame.- La presionó Ayako.

Haruko se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a denegar con la cabeza.

No es nada, no es nada.- Repetía desesperada.

¿Viste algo?.- Aventuró la chica mayor.

Haruko siguió negando.

¿Pasó algo entre Rukawa y Hanamichi?

La muchacha se paralizó.

¿Se pelearon?

Por unos segundos la hermana de Akagi no dijo nada, pero entonces levantó el pálido rostro y pronunció un apenas audible "Sí".

Ayako la mirado asombrada.

¿Una pelea¿y por eso tanto escándalo?.- La directora de Shohoku no sabía si reírse o golpearla (Autora: no me digan, ustedes la habrían golpeado).- Pero niña, ellos siempre se pelean.

Sakuragi amenazó a Rukawa. – Continuó la muchacha con voz extraña.

¿Lo amenazó?.

Sí, lo amenazó...de muerte.- Haruko se concentro en la odiosa imagen de Rukawa besando a Hanamichi para decir con absoluta firmeza lo siguiente.- Yo lo vi.

¿QUÉ!. Esta vez era Ayako quien casi gritaba.

Sakuragi trató de herirlo con una navaja.

Eso no puede ser, Sakuragi no sería capaz, él no es así.

Sí es capaz..., yo lo vi.- Volvió a repetir con rabia.

La directora se había levantado de su asiento y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Debe haber algún error.- Insistió.- Hanamichi puede ser algo violento a veces, pero jamás haría algo así.

Es la verdad.- Haruko cerró sus ojos y procuró dar un tono convincente a sus palabras.- Es por eso que no lo quiero cerca de Rukawa.

¿Sabes la gravedad de lo que dice?.- Preguntó con mortal seriedad Ayako.- ¿Sabes que esto podría significar la expulsión de Hanamichi, no solo del equipo sino también de la escuela?

...- Haruko se mordió los labios y solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Esto es muy grave...- Se lamentó Ayako.

Por eso no quería decirlo.- Se disculpó Haruko.- Tal vez fue un momento de furia, no se, como él talvez ya no pueda volver a jugar...- Sugirió.- Yo no quiero perjudicarlo, pero creo que lo mejor sería que no volviera al equipo.

La mirada de Ayako era de una alarma total, el asunto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?.- Preguntó de pronto la joven directora.

No.

Muy bien.- Se apresuró a decir.- No digas nada a nadie. Estoy segura que en todo esto hay un horrible malentendido.

Haruko bajó la mirada. Se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía mas remedio.- Solo lo suspenderán del equipo.- Se dijo.- Ayako no dejará que lo expulsen.

Pero con lo que no contaba Haruko, era con que alguien mas hubiese escuchado su conversación.


	25. DE PASEO POR TOKIO

DE PASEO POR TOKIO 

Después de la conversación que sostuvieron en los jardines de la Universidad de Tokio, Rukawa y Sakuragi habían caminado a paso lento hasta la salida, internamente ninguno de los dos quería que terminara ese paseo. Cuando llegaron hasta una de las avenidas principales, Rukawa se detuvo para ubicar un taxi.

Este... Kitsune...- Escuchó decir al Do'aho.- Ya que estamos aquí...¿podríamos visitar la Torre de Tokio?

¿Nunca has ido? – Preguntó el moreno.

Bueno...sí, pero era muy pequeño y casi no me acuerdo..- Se excusó el pelirrojo.

¿Fuiste con tu familia,- Se interesó el muchacho estoico.

Sí.- Hanamichi desvió su mirada sin querer ahondar en detalles. El zorro no dijo nada, pero en cambio consultó su reloj.

Oh, estas apurado.- Murmuró decepcionado Hana al ver el gesto.

Rukawa lo ignoró, solo se volvió e hizo para un taxi.

A la torre de Tokio.- Ordenó simplemente.

Hanamichi pensó que era una lastima no tener una cámara fotográfica con ellos, la vista era demasiado impresionante como para no tener un recuerdo.

Fiuuuuuuuu, esto es increíble.

El entusiasmo del pelirrojo hizo sonreír a Rukawa.

¿Qué edad tenías cuando viniste?- Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

5 años, aunque casi no lo recuerdo. – Hana sonrió nostálgico.- Fue para mi cumpleaños.

El moreno dejó vagar su mirada por el paisaje y recordó también su primera visita a la Torre.

Yo tampoco recuerdo bien la primera vez que me trajeron. –Murmuró.- Solo que me peleé con otro chico.

Hanamichi lo miró perplejo por unos segundos y luego se hecho a reír.

A mi casi no me traen por lo mismo.- Recordó divertido.- Una vecina me quería traer pero casi no me dejan porque estaba castigado.

Pensé que dijiste que fue con tu familia.- Dijo sin pensar el zorro.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, solo dejó escapar un suspiro triste. Rukawa decidió respetar su silencio y no preguntar nada mas. Por varios minutos permanecieron así, en un total silencio.

Mi mamá estaba casi siempre enferma.- Lo escuchó decir de repente.- y era la vecina quien me cuidaba la mayoría de las veces. Yo la quería como si fuese de mi familia.

Hay veces que los extraños están mas cerca que la propia familia.- Murmuró el zorro con voz fría, recordando su propia experiencia.

Sí, pero nada reemplaza a tu verdadera familia, nada.

Hanamichi se mordió los labios evitando mirar a su compañero. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Le hacía tan mal pensar en todo aquello, lo hacía sentirse solo, le hacía recordar que realmente estaba solo en el mundo.

**Una familia**

**Que no daría yo por tener una familia.**

Fijó obstinado su mirada en el inmenso paisaje, tratando de buscar en él algo que aplacara su angustia.

Me peleé con ese chico por un conejo.- Escuchó decir de pronto a Rukawa.

¿Uh?.- Hanamichi lo miró sorprendido. La tristeza dio paso a la confusión en la mirada del pelirrojo. Sorprendido, volteó entonces a mirar a su compañero.

No recuerdo mucho, solo se que traía un conejo de trapo y ese chico insistió en que era suyo.- El tono neutro con que hablaba junto a su expresión de dignidad, hacía parecer aun mas ridículo aquel relato.- Así que nos peleamos.

La fértil imaginación del pelirrojo pronto aportó una imagen del Rukawa actual pero vestido de niño pequeño y abrazado a un conejo, por supuesto que el resultado fue una enorme risotada por parte del Do'aho, quien cayó sentado riendo con tantas ganas como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Por su parte el Kitsune, aunque molesto por la hilaridad de su Hana, no podía menos que alegrarse al verlo ya sin esa tristeza de unos segundos atrás. Se había prometido que hoy Hanamichi disfrutaría junto a él, no quería que los malos recuerdos arruinaran ese día. Ya mas adelante tendrían la oportunidad de conversar sobre este y otros temas, para eso había tiempo, lo importante ahora era verlo feliz.

Habían pasado varios minutos y Hanamichi aun seguía riendo, el zorro entonces decidió interrumpir su diversión.

Aun no me dices porque te castigaron.- Preguntó molesto.

Hanamichi dejó de reír, pero mantuvo su expresión divertida.

La tarde anterior al viaje, estaba con unos amigos jugando en la calle y entonces pasó otro chico y me dijo algo, y bueno, terminamos peleando.- Relató un sonriente Hanamichi. Rukawa lo miró por unos momentos y tuvo la certeza que el pelirrojo había omitido algo.

¿Y que te dijo?

¿Uh?.

Algo debió decirte que te molestó y por eso peleaste.- Se explicó el zorro.

No lo recuerdo.- Trató de evadirlo Hana.

Sí lo recuerdas.- Lo retó.

¡Claro que no!

¿Qué te dijo?.- Volvió a insistir.

Te digo que no lo recuerdo.- A Hana ya se le había acabado la risa y ahora lo miraba enfurruñado.

¿Qué te dijo?.- Cuando Kaede Rukawa quería, podía realmente ser obstinado.

La mirada del Kitsune se fijó en la del Do'aho con terquedad, el pelirrojo adivinó que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contara todo, y ni pensar en engañarlo, sabía que se daría cuenta.

Quemcsaraconel.- Masculló con voz ininteligible.

¿Qué?.

Quemecasaraconel- Volvió a repetir con un gruñido.

¿Qué te casaras con él?- Esta vez si le entendió a pesar de lo rápido que lo dijo.

Sí, el muy estúpido pensó que era una niña.- Dijo molesto.

El zorro lo miró por unos momentos sin decir nada, y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado: Kaede Rukawa comenzó a reír. No era una risa estruendosa como la de Hanamichi, pero si bastante peculiar, y lo era porque hasta ahora nadie, fuera de su familia, había escuchado al estoico joven reír de esa forma.

Hana lo miró pasmado, el rey del hielo estaba frente a él riendo. Él precisamente, el tipo con menos expresiones faciales que existía en el mundo, y para peor, lo estaba haciendo a costa suya. El maldito desgraciado no se reía nunca, y ahora lo hacía a sus expensas.

No es gracioso Kitsune.- Gruñó Hana.- Ese niño era un idiota.

Jajajajajajajaja

Porque no vas a buscar tu conejo y me dejas tranquilo. – Se enfadó el Do'aho cansado ya de la risas del Kitsune.

El zorro trató de controlar su risa, pero era demasiado divertido ver la cara de molestia del Do'aho. Estaba visto que siempre le sacaría en cara la historia del conejo, pero él también podía chantajearlo con lo de la "petición de matrimonio".

Jajaja, esta bien, jaja.- Realmente se veía lindo enfurruñado.- Vamos Do'aho, no te enfades.

Hanamichi cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y esperó hasta que el Kitsune se tranquilizó completamente.

Si ya terminaste de reír, podríamos irnos ya.- Propuso el pelirrojo.- Tengo hambre.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta la salida.

¿Y que te gustaría comer Do'aho?.- Preguntó el moreno.

Conejo.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y sonrieron. El paseo por Tokio estaba resultando realmente inolvidable.


	26. UN GRAN PROBLEMA POR RESOLVER

UN GRAN PROBLEMA POR RESOLVER 

"Estoy segura que en todo esto hay un horrible mal entendido"- Le había dicho a Haruko. Y estaba mas que segura de ello.

La idea de un Sakuragi amenazando con una navaja a Rukawa era mas que absurda. Él no era de ese tipo, tal vez Mitsui en un tiempo lo fue, pero el pelirrojo definitivamente no.

Rayos, si no me hubiesen llamado...

Ella hubiese querido indagar mas con Haruko, pero justo en ese momento su celular había sonado: la requerían en forma urgente en la dirección del colegio. Por supuesto, esto había sido aprovechado por Haruko para escapar del interrogatorio.

Pero que muchacha.- Se quejó.- Me suelta la bomba y después desaparece.

La joven directora se dejó caer cansada sobre una de las bancas del gimnasio.

¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?.- Se preguntó inquieta.- Sigo pensando que es un malentendido, pero no por eso voy a ignorarlo. Después de todo, Haruko dice que los vio y ella no es persona que mienta.

Aún recordaba sus palabras.

**"Sakuragi amenazó a Rukawa"**

**"Sakuragi trató de herirlo con una navaja"**

**"Sí, es capaz..., yo lo vi."**

Haruko parecía muy segura y ella no sería capaz de inventar algo así.

Pero me cuesta creerlo.- Se dijo . – ¿y porque siento que detrás de esto hay algo mas?. – Hizo una mueca de fastidio.- Rayos, era mas fácil cuando tenía a los dos juntos y podía vigilarlos.

La mirada de Ayako recorrió el gimnasio y por un momento imágenes de juegos y peleas se apropiaron de su mente. ¿Cuantas veces había tenido que intervenir en las luchas entre esos dos, demasiadas, y es que se pegaban con lo que fuera, parecía niños pequeños. Pero nunca temió que pasara a mayores, nunca, talvez porque a pesar de la rivalidad y la antipatía mutua, sabía que jamás se harían daño en serio. Había una cierta conexión entre ellos, se potenciaban, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Demasiado opuestos, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado parecidos.

Ayako suspiró cansada.

Y yo que pensé que con Hanamichi lesionado ya no volvería a tener que hacer de arbitro entre esos dos, por lo menos por un tiempo. – Exclamo molesta.- ¿Pero en que momento se le fue a ocurrir al profesor poner a trabajar juntos a esos dos?.

De pronto Ayako dio un respingo.

**Un momento...**

**¿Trabajar juntos?**

Ahora que lo pienso..., aquí hay algo que no encaja.- Reflexionó concienzuda .- Hmmm...- Comenzó entonces a examinar mentalmente los hechos, y se dio cuenta que habían muchas situaciones contradictorias en toda esta historia.- ¡Pero claro..., como no lo había pensado!

Tan sorprendida estaba con la acusación de Haruko, que no reparó en ciertos detalles, pero ahora que lo meditaba mas calmada, era bastante extraño, por no decir poco lógico, todo aquel asunto, empezando por la conducta del N°11 de Shohoku:

¿Por qué si Hanamichi lo había amenazado, Rukawa había aceptado ayudarlo?.

Cuando el profesor Ansai le habló sobre su idea de hacer que Rukawa cooperase con Sakuragi en su rehabilitación, a ella le había parecido mas que poco factible, casi imposible de realizar, y así se lo había manifestado al Profesor. Aunque no dejó de impactarse al saber que Rukawa había aceptado la proposición. Claro que esta se llevaría a cabo cuando Hanamichi estuviese en condiciones de volver, según había entendido. Por ahora Rukawa estaba demasiado ocupado con sus entrenamientos como para "perder su tiempo en el Do'aho" (y eso sin contar con la mas segura oposición por parte del pelirrojo a recibir dicha "ayuda").

No, definitivamente no tenía sentido. Pero por otro lado, tampoco lo tenía que Haruko mintiera. Tal vez estuviese algo obsesionada con Rukawa, como la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela, pero jamás llegaría a esos extremos.

Otro punto extraño en la historia, y que no pudo aclarar, era la fecha de tal suceso.

Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba "fuera de combate", por decirlo de alguna manera, desde su lesión en el partido contra Sanhon, y según Yohei en todo ese tiempo Haruko jamás lo había visitado sino hasta hace un par de domingo, cuando la pandilla estuvo presente. Entonces¿cuándo fue que los vio pelear?.

Ayako dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuesta. Lo ideal sería volver a hablar con Haruko para aclarar todas estas dudas, pero estaba segura que si la llamaba esta se negaría. No, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablarle.

Pero antes de hablar con ella, tal vez deba charlar primero con los otros involucrados.– Se dijo.- Tal vez ellos me puedan explicar que pudo ver Haruko que la pudiese hacer creer que Hanamichi atacó a Rukawa.

Luego de consultar su reloj meditó unos segundos.

Hmmm..., a esta hora Rukawa aun debe estar en sus entrenamientos con la selección, entonces creo que primero le haré una pequeña visita a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Después de avisar a su casa que llegaría tarde, la decidida muchacha se encaminó a la estación para tomar el tren que la llevaría a la clínica.

En cuanto termine de hablar con Hanamichi, conversaré con Rukawa.- Se dijo decidida.- Ese chico también tiene mucho que explicarme.

Y es que pensándolo bien, no solo Haruko estaba actuando raro. Ahora que lo meditaba, el N° 11 de Shohoku también se estaba comportando bastante extraño.

Yohei le había comentado los encuentros casi diarios de ese par¿por qué Rukawa no los evitaba, según le había comentado Hanamichi a su mejor amigo, "el zorro" solía trotar casi a diario por la playa donde se encontraba la clínica. ¿Por qué entonces escoger justo donde sabía que estaba el belicoso pelirrojo¿solo por molestarlo?. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de su casa. ¿Tendría algo que ver la petición del profesor Ansai para que ayudara a Sakuragi¿estaría tratando de limar asperezas?. No, eso sonaba casi tan extraño como la pelea con navaja.

Tal vez Rukawa lo extrañe - Pensó divertida.- Después de todo es su "enemigo" y el único con quien interactúa de alguna forma.

Era gracioso si lo pensaba, pero desde que el pelirrojo había entrado en la vida del "neófito excelente" este parecía con mas vida. Solo Hanamichi conseguía sacarlo de su indiferencia y eso era todo un logro.

¡Rayos!.- Exclamó al ver la hora en su reloj.- Espero poder llegar a tiempo, quiero dejar resuelto hoy este problema.

Una vez que su tren llegó a la estación, la joven se dirigió rápidamente hacia la clínica. Sabía exactamente donde quedaba el cuarto del pelirrojo, pero necesitaba saber si la doctora que lo atendía se encontraba de turno, por lo cual decidió consultar en recepción.

Buenas tardes.- Saludó amable.- Quisiera saber si la doctora Ranko Yamane se encuentra atendiendo.

Sí, pero en este momento está con un paciente.

¿Con Hanamichi Sakuragi?- Se interesó.

Oh, no.- Negó la recepcionista.- el pelirrojo no está en la clínica.

¿Cómo¿y donde está?- Se sorprendió la joven.

Se escapó.- Declaró rotunda la empleada.

¿Qué!.- Casi gritó la joven directora.

Pues sí.- Señaló acusadora ante una alarmada Ayako.- Después de armar hoy un lío en el despacho de la doctora, el muy descarado se marchó y no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida.

**¿Armó un lío?**

**¿Se escapó?**

**Por Kamisama, pero que pasa con este muchacho.**

A Ayako empezó a preocuparle la posibilidad de que con Sakuragi no todo estuviese tan "normal" como ella pensaba.

Yoko, tu trabajo en informaciones es orientar sobre el estado de salud de los pacientes, no propagar chismes. .-Escuchó a la jefa de enfermeras regañar a la recepcionista.

Pero es que...

¿Pasa algo?. – Preguntó la doctora Yamane, que en ese preciso momento salía de su oficina acompañada de una paciente.

Doctora Yamane¿es verdad que Hanamichi Sakuragi se escapó de la clínica?.- Preguntó muy preocupada Ayako.

¿Hanamichi, oh no, no te preocupes.- La tranquilizó.- Ayako ¿verdad?

Sí, hace tiempo que no venía.- Se disculpó.- Pero es que he estado tan ocupada...

No te preocupes.- La doctora la invitó a pasar a su oficina.- Imagino que venías a visitar a Hanamichi, lástima que no lo hayas encontrado, pero ya debe estar por regresar.

Ayako respiró mas tranquila, aunque aun le preocupaba el comentario de la recepcionista.

Sí, pero ¿dónde está él?.- Insistió.

Tranquila, está en buenas manos (autora: y que manos...jeje).- Luego consultando su reloj comentó contenta.- Me sorprende que aun no halla regresado, pero ese es un muy buen signo. Por cierto¿el profesor Ansai no habló contigo?

Sí, me comentó sobre su idea de trabajar la rehabilitación de Sakuragi en conjunto.- Asintió.- Pero dijo que esto dependería de la evolución de su lesión.

Efectivamente, es muy importante que él pueda ir retomando de a poco las actividades. – Señaló la doctora. – Mañana vamos a realizarle una evaluación completa con radiografías incluidas, para saber en que etapa estamos. No lo hicimos antes porque tuvo un cuadro febril que nos preocupó bastante, afortunadamente ya parece haber pasado y ahora estamos listo para pasar a la siguiente fase.

Que bueno, esa son grandes noticias.- Se alegró Ayako.

Lo son.- estuvo de acuerdo la Doctora.- Hasta esta mañana no estaba muy segura, pero gracias al joven Rukawa creo que ahora si estamos en camino a lograrlo, y en tiempo record.

Ayako ¿te pasa algo?.- Preguntó preocupada la doctora al ver que la muchacha la miraba con la boca abierta.

¿Rukawa?.- Dijo por fin la joven con voz incrédula .- Pero entonces...¿Sakuragi aceptó?

No exactamente.- Admitió la Dra. Yamane.- De hecho solo esta mañana se enteró de ello y no lo tomó nada de bien. Se insultaron y casi se van a las manos.

¿Pero entonces...?

Sinceramente no lo se.- Admitió la mujer mayor, y a su mente acudió el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

FLASHBACK

Hanamichi se alteró mucho al enterarse que Rukawa sería quien lo ayudaría en su terapia. Después de insultarse y casi llegar a las manos, ambos jugadores se marcharon de su oficina completamente furiosos. Trató de seguir primero a Rukawa, pero este se marchó demasiado rápido y al volver a su oficina, se dio cuenta que también Hanamichi lo había hecho.

Aquello realmente la frustró, no sabía que la relación entre ellos fuera tan difícil.

Pensó entonces en ir a hablar con Hanamichi, pero el doctor Yamagachi se lo impidió.

Déjalo que se calme primero.- Le sugirió su colega.- Y no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Rukawa. Te puedo asegurar que esos dos terminaran trabajando juntos.

Aunque de malas ganas, Ranko decidió seguir su consejo y no ir tras el pelirrojo por ahora. Le daría un poco de tiempo para serenarse y luego le hablaría, y también lo haría con el profesor Ansai. Había una pregunta en especial que quería hacerle¿Por qué entre todos los jugadores, había escogido al peor enemigo del pelirrojo para ayudarlo, pensó molesta.

Yamagashi adivinando lo que pensaba procuró tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes Ranko, Ansai conoce a estos chicos.- Le dijo .- Él sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

Ummm.- Gruñó apenas ella, aún no muy convencida.

Ven, relájate, te serviré un té.- Y el siempre sonriente Yamagashi preparó dos tazas para servir.- Te apuesto a que en menos tiempo de lo que tu crees, esos dos van a estar trabajando juntos.

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos procurando relajarse.

Vaya forma de empezar el día.- Se quejó aun frustrada.

Entonces unos suaves golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su descanso. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el doctor Ikaro Taira asomado a su puerta.

Ranko...pensé que estarías con Sakuragi.- Lo escuchó decir.

Sí, pero tuvimos que hacer un receso.- Dijo simplemente, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, sobre todo a Taira.

Necesito saber cuando terminas con él, tengo algunas sesiones pendientes con ese muchacho.

Ranko lo había mirado con lástima, el pobre Taira no conseguía avanzar en su tratamiento con Hanamichi, este simplemente lo ignoraba.

Me temo Taira que por hoy no será.- Escuchó intervenir a Yamagashi.- Sakuragi en este momento se fue a dar un pequeño paseo y posiblemente no estará disponible por algunas horas.

Ranko y Taira miraron sorprendidos a su colega, este les devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y les señaló el ventanal junto al cual se encontraba . Pronto los 3 doctores estuvieron asomados al ventanal y observaron con gran interés y no poca sorpresa, a un par de chicos que salían de la clínica caminando apaciblemente.

Te lo dije.- Fue lo único que escuchó la doctora de su colega Yamagashi.

Muy tranquilos y caminando juntos como si en su vida hubieran peleado, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa salían de la clínica y tomaban el camino de la playa. Ambos iban con sus chaquetas puestas, por lo que imaginó sería un paseo mas bien largo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No lo se.- Volvió a repetir.- Pero lo importante es que al parecer esos dos hicieron una tregua y cooperaran de ahora en adelante.

¿Está segura?- Dudó aun Ayako, negándose a creer en tanta maravilla de buenas a primera.

Totalmente.- Le aseguró la doctora.- Temprano me llamó Rukawa y me dijo que estarían devuelta durante la tarde.

Pues doctora, no tiene ni idea el gran peso que me saca de encima.- Exclamó contenta la directora de Shohoku. Para ella esta era la mejor noticia que podía recibir, significaba que los temores de Haruko ya no tenían razón de ser.

Totalmente aliviada se despidió de la doctora, ahora que el problema se había resuelto podía volver a su casa tranquilamente. Había pensado esperar a los muchachos, pero decidió mejor dejarlo para otro día. Ya habría tiempo para conversar con ellos, por ahora era mejor no presionarlos.


	27. MENTIR NO ES FACIL

MENTIR NO ES FÁCIL 

Haruko estaba asustada.

Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Había acusado a Sakuragi de algo totalmente falso. Había dicho una horrible mentira. ¿Qué pasaría hora, Haruko no quería ni imaginarlo.

¿Y si averiguaban la verdad?

¿Y si se daban cuenta que todo lo había inventado?

Era muy fácil, bastaba con preguntar a Sakuragi o Rukawa.

Tembló ante la posibilidad, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría.

Pero que estúpida había sido¿cómo fue capaz de inventar algo como eso?. Sakuragi lo negaría por supuesto, y en cuanto a Rukawa...

Pero que imbécil fui¿en que estaba pensando?- Se recriminó - Rukawa será el primero en negarlo, él jamás permitiría que lo inculparan . – Se dijo con amargura. – Si él se llega a enterar, en verdad me va a odiar.

Sentía ganas de llorar.

Pero que tonta, que estúpida había sido. No lo había planeado, fue algo que se le ocurrió en el momento, nunca fue su intención inventar una calumnia como esa para perjudicar a Sakuragi. Pero es que estaba tan desesperada, Ayako la presionaba y no quería que ella supiera su secreto. Simplemente lo dijo, y ahora estaba metida en un gran lío. Si se enteraban que había mentido, todos la odiarían.

¡La odiarían!

Entonces le sobrevino el pánico, hundió el rostro en la almohada de su cama y comenzó a sollozar.

Tonta, tonta, tonta...

Así estuvo varios minutos hasta que logró calmarse un poco. Ya mas tranquila, y con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, Haruko recordó la reacción de Ayako.

La había visto alarmada por la confesión, pero en cierta forma le había creído, después de todo ¿quién desconfiaría de la pequeña y dulce Haruko?. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

Tal vez solo deba dejarlo así.- Reflexionó - Puedo decir que me confundí.

Se levantó entonces y dio vueltas por el cuarto tratando de decidir lo que hacer. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que Ayako no se lo mencionaría a nadie aún. La conocía bien, sabía que primero trataría de averiguar toda la verdad. Pero entonces...

¿Y si averigua la verdad?...- Haruko se asustó ante lo que aquello implicaba.- Tal vez...lo mejor sería contarle todo.

Pero desechó la idea casi inmediatamente, si lo hacía el secreto de Rukawa saldría a la luz, y eso ni pensarlo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

No, es mejor que lo deje todo así.- Se decidió.- Si Ayako me vuelve a preguntar le diré que ya no estoy tan segura, que talvez tenga razón y solo me confundí.

Solo era un malentendido 

**Un horrible malentendido**

Entonces Ayako la regañaría por impulsiva y pronto todo quedaría olvidado.

Sí, eso haré.- Dijo en voz alta.- Todo ha sido solo un horrible malentendido.

Respiró hondo y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ahora si estaba mas tranquila, aunque que su corazón aun latía con fuerza y en su boca había un extraño amargor.

**Irónico, pensó, su madre solía decir que ese era el sabor de la mentira. **

Ya mas relajada con lo que había resuelto, tomó uno de sus libros de la escuela y procuró concentrarse en él. Necesitaba distraerse de aquel horrible problema, ya mañana hablaría con Ayako y todo quedaría olvidado.

Lamentablemente hubo dos cosas que Haruko no previo, la primera es que Ayako había decidido actuar ese mismo día, viajando para entrevistarse con los dos protagonista de la historia. Y la otra, es que su mentira había llegado por accidente a oídos mucho menos confiables que los de Ayako, desencadenando una ola de rumores que tendrían serias repercusiones.


	28. De Regreso

**DE REGRESO**

Era increíble como se les había ido el tiempo, después de visitar la Torre de Tokio se habían ido a comer y luego se habían pasado casi 1 hora dentro de un mall por insistencia de Hanamichi, quien quiso visitar una famosa tienda de comics, y del propio Rukawa que aprovechó de recorrer algunas tiendas de música.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo para tomar el tren de regreso a Kanagawa, pero debieron conformarse con vagones normales ya que el privado no partiría sino hasta dentro de 2 horas mas y ya se habían retrasado demasiado como para esperarlo.

Ya fuera por cansancio o por la presencia de extraños, lo cierto es que durante el viaje de regreso poco hablaron, pero ese alto era necesario porque la mente de ambos necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido. Sentados uno frente al otro, ambos reflexionaban sobre lo insólito y especial que había resultado el paseo. Era algo que nadie que los conociera hubiera podido jamás imaginar que harían juntos, pero estaban muy contentos de haberlo hecho. Por supuesto que las razones era completamente diferentes para cada uno.

El pelirrojo no podía dejar de reconocer que aquel paseo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Cuando aceptó ir con él lo hizo con un poco de recelo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que se proponía, pero de alguna forma su insistencia lo convenció. Y fue lo mejor, había sido un día genial, como no lo tenía hace mucho tiempo. Asistieron a un gran partido, subieron la Torre de Tokio y hasta comieron juntos, pero talvez lo mas extraño de todo fue que "disfrutó de su compañía".

No era como si el zorro se hubiese vuelto mas hablador o sociable, de hecho seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero de alguna forma lo sentía mas cercano, como si la distancia entre ellos se hubiese acortado. Hubo momentos en que hasta sintió que lo entendía, sin necesidad de palabras, sin mediar preguntas o explicaciones, simplemente estaba allí con él y parecía como si lo supiese todo, como si pudiera llegar al rincón mas escondido en su corazón, como si realmente lo comprendiera.

¿Significaba entonces que ahora eran amigos?

Por alguna razón sintió que eso no se aplicaba a ellos. No, no era como con Yohei, a quien consideraba su hermano, ni como con Ryota o los otros muchachos del equipo, con quienes solía conversar o bromear. Con el Kitsune parecía todo diferente, y a pesar de que habían paseado y hasta reído juntos, lo concreto es que realmente no se conocían. Una amistad significaba confianza, los amigos eran para divertirse, para reír, para pelear, para confiar secretos tontos e importantes, para proteger y para escuchar. Pero ellos...

**¿Qué eran ellos ahora?**

**¿Solo compañeros de equipo?**

**¿Tal vez futuros amigos...?**

Hanamichi no lo sabía

**Y si lo llegaban a ser...**

**¿Podría realmente confiar en él,**

**¿Querría él escucharlo?**

**¿Se burlaría¿No lo entendería?**

**¿Le importaría realmente?**

Pero tal vez no le interesaba su amistad, talvez solo le interesaba él como jugador, después de todo la única obsesión del zorro era el basketball, no parecía tener amigos ni tampoco importarle no tenerlos¿por qué habría de ser él el primero?.

Aquel pensamiento produjo un extraño dolor en su corazón, no creía que fuese así, no "quería" que fuese así. Se negaba a creer que habían pasado todo un día juntos por una simple obsesión, y era extraño pensarlo, porque hace unas semanas saber que el Kitsune lo necesitaba como jugador hubiese sido suficiente para inflar completamente su ego y dejarlo contento, pero ahora ya no le bastaba...

**¿Por qué volvió a buscarme?**

**¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?**

**¿Por qué me siento tan extraño cuando estoy con él?**

Las preguntas seguían invadiendo su mente, pero en vez de aclararse solo se sentía mas desconcertado. El pelirrojo había pensado que durante el viaje lo descubriría, pero ahora que el paseo casi terminaba solo estaba mas confundido.

Su mirada se posó sobre su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír, este había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormitar tranquilamente.

.-.Zorro dormilón.- Musitó con voz suave, y dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, decidió que tal vez debería imitar al Kitsune e intentar descansar un rato. Aunque largo y confuso, realmente había sido "un gran día".

Pero Hanamichi se equivocaba, el Kitsune, contrario a su costumbre, realmente no dormía. Si para el pelirrojo este había sido un día especial, para el moreno lo había sido el doble, no solo porque había logrado disfrutar de todo un día junto a su Do'aho sin grandes contratiempos, sino por que se habían logrado acercar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Talvez solo fue su imaginación, pero casi juraría que por un momento algo los conectó a un nivel mas allá de la razón, fueron segundos mágicos en que se miraron a los ojos y todo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ellos, quizá solo fueron segundos, pero bastaron para poner a mil su corazón...y sus esperanzas.

.-.Tal vez si le hubiese hablado... – Meditó mientras su mente recreaba las imágenes de aquel momento en el vagón privado.- Si le hubiese dicho...

**Pero ¿decirle que?**

**¿Qué lo amaba?**

**¿Qué deseaba ser parte de su vida?**

**¿Qué lo torturaba tenerlo tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos?**

Decirle...

Tenía mil cosas que decirle, pero no sabía como.

Hablar no era su fuerte, nunca fue muy expresivo y realmente jamás le importó porque no había mucho que quisiera decir, pero ahora su falta de "expresividad" se estaba volviendo su enemiga, no solo porque no podía hablarle al Do'aho sobre lo que sentía, sino también porque lo poco que decía lo hacía de la manera mas inadecuada del mundo.

Como en aquella ocasión cuando quiso elogiarlo por una espectacular clavada pero solo dijo:

**"No está mal para ser tú".**

¿Qué clase de halago era ese, se suponía que quería animarlo, pero aquello había sonado mas a insulto que a otra cosa. Pero ese era su estilo y si Hanamichi no fuese el Do'aho que es, se hubiera dado cuenta que eso equivalía a una calurosa felicitación de su parte, igual que cuando le dio un patada para que se le quitaran los nervios en su primer partido o cuando también lo pateó para ayudarlo a reaccionar cuando estaba con miedo a ser expulsado (Autora: Sin comentarios !). Era su forma de comunicarse con él, la única forma que parecía entender el Do'aho, pero eso era culpa de los dos, quizás ahora tuviesen la oportunidad de buscar otras formas de dialogo un poco mas civilizadas, pero para ello primero debía aprender a expresarse mejor.

.-.Por lo menos ahora se que podemos conversar.- Se dijo resignado. Entreabrió los ojos con disimulo y con alegría pudo ver que su pelirrojo sonreía suavemente¿en que estaría pensando?.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El tren llegó finalmente a su destino y ambos jóvenes debieron bajar. Lentamente, y sin muchas ganas, salieron de la estación de trenes, aquel inolvidable paseo estaba llegando a su fin.

Caminaron por unas pequeñas calles hasta llegar a la avenida principal y allí descendieron por las escaleras de piedra que conducían a la playa. Con la suave arena bajo los pies y el sonido del mar envolviéndolos, avanzaban a paso lento hacia la clínica. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y aunque sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, estaban muy concientes de la proximidad del otro. La soledad que los rodeaba los hacía sentir mas cercanos que nunca.

Hanamichi pensaba en lo extraño del momento, ni siquiera estando con Yohei lograba encontrar esa calma que ahora parecía inundarlo. Era un sensación rara, contradictoria, por un lado su presencia le infundía una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, pero al mismo tiempo su cercanía lo afectaba, sentía su corazón latir con mayor rapidez, y esa corriente eléctrica que surgía cada vez que se encontraban, y que él pensó era odio, era cada vez mas fuerte y parecía perturbarlo especialmente cuando sin querer se rozaban.

**Estoy confundido**

**¿Qué es esto que siento?**

**¿Por qué su proximidad me altera tanto?**

**Esta sensación...**

**Nunca antes la había sentido**

**¿Qué es?**

El pobre pelirrojo se sentía mas confundido que nunca, una inexplicable timidez se había apoderado de él y casi no se atrevía a mirar a su compañero, ya no sabía como comportarse. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar a la espera de algo importante.

Por su parte Rukawa no estaba menos nervioso, él sabía perfectamente que era esa corriente eléctrica y estaba seguro que el Do'aho también estaba comenzando a entenderlo. Lo sabía por la forma en que lo miraba, mas de una vez durante su paseo lo había sorprendido observándolo, pero en sus ojos ya no había odio, pudo notar desconcierto, confusión, timidez e incluso algo parecido al anhelo, pero no "odio".

**Estas confundido¿verdad?**

**Ya no sabes lo que sientes por mi**

**Pero sabes que es algo diferente,**

**Que es algo que nunca antes habías sentido.**

**¿Cómo no te das cuenta Do'aho?**

**Esto es Amor.**

Distraídos como estaban en sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que ya estaban casi frente a la clínica, ambos detuvieron el paso al llegar hasta la escaleras de piedra que conducían a los jardines de la entrada, aunque ninguno la subió. Simplemente se quedaron parados frente a ella sin hacer nada. Hanamichi con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta miraba sus zapatos como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, mientras Rukawa que había desviado sus ojos hacia el mar, buscaba en las pequeñas olas que golpeaban la playa, el coraje para decirle al pelirrojo todo lo que sentía.

Pero las palabras no parecían querer salir.

.-.Y entonces...¿cuál es el plan?.- Rompió finalmente el silencio Hanamichi.

.-.¿Plan?.- Preguntó el Kitsune sin entender.

.-.Sí, para mi rehabilitación.- Se explicó el pelirrojo.- Se supones trabajaremos juntos ¿o no?.

Rukawa sonrió imperceptible, era verdad, se suponía que el "objetivo del paseo" era decidir si trabajarían juntos y como lo harían, pero apenas si lo habían mencionado.

.-.Sí, por supuesto.- Respondió el zorro. – Mañana hablaremos con la doctora para saber que clase de ejercicios podemos hacer.

Hanamichi le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que hizo al Kitsune casi deshacerse, aunque en el exterior mantuvo su aspecto frío y sereno.

.-.Muchas gracias.- Dijo simplemente.- Por todo, yo..., realmente la pasé muy bien.

Totalmente ruborizado, Hanamichi Sakuragi pensó que nunca antes había dado tantas gracias en un solo día, y el que fuera el Kitsune a quien las daba, lo hacía mas extraño aun.

.-.Yo también me divertí.- Escuchó decir al zorro, y algo muy parecido a la euforia se apoderó de su corazón.

**El zorro se había divertido**

**Y lo había hecho a su lado**

**Apostaba a que muy pocas personas podrían decir lo mismo.**

.-.Entonces¿nos vemos mañana?.- Preguntó entusiasmado.

.-.Sí, pasaré después del entrenamiento.

.-.Genial, el Tensai no puede perder mas tiempo.- Exclamó con energía.- Vas a ver Kitsune, como me recupero antes de lo que piensas.

.-.Pues ya era hora, Do'aho.- Respondió divertido el zorro.- Te sigo esperando.

Por un momento Hanamichi se quedó mirando desconcertado al moreno, algo como una sospecha se comenzó a levantar en él.

**"Te sigo esperando"**

**¿Sería posible?**

**¿Podría ser el Kitsune?**

**No, era absurdo pensarlo**

**Aquel misterioso regalo...**

Pero justo en esos momentos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunas risas provenientes del jardín. Era la hora de salida de algunas enfermeras, lo que le recordó lo tarde que era.

.-.Será mejor que entres.- Escuchó que Rukawa le decía.

.-.Sí, yo...buenas noches.- Hanamichi miró con desgano los peldaños, realmente no quería irse pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Avanzó a paso lento hacia ellas, pero antes de comenzar a subir escuchó a Rukawa llamarlo.

.-.¡Espera!.- El moreno buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña tarjeta donde anotó un número.- Este es mi celular, por si necesitas comunicarte conmigo.

Cuando Hanamichi estiró su brazo para tomar la tarjeta, sus manos se rozaron y entonces todo pareció detenerse. Repentinamente la atmósfera había cambiado y le hizo sentir como dentro de un sueño. Totalmente pasmado vio como los dedos de Kaede se movieron suavemente sobre los suyos, prodigándoles apenas una tenue caricia. Por un momento el pelirrojo se olvidó de respirar.

**¿Qué estaba pasando,**

**¿Otra vez esa descarga eléctrica, pero ahora aumentada a un millón de volteos?**

**¿Qué le estaba haciendo el Kitsune?**

Rukawa buscaba su mirada nervioso, no había podido evitar acariciarlo y ahora tenía miedo de su reacción.

**¿Qué haría?**

**¿Lo rechazaría?**

**¿Se enfadaría por tocarlo de esa forma?**

**¿O finalmente se daría cuenta de sus propias sensaciones y las aceptaría?.**

.-.Hanamichi... - Empezó a decir el pelinegro.

.-.¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!.- Una voz varonil los interrumpió. Ambos se voltearon sobresaltados al escucharla, y con gran molestia, especialmente por parte de Rukawa, se toparon con la figura del Doctor Ikaro Taira.- Por lo visto ya estas recuperado, espero que mañana que si puedas asistir a mis sesiones.

Ambos jugadores lo miraron con desagrado, aquel doctor parecía tener una obsesión por Hanamichi¿Qué no puede aceptar un no como respuesta?. Y aunque para el pelirrojo su obsesión tenía que ver con el típico "delirio de Loquero", el moreno estaba comenzando a sospechar un interés "no muy profesional" de su parte.

.-."Estúpido doctor"- Gruñó mentalmente Rukawa- "Justo cuando estaba por declararme, viene y arruina el momento".

.-.Ya le he dicho que no necesito que me examine un loquero.- Escuchó a Hanamichi replicarle enfadado.

.-.Es por tu bien.- Volvió a insistir como tantas veces Taira.

.-.¿Ud, ya se marcha?.- Preguntó a su vez Rukawa.

.-.Sí, ya me iba.- El joven doctor no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la glacial mirada que el moreno le dedicaba.

.-.Será mejor que entres Do'aho .- Mas que una sugerencia, parecía casi una orden. Y sin saber exactamente porque, el pelirrojo decidió obedecerla.

.-.No me llames Do'aho. – Gruñó sin embargo antes de subir.

Mientras lo veía marcharse, tampoco perdía de vista al "doctorcito", quería asegurarse que realmente se fuera, no permitiría que se devolviera y tratara de interceptar a su do'aho.

Cuando lo vio llegar al ultimo escalón, le gritó.

.-.¡Hey!.- El pelirrojo se volteó a mirarlo.- Buenas noches...Hanamichi.

Este lo miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

.-.Buenas noches Kaede, nos vemos mañana .- Y comenzó a correr hacia la clínica.

El zorro no se movió hasta que vio desaparecer a su pelirrojo entre los jardines y al odiosos doctor partir en su auto, recién entonces emprendió su marcha hacia la estación de trenes. Afortunadamente para él, la noche ya había caído y nadie pudo ver la sonrisa tonta que se había dibujado en su rostro, hubiera dañado seriamente su reputación de estoico.


	29. Rumores

**RUMORES **

Nadie supo realmente como empezó aquel rumor, solo se sabía que al finalizar la jornada de aquel día, en todos los corredores de la escuela se comentaba el "cobarde ataque" que Rukawa había sufrido por parte del "peligroso" Sakuragi.

Y como suele suceder en estos casos, la historia se fue desvirtuando y al final ya poco tenía que ver con la que había comenzado. Ya no se trataba de una amenaza, sino de un real ataque con serias consecuencias, que habían tenido a Rukawa (según algunos) al borde de la muerte. El pánico había cundido especialmente entre las porrista del jugador, pero había sido desmentido rápidamente por algunos alumnos que aseguraban haberlo visto trotando tranquilamente el día anterior. A pesar de la aclaración, muchas se negaron a creerlo y pronto se organizaron comisiones para visitarlo en su casa y en el gimnasio donde se entrenaba con la selección.

En cuanto a Sakuragi, había muchos que aseguraban que en realidad no estaba en la clínica, sino en una correccional a causa del incidente.

.-.No me extraña.- Declaró una muchacha con total seguridad.- Yo estudié en Wako, y les puedo asegurar que él y sus amigos eran el terror de la escuela.

.-.Yo escuché que no es la primera vez que se ve involucrado en una pelea con navaja.- Agregó otra chica.- Es horrible pensar que un tipo de esa calaña esté en este colegio. Me da mucho miedo que regrese.

.-.Yo oí que su padre murió por su culpa.- Dijo una tercera muchacha con toda mala intención.- Tengo una tía que vive cerca de él, y me contó que su padre nunca lo pudo soportar.

.-.¡Que horror!.- Exclamaron a coro varias niñas.- ¡Deberían expulsarlo!.

.-.No creo que lo hagan. - Intervino un chico de lentes que estaba sentado un poco mas allá con un amigo, pero que igual escuchaba la conversación.- Al equipo de basketball le haría mucha falta, sobre todo ahora que no están ni Akagi ni Kogure.

.-.Ni Rukawa.- Acotó su amigo.

.-.No digan estupideces. - Se enfadó la jefa de las porristas.- Ese mono jamás ha sido necesario, lo único que hizo fue estorbar al equipo y ponerse en ridículo. Lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que lo expulsen.

.-.¡Sí!.- Gritaron a coro el resto de las porristas.- ¡Que lo expulsen!

.-.Propongo que hagamos una lista con firmas y solicitemos que lo echen de inmediato, del equipo y del colegio. – Propuso la jefa de las muchachas.

.-.Creo que están exagerando.- Intervino otro muchacho, este era alto y de aspecto extranjero, y también las escuchaba desde su lugar.- Me parece que primero deberían averiguar si es realmente verdad lo que se dice, o son solo rumores. Después de todo, si fuera cierto el director de la escuela ya habría intervenido.

Las muchachas lo miraron enfadadas.

.-.Tú eres nuevo Jenson y no lo conoces.- Gritó una de ellas.- Es mejor que no opines.

.-.¡Sí, no opines!- Volvieron todas a gritar a la vez.

El muchacho se alzo de hombros y aburrido de la insidiosa charla, se alejó por uno de los pasillos. No conocía al tal Sakuragi, pero sentía simpatía por él. Siempre le habían molestado los ataques a las personas que no podían defenderse, y el tal Sakuragi no estaba allí para hacerlo.

.-.Tal vez se lo merezca, tal vez no.- Pensó para sí.- Pero como dice mi abuelo, hasta no conocer todos lo hechos, es mejor no opinar. – Se dejó caer cansado en uno de los asientos del salón de clases, y sacando una manzana de su mochila se dispuso a comer.- Mientras tanto, solo habrá que esperar a ver que sucede.

Pero había alguien que no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

En el salón de Yohei, el ejercito y otros chicos también hablaban sobre el maldito rumor. Cuando el ejercito de Sakuragi se enteró, lo tomaron a la risa, así de absurda era la idea. Solo a uno de ellos no le pareció gracioso y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

.-.Todos esos rumores son una infamia- Gruñó Yohei Mito.- ¿De donde sacan tamaña estupidez?

.-.Es lo que se dice.- Se justificó uno de los chicos de su clase. – Toda la escuela lo comenta.

.-.Hanamichi jamás ha necesitado de armas para pelear.- Se enfadó el mejor amigo del pelirrojo.- Ninguno de nosotros las ha necesitado, eso es para los cobardes.

.-.Quien sabe, tal vez Rukawa lo provocó...- Se atrevió a sugerir otro muchacho.

.-.¿Pero se han vuelto todos unos idiotas o que?.- Se alteró aun mas Yohei.- Ya les dije que Hanamichi "No usa Navajas". Además está convaleciente, la lesión a su espalda fue muy seria ¿cómo diablos creen que podría pelear en iguales condiciones con Rukawa, ese tipo no es manco, sabe luchar.

.-.Por eso digo, tal vez recurrió a la navaja al no poder...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el puño de Yohei le dio en pleno rostro.

.-.Al próximo que diga algo como eso, le va peor. – Amenazó el moreno.

.-.Vamos Yohei, tranquilízate.- Le pidió Takamiya - Si te pones a pelear va a ser peor.

.-.Sí, no les hagas caso- Estuvo de acuerdo Okus- Ya sabes como son, siempre están inventando...

.-.Idiotas¿es que no lo entienden?.- Los regañó.- Si el director llegase a creer esta basura, sería capaz de expulsar a Hanamichi.

El susto se pintó en los rostros de los miembros del ejercito.

.-.Tienes razón.- Sentenció Ookus. Esto no es para reírse.

.-.Lo que no entiendo. – Intervino Noma.- es de donde salió ese rumor. ¿Quién pudo inventar algo así¿Y por que?

Yohei no dijo nada, pero en su mente un nombre se estaba repitiendo insistentemente.

.-.Espero equivocarme.- Murmuró sombriamente.- Pero si es quien yo pienso...

No quería ni imaginar la reacción de su mejor amigo al darse cuenta de quien había sido capaz de inventar semejante infamia. Se vendría completamente abajo, no lo soportaría. No, lo mejor sería que lo ignorara completamente, mientras tanto él se encargaría de averiguar la verdad.

¡El responsable lo pagaría caro!


	30. Pidiendo Explicaciones

**PIDIENDO EXPLICACIONES**

Ayako estaba enfadada.

Muy enfadada.

Llevaba casi toda la mañana desmintiendo el "famoso rumor" sobre la supuesta pelea entre Rukawa y Sakuragi, si hasta del diario escolar habían querido entrevistarla para saber mas antecedentes.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio Ryota y Mitsui la esperaban para conversar sobre el tema.

.- Ayako, necesitamos averiguar que está pasando.- Le dijo Ryota.- No creo que Hanamichi hiciera algo como eso, pero por si acaso...

.- Pero que le pasa a ese idiota¿quiere que lo expulsen?.- Lo interrumpió molesto Mitsui.- Si el profesor Ansai se entera...

.- ¿Y quien dice que ya no se enteró?- Le respondió Ryota.- toda la escuela habla de ello, lo que nosotros deberíamos...

Pero no pudo decir nada mas porque el abanico de Ayako calló con fuerza sobre su cabeza y la de Mitsui.

.- Ya basta de tonterías, no puedo creer que ustedes le están dando crédito a esos rumores.- Los regañó.- Conocen perfectamente a Hanamichi y saben que no hace ese tipo de cosas.- Luego dirigiéndose al resto del equipo los llamó con voz fuerte.

.- Escuchen todos.- Los jugadores volvieron sus miradas hacia la joven directora de Shohoku.- Está circulando por la escuela un "tonto rumor" que habla sobre una grave pelea entre Sakuragi y Rukawa. ¡Es falso, completamente falso!.

Un coro de murmullos se extendió por todo el gimnasio, pero Ayako estaba decidida a cortar de raíz aquel enojoso asunto.

.- ¡Silencio!.- Gritó enfadada.- Es increíble que sean capaces de alentar un rumor que perjudica a un miembro del equipo.- Los reprendió.- Y sobre todo cuando se trata de un chisme malintencionado, que a todas luces es mentira.

A pesar que todos sobrepasaban en bastantes centímetros a la joven directora de Shohoku, todos se sintieron intimidados y bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

.- No quiero volver a escucharlos hablar mas de este asunto.– Les advirtió.- Y el que lo haga, se las verá conmigo.

.- ¡Ya escucharon¡.- Intervino Ryota asumiendo su papel de capitán.- Ahora todos a entrenar.

Todos los jugadores, excepto Mitsui y Ryota, volvieron a la práctica.

.- Bien Miyagi, que te respeten.- Se burló Mitsui.

.- Ya cállate idiota.- Se enfadó el jugador mas pequeño.- Yo soy el capitán.

.- Tranquilos los dos.- Intervino enojada Ayako.- Dejen de pelear, ustedes deben dar el ejemplo.

La voz de la joven sonaba mas fastidiada de lo acostumbrado en estos casos, Ryota la miró preocupado, el notorio malhumor de la muchacha le hizo pensar en que tal vez el rumor pudiese tener algo de cierto y que ella estaba al tanto.

.- Ayako¿hay algo que debamos saber?.- Se atrevió a preguntar.

Pero Ayako no estaba prestándole atención, su mirada vagaba por todo el gimnasio como buscando a alguien.

.- ¿Dónde está Haruko?.- Inquirió en cambio.

.- Avisó que no podría venir hoy al entrenamiento.- Esta vez fue Mitsui quien respondió.- Tenía un trabajo muy importante que presentar.

.-¿Si, pues que conveniente.- Masculló entre dientes la joven.

**No puedo creerlo.**

**Ahora toda la escuela lo sabe**

**Pero ¿en que estaba pensando Haruko?**

**Le pedí que no dijera nada.**

**Un estúpido malentendido y ella hace un escándalo.**

**¡Maldición!**

Afortunadamente habían decidido que el entrenamiento de hoy sería privado, por lo cual no tendría a las tontas fans de Rukawa pidiéndole explicaciones, ni a otros curiosos queriendo entrometerse donde no los llamaban. Ya había tenido bastante de ellos por hoy.

.- ¿Ayako?.- Volvió a insistir Miyagi.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Durante unos segundos, la joven miró insegura al capitán y sub-capitán de Shohoku, no sabía si debía conversarlo con ellos o no, a parte de lo platicado con la doctora Yamane no sabía nada mas sobre aquel asunto. Todavía no hablaba con Rukawa o Sakuragi y definitivamente aun tenía una conversación pendiente con Haruko, por lo tanto ¿qué podía decirles?. ¡Rayos, y ella que había creído que todo estaba solucionado.

.- Escuchen muchachos...- Comenzó un poco incierta.

.- ¿Es verdad lo del rumor?.- Preguntó en voz baja un demasiado serio Miyagi.

.- ¡No, ya les dije que no.- Se molestó la joven. – Ese rumor es falso¡es mentira!

.- ¿Mentira?.- Una voz femenina intervino.- Entonces ¿porque Rukawa ha faltado estos días?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la dueña de la voz, se trataba de Mitzi Fukuda, la directora del diario estudiantil. Ayako dejó escapar un bufido de contrariedad, habían tenido una "áspera" entrevista durante la mañana pero esta parecía no querer rendirse.

.- ¿Cómo es que había logrado entrar?

.- Ya te lo dije en la mañana.- Le respondió con acritud.- Pero si no me crees, tal vez deberías preguntárselo a Rukawa.

.- Pero has estado diciendo que el rumor es falso.- Le recordó con voz cínica .- Entonces debes saber lo que pasó¿o solo estas encubriendo a Sakuragi?

.- ¿Qué...!.- Casi gritó la chica de cabello rizado

.- Todos saben que el equipo de basketball no cuenta ni con la mitad de los jugadores que tenía el semestre pasado. – Señaló con insidia.- Es comprensible que no quieras perder otro jugador.

.- ¿Cómo..te atreves?.- Ayako no podía creerlo¿la estaban acusando de mentir deliberadamente?.- Mira...

La joven de cabello rizado avanzó amenazante hacia al directora del diario, pero fue detenida a tiempo por Mitsui y Ryota, quienes prefirieron evitar mayores problemas.

.- Ayako sería incapaz de hacer algo así.- Intervino el capitán de Shohoku en su defensa.- Si dice que es falso es porque está segura de ello. Todos conocemos a Sakuragi y sabemos que sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

.- Además hay muchos jugadores nuevos este año.- Intervino molesto Mitsui.- Y son muy buenos.

.- Tienes razón.- Murmuró con sorna Mitzi, sin hacer caso de Mitsui.- "Todos conocemos a Sakuragi y sabemos de lo que es capaz".

.- Esto es demasiado.- El enojo de Ayako estaba llegando a su limite.- ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?.

.- ¿Yo, simplemente hago mi trabajo.- Se excusó cínicamente.- Mi deber es averiguar este tipo de rumores, después de todo Rukawa es el chico mas popular de la escuela.

.- Si hicieras tu trabajo, en vez de estar hablando conmigo lo harías con Rukawa.- Le respondió a su vez despectiva la directora de Shohoku.- ¿O es que ya te dio calabazas como a todas?

El rostro de Mitzi enrojeció profundamente, también ella alguna vez se le había tratado de declarar al N°11 de Shohoku, pero este la había ignorado completamente.

.- Como ya sabes él no ha venido a clases.- Le aclaró enojada.- Por eso quise hablar con la directora de Shohoku, pero tal parece que para variar es la menos informada de todo.

Ryota Miyagi no se atrevía a mirar a su bella directora, porque estaba seguro que esta reaccionaría de la peor manera ante lo que aquella malintencionada muchacha estaba diciendo. Pero para su asombro, Ayako sonreía desdeñosa ante las acusaciones de Mitzi Fukuda.

.- Mitzi querida.- Comenzó a decir con fingida dulzura.- Me encantaría ayudarte, pero como ya vez estoy ocupada. Si quieres hablar con Rukawa ¿por qué no lo esperas hoy después de su entrenamiento, o tal vez debas llamarlo a su casa, claro si es que tienes el número, estoy segura que le agradaría mucho darte una "larga entrevista".

La chica del diario la miró con odio, pero aun así no se rindió.

.- Rukawa es un chico ocupado, pero tengo otras fuentes de primera línea.

.- ¿En serio¿otras fuentes?.- La expresión de Ayako era de total incredulidad.- No me digas ¿y cuáles?

.- Oh, eso es secreto profesional.

.- ¿Profesional?.- Ayako no sabía si reír o enfadarse mas por lo que acaba de escuchar.- ¿Bromeas, si lo fueras no estarías lanzando falsas acusaciones sin antes haber comprobado si era verdad o no.

.- Ya te dije que tengo fuentes que...

.- ¿Sabes qué, no me interesa.- Le cortó bruscamente.- Ya no has hecho perder demasiado tiempo, es mejor que te retires.

.- Pero...

Mitsui, que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, decidió intervenir.- Será mejor que salgas.- Le dijo con voz tranquila, pero que tenía un pequeño tonillo amenazante.- Hoy tenemos un entrenamiento privado.

Y dicho esto abrió la puerta del gimnasio y la invitó a marcharse. La chica después de dirigirles una mirada furiosa a todos, y en especial a Ayako, hizo un mohín de desprecio y se fue. Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró, la directora de Shohoku se volvió furiosa hacia los jugadores que entrenaban.

.- ¡Quien demonios dejó entrar a esa periodista de cuarta categoría!.- El mas absoluto silenció inundó el gimnasio.- Entrenamiento privado significa solo el equipo de basketball¡Nadie mas!.

El culpable, un muchacho de primero, se sonrojó visiblemente pero no alcanzó a pedir disculpa porque Ayako que estaba que echaba chispas por todo el asunto les ordenó que no siguieran perdiendo el tiempo y volvieran a su entrenamiento.

.- Muy bien Ayako, será mejor que nos digas que es lo que está pasando.- Exigió Mitsui.- Tú no eres de las personas que se alteran por un simple chisme, así que detrás de todo esto hay algo grave.

Por unos segundos la joven no dijo nada, pero finalmente dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, decidió que era hora de compartir con sus compañeros todo lo sucedido. O casi todo.

.- Esto es un poco complicado.- Comenzó la muchacha.

.- ¿Hubo realmente una pelea entre esos dos?.- Preguntó directo Ryota.

.- No, estoy casi segura de que no.

.- ¿Casi?.- Esta vez fue Mitsui quien preguntó.

.- "Alguien" me dijo que había visto a Sakuragi amenazando a Rukawa con una navaja.

.- Pero entonces es cierto.- La interrumpió el chico del aro.- Maldición, no creí que Hanamichi...

.- ¡Ya te dije que no es verdad!.- Se impacientó la chica.

.- Pero no acabas de decir que...

.- ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme Ryota?.- Lo regañó.- Es cierto que esta persona dice haberlos visto, pero creo que todo fue un "estúpido" malentendido. – Los muchachos la miraron confundidos.- Verán, en cuanto me enteré me alarmé muchísimo y quise ir a aclararlo con ellos mismos, pero cuando llegué a la clínica Hanamichi no estaba así que conversé con su doctora, quien me contó algunas cosas sobre nuestro pelirrojo que me convencieron que era casi imposible que hubiese sucedido aquella pelea.

.- ¿Y que te contó?.- Preguntó curioso Miyagi.

.- A mi me interesa saber mas bien "quien" supuestamente los vio.- Intervino un perspicaz Mitsui.- ¿Cómo pudo confundirse, eso me parece sospechosamente extraño.

.- Y es mas extraño de lo que crees.- Reconoció Ayako.- Por que la historia tiene varios puntos oscuros, de los que lamentablemente me di cuenta después, pero lo mas preocupante es que se trata de una persona de confianza, alguien que no acostumbra a mentir.

.- ¿Quién?.- Preguntaron a un tiempo ambos jugadores.

.- Lo siento chicos, pero por ahora me reservaré su nombre.- Los muchachos la miraron defraudados.- Tengo que volver a hablar con esa persona, me debe muchas explicaciones, sobre todo el como rayos se enteró el colegio, sobre todo cuando yo le pedí la mayor discreción. Pero lo mas importante es que Hanamichi es inocente.

.- Bueno, pero por lo menos nos dirás que fue lo que te contó la doctora.- Volvió a insistir Ryota.- Debió ser algo muy importante para convencerte.

Por primera vez en todo el día el rostro de la joven directora de Shohoku se iluminó con una verdadera sonrisa, lo cual aumentó la curiosidad de los dos basketbolistas.

.- En resumen que Hanamichi tiene un nuevo entrenador personal que lo ayudará en su recuperación.

.- ¿Entrenador personal?.- Se extrañó Ryota.- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver...?

Mitsui en cambio la miró sospechoso y solo preguntó

.- ¿Quién?.

.- Kaede Rukawa.- Dijo alegremente.

.- ¿QUIÉN!.- Gritaron al unísono ambos jugadores.

.- Shhhhhhhhhh, no griten.- Los regañó Ayako.- El profesor Ansai se lo pidió a Rukawa hace un tiempo.

.- Con todo respeto.- Rió divertido el chico del aro.- pero debe estar loco.

.- ¡Oye, el profesor sabe lo que hace.-. Lo reprendió Mitsui, aunque en el fondo él también pensaba que era una idea mas que insensata . ¿Por qué no se lo habrá pedido a él, el profesor, se preguntó levemente sentido.

.- Jajajajajaja, ya me imagino la reacción de Hanamichi.- Reía abiertamente Miyagi.- No lo aceptará ni en un millón de años, y Rukawa no perderá ni un segundo en insistir, me preguntó como lo habrá convencido el profesor...

.- Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero como les dije cuando fui Hanamichi no estaba en la clínica.- Les explicó la chica.

.- ¿Y donde andaba ese mono?.- Preguntó Mitsui.

.- Pues de paseo...- Dijo la muchacha saboreando el momento.- ...con Rukawa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, sorry por la demora pero como ya les comenté este fics ya lo estoy terminando y si me demoro un poco, es porque estoy corrigiendo varias cosas que no me tenían muy convencida.

Agradezco sus comentarios porque me dan mucho animo.

A quienes se han quejado de que me demoro mucho en actualizar y que llevo demasiado tiempo escribiendo este fics, solo les puedo decir:

**"Es que no me tienen paciencia"** (chava-fadet del 8).

Jeje, muchas gracias por la fidelidad y la paciencia a todos.

La próxima actualización será mas rápida, porque solo tengo que revisar algunos detallitos y agregar otro poco mas. Saludos a todos y para los que como yo están en temporada otoño-invierno, abríguense para que no se resfríen. Un beso.

Fadet


	31. ¿Malentendido o Mala Intención?

**¿MALENTENDIDO O MALA INTENCIÓN? **

.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntó la enfermera.

.- Sí.- Musitó con voz a penas audible la muchacha recostada sobre la camilla.

.- Me alegro, ahora tienes mejor color, pero será mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses.- Le aconsejó la mujer.- Tengo la impresión de que últimamente no duermes mucho, talvez te estés exigiendo demasiado y eso no es bueno.

.- Sí, es que he tenido muchos trabajos y exámenes esta semana .- Se excusó débilmente.

.- Pues aprovecha que hoy es viernes y te tomas un buen descanso. - Le recomendó con voz amable pero firme la enfermera.- Bueno, tengo que ir a la dirección un momento, pero cuando vuelva no te quiero aquí, te me vas directo a la casa y te acuestas a dormir, total las clases ya terminaron.

.- No se preocupe señora Midori .- Dijo respetuosa.- descansaré.

.- Muy bien, entonces hasta el lunes Haruko.- Se despidió.

.- Hasta el lunes.-

La chica se incorporó y bajó de la camilla sin muchas ganas.

Realmente no quería salir de allí, había buscado refugio en la enfermería solo para escapar de los "interrogatorios" que le esperaban. La mañana entera había resultado un infierno, desde que había llegado no había hecho mas que escuchar sobre "la pelea entre Sakuragi y Rukawa", y lo peor es que todo el mundo quería conocer su opinión.

**"Tu eres su amiga Haruko, debes saber si es verdad lo que dicen"**

**"Oh Haruko¿es cierto que Rukawa tuvo que ser internado?**

**"Siempre te dijimos que era un salvaje, ahora por fin estarás convencida"**

**"De seguro van a expulsar a ese mono pelirrojo, es un delincuente"**

Pero sabía que la insistencia de sus compañeras no sería nada en comparación con la de Ayako, la directora del equipo de Basketball probablemente estaba furiosa por lo sucedido y seguramente la culparía de todo.

.- Pero no es mi culpa.- Se dijo angustiada.- Yo no tuve nada que ver, ni siquiera se de donde lo sacaron.

La verdad es que nunca se imaginó que algo así sucedería, lo había dicho sin pensar y por supuesto jamás fue su intención que algo como eso llegara a oídos extraños. Ahora ya no bastaría con decir que era un malentendido, las cosas eran mucho mas graves porque ya no solo Ayako se pondría a investigar la historia, sino que la escuela entera se volcaría a hacerlo. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo realmente malo sería cuando Rukawa se enterara de todo, no quería ni imaginar su reacción.

.- Cuando él se enteré lo desmentirá inmediatamente.- Se dijo afligida.- Y lo peor es que querrá saber de donde salió ese rumor.

La única explicación que se le ocurría era que alguien había escuchado su conversación con Ayako, y eso significaba que ese alguien sabía que era ella quien "supuestamente" los había visto. Lo que aún no se explicaba era como no había sido involucrado su nombre en todo aquel asunto. Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte, al menos por ahora.

.- Voy a tener que hablar con Ayako .- Pensó resignada.- Debo convencerla de que no tuve nada que ver con esto.

Pero no lo haría de inmediato, necesitaba primero tranquilizarse antes de hablar con ella. Sabía que esta vez Ayako no la dejaría ir tan tranquilamente, estaría lo suficientemente enfadada como para presionarla hasta sacarle toda la verdad y aclarar todo ese asunto. Lo ideal sería poder hablar con ella el día lunes, cuando todo estuviese mas calmado, pero sabía que si de Ayako dependía ella no tendría ese tiempo, estaba segura que no se rendiría hasta encontrarla.

.- Aún falta media hora para que termine el entrenamiento.- Reflexionó luego de consultar su reloj.- Eso me da tiempo para marcharme a casa.

Haruko contaba con ganar este día de tiempo por lo menos, llegando a su casa le pediría a su familia que por favor no le pasaran llamadas, ya que se sentía muy cansada . Con esa idea en la mente, la chica salió con paso rápido de la enfermería y se encaminó directamente a la salida.

Pero no sería tan fácil escapar como ella pensaba, justo afuera de la escuela se encontraba la propia Ayako esperándola, esta última previendo una "conveniente desaparición" decidió retirarse antes del entrenamiento para buscarla.

.- Haruko, te estaba esperando.- Le dijo en tono seco.

Si le quedaba alguna duda con respecto a la reacción de Ayako frente al rumor esta quedó desechada tan solo con escuchar la voz fría de la muchacha mayor. Su rostro serio le anticipaba la tormenta.

.- Ho-hola Ayako.

.- Te esperé en el entrenamiento.-

.- Sí, bu-bueno, es que tenía un trabajo muy importante que entregar y ...

.- Sí, ya me lo dijo Mitsui – La interrumpió, impaciente como estaba por aclarar todo.- Eso ya no interesa, lo importante es que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

.- Ayako, yo...

.- No pensarías que te ibas a ir sin hablar conmigo ¿verdad?.- Le preguntó con intención.

.- No, es que no me sentía muy bien y...

.- Yo me tampoco me siento muy bien hoy y ¿sabes porque?.- Su voz se tornaba cada vez mas dura.- Porque desde que llegué he estado escuchando una sarta de tonterías que me han puesto de muy malhumor. Supongo que no será necesario que te lo explique ¿verdad?

.- No, se a lo que te refieres.- Musitó con vocecilla débil, y luego en tono suplicante agregó .- Pero te aseguró que no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido.

En ese momento escucharon algunas risas y observaron los grupos de muchachas que iban saliendo de la escuela en ese momento, Ayako decidió que era mejor ir a un lugar mas privado para conversar. Ambas adolescentes caminaron hasta una pequeña plaza que estaba algo escondida tras de una cancha de básquet, el lugar era mas bien cerrado, lo que les permitiría conversar tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo estar atentas a la llegada de extraños. Escogieron la banca mas alejadas para sentarse a conversar.

.- Yo no le dije a nadie Ayako.- Le aseguró con vehemencia la chica.- Te lo juro.

.- Y entonces ¿cómo se enteraron?

.- No lo se, tal vez nos escucharon en el gimnasio.

.- Hmmm, es probable.- Reconoció la joven directora, y agregó contrariada .- ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!.

Haruko se sintió mas tranquila con este comentario, eso significaba que la eximirían de toda culpa.

.- Yo tampoco lo pensé.- Dijo con voz ya mas firme.- Me siento muy mal por todo esto, yo jamás hubiese querido que todo el mundo se enterara.

.- Pero se enteraron y ahora el lío es mas grande.- Se quejó Ayako.

.- No te preocupes, estoy segura que lo tomaran solo como un rumor...

.- ¿Solo un rumor?.- La voz de Ayako se tornó nuevamente dura.- ¿es que no te das cuenta, esto es mucho mas grave de lo que crees.

.- No creo que vayan a expulsar a Sakuragi por un simple rumor.- Se atrevió a decir Haruko, pensando que eso era lo que mas preocupaba a la otra chica.

.- Yo tampoco lo creo.- Fue la sorprendente respuesta de Ayako.- ¿Y sabes porque, simplemente porque no es verdad.

.-... - La hermana menor de Akagi se quedó sin palabras. La mirada resuelta que le dirigía la otra joven le hizo presentir que Ayako ya sabía que todo había sido inventado por ella, pero aún así no quiso ceder.

.- ¿De que hablas?.- Preguntó aparentando sorpresa.

.- De que Hanamichi jamás hirió a Rukawa.- Dijo con voz segura Ayako.

.- ¿Realmente, pero yo estaba casi segura de haberlos visto...- Comenzó a excusarse la chica, aparentando confusión.

.- ¿Casi?.- Esta vez fue el turno de Ayako de sorprenderse, aunque no lo dejó notar.- Pensé que habías dicho estar "segura".

.- Bue-bueno, es que lo estuve pensando y creo que tal vez me confundí...

Haruko comenzaba a enredarse en sus propias mentiras.

.- ¿Talvez?.- Ayako decidió que era el momento de comenzar a presionar.- Sabes Haruko, después de que conversamos me quedaron varias preguntas dando vuelta.- Su mirada penetrante procuraba no perder ninguna de las reacciones de la joven.- ¿Cuándo fue que los viste pelear?

.- ¿Cuándo?.- Asustada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, Haruko buscaba desesperada en su mente alguna respuesta creíble.

.- Sí, porque según me contó Yohei tú no te habías aparecido por la clínica sino hasta hace un par de semanas.

.- No lo recuerdo...- Dijo cada vez mas nerviosa.

.- ¿No lo recuerdas?.- Le preguntó extrañada la chica del cabello rizado.-¿No recuerdas el día en que ocurrió aquella pelea que tanto te impresionó?.

.- Es que fue mucho antes.- Trató de explicar cada vez mas perturbada.- Por eso no había querido visitarlo, porque estaba muy molesta con él.

.- ¿Antes o después de su operación?.- Inquirió perspicaz Ayako.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Digo si antes o después de ser operado, porque como sabrás Hanamichi ha estado en rehabilitación y estas son demasiado dolorosas como para que él pueda afrontar una pelea en iguales condiciones, sobre todo con Rukawa.

.- No lo se, yo...

.- ¿Recuerdas como iban vestidos?.- Ayako no cedía ni un ápice en su afán.- Porque si iban vestidos ambos con buzo tal vez fue incluso antes del partido contra Sanhon, pero si solo Rukawa estaba en tenida deportiva significa que fue después, aunque me parece mal de su parte provocar a Hanamichi sabiendo que está lesionado.

.- No, él jamás lo provocaría.- Dijo apenas la joven, ya totalmente sobrepasada por la presión.- Él no es así...

Ayako detuvo por un momento su interrogatorio y observó a la joven con detenimiento. Si antes había tenido sus dudas, ahora estaba completamente segura, aquella pelea nunca había sucedido. Lamentablemente estaba comenzando a sospechar (o a comprobar) que lo que pensó había sido un terrible malentendido por parte de la joven, en realidad era un deliberado intento por perjudicar a Sakuragi. ¿Pero por que?.

.- Haruko.- Dijo por fin, usando un tono mas suave que el hasta entonces usado.- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

.- ...- La muchacha no decía nada, pero gruesa lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

.- Nunca ocurrió esa pelea ¿verdad?.- Ayako tomó el silencio de la chica como un sí.- ¿Por qué entonces..., creí que te agradaba Sakuragi.

.- Lo odio.- Fue su alarmante respuesta. Su voz se escuchó plena de dolor y de rabia, aquello salió de lo mas profundo de su alma.

.- ¿Lo odias¿ pero por qué?.- Ayako realmente se asustó al escucharla, nunca se esperó algo así.

.- Porque él solo le hará daño a Rukawa.- Sollozaba la muchacha mas pequeña – Él va a destruir su carrera.

.- Pero de que hablas...

.- Tú no lo entiendes, pero es así.- Seguía llorando inconsolable, mientras la chica mayor le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarla.- Él va arruinarlo todo, va a arruinar su futuro...

Ayako no entendía que estaba sucediendo, Haruko estaba llorando desconsolada porque que "supuestamente" el pelirrojo arruinaría el futuro de Rukawa. Ella sabía que la muchacha estaba enamorada del moreno, pero nunca imaginó que al extremo de la tontería.

.- No seas boba.- Le dijo con voz dulce, procurando serenarla.- Si son sus peleas las que te inquietan ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

Con el rostro bañado por el llanto, Haruko buscó con miedo en la mirada de la otra muchacha, presentía que no sería precisamente lo que quería escuchar lo que Ayako le diría.

.- Aunque no lo creas.- Le dijo sonriente, procurando animarla.- Rukawa y Sakuragi trabajaran juntos, "tu Rukawa" aceptó ser su entrenador personal. ¡Parece que esos dos se volvieron amigos!

.- ¡NO, ELLOS NO PUEDEN!.- Gritó desesperada.

.- ¡Tranquila!.- La reacción de Haruko impresionó a la joven directora, nunca pensó que lo tomaría así.- ¿Pero que te pasa, me estas asustando muchacha.

La chica se había tapado la cara con ambas manos y ahora lloraba descontroladamente, la pobre Ayako ya no sabía que hacer.

**¿Pero que le pasa?**

**No entiendo**

**Se que está enamorada, pero esto es ridículo.**

**Parece que le hubiera dicho que él se va a morir.**

**O que se va a casar**

**No se cual será peor para ella.**

Ayako dejó que la joven apoyase la cabeza en su hombro y esperó a que se tranquilizara un poco, tenía la impresión que la muchacha llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo la angustia y que esta por fin había hecho colapso.

.- ¿Por qué no te desahogas?.- La invitó con voz suave.- Te haría bien confiar en alguien.

.- Tú no entiendes, tú no entiendes...- Seguía repitiendo entre lágrimas.

.- Entonces explícamelo.- Le pidió.- Tal vez no sea tan grave como tú piensas.

.- No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende...

.- ¿Pero entender que, Hanamichi es un poco alocado, y ciertamente él y Rukawa se han peleado mucho, pero tu sabes que jamás le haría daño realmente.

.- No, no, no, tú no lo entiendes. – Sollozaba.- Ellos, ellos no deben..., no deben...

Ayako estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, la chica no hacía otra cosa que llorar y decir cosas sin sentido.

.- Explícamelo entonces. – Le pidió.- Quiero entender, necesito entender porque si siempre apoyaste a Hanamichi y te comportaste como una verdadera amiga con él, ahora inventas algo tan horrible solo para perjudicarlo.

.- Yo no quería..., no era mi intención...- Haruko se mordió los labios tratando de controlar el llanto.

**Estaba cansada, agotada.**

**La angustia la estaba consumiendo**

**Ya era demasiado el tiempo que llevaba guardando ese secreto.**

**Y no sabía si podría seguir así.**

**Tal vez pudiese confiar en Ayako...**

.- Mira, las cosas aun pueden arreglarse.- Trató de razonar con ella la joven de cabello rizado.- Cuando todos en la escuela sepan que Rukawa y Hanamichi trabajaran juntos, inmediatamente se olvidaran de ese estúpido rumor.

La idea lejos de calmar a la chica, provocó un nuevo acceso de llanto.

**No podía confiar en Ayako.**

**A ella no le preocupaba la imagen de Rukawa.**

**Solo le importaba ese estúpido de Sakuragi.**

**Estaba sola...**

.- ¡Rayos!.- Ayako estaba a punto de perder los estribos, sentía pena por ella, pero realmente lo suyo rayaba en la ridiculez.- ¿Me quieres decir como es que puede Sakuragi hacerle daño a Rukawa?.

.- ¡Haruko¡Ayako!.- Una voz gruesa llamándolas interrumpió su conversación. Molesta, Ayako levantó la vista y se topó sorprendida con las figura de Akagi y Kogure que avanzaban hacia ellas.

Esto fue aprovechado por Haruko quien corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano.

.- ¡HERMANO!.- Gritó llorando y se aferró a él.

El rostro de este pareció muy preocupado al ver el estado de su hermana, su mirada enfadada buscó la de Ayako.

.- ¿Que le pasó a mi hermana, Ayako?.- Exigió saber el ex-capitán de Shohoku.

.- Es lo que yo quisiera saber.- Respondió molesta la joven. Aunque sentía un poco de lástima por ella, no podía olvidar que había tratado "deliberadamente" de perjudicar a Sakuragi.

.- Haruko¿qué pasa?.- Le preguntó con voz suave Akagi, prometiéndose mentalmente las penas del infierno para quien había hecho llorar así a su pequeña hermana.

.- ¿Es por lo del rumor?.- Se atrevió a preguntar Kogure.

.- ¿Y tú como sabes sobre el rumor?.- Se sorprendió Ayako.

.- Me lo contó Mitsui.- Respondió el chico de lentes, pero al ver la mirada extrañada de la joven, agregó.- Acabamos de estar con él, es que lo estoy ayudando con algunas materias.

.-Sí, es la única manera que ese cabeza hueca no vuelva a reprobar.- Acotó Akagi, mientras Kogure se sonrojaba inexplicablemente.

.- Hmmm.- La joven decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, al menos por ahora.

.- Hermano, quiero irme a casa.- Gimoteó la muchacha.

.- Esta bien, pero luego me tendrás que explicar.- Le advirtió.

.- Y a mi.- Agregó mentalmente Ayako. Sabía que estando Akagi presente Haruko se negaría a hablar, y que este no le permitiría seguir interrogándola en ese estado, así que no le quedó mas remedio que dejarla ir. Pero se prometió a si misma que la próxima vez, llanto o no, le tendría que decir absolutamente todo.

Los hermanos comenzaron a caminar.

.- ¿Vienes Ayako?.- La invitó Kogure.

.- No gracias.- Respondió esta.- Necesito pensar sobre algunas cosas, y este es un buen lugar para hacerlo.

.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió, y comenzó a trotar para alcanzar a los hermanos.

.- Uffffffffff, pero que lío.- Exclamó en voz alta cuando ya los perdió de vista.

.- Ni que lo digas.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

.- ¡Rayos, Yohei Mito!.- Se sobresaltó la chica.- Casi me matas de un susto.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella con toda tranquilidad.

.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

.- Parece que está de moda en Shohoku espiar conversaciones ajenas.- Le reprochó la chica.

.- Lo lamento.- Volvió excusarse.- Pero cuando las vi no me pude resistir, necesitaba escuchar lo que Haruko te diría.

.- No te preocupes, la verdad es que me lo esperaba.- Yohei la miró sin entender.- No me fuiste a reclamar, ni tampoco a Haruko, así que imaginé que si me llegabas a ver con ella, no resistirías escuchar nuestra conversación.

.- ¿Entonces me viste?.- Dijo sorprendido.

.- Realmente no.- Confesó la chica.- Pero era bastante probable, y por lo que veo no me equivoqué. – Sonrió satisfecha, luego agregó.- Lo único que me preocupaba era que fueran otros oídos los que nos escucharan. En cierta forma me tranquilizaba saberte por allí, porque significaba que podrías vigilar que no hubieran otros espías.

.- Realmente eres muy lista.- Reconoció divertido.

.- Lo sé.- La chica hizo una mueca graciosa. – Pero vamos a lo importante.- Dijo poniéndose seria nuevamente.- supongo que no será necesario que te repita mi conversación con Haruko...

.- No realmente.- El rostro de Yohei había vuelto a ensombrecerse.- No puedo creer que lo haya inventado todo.

.- Yo tampoco.- Reconoció Ayako.

.- Yo sabía que ella estaba detrás de todo esto.- Dijo enfadado el chico.

.- Pero seamos justos, tal vez haya inventado lo de la pelea, pero estoy convencida de que ella no fue quien propagó el rumor.

.- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

.- Vamos Yohei Mito, Haruko es algo boba pero no tanto.- Replicó la chica de cabello rizado.- Que este rumor se haya difundido la perjudica mas de lo que la ayuda.

.- ¿Sabes una cosa, eso es precisamente lo que me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo.- Dijo con voz seca Yohei.- ¿en que ayuda a Haruko el poner mal a Hanamichi?.

.- Ni idea.- Reconoció frustrada la muchacha.- Eso es lo que estuve tratando de sonsacarle, pero lo único que hacía era llorar.

.- ¿Recuerdas tú desde cuando es que ha estado tan rara?.- Preguntó interesado el mejor amigo de Hanamichi.

.- Eso es lo que he estado tratando de recordar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue entonces que a la mente de Ayako acudieron algunos recuerdos sobre un extraño incidente sucedido la noche de la lesión de Hanamichi. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa fue la primera vez que observó un comportamiento raro en Haruko.

**Flashback**

Sucedió después del partido contra Sanhon, Hanamichi se había desmayado y había sido llevado de urgencia al hospital. Ni que decir que les dio un buen susto. Luego de que el doctor les dijera finalmente el estado de Sakuragi, habían decidido retirarse y ya cuando iban llegando a la salida, Akagi se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba y le pidió a ella que la fuese a buscar.

.- Esa muchacha...- Había murmurado divertida.- Ya me imagino donde estará.

Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, con la intención de darle el tiempo necesario a Haruko de despedirse¿y quién sabe? tal vez ahora Hanamichi tendría suerte y por fin sería correspondido por la chica.

Pero justo cuando estaba por doblar en uno de los pasillos, se topó con cierto muchacho de ojos de zorro.

.- Rukawa, no me digas que te quedaste dormido por ahí y no te diste cuenta cuando nos fuimos.- Bromeó la muchacha al verlo.

.- Hmn.- Gruño apenas este y siguió su camino sin inmutarse.

Ayako sonrió divertida y siguió caminando hasta por fin llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo. Y tal como lo había imaginado, Haruko se encontraba allí.

Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una extraña escena.

.- "...y es por él bien de Rukawa, lo haré, puedes estar seguro".- La escuchó decir con voz dura.

.- ¿Qué es lo que harás?. - Preguntó sorprendida.

Haruko se volteó asustada al escucharla.

.- ¡Ayako! – Exclamó atónita la muchacha.

Observó con extrañeza la cara asustada de la chica, pero entonces su mirada se fijó en el muchacho que yacía dormido sobre la cama.

.- Shhhhhh, que puedes despertarlo.- Se acercó a la cama de Sakuragi y observó por un momento al muchacho.- Pobrecito, se ve algo pálido.- Luego mirando a Haruko., le dijo - Tú hermano me envió a buscarte, está molesto por tu demora.

.- Oh, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o mi hermano se enfadará aún más.- La escuchó decir nerviosa.

.-¿Pasó algo malo?.- Le preguntó curiosa. Al entrar a la habitación había sentido una extraña pesadez en el ambiente, la pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Haruko quien se apresuró a responder.

.- No nada, solo estoy cansada.

Ayako recorrió la habitación con la mirada, realmente sentía algo tenso el ambiente, estaba segura que algo había sucedido. Su mirada tropezó entonces con las fotografías que continuaban tiradas en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

.- ¿Y esas fotografías?- Le preguntó.

Eh, hmmm sí, se las traía a Sakuragi pero al entrar me tropecé y las tiré, estaba por recogerlas cuando llegaste.-Dijo, inclinándose a recogerlas rápidamente.

.- ¿Y te distrajiste mirándolo como dormía, no te culpo, parece un angelito y no hay muchas ocasiones para observarlo con tanta tranquilidad. – Había dicho divertida .- Apuesto a que hasta el mismísimo Rukawa podría mirarlo tranquilamente sin temer a ser agredido...

Pero para su sorpresa, a Haruko pareció molestarle aquel comentario.

.- Mi hermano nos está esperando, será mejor que nos apresuremos.- La escuchó decir con voz seca y acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta apresuradamente.

.- Definitivamente algo anda mal con Haruko, estoy segura que algo le sucedió.- Se dijo intrigada, entonces le dio una última mirada a Hanamichi que seguía profundamente dormido y salió por la puerta pensando en averiguar que era lo que esa muchachita ocultaba.

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero no pudo hacerlo por que al volver, Haruko se había sentado junto al capitán Akagi y ella no le pudo preguntar nada, y después se olvidó completamente del incidente.

.- Algo sucedió en esa habitación aquella noche. – Se dijo mentalmente.- No puede ser solo una coincidencia, aquí hay algo mas...

.- ¿Recordaste algo?.- La voz de Yohei interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.- No estoy muy segura, pero...

Entonces le relató en breves palabras lo sucedido aquella vez.

.- Se que no tiene mucho sentido, porque Hanamichi estaba completamente dormido en ese momento .- Reconoció la muchacha.- Pero recuerdo perfectamente la extraña actitud de Haruko.

Yohei se quedó pensando por unos segundos en el relato de Ayako, cuando un pequeño detalle llamó su atención.

.- Mencionaste unas fotos esparcidas por el suelo¿de quien eran?

.- De Hanamichi según me dijo Haruko.

.- Esto si que es raro.- Murmuró Yohei con el seño fruncido.- Pensé que esas fotos no habían salido, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Haruko cuando le preguntamos por ellas.

.- ¿De veras?.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos sin decir nada, por lo visto no era la primera vez que Haruko mentía.

.- Creo Yohei Mito que este misterio tiene mas aristas de las que pensábamos.- Dijo finalmente Ayako.- Por hoy no podemos hacer nada con respecto a Haruko, pero tal vez podamos averiguar con los otros involucrados.

.- Hoy mismo iré a hablar con Hanamichi.- Exclamó resuelto el muchacho.- Aunque sinceramente, creo que es quien menos tiene idea de lo que sucede en toda esta historia.

.- Por mi parte, yo hablaré con Rukawa.- Dijo Ayako a su vez- "Estoy comenzando a sospechar que él si tiene algo que ver en todo este enredo".- Agregó mentalmente.

Con ese plan en mente, ambos caminaron hacia la estación, estaban decididos ha resolver aquel misterio lo mas rápidamente posible.

.- Bueno Ayako, no vemos después.- Empezó a despedirse Yohei.- Quiero ver a Hana, a ver si de lo que conversamos puedo sacar algo en limpio.

.- Voy contigo.- Dijo sonriente la muchacha.

.- Pero pensé que irías a conversar con Rukawa.- Se extrañó Yohei.

.- Y es lo que haré.- Respondió divertida la muchacha.- ¿No lo recuerdas, ahora él es el "Entrenador Personal" de Hanamichi, de seguro los encontraremos juntos.

.- ¡Demonios!.- Exclamó asombrado Yohei.- Pensé que era una broma, que lo habías dicho solo para calmarla.

.- Claro que no es una broma.- Ayako realmente disfrutaba dar esa noticia, la cara que todo ponían al escucharla era de antología.- La doctora me lo confirmó, y todavía me contó algo mucho mas interesante...

Y fue así que ambos adolescentes se marcharon en el tren con destino a la clínica, en el transcurso del viaje Ayako se divertiría con las expresiones de asombro e incredulidad de Yohei al relatarle todo sobre el "paseo" que al parecer habían tenido "el Kitsune" y "el Do'aho".


	32. Insomnio, Las Secuelas de un Paseo

INSOMNIO...LAS SECUELAS DE UN PASEO 

Eran las 10:00 AM, y Kaede Rukawa aún continuaba acostado en su cama, a pesar de ser un día de escuela.

.- Siento no haberlo despertado señorito.- Escuchó decir al mayordomo.- Pero su madre me ordenó que no lo despertara. Dijo que ud. al parecer no había podido dormir bien y que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

.- "¿Se dio cuenta, ¡Increíble!".- Pensó sarcástico el moreno.

.- ¿Se siente ud mal, ¿desea que le traiga el desayuno?.- Preguntó preocupado el fiel empleado.

.- No, estoy bien, gracias.- Respondió serio, pero amable.- Bajaré en unos momentos.

Cuando el empleado salió de la habitación el joven solo se acomodó en su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

¿Su madre preocupada?

Ja, ni siquiera perdería tiempo en pensar en ello. Tenía demasiadas cosas mas importantes en que meditar, como para preocuparse por los repentinos ataques de "inquietud maternal" de su madre. No, su mente y espíritu estaban completamente copados por las imágenes y recuerdos de cierto "torpe" pelirrojo, único culpable de algo que pensó nunca le ocurriría, pasar una noche insomne.

Sí.

Había pasado una mala noche.

Por primera vez en su vida no había logrado dormir.

Y todo por culpa del Do'aho.

"**.-.Buenas noches Kaede, nos vemos mañana .-"**

Y es que ¿cómo podría alguien dormir, después de escuchar semejante frase de boca de un sexy pelirrojo, imposible, después de todo él era un simple ser mortal. Para peor, no solo dormir le estaba costando, también le estaba resultando difícil dejar de sonreír.

.- Parezco un idota.- Se reprendió severamente, pero entonces su mente volvía a traer las imágenes del Do'aho sonriéndole y la comisura de sus labios volvía a formar la humillante sonrisa boba que no lo dejaba desde anoche.- ¿Cómo puede un torpe pelirrojo reducirme a este estado?.- Se dijo contrariado, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero sabía que era inútil resistirse, ya había aprendido que cuando del Do'aho se trataba todo mecanismo de defensa era inservible, él siempre conseguía traspasarlos, como si no existiesen.

La sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, al compás de las memorias.

"**.-.Buenas noches Kaede, nos vemos mañana .-"**

Lo había llamado Kaede...

¿Cómo no sonreír, ese nombre sonaba tan bien en su labios.

Y él también le había llamado Hanamichi.

Aaah, aquella sonrisa solar que le dio al despedirse...

"**Muchas gracias.- Le dijo simplemente.- Por todo, yo..., realmente la pasé muy bien."**

¡Y le dio las gracias!

Realmente él disfrutó de su compañía.

Habían sido muchas cosas, no solo sus frases, también estaban sus sonrisa y sobre todo aquellas extrañas miradas, que parecían tan ansiosas como las de él mismo. Pero quizás lo que mas lo perturbaba era el recuerdo de aquella caricia.

¡Por Kamisama, estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía, aún no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido, si no hubiese sido por ese estúpido doctorcillo que los interrumpió...

Por enésima vez se preguntó que habría pasado, como habría reaccionado Hanamichi, tal vez lo hubiera rechazado o quizás...no.

.- "Estúpido doctor"- Volvió a gruñir enfadado ante el recuerdo.- Pero mas le vale que se mantenga alejado de mi Hana.- Murmuró amenazador.

Afortunadamente a su pelirrojo tampoco le agradaba y hacía lo posible por evitarlo.

Volvió a suspirar melancólico.

**Su pelirrojo**

**Su Hana**

**¿Cuándo podría considerarlo realmente suyo?**

Sabía que lo de ayer había sido especial, que habían logrado un acercamiento que jamás imaginó, pero también sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado porque cualquier paso en falso, no solo podría hacerlo perder todo lo ganado, sino incluso dejarlo peor (si eso era posible) de lo que estaba al comienzo.

Entonces..., ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir?

¿Debería seguir arriesgando mas?

¿O debía mantenerse tal cual hasta consolidar su amistad?

.- Pero no es su amistad lo que me interesa.- Se dijo pesaroso.- Es su amor.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

.- Esto es increíble, Kaede.- Se dijo burlón, mientras su mirada contemplaba sus trofeos y medallas.- Nunca le has temido a los desafíos, porque siempre has confiado en ser el mejor. Pero ahora te acobardas y pretendes conformarte como un mediocre.

**Pero él no era un mediocre.**

**No había llegado hasta donde estaba por ser un cobarde.**

**Él no le temía a los desafíos.**

**Menos cuando involucraban algo tan importante para su vida.**

.- No me voy a conformar solo con su amistad.- Dijo en voz alta.- Sobre todo no ahora que tengo una esperanza.

Sí, porque ahora si que tenía esperanza, porque lo de anoche no había sido otra de sus fantasías, había sido completamente real y eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad de conquistar a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Obviamente no sería una tarea fácil, de ello estaba muy conciente, sabía que el Do'aho no vería las cosas tan claras como él, y los mas probable es que se resistiría una vez que se diera cuenta, pero siendo él el mas fuerte y astuto entre los dos (Autora: muy modesto el chico), sabía que de él dependía defender ese sentimiento y hacer entender a ese adorable tonto que era inevitable.

Así, con la misma voluntad y resolución que usaba para ganar los juegos, Kaede Rukawa decidió comenzar lo que sería la conquista del corazón del pelirrojo Tensai de Shohoku.

Luego de desayunar, Rukawa había pensado en volver a la escuela, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que su madre había llamado para decir que estaba un poco indispuesto y que ese día no iría.

.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Gruñó el muchacho, tratando de adivinar el motivo oculto tras tanta "preocupación".- Si es para que me quede a cenar con Tomoyo y su famoso novio, pierdes tu tiempo.

.- ¿Qué acaso una madre no puede preocuparse por su hijo?.- Preguntó lastimosamente la dama, sabiendo en el fondo que no podría conmover a su frío hijo.

.- Tal vez una madre normal, tú no.- Fue la hosca respuesta del muchacho.

Eran palabras hirientes para cualquier madre, pero Yukio Rukawa que reconocía su falta de dedicación maternal, sabía que las merecía.

.- Es cierto.- Aceptó la mujer.- No he sido precisamente una madre dedicada, pero quiero esforzarme. ¿Por qué no pasamos juntos el día?

.- Estas aburrida.- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. La conocía demasiado bien, sabía que en cuanto surgiera algo mas interesante volvería a partir, esperaba que eso sucediera pronto.- Lo siento pero no puedo, después de clases tengo entrenamiento con la Selección y luego otras actividades. Llegaré tarde.

.- Muy bien querido, supongo entonces que no me quedará mas remedio que ir por ti... .– Comenzó a decir en fingido tono dulce.- ... en la limosina, a buscarte a tu entrenamiento. Así aprovecho de conocer a tus compañeros y conversar con tu entrenador, se que sería inútil esperar que tu me hablaras de ellos.

Kaede quien ya estaba casi a punto de salir del comedor, se paralizó por un momento.

¿Había escuchado bien?

No, su madre no se atrevería

¿Pero que diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza?

¿Qué pretendía?

.- ¿Por que?.- Preguntó simplemente, manteniendo su habitual inexpresión.

.- Ya te lo dije.- Volvió a decir en tono amable.- Quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi hijo.

El muchacho la miró por unos momentos sin decir nada, no sabía que era lo que su madre pretendía con todo aquello, pero por lo visto estaba decidida. No le gustaba que lo presionaran, menos que lo obligaran, pero sabía que era capaz de presentarse allí y hacer un verdadero escándalo de su visita.

.- No me puedo arriesgar.- Pensó malhumorado.- Hoy no.

La mujer vio con alegría como su hijo volvía a ocupar el asiento junto a ella en la mesa.

.- No te arrepentirás querido.- Exclamó contenta.- Pasaremos un día encantador.

.- Solo me quedaré un par de horas.- Le advirtió molesto.- Después me iré al entrenamiento, hoy llegaré tarde.

.- Por supuesto Kaede.- Se apresuró a asegurar la mujer. Sabía que debía darse por satisfecha con lo obtenido, seguir presionándolo hubiese sido un grave error.

Yukio Rukawa observó con una tibia sonrisa el rostro malhumorado del menor de sus hijos. Kaede era el vivo retrato de su padre, era un Rukawa de tomo y lomo, pensó un poco abatida, demasiado frío y autosuficiente, demasiado egoísta, como su padre...y como ella misma.

.- Sabes, hablé con tu hermano Satho .- Dijo tratando de hacer tema.- Adivina..., será padre nuevamente, está muy contento.

.- Hmn.- Estaba claro que Kaede no lo haría fácil, el muchacho a penas si se alzo de hombros ante la "buena nueva".

.- Tres muchachos ya.- Siguió diciendo la mujer.- Tú abuelo ha de estar contento, su apellido no está en peligro de perderse.

.- Hmn.- Volvió a gruñir, al moreno lo tenía muy sin cuidado el abuelo y su preocupación por la perpetuidad de los Rukawa.

.- Pues debería alegrarte tú mas que nadie.- Le reprochó la mujer con intención.

El muchacho que hasta el momento había hecho lo posible por ignorarla, concentrando su atención en el desayuno, la miró sin entender.

.- ¿Por qué debería?.- Preguntó indiferente.

.- Por que entonces sería a ti a quien comenzarían a presionar.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa astuta. Yukio Rukawa recibió con diversión la mirada despectiva que su muchacho le dirigía, estaba segura que a este poco o nada le importaba, si ese hubiese sido el caso.

.- Como si me importara.- Murmuró desdeñoso, lo que causó una pequeña risilla de su madre.

Afortunadamente ese no era el caso, porque aunque a Kaede no le importara, Yukio estaba segura que el viejo Rukawa hubiese sido implacable con él.

El desayuno continuó entre la preguntas de la señora Rukawa y los monosílabos de su hijo, y aunque ninguno de los dos cedió en su posición, Kaede se vio obligado a "compartir" mas con su familia. Pero afortunadamente para él, la mañana transcurrió rápidamente, y por fin durante la tarde, pudo por fin partir a los entrenamientos de la Selección.

Desconocido era para él, que su ausencia de la escuela en los últimos días, estaba despertando las mas variadas e insólitas especulaciones, que no solo lo afectaban a él, sino también, y en forma mucho mas grave, a su querido "Do'aho". Pero no pasaría de ese día sin que él se enterara, y las consecuencias serían...increíbles.


	33. En busca de la Verdad

**EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD**

Una de las grandes ventajas de entrenar en el equipo de todo Japón era que sus practicas eran privadas, aunque eso no era impedimento para que muchos fanáticos, especialmente chicas, esperasen a sus ídolos a la salida. Rukawa solía encontrarse casi a diario con pequeños grupos de seguidoras, las que al verse ignoradas completamente por el jugador, se conformaban solo con gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Hoy sin embargo el grupo parecía ser amenazadoramente mas numeroso que otras veces y por lo que veía, esta vez no se conformarían solo con gritar

**¡¿RUKAWA, RUKAWA ESTAS BIEN!**

**¿Es cierto que estabas en el hospital?**

**Oh Rukawa, lo sabemos todo sobre el cobarde ataque.**

**¡¡Rukawa te amamos!**

Kaede Rukawa a penas si escuchaba toda la perorata alrededor suyo, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para perder su tiempo en ellas, en cambio trató de buscar una salida rápida de aquel lugar.

.- Pero que fastidio.- Rezongó malhumorado al ver todas las posibles vías de escape, bloqueadas.- ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer, y justo cuando estoy mas apurado...

El día ya había comenzado mal para él con el repentino interés por la familia que a su madre le había bajado, no solo había perdido clases (Autora: si claro, como si le importara), sino que también se había visto obligado a soportar las tonterías de su madre y hermana (y al novio de esta). Ahora al ver a todas aquellas niñas esperándolo, supo que definitivamente el día no mejoraría, por lo que con gran molestia vio como un grupo de chicas avanzaban hacia él con paso decidido.

.- Rukawa-kun necesitamos hablar contigo.- Dijo la que parecía dirigir el grupo.- Hemos estado muy preocupadas por lo que ha sucedido, queríamos decirte que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.

El chico moreno las miró con una mezcla de impaciencia y disgusto, ni siquiera se preguntó a que se referían, lo único que deseaba era poder irse lo mas rápidamente posible. Su Do'aho lo estaba esperando.

.- Hmn.- Gruñó apenas e hizo un intento de avanzar pero fue detenido de inmediato por la misma muchacha.

.- Yo, ...quiero decir, nosotras.- Habló nerviosa la chica.- hemos pensado que lo sucedido no puede quedar así, merece un castigo.- Y como para respaldar su palabras buscó con la mirada el apoyo de sus compañeras, estas movieron fervorosamente la cabeza en forma afirmativa.- Por eso hemos elaborado una lista con firmas para solicitar su expulsión del colegio.

Rukawa que hasta el momento casi no había prestado atención a lo dicho por la muchacha, ocupado como estaba en decidir que camino le convendría tomar que le evitara el contacto con otras molestas fanáticas, la miró sin entender: ¿De que demonios hablaba esa muchacha, ¿expulsar a quien?

.- Hey Rukawa, parece que esta vez te atraparon.- La voz burlona de uno de sus compañeros de equipo llegó hasta él, este y otros jugadores salían en ese momento del gimnasio. Eso le hizo recordar la prisa que tenía por salir de allí.

.- No se de que hablan.- Dijo finalmente con voz seca, decidió entonces dejar de perder su tiempo con tonterías y empezó a caminar procurando esquivar a las molestas muchachas.

.- ¡¡Espera Rukawa-kun...!- Chillaron ellas, sorprendidas por el súbito escape de su ídolo.

Pero el N°11 de Shohoku ya no las escuchaba, avanzaba a grande zancadas procurando perderlas lo mas rápidamente posible. Así logró llegar hasta la calle en que estaba la estación si mayores contratiempos, a penas escuchando las voces chillonas de sus fans, que ya quedaban atrás.

.- Que pesadas.- Gruñó molesto.- Pero al menos las perdí.

.- Rukawa.- Una voz femenina lo sobresaltó, por supuesto que siendo quien es no llegó a exteriorizarlo.

La muchacha soportó la fría mirada con estoicismo.

.- Ho-hola, ¿me recuerdas?.- Con gran mortificación vio como el guapo jugador luego de mirarla por algunos segundos, desviaba su atención hacia los trenes que en ese momento llegaban, ignorándola completamente.- Soy Mitzi Fukuda, la encargada del diario de la escuela.- Agregó algo contrariada, procurando poner énfasis en su cargo para que él supiera la importancia de con quien hablaba.

.- No tengo tiempo para tonterías.- Gruñó sin ninguna amabilidad.

.- Escucha.- Se apresuró a decir.- Es importante, solos dos cosas y ya no te molestaré.

El chico la miró con profunda molestia, pero resignado a escucharla (solo esperaba que no fuera otra declaración). Cuanto antes lo dejara tranquilo, mejor.

.- La primera...- Comenzó entonces a buscar en su bolso y sacó unos cuadernos y una pequeña carpeta.- Estos son los apuntes de la escuela, el profesor me pidió que te los entregara para que así no te atrasaras.

La astuta muchacha había logrado que le confiaran a ella la entrega de las tareas para Rukawa, sabía que la ausencia de esos días lo atrasaría con algunas materias importantes y que este no podía darse el lujo de reprobarlas, porque se arriesgaba a que no le permitieran seguir jugando.

.- Gracias.- Murmuró a penas el moreno al tiempo que recibía los apuntes.

.- La segunda, es solo que me respondas una pregunta.- Se apresuró a pedir procurando aprovechar la aparente mejor disposición del jugador.- Por favor, es muy importante, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Rukawa la miró por unos segundos evaluando si aceptaba o no responder la dichosa pregunta, sabía que si no aceptaba la molesta muchacha seguiría insistiendo, demorándolo aun mas.

.- Dime.- Dijo finalmente.

.- Solo quiero saber...- Comenzó ella.- si es verdad lo sucedido entre tú y Sakuragi.

Demás está decir que la pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa al moreno jugador, quien no sabiendo a que se refería la muchacha, obviamente se la tomó por otro lado. Por supuesto que la chica no notó su confusión, solo lo vio alzar la ceja de manera interrogante.

.- ¿...?.-

.- Sí, me refiero a la pelea entre ustedes.- Mitzi conocedora del carácter reservado del jugador, no esperaba que este se explayara mucho sobre el asunto, apenas si una confirmación que le permitiera desarrollar una buena historia.

.- ¿Pelea, no se de que hablas.- Murmuró molesto.

**¿Una pelea?**

**¿Entre él y Hanamichi?**

**¿Pero de que demonios estaba hablando esa muchacha?**

**¿Qué tontería era aquella?**

Su mirada escrutadora se posó en los ojos de la muchacha como queriendo adivinar cuales eran sus reales intenciones, ¿sería aquello un invento solo para sacarle conversación, mas le valía que no.

.- Rukawa-kun...- Comenzó ella.- , ya todos en la escuela saben sobre vuestra riña.- La astuta chica decidió dar por sentado lo de la pelea.- Yo solo quiero confirmar lo de las amenazas, no es necesario que me relates lo sucedido, solo que me lo confirmes. Yo se que para ti todo esto es muy molesto.

.- Pero que estupidez...- El moreno la miraba con el seño fruncido, esta vez no disimuló su molestia lo que provocó cierta extrañeza en la muchacha quien ya contaba con la confirmación del rumor.

.- Los vieron.- Insistió nerviosa la chica, pero al ver que el guapo muchacho no variaba su expresión adusta, decidió contraatacar de otra forma. – Escucha Rukawa-Kun, imagino que no te agrada que se inmiscuyan en tus asuntos, pero si lo piensas bien esta es una muy buena oportunidad de deshacerte de ese pelirrojo molesto.

Rukawa pareció ponerse alerta.

Una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al ver que por fin había conseguido la total atención del jugador, por supuesto que ella pensaba que la mejor forma de hacer que el muchacho hablara era apelando a su legendaria enemistad con el pelirrojo. "Todo el mundo sabía de su mutua antipatía", y ella estaba segura que Rukawa estaba ansioso por desquitarse.

.- Él es bastante egoísta ¿verdad?.- Prosiguió la joven después de un breve silencio, mientras mentalmente se felicitaba por ser "tan inteligente".- Debió ser bastante frustrante para ti que un tipo que en su vida había tomado un balón se metiera al equipo solo a molestar y alborotar. Él no se toma el basketball en serio como tú, para él es solo una manera de hacerse notar, de tratar de impresionar a las chicas (que iluso, como si alguien se fuera a fijar en él), pero todo lo que hace es avergonzar al equipo y a la escuela. ¿Has de seguir aguantándole sus tonterías?.

La joven directora del diario, vio con agrado el rictus cada vez mas rígido que iba adquiriendo el rostro del muchacho. Para ella era obvio que el jugador odiaba de corazón a Sakuragi y sacar una reacción como esa de él, era un triunfo para su ego. Y lejos como estaba, de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos del joven en relación al pelirrojo, siguió hablando.

.- Se que tu estadía en la Selección es solo por un tiempo, pero pronto tendrás que volver al equipo, no sería agradable volver y encontrarlo ¿verdad?.- Intentó presionar.- Piénsalo, esta es tu oportunidad para desquitarte de todo lo que te ha hecho, lo que digo es que solo debes...

.-¡¡Basta!.-

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escucharlo, la mirada del jugador sobre ella parecía irradiar una profunda aversión.

.- Pe-pero Rukawa-kun...

.- Basta.- Volvió a repetir, esta vez su voz fue mas suave pero no por ello menos amenazante.

La muchacha asustada, lo miraba sin entender.

**¿Por qué parecía tan enojado?**

**¿Tanto le importaba el equipo, que incluso estaba dispuesto a soportar a Sakuragi?**

**No lo entendía, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.**

El moreno por su parte estaba mas que enfadado, estaba furioso, esa bruja se había atrevido a sugerirle que hiciera algo para que expulsaran al Do'aho de la escuela.

**¿Estaba loca o que?**

**¿Por qué demonios él querría hacer algo como eso?**

**¿Solo por una estúpida rivalidad?**

**Maldita muchacha, parecía estar segura que él aceptaría.**

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el profundo enojo que sentía, necesitaba saber porque esta...muchacha, pensaba que él estaría dispuesto a hacer algo como eso.

.-.¿Por qué?.- Preguntó simplemente, su mirada nunca había sido tan mortalmente fría como hasta ese momento.

.-. U-ustedes siempre ...se han...odiado.- Musitó apenas la muchacha, aun asustada por la reacción del moreno. - La...pelea...entre...ustedes..., yo pensé que querrías vengarte.

.-.¿Pelea?.- Preguntó irónico, su voz sonaba cargada de desprecio.- ¿Se supone que luché con un tipo que está lesionado?.

.-. ... - Mitzi se mordió los labios nerviosa sin saber que decir, nunca imaginó una reacción como esa por parte de Rukawa. – A-alguien los vio pelear...- Se atrevió decir.

.-. Alguien...- Repitió él con extraño tono.- ¿Quién?

.-. Yo no lo se.

La mirada escrutadora del muchacho puso aun mas nerviosa, si eso era posible, a la joven aprendiz de reportera. Rukawa estaba enfadado, demasiado enfadado para su propio bien.

"**La pelea entre él y Sakuragi"**

**Pero...¿de donde sacaron esa estupidez?**

**¿Quién había sido capaz de echar a correr semejante rumor y por que?**

**Algo así como un presentimiento comenzó a surgir en él.**

**Y lo que pensó, definitivamente no le gustó. **

.-. Rukawa-kun, no era mi intención ofenderte.- Dijo, procurando aplacar el evidente enojo del muchacho.- Es solo que como es de Sakuragi de quien hablamos, yo realmente pensé que...

Pero lejos de apaciguar la mirada del muchacho, vio con miedo incrementarse el disgusto en los ojos azules. Por supuesto que la joven ni siquiera podía imaginar los verdaderos sentimientos del jugador N°11 de Shohoku hacia el pelirrojo, por ello su confusión resultaba mas que entendible.

.-. Escúchame bien...- Comenzó él en tono marcadamente amenazante, pero no llegó a decir mas porque justo en ese momento se vio interrumpido por la voz del guardia de estación que anunciaba la partida de su tren. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el moreno debió contentarse solo con fulminarla con la mirada, para luego encaminar sus pasos hacia el vagón.

.-. Último llamado, el tren del anden N°5 destino Nakaho está por partir.- Volvió a repetir el encargado. Rukawa apresuró aún mas sus pasos.

Por su parte Mitzi, aunque asustada, decidió seguir al moreno. Las cosas no estaban resultando como ella esperaba, pero decidió que no se rendiría, aun estaba decidida a sacar una buena historia de todo aquello.

.-. Rukawa-kun...- Lo llamó mientras trataba de no perderle el paso.- ¿...qué vas a hacer con Sakuragi, ¿no te desquitarás?

Rukawa que en ese momento subía a uno de los vagones, se detuvo un momento y se volvió a mirarla.

.-. No te metas con Sakuragi.- Dijo con voz amenazante.- Deja al Do'aho en paz.

Pero la muchacha, necia hasta el final como era, se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente.

.-. ¿Por qué, ¿crees que él me hará algo?.- Quiso saber con su mejor voz de "dama en peligro".

.-. No, yo lo haré.

Y esa fueron las últimas palabras que Mitzi Fukuda escuchó antes de que se cerraran las puertas del tren. Después de unos minutos contemplando la partida del vagón, la muchacha aún se preguntaba si había imaginado lo sucedido.

**No puede ser.**

**Debo haberlo imaginado**

**Él...¿me amenazó?**


	34. Una Esperada Reunión

UNA ESPERADA REUNIÓN 

.-. Y los vió salir juntos de la clínica, según me dijo, caminando tranquilamente.- Concluyó Ayako su breve relato.- Dice la doctora, que Rukawa después la llamó para decirle que regresarían tarde.

.-. Increíble.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Yohei después de escuchar aquello. Y es que realmente era muy difícil imaginar a esos dos caminando "juntos y tranquilamente".

.-. Lo sé.- Replicó la muchacha.- Imagínate mi impresión cuando me lo contó. Y yo que pensé que con aquello se resolverían todos nuestros problemas.- Agregó en tono quejumbroso.

.-. ¿Lo dices por Haruko?

.-. Y por quien mas. – Exclamó aun molesta por la conversación con la chica.- No logro entender que es lo que está pasando con esa muchacha, ¿por qué de repente odia a Hanamichi, no tiene sentido.

.-. Y lo mas triste es que él la quiere mucho.- Agregó en tono amargo el mejor amigo del pelirrojo.- Es tan irónico, Hana odia a Rukawa y ama a Haruko, mientras que Haruko odia a Hana y ama a Rukawa. Desde luego que Rukawa también odia a Hanamichi, pero dudo que le importe algo Haruko.

Ayako sonrió ante el comentario del muchacho, en realidad aquel era un extraño triangulo:

Hanamichi x Haruko x Rukawa.

.-. Bueno, tal vez Rukawa se enamoró de Hanamichi y por eso Haruko está tan molesta. Sugirió Ayako.

Por unos segundos ambos adolescentes se miraron sin decir nada, para luego estallar en una estruendosa carcajada.

.-. Jajajajajajajajajaja.- Yohei casi lloraba de la risa.- Jajajajaja, es una suerte...jajaja...que Hana...jajaja ...no esté aquí...jajajaja. Si te escuchara jajaja, te mataría..jajajaja...

.-. Jajajajaja...Rukawa también. – Agregó Ayako, quien también parecía estar sofocada por las risas.- Pero no me puedes negar...jajajaja..., que sería divertido...jajajaja.

.-. Con mucho respeto Ayako.- Dijo ya mas calmado el muchacho.- pero creo que tienes una mente muy maliciosa.

.-. Ni te lo imaginas, jejeje.- Y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. "Creo que debo dejar de leer tanto yaoi", se reprendió mentalmente.

En ese momento el altavoz anunció la llegada del tren a la estación y ambos jóvenes se dieron prisa en bajar.

.-. Espero que no le vayas a comentar a Hanamichi sobre mi pequeña broma.

.-. ¿Estas loca, me mataría solo por repetirlo.

Luego de dejar la estación se encaminaron hacia la clínica, pero mientras avanzaban ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, especialmente en las palabras de Haruko . Por supuesto que la preocupación de cada uno era un poco diferente a la del otro.

"**Lo odio"**

"**Porque él solo le hará daño a Rukawa."**

"**Él va a destruir su carrera"**

Cuando Yohei la escuchó decir aquello, no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza por su mejor amigo. Hanamichi había sufrido ya demasiados rechazos, pero lo de ahora...¿qué pasaría cuando se diera cuenta que no solo lo estaban rechazando, sino que la muchacha que tanto amaba realmente lo odiaba?. No lo resistiría, estaba seguro que eso lo devastaría.

.-. Como quisiera que pudieses encontrar alguien que realmente te amara.- Suspiró triste para sus adentros.- Alguien que te aceptara tal cual eres, alguien que pudiera ver ese enorme corazón que tienes y todo el amor que puedes entregar. Ay amigo..., ella no vale tus lágrimas, estoy seguro que en alguna parte hay alguien esperando solo por ti.

Por su parte, Ayako también reflexionaba sobre las amargas palabras de Haruko Akagi

"Lo odio" 

¿Lo odia, ¿cómo puede odiarlo, no entiendo...

"**Porque él solo le hará daño a Rukawa."**

"**Él va a destruir su carrera"**

¿Cómo le puede hacer daño, ¿de que forma puede destruir su carrera, ¿solo por ayudarle?. No lo entendía, solo sabía que cualquiera que fuera el secreto tan celosamente guardado por Haruko, estaba logrando convertirla en un ser capaz no solo de mentir sino también de hacer mucho daño a un inocente.

.-. Siempre ha amado a Rukawa y él jamás le ha correspondido.- Reflexionó mentalmente.- Pero entonces...¿qué ha cambiado ahora?

En ese momento recordó las palabras que le escuchó decir, al encontrarla en la habitación de Hanamichi el día en que este se lesionó.

**"...y es por él bien de Rukawa, lo haré, puedes estar seguro".**

Cuando recién habían llevado de urgencia al pelirrojo, la chica se había mostrado verdaderamente angustiada por su estado, fue justo después de aquella visita a la habitación, que Haruko cambió.

.-. Algo debió suceder...¿pero que?.- Ayako volvió a repasar mentalmente todo lo sucedido aquella noche. - Hanamichi estaba dormido (sedado) cuando Haruko lo visitó, por lo tanto no pudo ser algo que este le digiera. Pero entonces...¿qué fue lo que sucedió?.

La muchacha resopló frustrada, sería mucho mas fácil si Haruko le contara todo lo sucedido, así se evitaría tener que estar especulando sobre todo lo que pasó aquella vez.

.-. Las fotografías...- Recordó de pronto.- Estaban esparcidas a la entrada..., eso significa que quizás tropezó con alguien, ¿pero... quien?.- Tenía que meditar un poco mas aquello, pero entonces en su mente surgió un nombre que casi la hizo gritar.- ¡¡¡RUKAWA!

Por Dios, como no lo había pensado antes, se había topado con é en el pasillo. Rukawa pudo perfectamente ir a la habitación de Sakuragi y encontrarse allí con Haruko, después de todo, no recordaba haberlo visto cuando hablaron todos con el médico.

Tal vez parecía una idea un poco descabellada, pero no imposible. Y de ser así...

**¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos?**

**Debió ser algo lo suficientemente grave como para dejar a la muchacha en ese estado. **

**¿Pero que?. **

**¿Y por qué Haruko estaba tan obsesionada en poner tanta distancia entre ambos?**

**¿Qué pudo decirle Rukawa que la afectó tanto?**

.-. Debo hablar con ese chico.- Se dijo convencida.- Definitivamente no pasa de hoy sin que tenga una seria conversación con él.

Sí, porque no solo era extraño el comportamiento de Haruko, también Rukawa venía actuando bastante raro de un tiempo a la fecha.

.-. Hmm, Yohei Mito... – Dijo de pronto, como recordando algo.- ¿desde cuando es que Hanamichi se topa con Rukawa en la playa?.

.-. ¿Desde cuando, Hmn...no lo se, creo que desde que comenzó su rehabilitación.- Respondió el muchacho un poco extrañado por la pregunta.- Recuerda que Rukawa coincidentemente suele trotar por esa misma playa.

.-. "Coincidentemente".- Repitió para sus adentros la chica del cabello rizado.- "Algo me dice que esto no tiene nada de coincidencia".

La vista de unos hermosos jardines les indicó a ambos que ya estaban prácticamente a las puertas de la clínica.

.-. Sabes Yohei, creo que Rukawa y yo tendremos hoy una magnifica plática. Realmente estoy ansiosa por verlo.

.-. Pues tus deseos se han cumplido.- Le dijo Yohei deteniéndose justo a la entrada.- Míralo, ahí viene.

Ayako se volvió hacia el lugar señalado por Mito y pudo ver al chico de ojos azules que subía rápidamente por las escaleras de piedra que daban hacia la playa. Este al comienzo pareció no haberlos visto, pero al encaminarse hacia la entrada fue inevitable su encuentro.

.-. Rukawa.- Lo saludó alegremente Ayako.- Que gusto verte por aquí.

.-. Hmn.

Si es que Ayako y Yohei esperaban una respuesta diferente solo por el hecho de que ahora Rukawa parecía dispuesto a colaborar con Hanamichi, se llevaron un chasco. Seguía siendo el mismo frío, indiferente y monosilábico Kaede Rukawa de siempre.

.-. Como ya supondrás, Yohei Mito está aquí para ver a Hanamichi.- Prosiguió la muchacha.- Pero yo..., estoy para verte a ti. Tenemos que conversar.

De alguna manera Rukawa no se sentía sorprendido por este encuentro, después de su "entrevista" con aquella ...muchacha, la presencia de la directora de Shohoku no le parecía para nada extraña. Era obvio que ella estaba al tanto del rumor y por lo visto, estaba decidida a aclararlo.

.-. Tengo una reunión con la doctora del Do'aho.- Gruñó a penas.

Bueno, el que no le sorprendiera verlos no significaba que le agradara, después de todo había pasado toda la noche ansiando el reencuentro con "su torpe".

.-. Esto es muy importante Rukawa.- Dijo en tono firme la muchacha.- Pero si quieres, podemos esperar hasta después que hables con la dotora.

Kaede la miró no muy contento, estaba visto que su reencuentro con el Do'aho no sería como él lo había imaginado.

.-. ¿Por qué no entramos todos juntos?.- Propuso Yohei.- Después de su reunión, ustedes pueden hablar lo que necesiten, mientras Hana y yo nos ponemos al día.

Al zorro tampoco le gustó esta idea, pero adivinó por el semblante resuelto de la joven directora que no habría forma de escapar a dicha "plática". Después de "gruñir" un sí, el joven se encaminó hacia la recepción siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos adolescentes.

.-. ¿La doctora Yamane?.- Preguntó el jugador a la recepcionista.- Tengo una reunión con ella.

.-. Sí, un momento.- Respondió amable la joven, procurando dar a su voz un tono sensual que impresionase a tan guapo visitante.

Algunos minutos después, la doctora Yamane salía a su encuentro.

.-. Rukawa, me alegra verte.- Lo saludo amable.- Ven, pasemos a mi oficina, tenemos mucho que conversar.

Después de acomodarse tras su escritorio la buena doctora fijó su vista en el rostro del joven jugador, y durante unos segundos no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a escrutarlo con su mirada de manera pensativa.

.-. Perdóname, no quise incomodarte..- Se excusó Ranko sonriendo al ver como el joven desviaba la mirada un poco molesto por su escrutinio.- Lo que pasa es que estoy muy contenta, realmente contenta.- Al ver que el joven la miraba sin entender, procuró explicarse mejor.- Verás, durante toda la mañana hemos sometido a Hanamichi a varios exámenes, y estos en su mayoría han salido mas que satisfactorios.

.-. Bien.- Dijo con voz firme, aunque escueto aquello en él equivalía casi a un grito de alegría. Y no era para menos, saber que la recuperación del Do'aho estaba resultando un éxito lo llenaba de satisfacción.

.-. Te contaré... - Y la doctora comenzó su explicación.

Aquella mañana después de verificar los resultados de los exámenes, ella se había reunido con el doctor Yamagashi para discutir sobre el nuevo tratamiento para el pelirrojo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mas adecuado sería una "terapia de agua", ya que esta permitiría que el muchacho pudiera ir ejercitando sus músculos sin peligro de desgarro.

.-. Un kinesiólogo lo ayudará con ejercicios especiales.- Le explicó la dotora.- Diariamente deberá dedicar 2 horas a estos ejercicios, eso le ayudará a fortalecer su cuerpo en forma mas rápida y segura. Por mi parte, seguiré controlándolo como hasta ahora.

El jugador seguía atentamente las palabras de la profesional, aunque internamente se preguntaba cual sería su papel dentro de dicha "rehabilitación".

.-. Lo importante es, que dado los buenos resultados de sus exámenes, hemos decidido darlo de alta. La próxima semana Hanamichi podrá volver a la escuela, no al equipo, pero si a clases normales.

Aquello si que era una gran noticia.

.-. ¿Lo sabe el Do'aho?.

.-. ¿Quién..., oh sí, él lo sabe- Rió divertida ante el apelativo.- Bueno, y aquí es donde necesitamos de tu colaboración. Hablé esta mañana con el profesor Ansai y acordamos fijar su terapia en la piscina para después de clases, coincidiendo con el horario de entrenamiento del equipo. Eso evitará que caiga en la tentación de querer entrenar como el resto de sus compañeros.

El moreno estaba de acuerdo con aquella medida, conociendo al torpe sabía que no soportaría ver como el resto de sus compañeros entrenaba y él no podía hacerlo.

.-. El profesor Ansai me dijo que tu entrenamiento en la selección tenía también similar horario.- Dijo la mujer después de una breve pausa.- Por lo que he pensado que podrían encontrarse después de esas sesiones para hacer algunos ejercicios básicos de basketball. La idea es que vaya de a poco retomándolo, comenzando por todo lo que implique solo movimiento de brazos.

.-. Será difícil convencerlo.- Murmuró para si. No había pretendido decirlo en voz alta, pero no podía evitar pensar en el escándalo que montaría el pelirrojo ante la idea de volver a los "ejercicios básicos".

La doctora lo miró divertida.

.-. No te preocupes, por lo que he visto tú tienes un gran poder persuasivo sobre él.- Dijo esta en un tono... ¿malicioso?.- Estoy segura que encontrarás una forma de convencerle.

Rukawa decidió ignorar este último comentario, y en cambio preguntó algo que le tenía mas preocupado.

.-. ¿En cuanto tiempo mas podrá empezar con un entrenamiento ya normal?.

.-. Lo ideal sería ver primero que tal va respondiendo su cuerpo a este nuevo tratamiento, pero creo que no será mas allá de un mes lo que deberá esperar para realizar ejercicios mas fuertes. – Y luego agregó en tono de advertencia.- Pero es muy importante que evite todo lo que sean saltos, por lo menos hasta que pase un mes.

.-. Entiendo.

La doctora entonces se concentró en explicarle cuales serían ejercicios mas adecuados para la primera semana, junto con algunas sugerencias de que hacer en caso de dolores y/o posibles espasmos o desgarros.

.-. Ya he hablado con Hanamichi sobre esto, así que él también ya sabe que hacer en caso de presentarse dolores agudos.

.-. ¿Y dónde está él ahora?.- Rukawa había pensado que estaría presente en la entrevista, aunque entendía que había sido mucho mejor conversar primero a solas con la doctora.

.-. En la piscina temperada junto al kinesiólogo.- Señaló la dotora, mientras anotaba algunas indicaciones en un papel.- Decidimos que empezara desde hoy con el tratamiento.

Pero Rukawa a penas si prestó oído a esto último. Una imagen de un sexy pelirrojo en traje de baño, todo mojado, se había apoderado completamente de su mente.

**El cabello rojo pegado al rostro...**

**Pequeñas gotitas corriendo por su escultural cuerpo.**

**Esas largas y doradas piernas...**

**Y el pequeño traje de baño, a penas cubriendo sus...**

¡¡Diablos, se regañó, ese no era el mejor momento para dejar que sus hormonas tomasen el control, sobre todo porque estaba precisamente frente a la doctora de su Do'aho".

El pobre y "acalorado" zorro tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo que ya empezaba a despertar con tales imágenes, afortunadamente para él la doctora no se dio cuenta de su reacción, ocupada como estaba en anotarle algunas instrucciones.

.-. Si quieres lo puedes pasar a ver ahora.- Lo invitó Yamane, mientras se levantaba dando de esa forma por terminada la reunión.- Te dejaré escritas algunas indicaciones, pero si tienes alguna duda me puedes llamar cuando quieras.

Rukawa solo asintió, y nuevamente volvió a luchar contra las imágenes lujuriosas de su Do'aho y contra el imperioso deseo de correr a su encuentro.

Al salir de la oficina se toparon con Ayako y Yohei que les esperaban.

"Rayos, me había olvidado de Ayako" – Maldijo internamente el jugador.

.-. Buenas tarde Doctora Yamane.- Saludó Ayako.

.-. Hola Ayako, Yohei Mito, no sabía que estaban aquí.

.-. Sí, venimos a visitar a Hanamichi.- Respondió la joven.

.-. Nos dijeron que estaba ahora en terapia.- Intervino Yohei.- ¿Sabe cuanto tardará?

.-. Ya debe estar por terminar. - Dijo después de consultar su reloj.- si quieren pueden pasar a verlo.

.-. Mucha gracias.

.-. Bueno yo me voy ahora, todavía tengo varios pacientes que atender. Adiós muchachos.- Se despidió la mujer.- Rukawa..., estaremos en contacto.

.-. Sí.- Rukawa vio a la doctora desaparecer por un pasillo, al volver su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Ayako fijos sobre él.

.-. Muy bien Rukawa, lo prometido.- Dijo esta con voz firme.

.-. Entonces yo aprovecharé de visitar a mi amigo.- Dijo a su vez, Yohei.

Rukawa vio malhumorado como el mejor amigo del Do'aho, después de consultarle la ubicación a la recepcionista, se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

"_Verá al Do'aho antes que yo".-_ Gruñó para sus adentros, y una sensación desagradable que él supo que eran "celos", pareció apoderarse de él. – _"Cuando el Do'aho y yo estemos juntos, tendremos que discutir esto del "mejor amigo".-_ Se dijo posesivo.

Maldiciendo nuevamente su suerte, se volvió de malas ganas hacia la joven directora de Shohoku, y esperó a que esta se decidiera a hablar.

.-. Ven, vamos al jardín.- Le propuso la muchacha.- Allí estaremos mas tranquilos.

Aún enfadado por perder tan buena oportunidad de ver al Do'aho todo "mojado" un resignado Rukawa siguió a la muchacha hasta el jardín para tener la dichosa conversación. Lo que no sabía el Kitsune, es que la mente de Ayako en su afán por encontrar los motivos ocultos de Haruko, había estado elaborando algunas "alocadas" hipótesis, que verdaderamente no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad.


	35. Los Enigmas de un Zorro

LOS ENIGMAS DE UN ZORRO 

Yohei se detuvo un momento al escuchar el eco de chapoteos y algunas voces resonando en el aire. No había tenido problemas para encontrar la piscina, y ahora estaba solo a un paso de ella. Se aproximó con sigilo y apoyándose en una de las numerosas mamparas que habían al rededor, pudo observar en silencio como su mejor amigo seguía las instrucciones del kinesiólogo.

.-. Muy bien Sakuragi, mantente así por unos segundos mas.- Escuchó decir al hombre.

El especialista era un tipo bastante alto, mas bien maceteado, aunque de aspecto bonachón, pensó Yohei al observarlo. El hombre vigilaba desde la orilla cada uno de los movimientos del adolescente en el agua, observando como este nadaba de espalda, con movimientos suaves, haciendo estirar cada uno de sus músculos. Debía estar atento en caso de surgir algún espasmo.

.-. Perfecto, ya puedes parar.- Dijo por fin el especialista.- Ahora quiero que cruces la piscina nadando bajo el agua, pero "suavemente", esto no es una competencia.- Le advirtió.- Se que eres muy rápido, pero lo importante aquí es que tus músculos vayan despertando poco a poco. No quiero verte con calambres.

.-. Hey viejo, no te preocupes.- Respondió el pelirrojo con voz vigorosa.- El tensai jamás ha sufrido un calambre en el agua en toda su vida.- Declaró con aire autosuficiente.

Yohei no pudo menos que sonreír al escucharlo, ese era el Hanamichi de siempre, el chico dispuesto a desafiar a la vida, el que no se rendía ante las dificultades y al que había aprendido a querer como a un verdadero hermano. Verlo tan entero nuevamente lo alegró mucho, eso significaba que muy pronto volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, y él rezaba porque así fuera.

Eso es amigo 

**No dejes que nadie robe tu luz.**

**Sigue luchando**

**Tú mas que nadie mereces ser feliz.**

Y es que él mejor que nadie conocía la dura vida que llevaba el pelirrojo, por eso se comportaba tan sobre protector con él, porque lo conocía, sabía que tras esa apariencia de gamberro, se escondía un pobre muchacho que solo anhelaba que lo amaran. Pero la mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta y solo se quedaba con las apariencias.

**Tú no les hagas caso.**

**Sigue adelante, que los que te conocemos y queremos realmente, siempre estaremos para ti.**

Y con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro, el mejor amigo de Hanamichi oró por su felicidad, desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

.-. ¿Tú eres el amigo de Sakuragi?.

Una voz ronca a su lado, lo sobresaltó completamente. Se trataba obviamente del hombre que trabajaba con Hanamichi en la piscina, y es que había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y oraciones que no había notado cuando este se acercó.

.-. Perdón, creo que te asusté.- Se disculpó el hombre.- Mi nombre el Jim Muriko, soy el Kinesiólogo de Sakuragi.

.-. Oh..., mucho gusto.- Reaccionó por fin el muchacho.- Mi nombre es Yohei Mito, soy amigo de Hanamichi.

.-. Encantado.- Lo saludó amable el hombre.- Me alegra que ya estés aquí, te ha estado esperando desde hace rato.

Yohei lo miró extrañado.

.-. La doctora nos dijo que vendrías.- Le explicó.- Pero él igual estaba preocupado. Realmente está ansioso por verte.

Mito entonces, volvió su vista hacia la piscina.

**¿Ansioso por verme?**

**¿Me ha estado esperando?**

**Que raro, ¿cómo sabía él que yo vendría?.**

Con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho más bajo, observó la silueta del pelirrojo que suavemente se deslizaba por debajo del agua.

.-. Que extraño...- Musitó a penas.

.-. Tengo entendido que lo ayudarás con algunos ejercicios.- Prosiguió el hombre.- Es importante entonces que te preocupes que después de ellos siempre tome una ducha caliente. Eso relajará sus músculos.

Entonces, por fin Yohei entendió.

Lo estaban confundiendo con Rukawa.

.-. Pero claro.- Se dijo mentalmente.- Se supone que él ayudará a Hana en su rehabilitación. Obviamente me han confundido.

Aunque...

**¿Hana esperándolo?**

**¿Y ansioso por verlo?**

**Eso si sonaba extraño, por no decir improbable.**

**Claro que dado los últimos acontecimientos...**

.-. ¡¡Listo!.- La poderosa voz del pelirrojo resonó por todo el lugar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

.-. Excelente, muchacho.- Escuchó decir al especialista. Este se encontraba nuevamente en una de las orillas y ayudaba al pelirrojo a salir del agua.- Has estado muy bien, ¿cómo sientes tu espalda?

.-. Bien, ya no me molesta tanto.- Respondió el muchacho pelirrojo, ignorante aun de la presencia de Yohei. Este último aun permanecía semi-escondido, tras de una de las mamparas, simplemente observando.

.-. No te preocupes, estos ejercicios te ayudaran mucho.- Dijo Muriko.- Lo importante es que vayas con calma y ya verás como tu espalda deja de darte problemas.- Hanamichi le sonrió agradecido.- Ok, por hoy terminamos Tensai, mañana te espero a la misma hora. Ya puedes ir a reunirte con tu amigo, él te está esperando.

.-. ¡¿Mi amigo, ¿Ya llegó!.- Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo, y mientras buscaba con la mirada la figura de su "amigo", un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

.-. Hola Hana, como estás.- Lo saludó Yohei, saliendo completamente de su escondite y yendo a su encuentro.

.-. ¡¡Yohei, pero que haces aquí.- Casi grito el chico de cabello rojo, absolutamente sorprendido por su presencia.

"Por si me quedaban dudas".- Se rió internamente el muchacho mas bajo.

.-. Pues vine a verte, ¿qué mas?.- Se burló Yohei.- Aunque por tu cara, no parece que te alegraras mucho. ¿O estabas esperando a alguien mas?.- Terció en tono malicioso.

Aunque sabía que Yohei solo estaba bromeando, Hanamichi no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran marcadamente rojas. Aquello divirtió aun más a su mejor amigo.

.-. Por supuesto que me alegra que estés aquí.- Se apresuró a decir el sonrojado jugador.- Pero hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, que me sorprendiste.

.-. Es cierto, pero siempre te llamo.- Se excusó el muchacho mas bajo.

.-. No es lo mismo.- Se quejó el pelirrojo.- Y a propósito, ¿donde están esa "partida de perdedores"?.- Preguntó desconfiado, mientras buscaba con recelo a su alrededor.- no estarán planeando alguna de sus tonterías, ¿verdad?.

.-. Tranquilo, ellos no vinieron.- Le aseguró divertido.- Todos hemos estado un poco ocupados este último tiempo, aunque...- Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos.-...por lo que yo se, tu tampoco has estado "completamente solo".

Yohei Mito no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Hanamichi con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo lo miraba mitad enfadado, mitad azorado.

.-. No sé de qué hablas, baka.- Gruñó el pelirrojo, mientras se giraba para ir (en realidad para escapar) en busca de su bata y de su toalla, que estaban tendidas sobre una de las mamparas.

.-. Vamos Hana, no te enfades.- Procuró tranquilizarlo su amigo, aun riendo por la reacción de su pelirrojo amigo.- No te preocupes, ya sé lo de Rukawa.

.-. ¿Lo-lo sabes?.- La voz del Hanamichi sonó extrañamente ahogada.- ¿Cómo, ¿Quién te lo dijo?.

.-. Ayako, el profesor Ansai le dijo que sería él quien te ayudaría en la terapia.- Yohei no supo si fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que el pelirrojo se relajaba. – Imagino que no debió hacerte mucha gracia la idea ¿verdad?

.-. No, realmente no.- Admitió el jugador.- Al principio.

.-. ¿Al principio?.- Le preguntó extrañado.- Entonces,...¿ya no te importa?

Por algunos segundos el espigado muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a colocarse la bata con toda tranquilidad, para luego dejarse caer con suavidad en una banca cercana.

.-. No lo se, yo...creo que no.

Mito podía ver claramente la confusión pintada en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Desde que Ayako le contara aquello, él había estado ansioso por hablar con Hanamichi, estaba seguro que "odiaba" absolutamente la idea de trabajar con el Kitsune. Sin embargo, lejos de estar enfadado, parecía mas bien sentirse desconcertado.

**No lo culpo**

**Todo este asunto es bien raro**

**¿Porque Rukawa aceptaría ayudarlo?**

**¿Solo porque el profesor Ansai se lo pidió?**

**No lo creo.**

.-. ¿Cómo es?.- Se atrevió a preguntar Yohei.- Quiero decir, parece ser un tipo extraño.

.-. Lo es.- Sonrió Hana.- Yo..., siempre pensé que me odiaba, que me detestaba tanto como yo a él, pero entonces va y acepta ayudarme. ¿Por que, no lo entiendo.

Esta era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban la mente de Hanamichi y que por primera vez se atrevía a decir en voz alta delante de alguien. Tal vez su amigo Yohei, que a menudo ponía orden en su caos, pudiese darle una respuesta.

.-. Quizás crea que eres un buen jugador, uno valioso.- Sugirió Yohei Mito.- Recuerda que el adora el "basketball".

.-. Sí, tal vez...- Su voz sonaba extrañamente desilusionada.

**¿Por que siempre se sentía triste, al pensar que Rukawa solo lo buscaba como jugador?. **

**¿Porque deseaba tanto que lo apreciara por sí mismo?**

**¿Por que le importaba tanto?**

.-. ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?.- Escuchó a su amigo preguntar.

.-. Dijo que creía que podría ser un buen jugador.- Murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras su mente se sumergía en los recuerdos.

Entonces procedió a hacerle un breve resumen de sus encuentros con el Kitsune, desde la primera vez que se encontraron en la playa hasta su regreso de Tokio, obviando naturalmente las escenas más perturbadoras entre ambos.

.-. ¡Increíble!.- Yohei no cabía en su asombro.- Simplemente no lo puedo creer, ¿estas seguro que no lo soñaste, ¿que no son alucinaciones?.

.-. Por supuesto que no.- Se enfadó el pelirrojo.- ¿Porque habría yo de estar alucinando con ese zorro malcriado?.- Pero entonces un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó nuevamente de su rostro, al recordar que la noche anterior "sí había soñado" precisamente con el malcriado zorro. – Además yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú.- Agregó, mientras desviaba la vista, procurando así disimular su rubor.

.-. Lo siento, pero es que resulta muy extraño viniendo de Rukawa.- Se excusó. Mito entonces, meditó por unos momentos lo dicho por su mejor amigo.- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu ya me habías contado sobre tus encuentros con él en la playa.

Hana no dijo nada, él también estaba reflexionando sobre aquello, aunque sus pensamientos estaban mas bien orientados a sus propias sensaciones y reacciones ante las sorprendentes acciones del Kitsune.

**Sí, Rukawa estaba actuando raro.**

**Pero él también lo estaba haciendo.**

Debía admitirlo, sus encuentros con el Kitsune cada vez lo descolocaban más. Y es que ya ni siquiera sabía como actuar, lo confundían esas sensaciones que solo despertaban cuando él estaba cerca, nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir así. Lo había llamado "odio" mientras fueron enemigos, pero ahora ya no sabía que nombre darle.

**Ya no es odio.**

**Pero tampoco es amistad.**

**Entonces...**

**¿Que es?**

.-. Maldición Kitsune, todo esto es tu culpa.- Resopló frustrado, en voz alta.

.-. ¿Hanamichi?.- La voz de Yohei lo llamó preocupado, y al mirarlo pudo ver como sus ojos se posaban inquisitivos sobre él.- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

.-. ¿Eh,...no, claro que no Yohei.- Se apresuró a asegurar.- Ya te lo dije todo.

Pero Yohei lo conocía demasiado bien y supo de inmediato que mentía, sin embargo prefirió no presionarlo. Ya le confiaría todo cuando estuviese listo, así era siempre con Hanamichi.

.-. Pero cuéntame mas de él.- Le pidió.- ¿Habla realmente, ¿es cierto que conoce mas palabras?.- Bromeó.

.-. Jeje..sí, pero no demasiadas.- Hana sonrió ante sus propios recuerdos.- La verdad es que no es tan aburrido como yo creía. Sabe mucho sobre los equipos que juegan en EEUU, y tiene un montón de videos con sus juegos. Dice que tal vez algún día me los preste.- Comentó entusiasmado.- También le gusta mucho la música, aunque no conozco ni la cuarta parte de los grupos que le gustan, ya sabes que yo en esas cosas no me ubico. Claro que él tampoco sabe nada sobre Pachinko, ni de bucear, ni de mangas, ni nada divertido...

Mientras lo escuchaba, Yohei no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el número de fanáticas de Rukawa que hubiesen querido estar en el lugar de Hanamichi. De seguro mas de alguna sufriría un ataque de celos al ver que el "peor enemigo" de Kaede Rukawa estaba mas cerca de lo que podrían llegar a estar cualquiera de ellas. Fue entonces que una idea repentina lo sobresaltó.

¡Haruko!.- Pensó alarmado

"_**...prométeme que me ayudarás a mantenerlos separados"**_

Acaso ella...

No, ¡¡Imposible!

Podría sentirse celosa de otra chica, pero no de Hanamichi.

"Talvez te parezca algo exagerada, pero te puedo asegurar que no es bueno que ellos estén juntos"

¡¡No!

Era demasiado ridículo.

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Él era un muchacho, era... ¡¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!.

**_- "Sí, y el único al que Rukawa siempre le ha prestado atención".-_ **Susurró una vocecilla en su mente.

No, no, no, no, no.

¿Pero que estupideces estaba pensando?

Ellos siempre se habían provocado.

Eran dos polos opuestos reaccionando.

Era natural que Rukawa le prestase atención.

**_-¿Y por eso lo está ayudando?.-_ **Prosiguió la voz en su cabeza.-** _¿Por eso lo llevó a Tokio?.-_ **Los ojos de Mito se agrandaron por la impresión**. - _¿Crees que lo haría por alguien mas del equipo?._**

Bueno, eso era cierto.

No imaginaba a Rukawa invitando a Mitsui o a Miyagi, ni a ningún otro.

Rayos, pero tampoco imaginó jamás que invitaría al pelirrojo.

Él nunca se interesaba por nadie.

De hecho, jamás lo vio mirar si quiera una vez a alguna de sus admiradoras.

A él solo le interesaba el basketball...

**-_ Y un pelirrojo Do'aho de 1.89 de estatura._**

.-. Suficiente.- Regañó a su impertinente voz interna.- No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando...

.-. ¡¡¡YOHEI!.- El grito de su amigo lo volvió a la realidad. El pelirrojo lo miraba enfadado, no le agradaba hablar y que no lo escucharan, odiaba cuando hacían eso.- ¡No me estás oyendo!.

.-. Lo siento Hana.- Se disculpó.- Si te escuchaba, pero es que me distraje imaginándolos, parece que realmente se divirtieron juntos.

.-. ¿Eh, sí...- Musitó apenas, volviendo a sonrrojarse . Era cierto, realmente se había divertido con el Kitsune. Había pasado un día increíble con él, realmente había disfrutado de su compañía.

Yohei no pudo menos que sonreír al escucharlo, y es que había estado tan impactado con el comportamiento de Rukawa, que no se había detenido a observar las reacciones de su propio amigo.

Interesante

Otra vez se ha ruborizado

"**...te ha estado esperando desde hace rato"**

"**Realmente está ansioso por verte"**

Sería posible que...

.-. Yohei, ¿te importa si nos vamos?.- Lo escuchó pedirle.- Me estoy helando.

.-. Rayos, por supuesto amigo.- Entonces se acordó de lo dicho por el Kinesiólogo.- Se supone que deberías tomar una ducha caliente.

.-. No te preocupes, vamos a mi cuarto.- El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo.- Por cierto, ¿me trajiste algo de comer?.

.-. ¿Eh, jeje, ya te habías tardado amigo.- Luego como recordando algo.- ¿Sabes, el fin de semana mi padre y yo iremos a Yokohama, prometo traerte un regalo.

.-. ¡¡GENIAL!. Gritó entusiasmado Hanamichi, igual que los niños, el pelirrojo adoraba recibir regalos y Yohei lo sabía.

Los mejores amigos se fueron conversando sobre el viaje de Yohei, y por el momento "los enigmas del Zorro" quedaron olvidados.

Ayako dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

Ella y Rukawa estaban allí sentados en jardín, listos para comenzar la tan ansiada conversación, pero no tenía ni idea de como empezar.

Y es que tan ansiosa había estado por hablar con él, que no reparó en lo difícil que sería, después de todo era Kaede Rukawa, el rey del monosílabo, a quien debía hacer hablar. La única esperanza que tenía estaba cifrada en la fría honestidad de este, quien estaba segura jamás recurriría a una mentira para tratar de protegerse.

El muchacho en tanto, se conformaba con mirarla de soslayo con aire indiferente, estaba demasiado molesto como para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles.

.-. Sabes Rukawa.- Comenzó por fin la muchacha.- Me sorprendió mucho el que aceptaras ayudar a Hanamichi. Realmente no creí que accedieras.

El moreno se alzó de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia.

.-. Aunque me alegra saber que trabajarán juntos.- Agregó la joven, sin desanimarse por la aparente apatía del jugador. Ella lo conocía y no esperaba una reacción diferente.

.-. Hmn.- Gruñó el moreno sin mucha amabilidad. Estaba enfadado, se sentía perdiendo el tiempo hablando con ella, cuando podría estar disfrutando de la compañía de su Do'aho (especialmente ahora que estaba en la piscina)

Él había supuesto que le hablaría sobre el famoso rumor, pero Ayako tenía sus propios planes.

.-. Ahora que Hanamichi está recuperándose.- Prosiguió la chica.- necesita mas que nunca de nuestra ayuda.- La astuta muchacha hizo entonces una pausa como meditando sobre algo, para luego continuar con voz excesivamente dulce y amable (para gusto del zorro).- Por supuesto que si en algún momento nos necesitas, siempre nos puedes llamar.

La mirada del muchacho se tornó suspicaz ante el ofrecimiento, tal vez fuera el tono usado por Ayako o algo mas que por ahora no acertaba definir, pero "algo" definitivamente lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

.-. Sabemos que Hanamichi en ocasiones puede ponerse un poco difícil.- Continuó ella en el mismo tonillo, mas que conciente del sutil cambio en el jugador.- y tú no eres precisamente el señor paciencia, así que hablé con los chicos y ellos están dispuesto a "reemplazarte" cuando quieras. De hecho, Mitsui se ofreció muy amablemente, él tiene experiencia con lesiones y piensa que puede ayudar en mas de una forma a Sakuragi. ¿Te gustaría?.

.-. El profesor me pidió que lo ayudara y es lo que haré.- Fue la escueta respuesta del moreno.

Ayako no pudo menos que sonreír al escucharlo, aunque el zorro pretendió sonar frío y parco como siempre, ella pudo percibir perfectamente su profunda molestia. Y es que Ayako no estaba allí solo para averiguar lo que pasaba con Haruko, también estaba sumamente interesada en descubrir las motivaciones que se escondían tras la nueva actitud del jugador para con el pelirrojo. Si era lo que ella sospechaba...

Por su parte, Rukawa no podía dejar de rabiar internamente ante lo dicho por Ayako, sabía que se trataba de un inocente ofrecimiento de ayuda, pero no podía evitar el sentir coraje ante la "tan amable" oferta de Mitsui y de los otros.

**¿Desde cuando tanta preocupación por el Do'aho?**

**Si realmente lo estuvieran, lo habrían visitado antes.**

**No lo hubieran dejado solo.**

**Además, el profesor se lo pidió a él.**

.-. Bien, si no quieres ayuda...- Medio canturreó Ayako.

.-. Hmn.- Gruñó el kitsune apenas. Y es que al moreno ya comenzaba a crisparle el tonito usado por la joven, la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

Y no se equivocaba.

.-. Por cierto Rukawa.- Dijo esta, con su aire mas inocente.- ¿Te cambiaste de casa?

.-. No.- Respondió seco.

.-. Es raro.- Comentó la chica, pero al ver que el jugador la miraba interrogante, procuró explicarse mejor.- Verás, Yohei Mito me comentó que solías trotar por estas playas, pero como yo sé que el gimnasio donde entrenas queda bastante retirado de aquí, y tu casa lo está aún mas, me pareció un poco "extraño", por decir lo menos.- La joven casi sonrió al ver el desconcierto del muchacho.- ¿Por qué venir "solo a trotar" a un lugar tan distante?- Continuó ella.- digo, teniendo playas mejores cerca de tu casa... . Aunque lo que más me intriga de todo es ¿por qué seguir viniendo, sabiendo que está cierto pelirrojo irritante que te pudiese molestar?.

¿Sabes, no he podido dejar de preguntármelo.- Terminó de decir con una fingida sonrisa inocente.

Pero a Kaede Rukawa no le gustó aquello.

**¿Que pretendía Ayako?**

**¿A donde quería llegar con todo aquello?.**

Más que nervioso, se empezó a sentir molesto, no le agradaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. Lo que él hiciera o por que lo hiciera, no era incumbencia de nadie, y no iba permitir que ella se entrometiera.

.-. Pensé que necesitabas hablar de algo urgente conmigo.- Dijo en tono cortante.

.-. Así es, pero para ello también necesito que me respondas.- Ayako decidió que era tiempo de dejar las sutilezas. Había pensando abordar el tema con suavidad, pero estaba visto que con lo terco que era, eso no se podría.

Rukawa entonces acudió a su tono mas glacial para enfrentar a la muchacha.

.-. No veo que tengan que ver mis costumbres, con lo tan urgente que "se supone" debías hablar.- Al moreno no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

.-. Lo tiene.- Dijo ella, pensando que ya era hora de mostrar todas las cartas.- Y creo que tú lo sabes.-

.-. No sé de qué hablas.- Dijo desdeñoso.

.-. Hablo de lo que sucedió el día en que Hanamichi Sakuragi se lesionó, de lo que pasó entre tú y Haruko Akagi, y que por lo visto, también involucra a Hanamichi.

La sorpresa en el rostro del moreno fue evidente.

**¿Sabía ella lo sucedido?**

**¿Es que la chica Akagi le había contado todo?**

**No, no podía ser.**

**Si Ayako lo supiera, conociéndola, se lo hubiera planteado directamente.**

**No obstante..., algo intuía.**

El moreno contuvo apenas la respiración.

Siempre supo que Ayako era una muchacha inteligente, y que si su actitud llegaba a despertar suspicacias, sería precisamente en ella. Aunque estaba casi convencido de que no sabía exactamente lo sucedido, estaba visto que tenía fuertes sospechas.

.-. No pretendo entrometerme en tus asuntos Rukawa.- Prosiguió la joven al ver que el moreno mantenía su silencio.- Y si lo hago, es porque las cosas se han comenzado a salir de control. Solo quiero saber qué pasó con Haruko, ¿qué le dijiste, ¿qué le hiciste?.

.-. Yo no le hice nada.- Dijo con desprecio.

.-. Por favor Rukawa, dejémonos de tonterías.- Se molestó la chica.- Algo debiste decirle, algo que la alteró mucho. Esa muchacha desde aquella vez que no es la misma.

.-. Ese no es mi problema.- Replicó hosco.

.-. Y tanto ha cambiado.- Prosiguió la joven, ignorando ese último comentario.- que ha sido capaz de herir concientemente al que se supone era su mejor amigo.- Sus palabras traslucían una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.- No se si lo sabes o si te importa (aunque yo creo que si), pero Haruko se ha comportado de una manera terrible con Hanamichi, y según dice, todo lo ha hecho por ti.

Entonces brevemente, y sin entrar en muchos detalles, le contó sobre la visita de la muchacha al pelirrojo y sobre la supuesta pelea que ella decía había visto entre ellos. No había estado muy segura de contarle aquello, pues no quería perjudicar a la chica ante su "amado" (aunque Dios sabe, que a este no le importaba en lo mas mínimo), pero sabía que era necesario que él lo supiera, solo así se daría cuenta de la gravedad del problema.

El jugador después de escucharla, se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió hasta un pequeño mirador situado a un costado de los jardines. Ayako lo siguió de cerca.

La joven hizo una pausa esperando que el jugador asimilara sus palabras, pero este parecía estar mas interesado en los vaivenes de las olas que en la presente conversación. Más no se molestó con él, sabía que esa apatía solo era aparente, Rukawa sí la estaba escuchando.

Entonces decidió continuar.

.-. Mira Rukawa, conozco a Haruko desde hace tiempo y nunca la había visto comportarse así.- Le dijo preocupada.- Ella siempre apoyó a Hanamichi, de hecho fue ella quien lo convenció de entrar al equipo, ¿porque entonces ahora se comporta tan mal con él?

La joven directora de Shohoku no podía ver el rostro de Rukawa, pues este mantenía su posición dándole la espalda, pero podía sentir perfectamente la tensión que emanaba su cuerpo. Mas Rukawa siguió sin decir nada y Ayako comenzó a perder la paciencia.

.-. Escucha, no sé exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos.- Continuó un poco más áspera, al ver el obstinado mutismo del jugador.- Pero si sé que fue lo bastante importante, como para convencerla de que Hanamichi puede representar un serio peligro para ti. Se le ha metido en la cabeza separarlos a como de lugar; Ella..., ella dice que lo odia.

.-. Estúpida muchacha.- Lo escuchó finalmente mascullar con resentimiento.

Ayako dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, aquello estaba resultando mucho mas agotador de lo que imaginó.

.-. Ella no es mala.- Dijo esta vez con voz mas suave.- es solo que..., está un poco confundida. Por eso mismo Rukawa, necesito que me digas que fue lo que hablaron, es la única manera en que puedo ayudarla y que ya no hayan mas líos.

.-. Entonces fue ella quien echó a correr el rumor.- Mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

.-. ¿Eh, ¿Sabes lo del rumor?.- Se sorprendió Ayako, y es que ella solo le había comentado lo de la conversación entre ambas, no lo otro.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

"Eso es lo de menos", pensó enojado Rukawa.

Esa estúpida niña inventaba una calumnia como esa, y a Ayako solo le preocupaba saber como se había enterado. Increíble.

.-. Bueno, por ahora no importa.- Prosiguió la joven al ver la mirada molesta del jugador.- Con respecto a lo del rumor, no fue culpa de Haruko, bien...no exactamente. Lo que pasó fue que "alguien" nos escuchó mientras hablábamos y decidió compartir aquello con el resto del colegio. Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano averiguaré quien fue, y recibirá su merecido.

La mirada incrédula de Rukawa no se hizo esperar, él no creía en la

"inocencia" de Haruko Akagi y le molestaba profundamente que Ayako perdiera su tiempo tratando de justificarla.

**¿Pero que le pasaba?**

**Ayako era mas lista que eso.**

**¿Cómo puede creer en ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho?**

Mas bien debería preocuparse por las consecuencias de todo aquel lío, sobre todo ahora que a Hana lo darán de alta.

.-. "Rayos, justo ahora que el Do'aho estaba por volver a la escuela". - Pensó preocupado.- "Bonito recibimiento el que tendrá".

**Pero como que se llamaba Kaede Rukawa, **

**que no permitiría a nadie hacerle daño a su Do'aho. **

**Se lo había prometido cuando estaba enfermo, **

**y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.**

.-. Y bien Rukawa.- Volvió Ayako al ataque.- ¿me dirás ahora, que fue lo que sucedió?

.-. ...

.-. Ella... ¿se te declaró?.- Aventuró la joven.

Pero al ver que sería inútil esperar un relato de lo sucedido por parte del jugador, y ya cansada de aguardar, decidió entonces exponer sus propias conclusiones de lo que habría sucedido allí. A él le correspondería negarlo o no.

.-. Ya que no quieres hablar, te diré lo que creo sucedió.- Comenzó ella.- Aquella vez, Haruko fue sola a la habitación de Hanamichi, al parecer quería dejarle unas fotos que había sacado de él durante el transcurso del campeonato. Pero cuando llegó se encontró contigo. No se si chocaron o algo, pero las fotos que llevaba se esparcieron por el suelo (recuerdo haberlas visto tiradas). ¿Aprovechó entonces ella la ocasión de decirte lo que sentía, probablemente, aunque es obvio que la rechazaste. Pero entonces..., ¿porque quiso desquitarse con Sakuragi, él estaba dormido y nunca se enteró de ese encuentro. ¿Que fue entonces lo tan imperdonable que hizo Hanamichi?.

Ayako hizo un breve alto para aclarar su garganta, un poco seca a estas alturas.

.-. Nada.- Prosiguió la joven.- él no hizo nada. Lo que molestó realmente a Haruko, no fue que tú la rechazaras (aunque la hirió, en el fondo lo esperaba) sino que tú estabas allí, junto a tu supuesto peor enemigo. Parece una tontería, ¿verdad, pero tú sabes que no lo es. ¿Se dio cuenta ella? o ¿se lo dijiste tú?. – Preguntó, mas no esperó a que él respondiera.- Tal vez ella ya lo sabía, quizá de tanto observarte, de tanto seguirte, ella sabía donde tu mirada siempre se detenía. Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero yo creo que muchas veces ve mas allá de lo que otros ven. Entonces ella supo que te había perdido...por él.

La voz de la joven era suave y calmada, casi como si hablase consigo misma.

.-. Estoy segura que ella nunca quiso herir a Hanamichi, en el fondo ella lo estima y admira. Pero la situación la sobrepasó y al sentirse desesperada, actuó sin medir las consecuencias.- Ayako sonrió y miró con simpatía al espigado muchacho a su lado.- Él no lo sabe ¿verdad, bueno, conociéndolo es difícil que se entere, vas a tener que ser mucho mas obvio. Recuerda que es un "Do'aho ingenuo".

¿Se sorprendió Ayako que él no negara nada, probablemente no, de nada hubiera servido. Y es que desde un principio ella le había dejado claro que su conducta estaba resultando bastante "sospechosa".

**¿Visitarlo a solas, el día de su lesión?**

**¿Cruzar media ciudad solo para venir a trotar a "esa" playa?**

**¿Aceptar entrenar al Do'aho, cuando se suponía que no lo soportaba?**

.-. No, no lo sabe.

Ayako tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre él a abrasarlo, tan contenta estaba de escuchar que lo admitía finalmente. Pero se contuvo.

.-. Y...¿tienes alguna esperanza?.- Se atrevió a preguntar.

.-. ...Sí.

No fueron necesarias mas palabras, el enigma ya estaba resuelto, ahora solo faltaba que el principal protagonista de la historia se enterara.

Ayako casi podía esperar.


	36. Día de Visitas Parte 1

DIA DE VISITAS: Parte 1 

Después de dejar a Hanamichi en su cuarto, Yohei bajó en busca de Ayako y Rukawa, necesitaba hablar con este último sin que su amigo lo supiera. Y es que después de su conversación con Hana, había muchas cosas que deseaba aclarar con el frío jugador, aunque no estaba muy seguro de como lo recibiría, tal vez con su amigo había cambiado pero con el resto del mundo parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

.-.Solo espero que ya hayan terminado de hablar - Pensó el muchacho, y se encaminó con paso seguro hacía la salida. Imaginó que estarían en alguna de las bancas ubicadas en los jardines que rodeaban la clínica, aquel era el sitio ideal para tener una buena plática. Pero justo cuando cruzaba la puerta de salida, unas voces llamaron su atención.

.-. ¡¡¡MITOOO!., ¡¡YOHEI MITO!

El aludido alzó la vista y se encontró con dos de los miembros más antiguos de Shohoku, Mitsui y Miyagi. Ambos trotaron a su encuentro.

.-. Muchachos, que sorpresa.- Los saludó.- No sabía que vendrían a visitar a Hanamichi.

.-. Hace tiempo que no veníamos.- Reconoció un poco apenado Miyagi.- Pero ya sabes, entre los entrenamientos y los deberes de la escuela, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo.

.-. No se preocupen, Hanamichi lo sabe.- Los tranquilizó.- estará contento de verlos.

.-. ¿Y como va su tratamiento?.- Se interesó Mitsui.- ¿ya saben cuando podrá volver a jugar?.

.-. Hmn..., no lo sé... – Declaró un poco avergonzado. La verdad era que habían hablado de todo con su mejor amigo, menos de la evolución de su lesión. – Rayos, me olvidé preguntarle.- Pensó molesto consigo mismo.

.-. Espero que pronto.- Dijo Miyagi.- tenemos buenos jugadores nuevos, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar a los equipos más fuertes.

.-. Sí, necesitamos jugadores mas peligrosos...- Reconoció a su vez Mitsui.- , y un nuevo capitán. El que tenemos nos quedó muy chico.

.-. Oye idiota, no comiences.- Se enfadó el muchacho del aro.- Yo soy un excelente capitán.

Yohei no podía menos que sonreír al escucharlos, las disputas entre el capitán y el sub.-capitán de equipo eran siempre entretenidas, aunque nunca superarían las del dúo dorado de Shohoku, Rukawa y Hanamichi.

.-. Vamos chicos, tranquilos. – Procuró apaciguarlos Yohei.- ¿Porque no vamos al jardín y esperamos a que Hana baje?.- Les propuso.- Ayako y Rukawa se encuentran allí.

.-. ¿Ayako?.- Saltó de inmediato Miyagi.- ¿Ayako está aquí?. Un momento, ¿qué hace Ayako con Rukawa en los jardines?.- Preguntó celoso.

.-. Lo mismo que ustedes, esperando a Hanamichi.- Respondió el muchacho y comenzó a caminar.

Pronto los tres adolescentes llegaron hasta donde se hallaban Ayako y Rukawa, topándose con una extraña escena: Rukawa con cara de fastidio y Ayako con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-. Hola.- Saludaron los recién llegados.

.-. Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí?.- Se sorprendió la joven.

.-. Visitando a Sakuragi.- Respondió Mitsui con aire indiferente, mientras miraba interesado el rostro ceñudo del Kitsune.- Hey Rukawa, ¿así que entrenarás "personalmente" al mono pelirrojo?.- Quiso saber.

.-. Hmn.- Fue la única respuesta (gruñido) que obtuvo.

.-. Ja, con razón esa cara de fastidio- Rió Miyagi.- Aún no entiendo como te dejaste convencer por el profesor. En fin Rukawa, ya metiste la pata, ahora tendrás que aguantarlo.

Ayako no podía evitar sonreír al escucharlos, que lejos estaban los muchachos de imaginar los verdaderos motivos de Rukawa para ayudar al pelirrojo.

.-. ¿Y donde está Hanamichi?.- Preguntó la chica, mirando disimuladamente al Kitsune.

.-. Se está dando una ducha.- Respondió Yohei.- El médico dijo que era muy importante que tomara baños muy calientes después de hacer ejercicios, eso le ayudará a relajar sus músculos.

Era una suerte para Rukawa ser poseedor de una carácter tan flemático, de no estar acostumbrado a dominar sus emociones le hubiese resultado muy difícil disimular ante aquel comentario. Y es que ese día sus hormonas habían amanecido mas "alborotadas" que nunca, y la sola mención del "Do'aho en la ducha" le había recordado ciertas fantasías muy recurrentes.

.-. ¡Mierda, no es el momento para estas cosas. – Se recriminó mentalmente el Kitsune.- Menos con toda esta gente al rededor.

Por cierto que el moreno no estaba muy contento con tanta "visita", tenía la sensación que aquel día todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para sabotear su encuentro con el Do'aho. Primero esas niñas tontas a la salida del entrenamiento, después esa estúpida muchacha con sus pérfidas sugerencias, luego Ayako con su inquietante conversación y ahora, la inesperada (y no solicitada) visita de esos dos jugadores. ¿A que venían, no tenía la menor idea, solo sabía que habían escogido el peor día para hacerlo.

.-. De seguro le recetaron algunas cremas.- Escuchó decir a Mitsui.- necesitará ayuda para aplicárselas.- Dijo este, recordando su propio periodo de convalecencia y lo complicado que resultaban tales cosas.

Aquello fue demasiado para el pobre Kisune, entre su calenturienta imaginación y el fastidio que le provocaba tanta visita indeseada, de pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de escapar. Y así lo hizo.

No quería dar un espectáculo, ya bastante tenía con las sonrisitas maliciosas que Ayako le dirigía, y si lo demás se llegaban a dar cuenta de su estado, sería su fin.

.-. ¡Hey Rukawa!.- Gritó Miyagi, al verlo marcharse tan sorpresivamente.- ¿Donde vas?

.-. A la cafetería.- Gruñó el jugador sin detenerse (necesitaba tomar algo muy helado).

.-. Te acompaño.- Esta vez fue Yohei quien sorprendió a todos, yendo rápidamente tras el moreno.

.-. ¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?.- Preguntó totalmente intrigado el chico del aro.

.-. Nada.- Procuró tranquilizarlos Ayako.- Debe tener hambre. (jeje, sí, MUCHA HAMBRE)

.-. ¿Y que querrá Mito con él?.- Quiso saber a su vez Mitsui.

.-. No lo se, tal vez advertirle que trate bien a su amigo.- Opinó la chica.- Ustedes tranquilos muchachos, que todo está MUY BIEN.- Terció con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos jugadores la miraron un poco sospechosos, Ayako parecía estar de muy buen humor ahora.

.-. Entonces... ¿todo se solucionó?.- Quiso saber el capitán de Shohoku.- ¿Hablaste con Rukawa, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?.

.-. Lo único que les puedo decir, es que las cosas están muy bien ahora.- Volvió a repetir la muchacha en tono sonriente.-, y se pondrán aun mejor.- agregó en tono malicioso.

999999999999999999999999

.-. ¡Rukawa, espera un momento!

La voz de Mito llegaba a sus oídos con toda claridad, pero él simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía marchando con paso rápido hacia la cafetería del lugar.

.-. Necesito hablar un momento contigo.

.-. Otro mas.- No pudo evitar mascullar el moreno.

.-. Imagino que ya estarás harto de tantas preguntas.- Le dijo con simpatía.- Pero no te quitaré mucho tiempo, es solo que como trabajarás con Hana..., bueno, yo necesito decirte algunas cosas sobre él.

Aquello por supuesto, atrajo completamente la atención del zorruno jugador.

**¿El mejor amigo del Do'aho quería hablar sobre él?**

**Bien, muy bien, esto era algo que no se esperaba ciertamente.**

Ambos muchachos se habían acercado al mesón de atención, Rukawa pidió una bebida bien fría y un sándwich, mientras Yohei en cambio, pidió un jugo de naranja y unos pastelitos de chocolate.

.-. A Hana le encanta el chocolate.- Le explicó.- Me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de comer algo dulce.

.-. Hmn.- Fue lo único que dijo el chico ojos de zorro, pero mentalmente tomó nota de aquella información. Ambos se sentaron entonces en una de las mesas.

.-.Sabes..., Hana me habló sobre vuestro viaje a Tokio.- Comenzó un poco incierto Yohei. –,...me dijo que te has portado muy bien con él. Yo quería agradecértelo.

.-. ...- Rukawa lo miró indiferente, como si realmente no le importara lo que el otro muchacho le decía.

Pero Yohei no se amilanó por el gesto, sabía que si Rukawa seguía sentado allí no era precisamente solo para comer su sándwich y tomar su bebida, el moreno también estaba interesado en aquella conversación.

.-. Todo esto ha sido muy duro para él.- Continuó el chico mas bajo.- Hanamichi realmente a llegado a amar el basketball, mucho mas de lo que todos ustedes creen. – Mito hizo entonces una breve pausa, como tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas.- Lo que quiero decir, es que esta lesión ha sido un duro golpe para él, jugar se había convertido en la fuente de sus alegrías y esperanzas, y al lastimarse sintió que lo perdía todo de nuevo, y Hana ha perdido ya demasiadas cosas en esta vida.

Rukawa continuaba comiendo maquinalmente, pero Yohei sabía que no perdía detalle de sus palabras.

.-. No pretendo contarte sus secretos, ni hacerte un resumen de su vida.- Prosiguió el muchacho.-, ya lo hará él si te considera digno de su confianza. Yo solo quiero que entiendas como es realmente. Si alguna vez llega a darte su amistad, puedes creerme Rukawa, que nunca habrás tenido en tu vida nada tan valioso. Hanamichi es lo suficientemente impulsivo como para arriesgar su vida por cualquier persona (aunque no la conozca) si así lo siente en el momento, pero por un amigo..., Hana daría mas que su vida por un amigo.

Rukawa podía percibir en las suaves palabras de Yohei, el profundo cariño que este sentía por el pelirrojo y no pudo evitar al escucharlo sentir algo de envidia. Él nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo, y dada su personalidad fría y autosuficiente, tampoco se había esmerado demasiado en buscarlo, por eso le resultaban tan desconocidos aquellos sentimientos de protección y cuidado, que tan sencillamente manifestaba el mejor amigo del Do'aho.

.-. Hanamichi no es una persona complicada.- Le dijo, al tiempo que sonreía suavemente.- Y aunque a veces se comporte un poco agresivo y egoísta, en el fondo es el tipo más ingenuo y dulce que hay sobre la tierra. Por eso te quiero pedir Rukawa, que tengas mucho cuidado con él..., aunque a veces parece indestructible, realmente no lo es.

Yohei no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello al jugador, pero algo le decía que aquel taciturno muchacho se preocupaba de su amigo muchísimo mas de lo que nadie podría imaginar. De algún modo sentía que podía confiar en él.

Rukawa había parado de comer, y asentía en silencio.

Yohei se sintió satisfecho con aquel gesto y pensando que ya no había mucho mas que decir, decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

.-.Bueno, me voy, te dejo tranquilo comer.- Le dijo alzándose de la silla.- ¿Sabes, creo que ustedes dos harán un gran equipo. – Comentó sonriente, e hizo entonces una pequeña reverencia antes de despedirse.- Nuevamente, muchas gracias Rukawa.

Pero para el Kitsune la conversación aun no terminaba.

.-. ¿Como murió el padre del Do'aho?.- La pregunta sorprendió completamente al mejor amigo del pelirrojo, quien no supo como reaccionar en un principio.

.-. ¿...Hanamichi te comentó algo?.- Dijo después de una torpe pausa. La mirada expresiva que le dio el Kitsune hizo comprender a Yohei lo tonta de su pregunta. – Lo siento, obviamente no te lo contó. – Rió un poco avergonzado.- La verdad es que ese es un tema un poco complicado, a Hanamichi no le agrada hablar sobre él, ni siquiera conmigo.

.-. ¿Hace cuanto murió?.- Rukawa lo seguía sorprendiendo, aunque su voz era tan fría como siempre, Yohei podía sentir claramente su determinación.

.-.Pronto serán dos años.

.-. ¿Que hay de su tío, ¿porque no lo visita?.

.-. Bueno, es un vendedor viajero, casi nunca está en Kanagawa .- Arguyó Mito aun pasmado por el repentino interrogatorio. Y es que decir que Yohei estaba atónito, era poco, el pobre muchacho jamás se habría imaginado sosteniendo una conversación de este tipo con el legendario rey del hielo, y menos centrada en la vida de su mejor amigo.

.-. Entonces, ¿vive solo?.

.-. Sí.

El moreno pareció reflexionar, mientras Yohei Mito no podía dejar de observarlo como si fuese un extraño fenómeno. Rukawa por su parte, sabía que sus preguntas estaban asombrando mucho al mejor amigo del Do'aho, pero realmente no le importaba, solo quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para saber mas cosas de su pelirrojo y de esa forma poder ayudarlo.

**Así que vive solo...**

**Obvio, no tiene padres, ni hermanos.**

**Y al parecer su tío tampoco se preocupa de él.**

**Mi pobre Do'aho...**

**Supongo que eso significa que deberé estar más cerca de él.**

"**Alguien" debe ayudarlo...**

.-. Rukawa..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- La voz de Yohei interrumpió sus pensamientos.- ¿Porque estas ayudando a Hanamichi, ¿es solo por el equipo? o ¿también te interesa su amistad?.

.-. ¿Su amistad?.- El moreno pareció meditar un momento.- No realmente.

.-. Entonces, ¿es solo por el equipo?.- Mito se sintió un poco decepcionado.

.-. Yo no he dicho eso.- Le aclaró con su frialdad habitual.- Sakuragi es un buen jugador, pero hay otros mejores.

.-. ¿Entonces porque?.- Casi se impacientó el chico mas bajo.

.-. Me gusta el basketball.- Dijo en tono indiferente.- Pero parece que hay mas cosas en la vida para mí.

9999999999999999999999

**Autora:** Paciencia, estoy terminando la 2°parte de "Día de visitas", y les aseguro que está quedando bastante bien (modestia aparte). La publico hoy mismo. Ya me contaran ustedes despues, que les pareció...


	37. Día de Visitas Parte 2

**DIA DE VISITAS: Parte 2**

Durante la ausencia de Rukawa y Yohei, los jugadores trataban de sacarle información a su directora sobre la conversación que esta había tenido con el frío jugador. Por supuesto que la siempre inteligente Ayako, se limitó a decirle que Rukawa solo le había confirmado que lo del rumor era una completa mentira, aunque claro, la pobre se moría de ganas por comentar con alguien mas tan jugoso secreto.

.-. No sé porque, pero creo que hay algo mas en toda esta historia.- Dijo en tono sospechoso Mitsui.- Tú estas escondiendo algo Ayako.

.-. Hey, ¿estas llamando mentirosa a mi Aya-chan?.- Protesto Miyagi, pero enseguida se puso colorado al percatarse que la había tratado de "mi Aya-chan" precisamente delante de ella.- qui-quiero decir, de Ayako. Debes tener mas respeto con ella.

.-. No sé de que hablas.- Se defendió Ayako, sin hacer caso de Miyagi.

.-. ¿Tiene algo que ver en todo esto la hermana de Akagi?.- Insistió Mitsui, con mirada inquisitiva.

La joven se alarmó un poco al escuchar aquello, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

.-. ¿Por que, parece que eres tú el que sabe algo.- Respondió a la mirada perspicaz del jugador mas alto.- ¿Te contó el sempai Kogure?

Esta vez fue Mitsui quien pareció sorprendido y miró a la muchacha con recelo.

.-. ¿Kogure, ¿Haruko, ¿que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?.- Preguntó Miyagi completamente perdido en la conversación.

.-. Me lo encontré esta tarde.- Dijo con aire inocente la chica.- A él y a Akagi, tengo entendido que ustedes los pusieron al tanto del rumor.

.-. Sí claro.- Intervino Miyagi, totalmente ignorante del duelo de miradas entre Ayako y Mitsui.- Ellos pasaron por el gimnasio, Akagi estaba buscando a su hermana.

.-. Por su puesto, él buscaba a su hermana.- Repitió Ayako sin dejar de mirar a Mitsui.- ¿Y Kogure, supongo que acompañando a su amigo. Por cierto Mitsui, no sabía que Kogure te estaba ayudando con las materias.

.-. ¿Algún problema con eso?.- Contraatacó molesto el chico de la cicatriz. – No quiero que me suspendan.

Después de sostener su mirada por algunos segundos mas, la muchacha se dio finalmente por derrotada.

.-. Me alegro que te preocupes.- Fue la sincera respuesta de la joven.

Ayako sonrió internamente, realmente se estaba pasando de lista con sus sospechas.

¿Como pudo llegar a imaginar que aquellos dos..., definitivamente debía dejar de leer tanto Yaoi.(aunque una de dos le había resultado).

Y justo cuando estaba por cambiar de tema...

.-. ¡¡¡HEY, SHOHOKU! .- Los tres adolescentes se voltearon sorprendidos para ver como se aproximaban a ellos parte del equipo de Ryonan, allí estaban Akira Sendo, Kicchou Fukuda y Hiroaki Koshino.

.-. Hola muchachos.- Los saludo el siempre alegre Sendo.

.-. Hola.- Respondió el saludo Ayako.- ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

.-. Oh, bueno, teníamos algunas cosillas que hacer por aquí cerca y pensamos pasar a saludar a Sakuragi.- Fue la simple respuesta del N°7 de Ryonan.- Por cierto, ¿donde está él?

.-. Ya debe estar por bajar.- Dijo Miyagi, ya mas recuperado de la impresión de verlos.- Hanamichi se estaba bañando, pero ya debe haber terminado.

.-. Oh, entonces lo iré a ver.

Y sin mas, el espigado jugador de Ryonan se fue corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

.-. Ese idiota.- Gruñó Koshino.

.-. ¿Que pasa con él?.- Se intrigó Miyagi.- ¿porque tanto apuro?

.-.- Nada importante.- Intervino Fukuda.- Por cierto, ¿como está ese mono pelirrojo?

.-. Bien, bastante bien.- Respondió seco Mitsui, sin dejar de mirarlos con aire sospechoso.

**¿Que se traerían entre manos esos idiotas?**

**¿Porque tanto interés repentino en visitar a Sakuragi?**

Solo esperaba que no se tratara de un truco sucio de parte de ellos.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntarles, vieron que se acercaban Yohei y Rukawa. Este último miraba mitad sorprendido, mitad molesto la presencia de los jugadores del equipo rival.

.-. Hola. – Los saludó Yohei.- ustedes son del equipo de Ryonan ¿verdad?.

.-. Sí.- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

.-. ¿Y que hacen aquí?.- Fue la pregunta inevitable del mejor amigo del pelirrojo, aunque en un tono totalmente cordial.

.-. Decidieron pasar a saludar a Hanamichi.- Intervino una alegre Ayako.

Yohei los miró sorprendido.

Rukawa en cambio, bueno..., ya imaginarán que clase de mirada les dio. (Pobre Kitsune)

.-. Vaya, a puesto a que Hanamichi ni se lo imagina.- Dijo medio divertido Yohei Mito.- Hoy sí será un día de visitas para él.

.-. Sí, parece que nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para venir a verlo.- Concordó Miyagi.- Tú, Ayako, Mitsui, Rukawa, yo y ahora también los muchachos de Ryonan, Fukuda, Koshino y Sendo.

.-. ¡¡Sendo!.- Exclamaron casi al unísono Rukawa y Yohei.

.-. Sí - Corroboró Ayako.- De hecho, Sendo decidió subir de inmediato a saludarlo.- Esto lo último lo dijo, mirando directamente al chico ojos de zorro.

.-. Sendo.- Volvió a repetir Yohei Mito completamente extrañado.- Y no le dijeron que Hanamichi estaba...

Pero su discurso quedó en el aire, cuando repentinamente Rukawa giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió rápidamente al edificio.

.-. ¡¡RUKAWA!.- Gritó Miyagi, llamándolo.- ¿Pero que pasa con él, el día de hoy?.- Se quejó el capitán de Shohoku.

Todos se miraron intrigados, menos Ayako y Yohei que intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

.-. Nada, debe haber recordado que tenía algo importante que hacer.- Fue la simple explicación que dio la joven directora de Shohoku.

**999999999999999999999999999999999**

Hanamichi había acabado su baño.

Con el cuerpo ya mas relajado, se daba ahora a la tarea de aplicarse una de las cremas recetadas por el doctor. Solo con los pantalones puestos, y sentado sobre la cama, trataba con gran dificultad de masajear su propia espalda. El asunto no resultaba demasiado fácil, ya que para hacerlo se tenía que estirar y en el proceso sentía como sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente, pero sabía que se tendría que acostumbrar ya que al vivir solo, no había quien lo pudiese auxiliar.

.-. Tendré que pedirle a Yohei que me ayude.- Se dijo resignado.- O tal vez si me compro una de esas manos plásticas para rascarse...

Pero no, esa crema era para masajear su espalda, no podía aplicársela como si se tratase de pintura simplemente.

.-. Demonios, esto si que es incómodo.- Rezongó en voz alta.- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?.

.-. Yo te puedo ayudar.- Una voz a sus espaldas casi le provoca un infarto. Al darse vuelta, se encontró nada mas, ni nada menos que con uno de sus mas grandes enemigos en el Basketball: Akira Sendo.

.-. ¡¡Puerco Espín!.- Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo.- ¿qué haces aquí?.

.-. Visitándote.- Dijo con la mayor naturalidad el chico de la eterna sonrisa.- ¿Tienes problemas para aplicarte eso, si quieres puedo ayudarte.- Se ofreció amable.

Hanamichi lo miraba impactado.

**¿Que demonios hacía el mechas de clavos en su habitación?**

**¿Visitándolo, Imposible.**

**Tal vez había ido para espiarlo..**

**Sí, seguramente estaba asustado del regreso del Tensai.**

.-. Viniste a espiar al tensai ¿eh?.- Exclamó orgulloso el chico más joven.- Pues te tengo malas noticias Sendo, pronto estaré de regreso y te derrotaré.

Sendo no pudo menos que sonreír al escuchar la declaración de pelirrojo, hacia meses que no disfrutaba de la excéntrica personalidad del N°10 de Shohoku.

.-. Es bueno saberlo.- Le dijo divertido.- Te sigo esperando.

.-. ¿Eh?.- Hanamichi lo miró por un momento confuso.

**Aquellas palabras...**

**¿Podría ser que fuese Sendo quien...?**

Pero el pobre pelirrojo no alcanzó a profundizar demasiado en tales pensamientos, ya que en ese momento hacia su entrada en escena un nuevo personaje (bueno, no tan nuevo).

.-. Do'aho.- Un voz mas helada que el mismo hielo llegó hasta ellos.

Si las miradas matasen, Akira Sendo hubiese caído en ese mismo instante muerto. Los ojos azules del zorruno parecían querer fulminarlo, por un momento el puerco se sintió en verdadero peligro.

.-. Rukawa, tiempo sin verte.- Lo saludo Sendo, procurando hacerse el simpático.- ¿Qué tal la selección?.

La fría mirada de Rukawa se paseaba entre Sendo y Hanamichi. Este último parecía haber perdido momentáneamente el habla ante la presencia del Kitsune.

.-. Ponte una camisa.- Le gruñó al pelirrojo.- ¿o te quieres resfriar Do'aho?

De un primer momento de incredulidad, Sendo pasó al total asombro.

**¿Rukawa dándole ordenes a Sakuragi?**

**¿ Y Sakuragi completamente mudo?**

**Algo muy extraño estaba pasando aquí.**

.-. Tiene que colocarse esa crema.- Explico Sendo, al ver que Hanamichi seguía sin reaccionar.- Ven, yo te ayudo Sakuragi.- Dijo acercándose al pelirrojo.

Pero antes que pudiese dar otro paso, ya Rukawa se había interpuesto entre él y Hanamichi.

.-. ¿Se te perdió algo aquí Sendo?.- Gruñó enfadado el Kitsune, luego volviéndose al pelirrojo.- ¿Y tú Do'aho, ¿hasta cuando me haces perder el tiempo, a diferencia tuya tengo cosas mas importante que hacer.

Las duras y frías palabras del zorruno hicieron reaccionar por fin al pelirrojo.

.-. Pues nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes, estúpido Kitsune.- Replicó enfadado Hanamichi.

**Pero ¿qué pasaba con el Zorro?**

**¿Porque se comportaba así?**

.-. Se lo prometí al profesor.- Respondió este en tono seco.- Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Aquello si que le dolió al pelirrojo.

**¿Conque lo hacía por obligación?**

**¿Conque realmente lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo?**

No supo por qué, pero tuvo ganas de llorar.

¡Maldito Kitsune!.

Y él que pensó que realmente le importaba.

Pero todo lo había hecho por obligación. El zorro realmente no quería estar con él, lo hacía solo por compromiso.

La decepción y la pena inundaron su alma.

"**Él solo se ha estado riendo de mi".- Pensó con amargura.**

.-. Pues si tanto te molesta, te relego de tu obligación.- Le dijo mortalmente serio.- Le diré al profesor que no es necesario que me ayudes, yo solo puedo salir adelante. No sería la primera vez.

Dicho esto, tomó la camisa que estaba sobre su cama y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Dentro del cuarto se hizo un profundo silencio.

Rukawa no hizo nada por seguirlo, se quedó simplemente mirando la puerta con aire ausente, aun sorprendido por la reacción del pelirrojo.

Algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento empezó a inundarlo.

**¡Maldición!**

**El Do'aho se había enfadado con él.**

**No se suponía que sería así su reencuentro.**

¿Porque tuvo que decir aquello?

Bueno, eso era obvio, estaba celoso. Entrar y verlo en esa fachas con ese idiota de Akira Sendo lo había vuelto loco por un momento y el resultado era que Hanamichi se había marchado pensado que no deseaba estar con él. Recordó entonces la mirada herida que Hana le dedicó y se sintió aun peor.

"**Se suponía que hoy sería especial".- No pudo evitar pensar amargo.**

Pero ahora todo se había echado a perder por culpa de ese estúpido de Sendo.

¿Que diablos hacía allí?

¿Porque ese interés repentino en el Do'aho?

Hasta se había atrevido a ofrecerle ayuda para untarse la crema en el cuerpo.

Entonces los celos volvieron a poseerlo.

**¡SOBRE SU CADAVER!**

**¡NADIE TOCABA AL DO'AHO!**

**SOLO ÉL TENDRÍA ESE DERECHO.**

Ufffffff.

Tenía que dominarse.

Procuró entonces recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar sus ganas de lanzar al otro jugador por la ventana. Tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer, como encontrar al Do'aho y hacer que lo perdonara. "Reconciliación" era la palabra clave aquí.

Por supuesto que la máscara de inexpresividad que era el rostro de Rukawa, impidió a Akira adivinar los pensamientos y sentimientos que cruzaban en ese instante por al mente de la estrella de Shohoku. Además, este se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por toda la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Pero...¿que estaba pasando entre esos dos, ¿porque reaccionaban así, esta no era precisamente una de sus típicas peleas. No, aquí había algo mas, algo mucho más complicado que la simple rencilla de los eternos rivales.

.-. Creo que iré por él.- Habló por primera vez en tono serio el jugador de Ryonan. Pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta una mano pálida agarró firme su brazo.

.-. No lo harás.

Sendo se volvió sorprendido hacia el N°11 de Shohoku. Los ojos de Rukawa parecían mas fríos que nunca.

.-. Aléjate del Do'aho.- Le advirtió.

**Aquello fue... ¿una orden?**

**¿O una amenaza?**

.-. ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?.- No pudo evitar preguntar el chico de cabellos parados.

.-. ¿Que quieres con él?.- Le espetó el zorro en tono gélido.- Que yo sepa el Do'aho no tiene nada que ver con Ryonan, ni tampoco son ustedes amigos. Lo que pase con él, no es de tu incumbencia.

.-. Cierto, no somos amigos.- Reconoció Sendo.- Pero eso puede cambiar.- La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del chico mayor pareció irritar aun más a Rukawa.- Con respecto a lo de no ser de Ryonan..., justamente por eso venía hablar con él.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Rukawa no se hizo esperar.

.-. Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo.- Continuo Sendo.- Sakuragi y tú tampoco son amigos. Y definitivamente esto no es asunto tuyo.

La mirada burlona del jugador de Ryonan parecía desafiar a la del As de Shohoku, tal como sucedía cuando estaban jugando.

.-. ¿Que te hace pensar que el Do'aho querría ir a jugar a Ryonan?.-Preguntó el zorro por fin, procurando controlar su enojo.

Sendo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por lo visto, Rukawa estaba muy comunicativo el día de hoy. No recordaba haberlo visto hablar tanto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

.-. Hmnn, digamos que me llegaron ciertos rumores de que Sakuragi no continuaría en Shohoku. ¿Que mejor lugar que Ryonan para aprovechar todo su talento?.

**¿Rumores?**

**Ja, con que era eso...**

Algo muy parecido al alivio, pareció brillar en los azules ojos del Kitsune.

.-. ¿Ciertos rumores?.- Preguntó despectivo el Kitsune.- Pero que estupidez...

Luego de dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa al jugador mas alto, Rukawa pareció entonces dar por terminada la conversación. Se dirigió hasta la puerta con su habitual aire indolente, pero antes de salir le dio una ultima advertencia al "Puerco Espín".

.-. Pierdes tu tiempo con el Do'aho.- Le dijo indiferente.- Él no se va de Shohoku. No deberías de hacer caso a los rumores.

Akira vio como Kaede Rukawa desaparecía por la puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado.

¿Que había sido todo aquello?.

**99999999999999999999999999999999**

**Autora:** Sigo escribiendo, sigo escribiendo..., mirad que ya estoy llegando al final. Próximo capítulo: "Por fin a solas". Sugerente ¿no?. (próxima semana tal vez)


	38. El Deber de una Reportera

**EL DEBER DE UNA REPORTERA**

- Muy buenas tardes, quisiera ver a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

La recepcionista observó con molestia a la chica delante de ella, era la 5ª vez en el día que preguntaban por él, por lo visto hoy le tocaba hacer de ser secretaria del pelirrojo.

- ¡Y yo que sé!, debe de andar por ahí haciendo escándalo como siempre.- Respondió malhumorada.

La muchacha no pareció tomar a mal las palabras de la empleada, al contrario, pareció que las palabras de la mujer despertaban su interés.

- ¿Suele dar mucho trabajo?.- Preguntó con disimulo la joven.

- Bastante, mucho más que cualquier otro paciente.- Se quejó.- Yo no sé porque la Doctora Yamane le aguanta tantas tonterías, si fuera por mí lo hubiera dejado amarrado a su cama para que no molestara a nadie.

- La entiendo.- Asintió comprensiva la muchacha.- Sakuragi realmente es una persona difícil, nunca tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie. Debe ser muy duro para ustedes tener que tratar a diario con él.

La recepcionista la miró con mayor atención, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran la razón tan rápidamente.

- Perdón pero… ¿quien eres tú?.- Preguntó intrigada, pero contenta de que alguien le diera la por fin la razón.

- Soy Mitzi Fukuda.- Se presentó la joven.- Soy alumna de Shohoku al igual que Sakuragi, y estoy aquí por encargo del director.

- Oh.

- Es importante para escuela que sus alumnos den un buen ejemplo no solo dentro, sino también fuera de ella.- La voz de la chica rebozaba orgullo y dignidad.- Por eso he venido a hablar con él y con algunas personas de la clínica, hemos escuchado algunas cosas que no nos han gustado para nada y queremos aclararlas de una vez por toda.

- Oh., por supuesto – respondió prestamente la recepcionista.

Mitzi Fukuda sonrió mentalmente ante la simplicidad de la mujer. En cuanto la vio supo que no le costaría nada averiguar lo que necesitara sobre el pelirrojo, solo debía utilizar su astucia y todo saldría tal como lo tenía planeado.

Y su plan era simple: acabar con Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Pero…

¿Por qué tomarse tanta molestia para perjudicar al pelirrojo?

¿Acaso tenía algo en contra de él?

No

Realmente no.

Ni siquiera lo odiaba, aunque tampoco le importaba lo que pasara con él.

Francamente le era indiferente.

Pero cuando escuchó lo de la pelea con Rukawa, sintió la misma rabia que todas las fanáticas del 11 de Shohoku y pensó que era su deber como encargada del diario dar a conocer tal noticia y castigar al culpable (Y por supuesto quedar como heroína ante él).

Mas no pensó que las cosas serían tan complicadas.

Si bien había contado con que esa tonta de Ayako y otros jugadores, compañeros del pelirrojo, lo defendieran, nunca imaginó que el propio Kaede Rukawa se atreviese a protegerlo.

Aquello era simplemente inconcebible.

¿Por qué precisamente él?

¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad que tenía para deshacerse del pelirrojo?

¿Tanto le importaba ese estúpido juego como para encubrirlo?

No, de seguro ese viejo y obeso profesor lo habría presionado para que no dijera nada, solo para proteger a ese delincuente y al equipo. Mas ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

Sabía por experiencia que tras todo rumor, siempre había algo de verdad y ella la encontraría como fuera.

"_Cuando el río suena…"_- Se dijo mentalmente, luego volviendo su atención hacia la recepcionista.

- Señorita…-

- Yoko, Yoko Temaru.- Se presentó esta.

- Señorita Temaru¿tuvieron muchos problemas por la pelea que provocó Sakuragi?- Preguntó después de un breve silencio.

- ¿Pelea?

- Sí, la que tuvo con Kaede Rukawa.- Los ojos de Mitzi brillaron con anticipación, sabía que si algo "interesante" había sucedido en la clínica, aquella mujer de seguro lo sabría.

- ¿Rukawa?, oh se refiere al guapo muchacho que suele venir a la clínica a ver al pelirrojo.- Sonrió ruborizada la joven empleada.- Realmente es muy lindo.

Los ojos de Mitzi se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Suele venir¿él …visita al pelirrojo?.- Su voz sonó casi ahogada por la impresión.

- Sí, bastante a menudo.- Confirmó la encargada.- Por eso me pareció muy mal cuando ese ingrato pelirrojo se peleó con él en la oficina de la doctora. Es un malagradecido.- Sentenció con desaprobación.

Mitzi Fukuda tuvo cierta dificultada para mantener la compostura después de escuchar aquello.

"_¡Entonces era verdad!"_, se dijo asombrada la joven reportera., _"lo de la pelea era cierto¡lo sabía, lo sabía!". _

- Y UD…¿vio lo que ocurrió?. – Preguntó con voz incierta, procurando conservar la calma.- Digo, la doctora debió estar muy enfadada después de semejante escándalo. ¿Tuvieron que llamar a seguridad?.

- No, no, nada de eso (aunque yo lo habría hecho). Pero la doctora realmente estaba muy enojada según me contaron, por suerte estaba el doctor Yamagashi para ayudarla a separarlos.

- Sí, realmente fue una suerte.- Estuvo de acuerdo Mitzi.- ¿Y que pasó con Rukawa y Sakuragi después?.

- Bueno, yo no estaba en ese momento.- Se lamentó (había perdido la oportunidad de presenciar un buen chisme)-, pero Izumi me contó que el chico guapo salió hecho una furia de la oficina de la doctora.

- Furioso ¿eh?.- La chica Fukuda sonrió para sus adentros, no todos los días se tenían noticias de la demostración de alguna emoción por parte del rey del hielo.

- ¿Y que cree ud que hizo el pelirrojo descarado?.- Prosiguió Yoko.-, pues se escapó de la clínica y no llegó sino hasta muy tarde.

Mitzi casi no cabía en si de alegría, realmente estaba obteniendo más que una confirmación de la historia, estaba obteniendo detalles increíbles.

**Un Rukawa furioso**

**La Fuga de Sakuragi.**

**La pelea en el despacho de la Doctora**

**El enojo de la Doctora**

Perfecto, todo era simplemente perfecto.

"Creo que Ayako apreciará especialmente mi dedicación a esta historia". Pensó cínica, mientras procuraba que la empleada no viera la pequeña grabadora que mantenía oculta en la manga de su abrigo.

- ¿Y cuando fue que sucedió todo esto?.- Prosiguió su interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo que cuando?, pues fue…

Pero justo en ese momento, la conversación se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes gritos provenientes de uno de los pasillos.

- ¡¡¡YA DÉJEME TRANQUILO!!!. – Rugía un furioso pelirrojo, dejándose oír por todo el recinto.- ¡¡¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ VIEJO, NO ME INTERESA TU ESTÚPIDA TERAPIA.!!!

- Pues si no acudes a terapia, pediré que no te den de alta.- Sentenció seco el facultativo, ya harto de la mala actitud del adolescente.

El pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento y encarando al medico, murmuró con profundo desprecio.

- Pues haga lo que quiera.- Volvió entonces a reiniciar su partida, siendo seguidos solo unos segundos después por el psicólogo.

En cuanto desaparecieron de vista, todo el lugar estalló en murmullos y comentarios sobre la desagradable escena.

- ¿No le dije que estaría en alguna parte haciendo un escándalo?.- Señaló Yoko, satisfecha de que sus pronósticos se hubiesen cumplido.- Siempre es lo mismo con él, parece que no tiene idea de que está en una clínica. ¡¡Pero que desagradable!!, pobre Doctor.

- ¿Quién es ese doctor?.- Preguntó por fin la aprendiz de reportera, ya recuperada de la impresión.

- Es el doctor Ikaro Taira, es psicólogo.- Luego agregó en tono confidencial.- Se dice que está muy molesto por que el pelirrojo no ha querido tomar terapia con él y que eso lo está afectando bastante.

- ¿Psicólogo?.- Una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en su rostro.- muy interesante.

Mitzi no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez

Las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

Sus ojos siguieron a las dos figuras hasta que se perdieron por uno de los pasillos. Se dijo entonces que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella y despidiéndose rápidamente de la recepcionista, se fue tras ellos.

**9999999999999**


	39. Entre el Resentimiento y la Esperanza

_**ENTRE EL RESENTIMIENTO Y LA ESPERANZA**_

Después de intentar inútilmente perder de vista al persistente psicólogo, Hanamichi se dejó caer cansado sobre el césped. Había llegado hasta un pequeño jardín cerrado (estaba ubicado al otro extremo de donde se encontraban sus compañeros) en su intento por eludir al molesto medicucho.

**Estaba tan cansado…**

**Tan harto de todo y todos.**

**Solo quería que lo dejasen en paz.**

**Quería estar solo.**

**¿Cómo no lo podía entender?**

Pero ese estúpido loquero…

- Escúchame Sakuragi.- Oyó la voz del psicólogo a sus espaldas.- No puedes seguir así, aunque no lo creas yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-…..- El pelirrojo solo dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. Estaba recurriendo a toda su voluntad para no perder la calma y golpearlo, pero el tipo ya estaba colmando su de por si ya poca paciencia.

- He visto como te esfuerzas con tus ejercicios y como has progresado contra todo pronóstico.- Prosiguió el médico aprovechando el silencio del adolescente.- Pero también te he visto desanimado, inquieto..., y ello me preocupa mucho porque no quiero que todo lo que has logrado se pierda por una decisión impulsiva. Mi trabajo es ayudarte a superar todo eso.

**¿Pero por que rayos…?**

**Estúpido, estúpido loquero.**

**¿Pero en que idioma debía hablarle para que entendiera que solo quería que lo dejase solo?**

**¿Qué la única ayuda que necesitaba en ese momento, era que lo dejara tranquilo de una maldita vez?**

- Ya-le-dije-que-no-necesito-ayuda.- Siseó con rabia apenas contenida.- Si quiere dejarme más tiempo aquí pues hágalo, si quiere que me vaya de inmediato pues hágalo, solo déjeme en ¡¡¡PAZ!!!.- Terminó casi gritando.

Hanamichi cerró los ojos y procuró respirar hondo. Sabía que si el tipo lo seguía presionando terminaría por hacerle sentir su puño (o su cabeza, como solía hacer antes de la lesión). ¿Pero como demonios hacer entender a ese idiota que ese era el peor momento para forzarlo a hablar?.

**¡¡Mierda!!**

**Estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo.**

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y posó una amenazante mirada sobre el obstinado médico.

- Sakuragi….- La voz de Taira había vuelto a la carga, mas se detuvo incierto al sentir como un aura peligrosa parecía rodear al adolescente. Por un momento olvidó su celo profesional y pensó seriamente en su propia seguridad, algo como una** "alerta- peligro" **pareció encenderse en él, e instintivamente retrocedió algunos pasos.

Afortunadamente para ambos, una voz femenina vino a interrumpir la tensión del momento.

- Doctor Taira.- Escucharon a una enfermera llamarlo.- Tiene una llamada importante, por favor diríjase a recepción de inmediato.

El joven médico titubeo solo por un momento, pero finalmente caminó hacia la salida.

- Voy enseguida.- Respondió con voz ronca, que procuró sonara segura. Pero al llegar justo a la puerta, no pudor evitar insistir por última vez.- Sakuragi…., creo que yo podría…- Comenzó a decir, mas no terminó la frase pues los ojos del pelirrojo se estrecharon peligrosamente sobre él enviándole una clara advertencia. Afortunadamente el médico entendió el mensaje, y rápidamente abandonó el lugar.

Hanamichi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo marcharse.

- Estúpido loquero.- Murmuró fastidiado..

Por fin lo dejaba tranquilo.

El tipo podía ser desquiciadamente insistente.

Pero Hanamichi solo ocupó una fracción de segundos más en pensar en el molesto medico, rápidamente su mente volvió a arremeter con el recuerdo del principal motivo de su actual enojo y desazón: Su reciente encuentro con Kaede Rukawa.

**Maldito Zorro**

**Mil veces maldito**

**¿Quien diablos se creía?**

**¿Cómo se había atrevido a …?**

Rayos, de solo recordarlo sentía ganas de golpearlo.

"**_¿Hasta cuando me haces perder el tiempo?, a diferencia tuya tengo cosas mas importante que hacer."_**

- Perder el tiempo.- Repitió con voz indignada.- Así que solo soy una perdida de tiempo. Pues nunca te pedí que me ayudaras bastardo, así que te puedes ir a la misma mierda. Yo no te necesito, no necesito a nadie.

Se había levantado y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro del jardín como un joven león enjaulado. Estaba enojado, realmente furioso, aunque quizás la emoción mas predominante en ese momento en su corazón, era la de una dolorosa sensación de desengaño. Sí, porque contrario a todo su "buen juicio", había decidido por primera vez confiar en el Kitsune.

**Pero todo había sido un engaño.**

**La más buda de las artimañas**

- Y como un idiota le creí.- Se regañó con amargura.- Realmente pensé que quería ser mi amigo, pero que estúpido fui…

"_Él nunca te prometió su amistad".-_ Le dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

El pelirrojo se paró en seco al escuchar aquello.

Era cierto, Rukawa nunca le dijo que quería ser su amigo.

**Pero entonces…**

**¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?**

**¿Por qué insistir en querer ayudarlo?**

**¿Por qué hacerlo creer que se preocupaba por él?**

**¿Solo para tenderle una trampa y luego burlarse?**

- Pues se hubiese ahorrado la molestia.- Se dijo con rabia.- Con mi lesión y su llamado al equipo de Todo Japón, ya tenía bastante material como para humillarme. Acaso ¿tanto me odia que tuvo que inventar toda esta farsa para vengarse de mí?

"_Si claro, te odia._-Escuchó decir a la voz en tono irónico.- _Y tanto, que ha sido el único en visitarte casi a diario desde que ocurrió lo de la lesión._ _Tanto, que te invitó a Tokio y hasta pagó tu pasaje en primera clase. Incluso se molestó en llevarte a la Torre de Tokio cuando se lo pediste, solo para burlarse de ti" _

El pelirrojo se revolvió los cabellos en un gesto que denotaba su profundo estado de confusión.

" _Además…- _Prosiguió la torturante voz

_**¿Lo recuerdas?**_

**_¿Recuerdas…lo de anoche?"_ **

El rostro de Hanamichi se tornó tan rojo como su cabello.

- Mierda….- Fue lo único que pudo decir y se cubrió el rostro completamente avergonzado.

¿Recordarlo?

Había pasado casi la mitad de la noche pensando en ello.

Y es que todo había sido todo tan extraño, que llegó a pensar que había sido solo un hermoso sueño….Un momento¿hermoso? (rayos, no podía creer que si quiera lo hubiera pensado).

"_Vamos, reconócelo, nunca antes en tu vida te sentiste así con alguien.-_ Volvió a la carga la impertinente voz interior _– Y pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a experimentar nunca mas esa sensación de calidez y dulzura, te duele mas que el pensar que todo se trató solo de una broma cruel."_

- AHHH, no me confundas aun más.- Pidió desesperado.- Primero me dices que nunca quiso ser mi amigo y ahora me recuerdas lo genial que fue ayer. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar¿no recuerdas lo que me dijo?

"**¿Hasta cuando me haces perder el tiempo?, a diferencia tuya tengo cosas mas importante que hacer." **

"**Se lo prometí al profesor. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas". **

- Él cree que solo pierde su tiempo conmigo.- Murmuró resentido.-, y si me ha ayudado, ha sido solo porque el gordito se lo ha pedido, no porque le importe.

- Tienes razón. – Una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó.- ¿O acaso creías que después de cómo lo has tratado, él realmente te querría ayudar?.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una muchacha de mirada altanera, que lo observaba con intensidad. ¿Desde cuando estaría allí?, pensó preocupado.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?.- Preguntó por fin, con desconfianza.

- Mi nombre es Mitzi Fukuda, y soy la encargada del Diario de Shohoku.- Se presentó orgullosa.

El pelirrojo la miró por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues no me interesa suscribirme niña repartidora- Gruñó fastidiado.- así que déjame tranquilo.- Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

- ¿Niña repartidora¡¡COMO TE ATREVES MONO ESTÚPIDO!!.- Gritó enfadada la chica.- ¡¡¡SOY LA DIRECTORA, IDIOTA, NO LA REPARTIDORA!!!.

- Lo mismo.- Murmuró un indiferente pelirrojo

- ¡¡¡NO ES LO MISMO!!!.- Chilló indignada. "Grosero y estúpido mono, ya me las vas a pagar", pensó irritada al ver como el pelirrojo pasaba olímpicamente de ella. Pero no era momento para perder los estribos, ya tendría ocasión de vengarse de ese estúpido, ahora lo más importante era continuar con su plan.

- Espera Sakuragi.- Lo llamó urgente.- Necesito hablar contigo.-

Hanamichi que ya había llegado hasta la puerta, se detuvo por unos momentos y se volteó a mirarla molesto. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella (ni con nadie).

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Preguntó rudo.

- Quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas sobre Rukawa.

Ja. ¿Porque no le extrañaba?, como si fuera interesarse por su salud, pensó irónico.

- ¿Y porque habría de responder?.- Dijo molesto.- si quieres saber algo ve y pregúntaselo a él mismo.

- Pero a mi me interesa saber tu opinión.-Señaló astuta.- Quisiera tu versión de lo sucedido.

- ¿Mi versión?.- Hana la miró sin entender¿de qué demonios estaba hablando aquella muchacha?

- Ya todos sabemos la de Rukawa.- Prosiguió intrigante.- Sería bueno saber la tuya también, o ¿es que no quieres defenderte?

- ¿Defenderme?.- El pobre pelirrojo empezó a alarmarse al escuchar aquello. ¿Defenderse¿de qué o quien tenía que defenderse?.- No se de que estás hablando.

- De lo que le hiciste a Rukawa.- Señaló con acritud la muchacha.- Ya todos en la escuela lo saben, así que es inútil que lo niegues.

**¿Lo que le hice a Rukawa?**

**Pero ¿de que rayos estaba hablando aquella chica?**

- No se de que diablos hablas.- El pelirrojo ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.- ¿Qué se supone fue lo que le hice a ese zorro idiota?

- No seas cínico.- Se enfadó Mitzi.- Realmente eres un sujeto de lo peor.- Dijo despectiva.

- Escúchame niña repartidora de diarios…- Comenzó Hana, molesto por las acusaciones de la chica.

- ¡¡PERIODISTA!!, estúpido.- Lo interrumpió furiosa.- Soy "PERIODISTA", no repartidora de diarios.

- Lo que sea.- Prosiguió el pelirrojo, indiferente al enfado de la muchacha.- Ya te dije que no se de que me hablas. Yo no le he hecho nada a ese zorro mentiroso y te diré que si hay alguien que debería estar quejándose, ese soy yo por lo que él me hizo.- Concluyó con amargura.

- ¿Y que fue lo que te hizo?.- Preguntó con vivo interés la chica, al ver la expresión apesadumbrada del muchacho.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo.- Respondió Hana volteándose rápidamente para que la muchacha no lo viera sonrojarse.- Ahora si me disculpas, mi mejor amigo me está esperando. Adiós.

Pero a penas había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos, cuando escuchó a la chica decir en tono malicioso.

- ¿No te gustaría saber lo que Rukawa dijo sobre ti?- Al ver que el pelirrojo se detenía, prosiguió con tono insidioso.- Él dijo que solo perdía su tiempo contigo, y que si no fuera porque el profesor lo obligó, él preferiría aprovechar su tiempo practicando para la selección.

Al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo palideció.

Mitzi le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

Cuando la recepcionista le contó que Rukawa visitaba casi a diario al pelirrojo, se había sentido muy confundida (¿por qué su Rukawa-kun visitaría a ese mono?), pero al escuchar el soliloquio del pelirrojo se dijo que "obviamente" la única razón por la que lo visitaba era porque el Profesor Ansai lo había obligado. Por supuesto que las peleas y amenazas de ese delincuente de seguro tenían más que aburrido a su pobre Kaede-kun, pero como este era fiel a su palabra, seguía ayudándolo a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, y en parte gracias a ella, pronto Rukawa sería libre de aquella "obligación".

- Él….¿te dijo eso?.- La voz de Sakuragi se escuchó extraña.

- Sí, y también me contó sobre la pelea que tuvieron en el despacho de la doctora.- Continuó la joven con total sangre fría.- Estaba realmente estaba furioso.¿Y como no estarlo?, después de la forma vil en que lo atacaste cuando él solo quería ayudarte (aunque fuera nada mas que por obligación). Siempre has sido un tipo violento -Lo señaló acusadora –, y son muchas las historias que se cuentan sobre ti (peleas con pandillas, luchas en el gimnasio), pero créeme que nadie va a aceptar en la escuela a un tipo tan cobarde como para atacar a alguien indefenso con una navaja. Lo que le hiciste a Rukawa es imperdonable y lo vas a pagar.

Mitzi pensó que el pelirrojo reaccionaría en forma violenta ante lo dicho y se mantuvo en alerta, pero este simplemente se quedó tranquilo, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Sakuragi?.- Lo llamó insegura.

El pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar, por lo que Mitzi decidió continuar.

- Como ya te dije, en el colegio están muy molestos por lo sucedido. El futuro de Rukawa está en juego y tú lo has puesto en serio peligro, nadie te lo perdonará.- Le advirtió severa.

- Él…, el Kizune¿te contó sobre nuestra pelea?- Habló por fin el pelirrojo.

- Sí.

- Entiendo…

La chica volvió a ponerse en alerta, por primera vez el rostro del 10 de Shohoku parecía una mascara indescifrable y no sabía que esperar.

- Sakuragi…- Quiso insistir ella.

- Do'aho. – Otra voz la interrumpió.

Al escucharla, ambos se volvieron sorprendidos encontrándose de frente con el mismísimo Kaede Rukawa. La chica Fukuda palideció al verlo.

- Ru-Rukawa-kun…- Tartamudeó.- Yo…, yo estaba…

Pero el moreno ni siquiera la miraba, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la figura del pelirrojo.

- Do'aho.- Volvió a llamarlo, pero en su voz ya no había esa frialdad tan característica de él, se diría que había incluso un poco de incertidumbre, o tal vez…miedo?. Y no era para menos, hasta el momento el pelirrojo no había reaccionado en forma alguna ante las venenosas palabras de la "reportera", ni tampoco ante la presencia de su "jurado enemigo".

Su mirada castaña se había posado inquisidora sobre los ojos azules del zorro, parecía como si tratase de descifrar algún enigma en ellos.

Rukawa no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanta de esa basura habría creído el pelirrojo.

- Rukawa-kun.- Comenzó a decir Mitzi, procurando que su voz sonara firme y segura.- Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, sé lo que pasó y…

- Silencio.- Ni siquiera gritó, la mirada mortalmente fría que le dirigió bastaron para cerrar la garganta de la chica. – Te lo advertí, te dije que te alejaras de él.

La muchacha comenzó a retroceder atemorizada, parecía como si algo mortalmente peligroso se hubiese despertado en aquellos fríos ojos y amenazara su persona.

- ¿Kit-Kitsune?.- Hanamichi pareció despertar en ese momento con aquellas palabras, pero el zorro ya estaba harto de tantos malentendidos y no tenía ni ganas, ni paciencia para soportar mas, por lo que simplemente agarró al pelirrojo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del lugar, dejando a sus espaldas a una petrificada "aprendiz de periodista".

Hanamichi que estaba demasiado impresionado por la reacción del moreno jugador, se vio jalado sin muchos miramientos por su "peor enemigo".

- Si te vas a enojar conmigo, hazlo al menos por algo que yo haya hecho.- Refunfuñaba enojado.

- Hey, espera maldito Kitsune, que te pasa…- El Do'aho parecía que ya había vuelto a su ego normal, y trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre del moreno- Estúpido y mandón zorro¿donde me llevas?.

- Estoy contigo porque quiero.- Seguía gruñendo molesto, mientras tiraba del pelirrojo.- Nadie me puede obligar a nada, ni siquiera el profesor. ¿Lo entiendes Do'aho testarudo?

El rostro de Hanamichi se sonrojó profundamente.

- ¡Me importas!.- Rukawa no había planeado decir aquello con tanta vehemencia, mas no se retractó.- Me...importas mucho.- Terminó casi susurrando.

El moreno detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, lo que hizo que Hanamichi prácticamente chocara contra él. Sin deja ir su mano, Kaede se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, y volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, pero esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Me..., me importas mucho...Hanamichi.

**&&&&&&&&&**


	40. Él no desea una Amistad

**ÉL NO DESEA UNA AMISTAD**

" _**Me..., me importas mucho...Hanamichi."**_

A pesar de la suavidad con que fueron dichas, las palabras parecieron aferrarse con singular fuerza en el aire. Hanamichi pensó que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, tal era la fuerza de sus latidos.

¿Qué había dicho el Kitsune?

" _**Me..., me importas mucho...Hanamichi."**_

La mirada azul del moreno era intensa, Hana sintió casi miedo de ella.

" _**Me..., me importas mucho...Hanamichi."**_

Muy pocas veces en su vida, Hanamichi Sakuragi había escuchado tales palabras, y las escasas veces en que las oyó nunca experimentó una sensación como la que en ese momento parecía invadirle.

Era una enorme mezcla de emociones.

Contradictorias emociones.

Alegría, miedo, esperanza, confusión, anticipación, dolor. Pero un dolor dulce, uno que podía sentir en su acelerado corazón cuando miraba esos intensos ojos.

Era vertiginoso.

Era confuso.

¿Por qué tan extrañas sensaciones parecían invadirlo siempre que el Kitsune estuviese con él?

¿Por qué si siempre lo había odiado, ahora era capaz de despertar en él sentimientos tan confusos?

Aunque ahora…. , ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo odiado alguna vez.

Y Hanamichi sintió miedo

**¡¡¡No!!!**

**No los quería.**

**No deseaba seguir experimentándolos.**

**Lo asustaban.**

**Eran como una montaña rusa.**

**Tan pronto lo elevaban, como lo dejaban caer.**

Prefería tenerlo como enemigo.

Prefería odiarlo a…

No….- Masculló entre dientes, asustado de sus propios pensamientos.

Hanamichi….

No…- Volvió a repetir, esta vez mas alto.

Escúchame Hanamichi, yo…

¡¡¡Por favor no…!!!.- Su voz casi denotaba pánico.- No me hagas esto Kitsune.

¡Que no te haga qué!.- La mirada de Rukawa era retadora, desafiante. - ¿De qué tienes miedo do'aho?.- La angustia y la esperanza se mezclaban en las palabras del moreno.

**¿Hanamichi lo rechazaba?**

**¿O solo sentía miedo de lo que comenzaba a descubrir, de sus propios sentimientos?**

Pero Hanamichi no estaba aún dispuesto a bajar sus barreras.

- ¿Realmente te importo?.- Contraatacó el pelirrojo.- O solo quieres seguir jugando, seguir burlándote.

¿Eres idiota o qué?.- Lo insultó el moreno. Estaba enfadado con el Do'aho por ser tan estúpido de no entender, pero más enojado aún con si mismo por no poder expresarse mejor.- Te acabo de decir que me importas¿Qué parte es la que no te queda clara de "Me Importas, estúpido?. Realmente eres un torpe.- Ok, recurrir a los insultos tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero casi se sentía más seguro que con palabras suaves y gentiles. Tal vez, siendo el Do'aho, él pudiese entender el mensaje…

Entonces dímelo directo a los ojos. – Lo retó.- Di que realmente deseas mi amistad.

Aquello paralizó a Rukawa.

"**¿Amistad?**

**Pero yo no deseo ser tu amigo torpe**

**Yo quiero algo más que una simple amistad contigo.**

**Quiero amarte y que me ames.**

**Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que me cuentes lo que sientes.**

**Que confíes en mí.**

**Quiero que nunca más te sientas solo.**

**Porque yo contigo, ya nunca más me he sentido así.**

**¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo Do'aho?**

Pero aquello solo quedó en su mente y en su corazón.

No pronunció palabra.

Kitsune...- Hanamichi lo apremiaba a contestar, más él solo respondía con una intensa mirada, con la que pretendía transmitirle sus sensaciones, aquello que tanto le costaba explicar en palabras.

……

….

Un silencio angustiante se instaló entre ambos.

- Entiendo.- Dijo finalmente en tono pesaroso el chico de cabellos de fuego.

Kaede lo miró mitad molesto, mitad asustado.

- No, no lo entiendes Do'aho.- Casi gruñó.

- Entonces responde.- Le espetó.- ¿en verdad deseas mi mistad?

Vaciló unos segundos antes de responder con un ronco.- No.

Lo vio sonreír con amargura.

- Debí saberlo.- Hana mordió sus labios en un gesto nervioso.- Al menos eres honesto.

- No lo estás entendiendo Do'aho.- Protestó molesto el moreno al ver como, una vez más, lo malinterpretaba.- es cierto que no es tu amistad lo que busco, lo que yo quiero es…

- Un compañero de equipo.- Le cortó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes Rukawa?, no necesitas dame explicaciones.- Se apresuró a decir el chico de ojos castaños.- Yo…te agradezco tu ayuda, pero no necesitas sacrificarte mas de lo necesario.- Entonces se volteó y trató de escapar, pero la mano de Rukawa aún sostenía su muñeca firmemente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?.- Se enfadó. Rukawa no podía creer que el Do'aho aún no pudiese entender lo que pasaba entre ambos. O era realmente un idiota, o era un cobarde que se estaba huyendo de sus propios sentimiento.

- ¡¡VETE AL DIABLO MALDITO KITSUNE!!.- Rugió con rabia el pelirrojo, al tiempo que de un tirón libraba su mano del agarre.- ¿Crees que es divertido¿realmente piensas que es cómico esto que estás haciendo conmigo?.- La voz Hana estaba cargada no solo de ira, sino también de un profundo dolor.- No,…no sé porque lo haces, pero no…no es cómico. Yo…, yo no sé como piensas que funciona esto de la amistad, pero no puedes aparentar que te importa alguien, si realmente no te importa…

Hanamichi sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no le importó. Se sentía demasiado dolido con el zorro, y aunque le humillaba mostrarse tan vulnerable delante de él, no lo podía evitar. Ese maldito estaba jugando con él.

Por su parte, Rukawa sentía una especie de aguijón en su corazón.

Hanamichi realmente le pedía su amistad.

¿Solo le interesaba eso?

¿Significaba, acaso, que nunca le daría una oportunidad para algo más?

- ¡¡HANAMICHI, RUKAWA!!.- Hasta ellos llegaron los gritos de sus compañeros. Yohei, Ayako y compañía se acercaban rápidamente.

- Realmente te haces de rogar mono pelirrojo.- Exclamó Miyagi mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron allí esperando a que el grupo se reuniera con ellos.

- Veo que lo encontraste.- Comentó Sendo malicioso, aumentando el malestar de Rukawa.- Hana-chan, te hemos estado esperando desde hace rato.

Ayako y Yohei Mito fruncieron el ceño al verlos. Una atmósfera tempestuosa parecía rodear a ambos. Los demás no parecieron darse de cuenta, y si lo hicieron, no lo demostraron.

- Los muchachos han querido darte una sorpresa.- Explicó Yohei al ver la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo, al verse rodeado de tanta gente.- Les dije que estabas mucho mejor, pero han querido cerciorarse personalmente.

- Cierto, y los chicos de Ryonan también han querido saber de ti.- Agrego Ayako.- ¿Ya ves como todos te extrañan?, por eso tienes que recuperarte rápidamente.

- Tampoco hay que exagerar.- Murmuró medio en broma, medio en serio Fukuda.- Queríamos saber como estaba el mono pelirrojo, pero de ahí a extrañarlo…

- Pues yo sí lo he extrañado.- Intervino Sendo, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de un inusualmente silencioso Sakuragi.- Y estoy contando los días para que volvamos a encontrarnos.

Kaede decidió que ya era bastante para él y tal como había hecho antes, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a paso rápido del grupo, dejando a compañeros y rivales completamente sorprendidos.

- Pero que pasa con él.- Se quejó Miyagi.- Se le está haciendo costumbre desaparecer de esa manera.

Hanamichi observó sombrío, como el Kitsune se perdía por una de las salidas de la clínica. Yohei que lo miraba atentamente, vio una sombra de dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

- De seguro tenía cosas que hacer.- Intentó restarle importancia Ayako.- Además, ya lo conocen, no le gustan las reuniones sociales. Lo importante aquí, es que por fin podemos ver a Hanamichi y comprobar por nosotros mismos lo bien que está. ¿Verdad muchachos?

- Cierto.- Aprobó Miyagi.- Y ya que estamos aquí, por lo menos podrías mostrar mas entusiasmo Hanamichi. Tienes una cara….

- Tengo hambre.- Gruñó el pelirrojo como única respuesta, y tan de improviso como Rukawa, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la cafetería.

Ayako le dirigó una mirada significativa a Yohei, quien se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunto Ryota a su directora.- Tal parece que su hubiera contagiado con el mutismo de Rukawa. No parece el mismo mono hiperactivo de siempre.

- Debe estar cansado.- Murmuró la joven.- Las terapias suelen ser muy agotadoras.- Dijo, y emprendió la marcha tras los dos amigos, siendo seguida de cerca por Ryota.

- Sí, muy agotadoras.- Repitió para si mismo, un incierto Mitsui. El chico volvió su mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Rukawa y luego nuevamente hacia Sakuragi. Sabía que algo había sucedido entre esos dos, algo lo suficientemente malo como para dejar al mono pelirrojo en un estado completo de mutismo y hacer huir al rey del Hielo. Pero ¿qué?

Tras algunos segundos de vacilación, él también comenzó a seguir a los otros. Lo mismo hicieron Koshino, Fukuda y Sendo, este último dejó escapar una risilla divertida.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso Sendo?.- Quiso saber Fukuda.

- Nada, solo algunas ideas locas que rondan mi cabeza.- Se excusó el As de Ryonan.

- En tu cabeza, SIEMPRE hay ideas locas.- Se quejó Koshino.- Me parece que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. – Agregó aun molesto por la excesiva preocupación de su amigo por ese tonto pelirrojo.

- Solo unos minutos mas, quiero ver que Hana-chan este bien.- Dijo divertido, sin hacer caso de la mirada irritada de su mejor amigo.- Realmente esta ha sido una visita muy interesante.

- ¿Lo crees?- Preguntó dubitativo Fukuda.- me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Koshino, solo ha sido una perdida de tiempo. Parece que solo de trataba de un estúpido rumor.

- Cierto.- Estuvo de acuerdo Sendo.- Es una lástima, pero estoy seguro que algún día Hana-chan y yo compartiremos el mismo equipo.- Koshino dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.- No te enojes Kosh, no hay necesidad de estar celoso, tu sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi.- Las mejillas de Koshino se volvieron escalarlas, mientras trataba de evitar los intentos de Sendo por abrazarlo.

- Ya van empezar estos dos…- Suspiró molesto Fukuda y procuró apurar el paso. Cuando Sendo y Koshino se ponían en eses plan, resultaban realmente pesados…

**99999999**


End file.
